My Harry Potter - Stargate ideas
by Architect96
Summary: Collection of my ideas on HP/Stargate crossovers; mostly Harry Potter or twins Potter with some incest but not all. There are differences in time line. Feel free to adopt them without asking for permission.
1. Idea 1 Repository of Knowledge - part 1

_**Author's notes**_

I don't own Harry Potter or Stargate franchise.

This is an idea I had shortwhile ago,

This is an idea I had short while ago. Feel free to adopt and develop it on your own.

For explanataion for how magic work you can use my o my other fic Jazz Potter, Harry Nereth and fail of Voldemort.

PS. I'm not native English speaker and while I took my equivalent of A-levels in English and tired to double check my work but grammar mistakes are quite probable.

.

As you can se from what I'm writing I'm a big fan of Harry Potter/Stargate crossovers but I admit don't like too much stories when Harry get's full Ancient Repository of Knowledge and knows everything from how to build ZPMs to where Atlantis is. In this story Harry get's access to Repository but it's different. This repository only has basic scientific knowledge as determined by Moros – read hundreds or even thousands of years more advanced than anything we know but still primitive compared to Ancients and Harry get's access to it slower and not without side effects.

.

_Tuesday, 25. June 1991_

.

Harry Potter, age ten and eleven months, knew ever since he could remember that he's different than others around him. Not because he was an orphan, or his relatives didn't care either way about him as long as they got money from the government for his upkeep, he got half of that money to buy himself clothes, books and whatever he wanted but because he could do things others could not.

And it wasn't just small things like turning his teacher's wig blue, he could teleport or as he called it Jump to places he once was, and remembers it, or see it and even change colour of his hairs and eyes and even some facial features thou just slightly but enough be different from his normal look. He kept these abilities to himself and experimented while only in his bedroom. With that he learned that he has basic, and still hard to accomplish, telekinesis and like E.T. from the movie can create small light above his hand. It too was draining for him but not impossible to do.

From more normal things Harry was rather tall being 1.48m and athletic thanks to his self-defence lessons in Krav Maga and extremely fast runner with unruly black hair, he kept them rather short though not a military short, and emerald green eye. He also likes to think that he's rather intelligent and observant for his age. Harry was also first to admit that he isn't exactly friendly or people person, quite the opposite in fact. There was nothing better for Harry than good book, play on his guitar when nobody else is in the house or just being away from everybody.

He liked it that way and attitude he got from his aunty and uncle helped him a lot when he finally grew accustomed to it.

They left him alone as long as made them no troubles and done few chores he had plus occasional thing he was told to do around the house.

Today he was doing one such thing, he was cleaning small attic that their house has. Considering that he was only told to take care of dust, spider webs and stuff like that it wasn't hard.

It was while moving carton box he lost his balance and although didn't fall he had to let go of the box he was holding.

\- Great. – He said looking at letters and documents that now lay on the floor.

Quickly Harry started to put them back into the box but while he was doing it one letter got his attention.

It was to his aunt Petunia concerning will of her sister, Lily Elizabeth Potter née Evans. In just this letter he got more information about his mother than from his relatives. What's better he got an address for Law Firm, he recognised where in London Firm was located and what's more he got a place he could Jump to only few hundred meters away from it.

After pocketing the letter and quickly searching for other from the same firm, he didn't found any.

Harry quickly worked to finish cleaning the attic so he would be free.

.

Quick shower later Harry was wearing more formal clothes and before Jumping to London took his wallet where he had his school ID and money. He of course took letter to his aunt with him.

Jump later he was in small alley and walked to his target.

Harry took a lesson from his self-defence lessons to look like you belong everywhere you are to his heart. Now it meant that nobody actually thought that he's out of place being here alone.

Law firm he was going to was located in quite old building, typical for area around him, that made Harry think how expensive this firm was.

Wanting to know more about his family and knowing very well that his neither his aunt nor uncle will tell him anything this was probably his best lead.

Reception was quite elegant but Harry wasn't exactly one to care that much about it.

\- Hello, what are you doing here? – Receptionist asked looking at him. Her voice was surprisingly friendly. She was in her late twenties and rather good looking with brown hairs.

\- Yes, hello. I was cleaning some boxes and I've found old letter from Dr. Daniel Simons to my aunt concerning will of my mother. I was thinking if he could tell me something more about her. – Harry said giving the letter to receptionist.

She quickly read thru it.

\- May I know your name? – She asked, what surprised Harry there was no hostility in her voice when she returned the letter to him.

\- Harry, Harry Potter. – He said and to prove it let her look at his school ID.

She quickly looked thru a book that was on her desk, Harry noticed slight look of surprise when she found something before going for her phone.

\- Sir, I have Mr. Potter at my desk. He's asking for a meeting with you and … - Try as he might Harry couldn't hear what man on the other side answered. – Of course sir. – She answered before putting her phone down. – Dr. Simons will meet you right now. Please come with me Mr. Potter.

Harry just nodded before going after the woman.

He was rather embarrassed when she opened doors for him.

Dr. Simons' office was something he expected from a lawyer with lots of books on the bookcase covering the walls with the exception of one wall where windows were located, old wooden desk with two leather chairs opposite to it and everything.

Man himself looked to Harry to be in his fifties maybe more with dark brown hairs, blue eyes behind glasses and wearing a suit though now he had his jacket hanging behind him. He was rather tall, around 1.83m and athletic looking, Harry assumed that he was running or swimming.

\- Could you bring a tea for me and Mr. Potter Clara? – Dr. Simons asked.

\- Of course sir. – Receptionist answered.

\- It's nice to see you again Mr. Potter. – Dr. Simons said while reaching for Harry's hand.

\- Thank you sir. – Harry answered while taking his hand surprised that the man knew him. – I didn't know that you knew of me. I just found a letter from you to my aunt and… - He stopped when Dr. Simons slightly raised his hand.

\- Please sit down Mr. Potter. – Dr. Simons said looking at Harry with a friendly smile. When they both sat he said looking at Harry. – May I see what letter you are talking about?

Harry gave letter to Dr. Simons, truth be told he was nervous about situation right now. He was expected to be told to go away not being immediately taken to man he was looking for.

\- Of course I remember that letter; it's connected to one of sadder days of both your and my life. – Dr. Simons said with sad voice. – You probably don't know this Mr. Potter but I was good friend of your grandparents and godfather to you father.

\- Please call me Harry sir. – He said still processing what the man told him. He knew his father and his grandparents.

\- Then you call me Daniel. – Daniel said with a warm smile. – Like I said, your grandparents were my friends since we went to school together and when James was born they asked me to be his godfather. Back then I was already working as solicitor for Potter's, job I'm still doing today.

Before he could say more Clara returned with tea for both of them purring tea for both Harry and Daniel.

\- Thank you Clara. – Daniel said.

\- Before I continue, tell me Harry did you ever notice that strange things happen around you when you are angry or wanted something to happen?

\- Possibly. – Harry answered. – But things happen all the time.

Daniel smiled at his answer. – That's true. But I'm talking about more interesting things. Like this. – When he said that small flame appeared over his left hand.

Harry observed it with surprise for few seconds before answering with his own lightshow and creating small ball of light over his right hand.

\- That's impressive. – Daniel said looking at Harry. – For someone so young that's … I admit it Harry, you I'm shocked.

\- I'm sure you seen more impressive things. – Harry answered.

\- Not exactly. For more complicated magic wizards and witches have to use wands, only small group of people can do wandless magic like we did; mostly because they are too lazy to try.

\- Magic? – Harry asked. – As in spells, potions and dragons?

\- Among other things yes. – Daniel said impressed by Harry's calm reaction. – You parent just like you and I were capable of doing magic. Your father came from a family with long history of witches and wizards while you mother muggleborne or as I and many others prefer first generation witch. I like your mother am first-gen.

\- But I never heard about magic as anything else than stories and myths … they are hiding, aren't they?

\- Yes, most magicals live in communities separated from non-magical world. – Daniel confirmed. – I am one those that are in between both worlds while others are living almost exclusively in one.

\- And my family?

\- Potter's are old pureblood family but unlike most your ancestors were those few in between that had interested in non-magical world and open mind. In fact your grandparents were responsible for investing in many companies you can recognise like Coca-Cola, Ferrari, Ford and Jaguar.

\- Do I have any family other than Dursleys? Do you know why I was put with them?

\- In some way every pureblood family in Brittan is related to you. On a side note, many of them suffer from inbreeding. And yes I'm fully aware why you were placed with Dursleys. – Seeing question next forming he continued. – To properly understand situation that resulted in your placement with Dursleys you need to know more about situation in magical world at that time. It begun in 1972 with first attacks of so called Death Eaters, fanatics supporting ideology of at that time political agitator called Lord Voldemort, their attacks quickly escalated into Civil War that Ministry of Magic, magical government in Brittan, wasn't prepare to fight. For next four years there was a stalemate with Neutral Faction in the Wizengamot leading and starting to win a fight against him. Unfortunately in 1976 leading members, including your grandparents Dorea and Charlie were murdered in a bombing. This allowed political supporters of Voldemort – distasted when he called this name was obvious – to gain more power within Ministry. In 1981 Voldemort was clearly winning till he died or disappeared like some believe when he attacked Neville Longbottom in 31st October 1981, he managed to kill boy's grandparents but somehow Neville survived and Voldemort disappeared.

\- And my parents? – Harry asked noticing tears forming in Daniel's eyes.

\- They were fighting against Voldemort as soon as they left Hogwarts, that's premier school of magic in Brittan, and when Voldemort was attacking Longbottoms, sixteen of his Death Eaters attacked you and your parents. – He explained with grave voice. – James managed to kill eight of them before he was killed; beam supporting the ceiling hit him while trying to buy time for your mother to get you away. You mother manage to kill five others and stun three others but when help arrived she was dead.

\- Why didn't they run? – Harry asked in soft voice barely above whisper. Dursleys just told him that his parents are dead, nothing more. Now he knew that his parents died protecting him.

\- They couldn't. – Daniel answered. – They were trapped inside their own house. It happened shortly after Voldemort's attack on Longbottoms and most aurors, our version of policeman, were with Longbottoms. It took them almost two hours to arrive to your home. – Explained with resentment evident in his voice. – According to healers Lily died hour before help arrived.

\- What about the Death Eaters mum stunned? – Harry asked. – Where they executed? They were traitors after all.

Harry didn't knew how much of Dorea and Charlus Daniel saw in him right now. Not only in slightly bloodthirsty question but also in calm control Harry has over his emotion.

\- Unfortunately no. Two of them, Bellatrix Lestrange and Barty Crouch Jr. were sentenced to lifetime in Azkaban while third Death Eater, one Lucius Malfoy managed to get free claiming that he was under Imperius Curse, that's a curse that allows other to control people. He bribed his way out of the prison like many others Death Eaters and now he's playing good citizen.

It wasn't something Harry wanted to hear but he was grateful for Daniel telling him the truth.

\- And because of political shit I was placed with Dursleys? – Harry asked.

\- Partially yes. – Daniel said. – After your parents' death you should be placed with your godfather Sirius Black, he was your father's friend but last he was seen with other aurors at Longbottom Hall and he was one of first to disappear from there. After that he was nowhere to be seen and considering that he was your parent's Secret Keeper he was accused of betraying them to Voldemort. He was found two days later after he killed Peter Pettigrew, also your father's friend and twelve non-magical people. As I'm aware he was tried and sentenced to Azkaban but for some reason documents were classified. After him you godmother should take you in but…

\- She was killed?

\- No. She's alive and well. You godmother is Alice Longbottom, Neville's mother and she cited her son status as cause against taking care of you. There were two other people on list for potential guardians for you but one was disqualified for medical reason and last one for political reasons as she married a first-gen wizard.

\- And that was important because?

\- Because Potters as Ancient and Nobel Family have a seat in magical version of parliament called Wizengamot and with you being sole heir it was up to Wizengamot to choose family for you. Neither I nor any of my children or grandchildren could get guardianship over you in the 'Mot because for all of them we are all first-gens. There was rather big possibility that old farts in the 'Mot would place you with Death Eaters as guardians, possible even Malfoy.

\- If it was political decision why they send me to non-magical people?

\- Because as your blood family they had a right to take guardianship of you with Wizengamot having no say in that.

\- I don't think that they were enthusiastic about that. – Harry said.

\- They weren't. – Simons admitted. – But big enough bribe changed their minds.

\- You bribed them to take guardianship over me?

\- Yes. And I made a deal with them. They would take care of you in change for money I send to them, tax free of course. I hoped, against my better judgment that they would treat you as their son but I'm aware that they weren't that good.

\- You had them watched.

\- Yes. It was security measure on my part as one of concession was that I wouldn't contact you for till your eleventh birthday. Placing you with them was best solution for your situation back then.

\- What about them being my guardians on paper and placing me with someone else in reality?

\- Wouldn't work out. Till your eleventh birthday there's a special ward monitoring what place you consider home for magical version of child services. – Simons said. – Believe me Harry I've checked that option.

Harry nodded to that, Dursleys weren't exactly the best people but he knew they could easily treat him much worse or he could end up with Malfoy or somebody like him. – So what now?

\- Now, as you already know about magic there're few books you need to read and after you eleventh birthday we will fill documents concerning you taking your position as heir apparent to House Potter. It will give you certain legal freedom and will result in lifting of the ward monitoring you but won't emancipate you.

\- Could I be emancipated? – Harry asked liking idea of that.

\- After reaching age of fifteen it will be just a formality. – Daniel assured him. – But even with you being emancipated there are requirements for you to become Head of House Potter.

\- What type of requirements?

\- Most of all both non-magical A-levels and magical NEWTs passed with A and B, or in magical O and EE. There are six required subjects for A-levels and four for NEWTs plus you have to take three other subjects both for A-levels and NEWTs. Two of subjects required for your A-levels are economics and law.

\- So I will know what I'm doing. – Harry understood. From his point of view these requirements were reasonable.

\- Yes.

\- Do you know about my financial situation?

\- As your lawyer I am currently in charge of your finances in both worlds. – Daniel answered. – Only after you being of age, in magical world it's seventeen not eighteen, or emancipated you'll have full control over your finances but that being said I will happily talk with you about any idea you have. Now, with eleventh birthday your Trust Vault in Gringotts will be open. It will refill with your birthday to twenty five thousand galleons.

\- Is it a lot? Can I change it for normal money?

\- You can. Galleon is worth around twenty pounds with one Galleon being worth twenty Sickles and each Sickle being worth twenty eight Knuts.

\- So each galleon is four hundred eighty Knuts with each Knut being worth little over four pennies. And I have fifty thousand pounds for my use every year. – He quickly did the math. – What's worth of a Galleon? How much can I buy for one?

\- Average salary is hundred twenty Galleons a month. – Daniel explained. – With magic costs of living are rather low while compared to non-magical world. You will also notice that while everyday things are quite cheap luxurious items are worth thousands of Galleons.

\- Okay, so with me getting 500k every year how much I as Potter actually have?

\- In non-magical world you have hundred twenty eight million pounds on accounts in Lichtenstein and Switzerland with only twenty millions on accounts in Brittan plus twenty eight million pounds in bonds and stocks.

Harry couldn't help but whistle that was a lot of money.

\- Indeed. – Daniel said to his reaction. – On magical side your situation is little more complex. As all your accounts are held in Gringotts' Bank, it's only magical bank allowed to operate Europe. I heard rumours about other bank starting up in Switzerland but that's just it. Rumours.

\- That doesn't sound good.

\- And it's not. – Daniel agreed. – Right now Potter Family has on their account around four hundred eighty two million Galleons with investments in many businesses in Brittan and Europe. Unfortunately there's a debt of five hundred twenty million galleons and risking taken by your father.

\- What? – He didn't raise his voice even if he sounded a lot harsher.

\- Your father when he was of age took a lone of three hundred fifty million from Gringotts but as he was Heir Apparent and never Head of House Potter lone he took was on his own account not Family account. Since his death debt is just increasing as no payments are made.

\- Couldn't you pay it? You are controlling my finances.

\- If that was so easy I would pay as soon as I found out about the loan. – Daniel answered. – As it is right now only Head of House Potter can pay the debt.

\- So I'll have nothing when I become Head of House? It may be more logical for me not to become one.

\- I may looks like it but when you'll become Head of House it will open us a way to take Gringotts to the ICW court.

\- ICW?

\- Magical equivalent of League of Nations. I read contract James singed and we can easily have them drop all interests and pay just three hundred fifty millions.

\- If you say so. Why did dad need so much money?

\- You will not like it Harry. – Daniel warned Harry. – James as brilliant as he was with transfiguration and Quidditch, that's a magical sport, was also spoiled by his parents as he came rather late in their life and somewhat irresponsible. I not saying he was a bad man because he wasn't but he still had his faults. He took that money to help finance the effort against Voldemort. But instead giving it as bonds or a loan he gifted the money. – Here Harry groaned, even he knew that was a suckers decision. – Most of money he gave went to pockets of members of the Wizengamot and other people in the Ministry, mostly supporters of Voldemort.

\- So he was an idiot with money but still a man who sacrificed his life for his wife and son?

\- You could say it like that. He loved you and Lily with whole is life. Of that you can be certain.

Harry nodded to that.

\- Wait you said dad came late but you look around fifty and you said they were your friends in school but they both were born in 1960.

\- I'm eighty three Harry. – Daniel said surprising Harry. – Magicals once we reach twenties are aging slower than non-magicals, we have average lifespan of hundred fifty years. Both Dorea and Charlus were, like I, born in 1908.

\- Did you know them well? – Harry asked as he knew nothing about his family.

\- I met them during train ride to Hogwarts and we quickly become friends. Both Dorea and Charlie were from pureblood families but in our time it didn't mean that much while in school. They both were intelligent and the three of us landed in Slytherin, house that till Riddle didn't poison it was of more open-minded in Hogwarts.

\- Riddle? – Harry asked. – And what's house do you mean?

\- Tom Riddle was Voldemort real name, not that threatening and not at all pureblood as he claimed. For your second question, Hogwarts' has four houses students are placed in. Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff each named after one of Hogwarts' funder. In my time rivalry between houses was friendly sort, since Riddle it was getting worse and from what I know right rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor is really high and Slytherin changed from house where first-gens were welcome and treated as equal into house where pureblood supremacists' children go.

Harry nodded hearing that.

\- I'm sure you want to know more about your family. Well, your grandparents were intelligent people though Dorea could have rather vicious streak when somebody threaten her but if you were her friend she would move mountains to help you. Charlie was really easygoing, someone that could easily make friends, loyal to a fault but probably one of most dangerous people you could even meet when angered. They had problems with getting children that's way James was born in 1960 and a reason why they spoiled him. I did little spoiling myself to be honest. James was one of biggest pranksters I ever know and believe me between Dorea, Charlie and Victor that's a big challenge, he got Dorea's talent for transfiguration, that's a branch of magic, and could easily get mastery in it. He like Charlie was easygoing but sometimes his pranks turned into bullying if I remember correctly. Not always and to be honest during your parents time in Hogwarts tensions were running high between pureblood supremacists and everybody else. Your mother, well my granddaughter Emily and Lily were good friends and I had a pleasure of meeting her before she and James become couple. That happened only in their seventh year, before that she considered James to be a menace that sometimes crosses the line. – He was smiling while thinking of better times when his friends were still alive. – James apparently fell in love with her at first sight but till Charlie's and Dorea's death he was immature kid. Lily on the other hand too mature sometimes but had fun side she showed to only few. She had rather impressive mind. I think that charms and runes were her forte. Normally she was quite calm but when someone, often your father, managed get her angry enough she was like a hurricane. After James grew up and they gotten together it was obvious that they loved each other.

Tale continued for over three hours allowing Harry to learn more about his parents and grandparents from his father side than he learned during all his previous years. He even learned few facts about Thomas and Rose Evans, working class members that did their best to provided their two daughters the best possible education.

\- There's something more you should know Harry. It isn't something you would like. – Daniel said carefully.

\- What's that?

\- Your mother was three months pregnant when she was murdered. – Daniel said slowly, his voice barely above whisper.

\- Who cast that spell? – Harry demanded still keeping his voice low and surprisingly soft.

\- There wasn't one spell that killed her but four separate spells.

Harry nodded before asking a question once again but this time emotions were evident. – Did they have names for the child? Was mum pregnant with girl or boy?

\- Girl, they even had a name chosen Iris Cassiopeia.

For over five minutes Harry simply sat there working thru this information. Death Eaters took all his family from him, including his baby sister before she even had a chance to be born. It wasn't fair.

After that time Harry continued to ask question about magical world but it was obvious for Daniel that what he told him was weighing down on Harry.

.

It was two hours after late lunch when Harry was getting ready to leave the office taking over twenty books to read.

\- Do you want me to drive you to Surrey? – Daniel asked Harry.

\- No, don't bother. I'll Jump there. – Harry answered.

\- Jump?

Harry demonstrated what he meant by Jumping meter behind him.

He noticed that there was some resistance at first but instead of fighting it Harry looked for a way to move around it. Closest thing he could compare it to was like light meeting polarised lenses, as long as light is travelling is polarised it can still travel thru them.

\- You can apparate? – Daniel asked impressed before asked something equally important. – How can you apparate here? I have anti-apparition ward up.

\- I started when I was seven. What is ward? And you can't Jump?

\- Ward is more stable and long term piece of magic mostly crated with runes. And most witches and wizards learn to apparate when they are seventeen when they can get apparition license, like driving license in non-magical world, though in many families you are taught how to apparate when you are around fourteen. I've never heard about someone as young as you.

\- Well, then I'm good at it. – Harry said smiling.

\- Certainly but that doesn't answer how you were able to go thru anti-apparition ward.

Harry shrugged. – There was something trying to stop me from Jumping but I adjusted to it.

\- Impressive. – Daniel said.

\- Thank you. – Harry answered. – See you in Saturday. – He added before Jumping away equipped with twenty different books about magical etiquette, customs, economy, law and history.

.

.

_Wednesday, 24. July 1991_

.

Between first meeting with dr. Daniel Simons month ago and today, day Harry got his letter from Hogwarts, Harry spend a lot of his free time with dr. Simons.

Aside for getting lessons in basics of magical Brittan and world Harry got his physical and shots for magical diseases and was checked for wards and magic placed on him. Aside from ward from child services there was nothing.

Daniel also took him to a pawn shop in Knockturn Alley that was not Alley at all but different district connected to Diagon Alley that was also whole magical district. Thanks to Daniel Harry learned that London alone had six different districts with a magical port connected to a market. Besides magical districts in other major cites he found out that there're over hundred purely magical villages and towns.

Their trip to the pawn shop was due to the fact that owner's family work as wandmakers for those in the know about their work. Daniel knew about it thanks to Charlus Potter who brought him here and now it was Daniel's time to bring a Potter here to get a custom made wand or in Harry's case wands as he got two wands. Each made from three different types of woods, that was elder and eucalyptus with core from Royal Chimera's brainstem, thirteen inches long, unyielding, with a rays' skin on the handle preventing wand from slipping even when hand is wet. Because maker used sample Harry's blood these wands will work only for him. Of course along with wands Harry got holsters that are invisible to all but him, unless proper spell is used or you are searched by hand and are protected from using magic to get the wands from him.

From what David Chappell, the wandmaker, told Harry, elder is used really by him as only highly unusual people will find elder as match for them but those who did are always on the top and wood itself is good for conducting powerful magic and are good for any type of magic. Eucalyptus also isn't most popular type of wood and used for people that were "forged by fire" and provides extreme control over used magic.

Harry rather liked that as a core his wands use brainstem of an animal that is on his family Coat of Arms fact that according to David only for a Potter his family made wand with that core.

In themselves his wands didn't look any special, quite to opposite they were without any carvings, though there were runes inside them to make them more resistant to physical damage, and as David assured him can be put thru someone eyes to the brain and will still work perfectly. He rather liked the idea that if necessary he could use them in hand-to-hand combat.

But most welcome feature that his wands posses or in fact didn't posses was the Trace. Rather pesky charm threaded to the wand with runes and monitors use of magic by underage magicals. In fact Harry's wands weren't even registered in the Ministry of Magic making them like unregistered guns in non-magical world. Having non-registered wands being illegal wasn't actually problem for Harry as he would only paid a fine as he was heir of Potter family.

.

So when Harry got his letter with morning post he didn't even told his aunt or uncle anything just took from his room already written replay and gave it to waiting nearby post owl that arrived with his letter.

Harry agreed with Daniel's proposition to go to Diagon Alley as soon as Harry gets his letter with them using Family Vault to pay for Harry's things. It was possible and without any problems from legal side.

Daniel apparated them from his office to Charing Cross Road so Harry can see where in London one of eight entrance to Diagon Alley was located and to show him how to open the entrance.

\- First we need to get you registered wand. – Daniel said. – So first we go to Ollivander, then trunk, clothes, books and everything else.

\- Works for me. – Harry answered not exactly happy that he had to leave his wands in the office.

Looking around the Diagon Alley Harry couldn't help but think that they were transported back to medieval times both with clothes he saw in the museum and whole place including buildings were transported from those times. Harry wouldn't be surprised if this district was normal part of London before magic cut it off from rest of world.

\- You sure these buildings won't drop on us? – Harry asked looking rather sceptically at buildings around him.

\- Magic supports them. – Daniel answered. – Though I too prefer buildings that don't need it magic to remain standing.

When they walked in to the Ollivander's; old man was sitting behind a desk writing in a ledger.

\- Oh. Mr. Simons, blackthorn and dragon heartstrings, twelve and a third inches long, unyielding. – Ollivander said smiling before looking at Harry. – It looks like only short time ago your parents stepped here for their wands Mr. Potter, you father's eleven inches, mahogany with a unicorn's tail hair. Pliable and excellent for transfiguration. Your mother's on the other hand ten and a quarter inches, made of willow and dragon heartstring. Swishy and nice wand for charm work.

Harry just nodded. He liked his two wands, made for him and not for one particular filed of magic, as he won't be confined to one branch.

David's method of walking around samples of wood and finding out which is resonating best with his magic and then doing the same for core was in Harry's opinion much better than Ollivander's of tape measuring things he didn't understood and then giving him already made wands to try out.

Almost hour later of wands that Harry just wanted to snap and throw them at Ollivander.

\- Interesting client. – Ollivander said while looking at Harry before going for another box.

\- Is it always like that? – Harry asked.

\- No. – Daniel answered. – Most of the time you try six to eight wands and you will find one good enough.

\- Let's try this one. – Ollivander said taking wand out of two boxes he could. – Eleven inches, holly and phoenix feather, nice and supple though unusual combination of wood and core.

Harry took offered wand but the wand didn't felt right.

\- No, not this one. Let's try this one. Eleven inches, pine and Hippogriff's feather, unyielding and one of my experimental wands.

Taking the wand Harry felt that it was right wand for him. Not as good as wands made for him by Chappell but sill good enough.

\- Now pine wands always choose independent people who are often perceived as loners but also people who are creative and able to adapt to new methods and spells. I found wands made of pine to be perfect for non-verbal magic. – Ollivander informed Harry. – Hippogriff's feather isn't often used in wands because they make wands harder to master though when mastered they are easy to use with all types of magic.

\- Thank you sir. – Harry answered. – Are there some holsters for wands?

\- Of course Mr. Potter.

\- We will also buy wand-care kit. – Daniel added.

Harry noticed that wand he got wasn't a wrist one like those he got from Chappell but for a belt like gun holster.

\- It'll be fifteen one galleons, seven galleons for a wand, three for holster and five for care kit.

Daniel paid with a Gringotts' key and they both left.

\- We paid Chappell eight hundred twenty galleons per wand plus fifty for holsters and care kit. I know that custom work is more expensive but so much?

\- Ollivander uses cheaper materials and makes his wands in bulk. More so Ministry is subsidising first wands for people, they are paying eighty six percent of price making first wand seven galleons instead of fifty. – Daniel explained.

Harry nodded to that. – That's more possible for people to be able to pay than eight hundred when average pay is hundred twenty.

\- Exactly. – Daniel confirmed for Harry.

For rest of their shopping Daniel took Harry much further into Diagon Alley to Salt Market where much more modern shops that were run mostly by first-gens and half-bloods with odd pureblood with connections to non-magical world. Buildings around the market were much more modern looking, with Victorian Era looking being the oldest of them. In these shops prices were lower than in area around Leaky Cauldron and you could pay in both magical currency and non-magical.

As first thing they bought four-compartment trunk and messenger bag with two pockets with space expansion wards making them bigger, trunk's compartments were also expanded. Both trunk and bag were secured via legal blood-ward that stops anybody not accepted into ward. Additionally trunk has ability to shrink and grow without use of active magic.

After that Harry quickly bought required robes as well as non-magical clothes modified with magic to be more resistant to dirt, usual wear and tear and magical damage. He didn't plan on wearing robes for longer than necessary.

Rest of their purchases was quite easy with Harry, after thorough check, decided to but non-magical telescope as magical ones weren't as good as telescopes he read about. Harry bought three dozen more books than those necessary and in stationery shop he bought not only parchment and high-quality paper but also normal pens and fountain pens with different colours of ink.

There was only one purchase Daniel said they need to do and took Harry to part of Diagon Alley that is close to Leaky Cauldron entrance.

\- Why would I need owl?

\- To send letters. – Daniel answer.

\- I can Jump, don't think owl can fly as fast.

\- True but your ability to Jump is something you want to keep to yourself.

Harry shrugged but didn't argue anymore. Now he was curious. – But how can owl serve as a currier, I mean pigeons fly back to their homes.

\- I'm not sure but I think magic is involved. – Daniel answered making Harry roll his eyes.

Eeylops Owl Emporium was relatively small and dark with dozens of owls of different species.

\- See around if you want one. – Daniel proposed.

Potter's heir did just that not sure about whole situation, he never had a pet, but he stopped while looking at one owl. Rather regal looking snowy owl. She had extremely intelligent look to her.

\- Wanna get out of here with me? – Harry asked. – I won't have many letters to send but if you want to come with me, you have your chance.

Owl barked as an answer.

Harry bought owl he named Hedwig after a name of Queen, legally King, of Poland from a school project he did for extra credit. With Hedwig he bought perch for her, food and even few toys. After that Hedwig was tasks with flying to Privet Drive and told to wait for Harry there.

.

.

When they returned to Daniel's office Harry immediately moved his pine and Hippogriff's feather wand to wrist holster on his right wrist as holsters he bought from Chappell were designed to hold two wands each. Holster bought from Ollivander quickly landed in Harry's trunk.

\- I was thinking Daniel. – Harry started looking at man that quickly became someone like a favourite uncle. – Do I have any houses or flats? When I won't be forced to live with Dursleys I would like to have some place to live.

Daniel smiled. – I was waiting for you to ask. – When they both were sitting he continued. – Just so you remember. There's possibility that I may don't know all real estate you have, with magic they can be left for twenty years and still be in great shape. – Harry nodded understating that. – I know about four apartment buildings in London with flats for rent, all flats are currently rented. I know that Potter Manor is sealed and only Head of House can access it and with damage sustained in bombing most of Manor is destroyed.

\- So I'll have to buy or rent something. – Harry said.

\- Not exactly. You have a residence in Monaco though with restrictions in travel abroad in magical Brittan it will be faster for you to travel via non-magical means.

Harry smiled; he read and even watched in TV programs about Monaco and liked idea of having a vacation there.

\- I know that your grandparents had house in Hampstead but I think they sold it. At least I don't have any documents about it. – Daniel continued. – However I know about apartment your grandparents were preparing as gift for your father. As far as I know he never knew about it. Apartment is warded so only Potter can enter it so I was never there. Only downside is location of the building in still somewhat industrial part of London, there was a car workshop but was closed two months ago.

\- Doesn't matter. – Harry said shrugging. – Do you what wards were placed on the apartment? – He read about wards and has to admit that they are extremely versatile and useful.

\- From what I know against interference between magic and electronics but I'm not sure about rest. Don't worry. We'll put up any wards necessary.

\- When can we go there?

\- Tomorrow. – Daniel proposed.

\- Okay. Where and when do we meet?

.

.

_Thursday, 25. July 1991_

.

Harry had a Jump site near address Daniel gave him and knew some area around it, with that he made sure to wear not exactly slightly more formal clothes he preferred.

Buildings around him were mostly made out of red brick typical for industrial era and it was obvious for him that there's a lot of grim and dirt the bricks not to mention graffiti on ground floors. Walking like he was completely in place here Harry observed everyone and everything around him without being obvious in doing that.

Building that his future apartment was located was three story, ground floor and two upper floors, tall, made like all around his from red brick with quite big, arched windows on first and second floor. From Harry's estimates if floors were shorter there could be another floor there. He liked the idea of having tall ceilings.

On the ground floor there were three single panel garage doors covered in graffiti.

When he was observing his building trying to sense any magic on or around it he felt something in vicinity to him.

And two minutes later Dr. Daniel Simons was next to him. Daniel too was wearing more informal clothes as suit would be out of place in this area.

\- Ready to see your apartment? – Daniel asked.

\- Sure. Lead the way. – Harry said.

\- Like I said there was car workshop on the ground floor but owner decided to move out. – Daniel said when they walked into space that once was the workshop. Few posters that are stereotypical for car workshops with nude women were still on the walls.

Other than that most of the floor was empty.

\- I've put ad for this place but nothing cropped out right now. – Daniel explained.

\- Doesn't matter. – Harry answered. – To be honest I prefer to be alone here. The less people are asking questions about me the better.

Daniel nodded. – And money from it isn't exactly the best. I'll pull out the advert.

\- Ok, so what's on the first floor?

\- Three flats, empty. People who run the car shop were renting them. In a month their renovation will begin but now I assume that you will want to have them change to better suite your needs.

\- Would be nice but from where money can go for it?

\- Family Account, your cottage in Godric's Hollow was also bought from the same account. – Daniel explained while they were going up wooden staircase up to second floor.

\- And what's the state of that cottage? – Harry asked.

\- After aurors did their work I had everything secured in a storage unit as Ministry moved to turn your cottage into a monument. I got them to return cost of the cottage but that was is.

\- There's something more to this monument isn't it? – He noticed it in Daniel's voice.

\- It's a monument to celebrate end of the war. Mostly about how Neville Longbottom managed to stop Riddle. Your parents are just a footnote on it. – Daniel explained. – I tried to change it but idiots in the MoM were sure it's necessary.

Harry read about Neville Longbottom, the Boy-Who-Lived, and wasn't sure if the believed that Neville on his own managed to defeat Riddle on his own. He was going more toward Neville's grandmother doing something that stopped Riddle.

\- Where is our stuff?

\- Aside from stuffed animals and few toys that were taken with to Dursleys, in secured storage in Liverpool, if you want I'll have everything transported here.

\- Would be great. – Harry answered happy to have possessions of his parents delivered to him.

On the second floor there was only one door.

\- How do I open it? – Harry asked.

\- There's a blood wards like that on your trunk. – Daniel informed Harry.

Simply putting his hand on the handle and pushing down Harry opened the door.

\- Well, that's a bummer. – Harry commuted seeing stay of disarray of apartment. There was mould on the walls and smell in the flat wasn't exactly encouraging.

\- You can say that. – Daniel agreed. – Looks like cleaning wards weren't established or degraded to a point they stopped working. – Added before casting Bubble-Head Charm on both of them. – Keep close to me Harry, magical pests can be dangerous.

\- What do I do if they attack?

\- Jump to my office. Olivia thought you few spells but those are self-defence or diagnostic not against pests. – Daniel instructed him.

In next twenty minutes they saw damage to once ready to move in apartment.

.

\- And here I hoped I could move in tomorrow. – Harry said when they were sitting in Daniel's office.

\- I think some renovation will be necessary but think about this. It will be your flat not somebody else.

\- Maybe, but I don't know how to do this.

\- You're eleven Harry. I don't expect you to know how renovate flat. I'll tell you what we'll do. We'll get an architect and construction firm that actually knows how to build without magic. In a month max you will have your apartment. Yes, it may be ready just before you go to Hogwarts but you will have place to call home for next few years.

Harry after thinking for almost a minute nodded. – True, and it's not like they have to focus on everything at first. Apartment first and lower floors later one. When can you have architect contacted?

\- Probably around first or second August. – Daniel said.

\- Okay. Tomorrow is still okay with you?

\- Of course Harry. – Daniel promised.

.

.

_Friday, 26. July 1991_

.

Harry once again cast stunner under watchful eye of Olivia Simons, Daniel's seventeen year old, quite beautiful and youngest granddaughter and recent graduate of Hogwarts that was contracted to teach Harry few spells that can be useful in Hogwarts as well as to warn him about certain teachers like Severus Snape, potion teacher teaching NEWT-level potions but likes to take points from lower years and is ass for everybody except Slytherins, pureblood focused history professor making a mockery out of his subject and constantly changing professor for Defence Against Dark Arts. So with that in mind Harry was getting crash curse in DADA with additional information about other subjects.

\- Good work Harry. – Olivia said when Harry's stunner reached the target.

\- Thanks, but it's taking a lot. – Harry admitted.

\- That's why I'm getting you to work on your accuracy so much. It's good that you have some self-defence training and already know how to move. – Olivia said. – Unless you will get yourself against fourth year or above quick moving and accurate fire should get you out of troubles.

\- When I'll put myself in situation when I won't have element of surprise means I lost. – Harry replied, that was something that was ingrained during his self-defence training, Krav Maga is focused on surviving with whatever means necessary.

Olivia smiled, she was taught something similar.

\- So what are you going after Hogwarts? – Harry asked. – Is there some kind of magical university or something?

\- In Brittan? No. We still have master-apprentice contract but I'm working on getting my A-levels next year, after that medicine at Oxford if everything goes okay. – Olivia answered still observing Harry casting.

\- I thought that you would stay in magical world.

\- It's extremely limited. Grandpa says that since 1940s it's getting more and more closed off with purebloods still increasing their power. Grandpa and Uncle Sean work in their firm in both world and Emily is flying as chaser for Puddlemere United but even she has degree in non-magical world. I'm gonna get my degree and help people in real world. Who knows maybe with magic I could found cure for cancer.

\- That's ambitious.

\- Aim high or go home. – Olivia replied. – Those that are satisfied with mediocrity aren't the ones people remember.

.

.

Two hours later Harry was rather exhausted but happy with his progress and after good meal and magical energy drink that is more similar to mix of natural juice than chemical ones you can get in non-magical world he got his strength back.

\- Ready Harry? – Daniel asked with a concern in his voice.

\- As much as I'll be. – Harry answered. He wanted Daniel to take him there.

\- Just remember, Godric's Hollow is magical village so don't be surprised with someone performing magic in the open.

Harry nodded. With Olivia giving him some lessons in magic she also showed more spectacular types of magic.

Daniel apparated them to designated area in Godric's Hollow village that like most magical villages in the world looked like stopped in time in this case looked to Harry like mix between medieval and Victorian areas.

They didn't talk while Daniel took Harry to the cemetery.

\- Most of Potters are buried in a Crypt on Potter's Estate but with Estate being sealed James and Lily were buried here. – Daniel explained.

\- I'll have them moved once I can. – Harry promised mostly to himself when they were walking on small cemetery.

They didn't spoke anymore.

It didn't felt right in this place.

They simply walked to single grave made of black marble.

Still looking at grave Harry asked Daniel. – Can you give me a minute?

\- Take all the time you need. Nobody will be able to hear you. – Daniel said before casting privacy spells around Harry and leaving.

When Daniel was far enough Harry spoke aloud but still barely above whisper. – To be honest I'm not sure what to say. You should be alive. Iris and I should be an older sibling. You should be able to live your lives not sacrifice them. Mum and Iris should be alive, would be if help arrived faster. I'm not sure if I can be someone you would be proud off. I'm not exactly social like you were and I'm rather sure that I'll kill at least one man in the future but you have my world that I will treasure the chance you gave me, chance you should have. I … I love you. – It was first time he ever said this words.

.

.

_Wednesday, 31. July 1991_

.

Harry wasn't exactly sure what to do.

He never celebrated his birthdays nor did he ever get presents.

And now he had a birthday grill. Luckily he wasn't forced into full party.

Nonetheless he now sheared dinner with Daniel, his wife Veronica died eighteen years ago, his children Sean, Henry and Cassandra along with their spouses Marie, Anna and Kara, as Cassandra was lesbian, Daniel's grandchildren Jacob, Cathy, Emily, Sophie, Victor, Damian, Steven, Kate, Andrea and Olivia with all but Olivia and Kate already having their own families and children but all of them were younger than Harry.

Thing Harry could see rather well with four generations of Simons present was slowed aging process of magicals as Daniel's children looked to be at most in early thirties with his grandchildren looking to be in their twenties while in realty only Kate and Andrea were in their twenties and Olivia was even younger.

At first he was rather embarrassed but family atmosphere made him feel welcome practically making him youngest of Daniel's grandkids.

Now he was talking with Emily, who was rather beautiful woman with long brown hairs, blue eyes, rather tall and athletic but considering that she's a professionally playing sport should be obvious. More importantly for Harry she was friend with his mum. She was also openly homosexual having a wife and young daughter.

\- Last time I saw you, you were little over year old. – Emily said with a smile. – You were a bundle of energy back then always doing something, mostly getting in trouble. Did you have a chance fly a broom?

\- No. – Harry answered truthfully.

\- Then I'm getting you to fly in Saturday, you were freaking speed demon on a toy broom you got on your first birthday. I'm still not sure how you were able to fly faster than that toy broom should be able to but you were a blur. You weren't even able to run properly but were already flying better than most people. – Emily said with a fond smile. – Did you bought a broom for yourself yet?

\- No.

\- Then don't, Eve's brooms are much better than anything you can buy on the market. – Emily said while looking at her wife and their two year old daughter Chloe. Emily's wife Eve had hone blond hairs their daughter inherited. Still looking at her family Emily added. – Grandpa always hated that he had to make a deal with Dursleys.

\- He made right decision. – Harry really couldn't blame Daniel as decision he made was probably the best one in that situation.

\- Logically? Maybe but he never liked that it. Hell, if not for shit 'Mot would do with you I would take you in.

.

.

_Thursday, 1. August 1991_

.

After apparating Harry near Apparition Point next to Gringotts' Bank Daniel and Harry walked with determination in each step toward the Bank.

Today was the day when Harry get's his Trust Vault and his Key and Goblins cannot prevent him in it.

He committed to the memory their warning but didn't care all that much about it.

Daniel took Harry to an account manager that was responsible for work with Potter's accounts.

Harry didn't care about hostility from the Goblins.

After getting his Key Harry and Daniel were taken to Potter's Family Vault deep inside Bank.

Harry had to admit that he likes the ride on the cart.

_I got to have to check broom flying._ He thought to himself. _It it's similar it could be interesting_.

When cart stopped Harry and Daniel walked to a front of a Vault where two statues of Royal Chimera stood. They were real life representation being 1.3m high at shoulder height, head-body length of 2.4m without a tail and 3.5m with a tail. Their wingspan was around 3.7m and both wings ended with two talons. Royal Chimeras, for Harry, looked like mix of European cave lion's head, front paws and 1/3 of a body, hind legs of a Velociraptor, rest of a body and tail covered in scales with tail ending in fifteen centimetres long spike. Their wings look to Harry like belonging on a flying reptile or bat. From his reading he knew that on the tail there were something like secondary wings acting as stabilizers and control surfaces. Spike on the end of tail was not only a piercing weapon in itself but also served as a way of delivering paralytic agent. Both statues were sitting on their hind legs.

\- Any idea on how to open the Vault? – Harry asked.

\- There's probably a blood ward on it. – Daniel proposed.

Harry looked at the door and seen a small imprint of a hand.

Putting hand there he felt small scratch on his hand before door opened without a single sound.

\- Wow. – Harry said looking at inside of a Vault.

In front of him was a space that reminded him in size of an inside of a cathedral with spiral stairs leading both up and down with four levels above the one he was right now.

\- What do you see Harry? – Daniel asked.

\- You don't see it?

\- No. I see just black wall nothing more.

\- So it looks like I will have to walk there alone. You can go back to your office.

\- I'll stay. – Daniel offered. – Take your time but be careful, okay?

\- Okay. – Harry promised. When he crossed the threshold Daniel lost sight of him.

Looking around Harry said aloud. – Is there a manifest here?

Surprising Harry pedestal of some sort rose up from the floor and stopped at height of his hand. Once again there was an imprint of a hand on it.

Harry shrugged before putting his hand on the pedestal. After feeling small scratch pedestal lowered itself.

After pedestal retracted into the floor man appeared. He had black and unruly hairs like them but ice blue eyes; he had strikingly similar facial features. He was around one point eight five centimetres tall and was wearing black tunic and black trousers. On left breast of his tunic he had embroidered with golden thread. Royal Chimera was also embroidered with golden thread as she sat proudly with her wings spread and sward and scroll under her front paws. In compression to other their Coat of Arm was rather simple.

\- Hello Harry. – Man said calmly surprising him.

\- Who are you? – Harry asked, wand in his hand.

\- My name is Adrian.

\- And, what are you?

\- I'm a representation of Adrian Potter and caretaker of Potter Family Vault since 1673. – Adrian said sounding proudly. – Think of me as more advanced version of magical portraits.

\- So you can help me around here?

\- Of course. What do you need? And why you are here alone?

\- My parents were killed when I was one. As far as I know I'm last Potter.

Adrian nodded. – In that case you will need an Heir Ring; we have few protections on them plus additional shield amulet and Every Book.

\- Every Book?

\- Book is connected to every book in this Vault. – Adrian said proudly. – It also can search every book it's connected to for a word or phrase you entered allowing for much faster access to information. From Every Book you can also access notes and messages left to next generation. Some are just titbits of information, puzzles hiding something and everything in between.

\- Useful.

\- Extremely. – Adrian agreed. – Do you have a wand already?

\- One from Ollivander registered to me and two customs made for me by Chappell. – Harry answered.

\- Then I suggest you equip yourself with two or more wands we have stored here. All bought in bulk before requirement for registration was implemented. There may be situation when you will need more disposable wand.

\- How many wands are here?

\- Four thousand eight hundred twenty six. Remember that with these wands you don't look for perfect connection but good enough.

\- Copy that. So, where to now?

\- First your ring. Come with me. – Adrian said.

\- So what's with the lighting crystals?

\- Better than torches or candles, run on magic but are rather expensive to make. – Adrian explained.

\- Look good.

Adrian took Harry two levels below to a cabinet with sixteen drawers, each only six centimetres tall but wide as much as the cabinet.

\- Try drawer number six. – Adrian recommended.

Harry did that and on a dark blue material were twenty different rings; each ring had a string with a tag on it and looked different.

\- Choose one that you like.

He did just that choosing simple ring with some strange runes written on it. He liked it.

\- So what now?

\- Now we will activate your ring?

\- Activate?

\- Yes, so protections work and can connect to the wards around our real estates.

Harry nodded as they started walking once again.

\- Before that, we will take the amulet for you. – Adrian said before quickly moving to the right.

\- Why would I need it?

\- For protection? Amulet generates shield that can be strong enough to have building dropped on you and allow you to survive. It's blood-connected to you gathering small percent of your magic constantly and storing it in the crystal. Only if magic required to protect you is bigger than stored it will try to take more magic from you than normally. There's a risk of amulet taking enough magic to kill you but when it does that you are probably in death situation already.

Adrian explained when Harry was looking at the amulet that looked like silver double helix with red cylindrical crystal about 8cn long and 1cm in diameter inside the helix.

After that they activated Harry's ring and Harry was walking to get his Every Book while already thinking about Jumping here back without going thru the bank itself.

\- What's that? – Harry asked pointing at strange thing that looked like a massive, black hand sticking out of stone pillar.

\- I'm not sure. The sticking part shows lights but nothing more. – Adrian answered. – According to a history I heard our ancestor stole it from Moros master of a Merlin.

\- You are joking.

\- No I do not joke. If you want take a look. – Adrian said when a small stairs raised from the floor so Harry can look into the visor.

Harry did just that and at first he too saw colourful lights but then a bright white light was emitted from the device causing rather significant pain to Harry.

When light stooped Harry felt to the ground and only thanks to safety wards in the Vault he didn't crack his skull on stone floor.

.

\- Does anybody have a number of the train that hit me? – Harry asked waking up with a rather massive headache.

\- I was starting to worry about you. – Adrian admitted looking at Harry.

\- How long was I out?

\- Sixteen minutes twenty six seconds. Are you alright?

\- Aside from headache? Yeah, I'm fine but I don't think that guy, Moros, wanted us to steal from him.

\- Probably. – Adrian agreed. – You are first person it did something to.

\- I feel so special. So, where do I get Every Book and some wands?

\- Are you feeling good enough to walk? – Adrian asked once again.

\- I'm good. – Harry promised. He still had a headache but he felt good enough to walk.

After getting his Every Book, two wands to holsters he already had and four others in their own holsters ending up with Harry having five wands on himself and four additional in his Messenger Bag.

.

.

After returning to Privet Drive Harry was rather surprised when his aunt instead of ignoring him like always asked if he got a letter from "his kind of school". After him giving a confirmations and short talk that they aren't necessary to neither transport him to the King's Cross nor wait for him back when he will return from Hogwarts. That gave Harry promise from his aunt to sign what he needs as long as he will keep his "freakishness" out of her sight.

Hearing that Harry quickly gone to his bedroom and Jumped to Daniel before returning with few sets of documents that will make Daniel their representative in magical world. It was mostly for Harry's protection as with them being non-magicals there was a loophole that would make headmaster Dumbledore of Hogwarts his legal guardian in the magical world. With these documents Harry was protected with Daniel being de facto his legal guardian in magical world.

After that Harry went to his room to get a start on reading from his Every Book, he planned on being well informed about magic and magical world.

He didn't noticed that while he was reading a book his was writing with his left hand in a notebook, he wasn't writing in English but in his version of shorthand that looked more like different alphabet with more straight lines than flowing lines of shorthand with symbols for both single letters or digits as well as full words or equations.

.

.

_Friday, 2. August 1991_

.

With meeting with Daniel and architect he recommended being at one pm Harry spend most of his time inside his room reading a book about potions while thinking about what he will need in his home while still having to suffer under headache from yesterday. Once again he subconsciously was using his left hand this time on a lose paper pages instead of notebook.

It was when Harry returned from a bathroom break when he noticed what he created.

On sixteen A4 pages were floor plans for all three floors with detailed plans for his flat where most space would be open floor plan with two bedrooms and bathroom being only closed of spaces, gym with magically enlarged swimming pool in one part, plus potion lab but with use of modern technology instead of cauldrons and a training area with space for casting spells as well as hand-to-hand combat. With his plans ground floor would be least modified being equipped with modern machinery to work with metal and work on cars and motorcycles.

Additionally Harry's plans called for changing the roof into small garden with sitting area.

\- What the hell? – Harry asked himself looking at plans he made and even sketches. These plans were taking into account everything from water and electric lines to wards placed on the building. He read about wards enough to know some things about placing them.

Yes, he could sketch somewhat well but not that well.

Then Harry noticed notebook he was writing in yesterday and could easily read what he wrote even if he never before seen before today. But what was written in the notebook was far more surprising and interesting. It was physics but far beyond Harry knew till now, hell, he was sure that equations were describing behaviour of faster-than-light particles in far more details than known on Earth.

Once again thanking for speed reading course he attended, and mastered. Now he could quickly read parts of densely written notes. Physics written in his notebook were light years ahead of anything Harry read or heard about anything on Earth. He had somehow written something that probably every physicist and astrophysicist on Earth would give him their firstborns. He had equations on behaviour or not one but eighteen different FTL particles existing in this space with additional twenty seven particles existing in hyperspace as well as subspace. Two dimensions he heard about in sci-fi but not in reality. Control over these particles would allow for faster-than-light communication, sensors and travel.

_Whatever that thing in Vault was, it gave me that knowledge._ Harry thought trying to understand what the hell happen. _But why? And what exactly I got? Just knowledge of physics or something more? Can I actively control it so I will get knowledge of specific subject?_

Deciding to check Harry took empty notebook and focused on his knowledge of biology.

He quickly begun writing in the same shorthand as before but this time sketches were added to the notes. While writing what he knew Harry noticed that headache that started to become his constant companion lessened just so slightly.

When alarm Harry set to know when his meeting with architect, who also has his own construction company, will begun.

For obvious reasons meeting will take place first in Daniel's office before going to see his home and what to do it. He really had to come up with a name for his house. But right now he had nothing.

.

After getting his sketches and plans for his new home Harry packed notebook contacting physics into his bag before Jumping to Daniel's.

To say that Daniel or Tom Warren, the architect, were surprised that Harry made both plans and sketches for what he wanted would be an understatement but as it was Harry's home that would be renovated Tom admitted that plans were quite professional.

Once checking of the floors was done Tom admitted that two of lower floors as well as basement are in good condition. Last floor was different story but Tom was confident that he could easily have it cleared and refurbished. Surprisingly for Harry Tom was sure that in a week he will have his new home ready though at Monday Harry will have to come him with and choose furniture. Luckily he had already decided on the colours.

.

Later the same day Harry was on his self-defence training where he was doing much better than he usually did. He wasn't exactly bad but now he was much better. His each strike was extremely well placed with Harry attacking points that allowed him to quickly disable his opponents. He also noticed that his reaction time was better than usual. His observation skills also appeared to be dialled up to fifteen on scale from one to ten.

.

.

_Saturday, 3. August 1991_

.

After agreeing to flying lessons from Emily at his birthday Harry got her Floo address and password Harry used public Floo in Diagon Alley, after using privacy charm to make sure nobody can listen to him saying both address to Emily's house and password to get him through wards protecting the entrance.

He arrived at first pm as they agreed and Emily was in a nearby.

Only thanks to his reflexes and sense of balance saved him from plummeting to the ground.

\- Hello Harry. – Emily said with a smile.

\- Hi Emily. – He said looking both around the room and at Emily. Room looked like was specifically designed as entrance to the Floo network.

Looking at Emily he noticed, once again that she's rather gorgeous woman, now with her wearing rather close fitting shorts that barely reached to half of her thighs and sleeveless shirt.

\- So, ready for your first lesson in flying? – Emily asked.

\- Sure. – Harry answered.

\- So, let's get going. I will show you first some basics than we will do some flying, ok?

\- You are the expert here. – He said when they moved out of reception room into the house.

Walking thru the home Harry hat to admit there homey feeling in the house.

He couldn't exactly point out why but it was just a feeling like that.

Maybe that there was personality instead of sterility of Privet Drive but he wasn't sure.

There was a lot of pictures on the walls some magical some non-magical but few took his attention.

It was picture of Emily and Lily, his mother but younger than on few photos Daniel gave him, she looked to be around fifteen. He was sure that there are a lot more pictures in stuff taken from Godric's Hollow but he told Daniel to move it to his home when refurbishment will be finished.

On the photo Lily stood behind Emily hugging her rather closely while holding a camera foreword.

Noticing Harry's interest Emily said smiling fondly. – Lily was almost always carrying camera with her; she was mostly doing pictures of Hogwarts and nature around the castle but not always. There should be a lot of photos and camera film with things grandpa secured from their cottage but … - She moved quickly to room to the left before returning with a photo album. – I wanted to give it to you on your birthday but copies weren't ready in time. – Emily explained giving Harry the album.

Harry opened the album.

\- There are mostly photos Lily gave me and photos I have of her or with her. – Emily explained and added with some hesitation. – Some pictures could be too mature but act older than you age. So I put them there. I trust you that you will keep them to yourself.

Harry looking at photos his mother made, mostly of Hogwarts, castle looked rather beautiful, with some other people with her being on few. – What do you mean?

\- Lily made some nudes with few girls from school.

Harry blushed like tomato hearing that. – You mean…

\- With naked people, yes. – Emily confirmed. – That's why I'm asking you to be private with them.

\- I won't show them to anybody. – Harry promised. – Are you too on these photos?

\- Sure, Lily too was there. There are few pictures like that, nothing too much.

Nodding and whole still looking thru the album, he will take his time with it later on, he noticed one where his mum was kissing Emily. It was magical photo acting like it was half a minute video with both Lily and Emily looking rather happy together.

\- You and my mum were together? – Harry asked curiously.

\- For almost six months during our fifth year. I'll tell you more while we fly.

\- Okay. – He said before deciding to do something out of character for him, he hugged Emily. – Thank you, for the pictures.

\- Any time Harry. – She reassured him when they walked toward the garden. – So, Lily and I meet during our first train ride to Hogwarts but we didn't exactly become more than acquaintance till mid November when we spend a lot time together in library, sometimes her friend Snape showed up but he was an asshole even then. With me in Ravenclaw and Lily in Gryffindor we meet mostly in the library and between the classes but we quickly become good friends. We started dating between our fourth and fifth year, with your father being an ass to some guys trying to ask her for a date and with same-sex relationships being mostly a taboo, she didn't have that much of romantic life before. We split up in January deciding to be friends. And we really were friends not just awkward with each other. Who know if we didn't split up Lily and I could end up together and I would be your mother. Well you would be a girl then. – She said half-joking.

While Emily was talking they went thru family room to the garden. Room itself was rather modern looking even with TV.

\- How's that possible? I mean you need sperm and ovum to have children. Well, unless we are talking about genetic engineering but that's just theory right now.

Not showing how she was surprised by Harry's comment Emily answered. – With magic it's possible. Did you hear myths about Amazons?

\- Sure, are those myths real?

\- Partially, Amazons didn't really need men. With magic there are ways for two women to have biological children together, I think two guys can too but they still need surrogate for that. Aunts Cass and Kara used potions to have Kate, Andrea and Olivia, Eve and I used the potion too to have Chloe. – Emily explained. – I heard that there's also a ritual that could be used but I think potion is safer. Other than that, only possibility for two women that I know about is being futa.

\- Futa? – Harry asked; he didn't hear that term.

\- In Greek myths called Hermaphroditus, futa, short of futanari comes from Japanese but in essence it's a woman with additional male genitals. With both sets they can be pregnant or impregnate a woman. I don't know any, at least not to be sure that they are as there were some rumours about Amy Bones being one, because of views on them in magical Brittan.

\- Let me guess, they are to be eliminated like squibs?

\- Even more, squibs are mostly left in non-magical world, futa are more or less registered as died at birth in most families. – Emily confirmed. – We've space-expansion wards set up here. – She added seeing as Harry was looking at over four acres big garden.

\- Really?

\- Yes, space is cheap and easy of magicals as long as you have someone competent setting up the wards. – She added. – So ready to fly?

\- Yup. – Harry answered noticing a rack with two brooms on it.

\- Don't worry, I've placed a limiter on your broom for now and there are permanent cushioning wards here. You can crash and hundred sixty kph and feel like you jumped on bed. – Emily explained to Harry while lifting one of the brooms and putting it on the ground.

\- What hand do you write?

\- I'm ambidextrous.

\- Something you got from Lily then. – Emily commented before saying. – Stand next to the broom with one hand over it, doesn't matter which one.

\- Okay, what's now?

\- Concentrate on your magic on the broom and say up.

\- Up. – Harry said and broom jumped right into his hand.

\- Okay, now sat on it like on motorbike.

Harry did so and after few quick adjustments to his posture and grip he was ready to fly.

\- You control your broom mostly with body movement but when you want to fly faster you think about it. Want to fly slower you think that. – Emily explained before she outstretched her hand and her broom flew to her.

\- How did you do that?

\- Wandless summoning charm plus bit of controlling your broom with magi. Other part is like what you said "up". Let's start slowly, push yourself up from the ground when's ready.

Harry nodded and did just that.

He quickly began to flying faster and faster doing more and more daring manoeuvres.

\- So, did you read about Quidditch? – Emily asked curiously, she was chaser after all.

\- Not much actually. – He admitted. – Could you tell me about it?

\- Sure. – Emily answered. – You know that Quidditch is played on brooms, right?

\- Yes, I know that.

\- So, there are two teams, seven players in each. There's keeper guarding the goalposts like goalie in football, two beaters that protect their team against Bludgers, enchanted balls attacking you but they aren't exactly dangerous, beaters also try to send the Bludgers at other team. Last four players are chasers though one of them is called seeker. They all handle the Quaffle and trying to score points but seeker can catch the Snitch. Each Quaffle is worth ten points, Snitch hundred fifty. Game lasts four hours with one twenty minutes brake. Seeker can play both with other chasers or move alone searching for Snitch and interrupting play of other team.

\- Okay, I get it. You choose to play chaser? I thing I would choose seeker if I had to.

\- It somehow suits you, lone wolf type of play. And yes, don't get me wrong. I'm like playing with snitches but I'm a chaser.

\- I'm sorry? Is it some reference or something?

\- Yeah, it is. – Emily confirmed. – It's like baseball references, quaffles are terms for girl's breasts, and snitch is pussy. Getting the snitch means having sex.

Blushing like tomato Harry said simply. – Oh.

\- It's my privilege as your unofficial godmother to educate you in those matters. And I've you know I have experience in getting teenage girls interested in me.

\- I thought that Alice Longbottom is my godmother.

\- Lily wanted me to be but with me being muggleborne in 'Mot's eyes I couldn't be named as your godmother. – Emily explained while they were flying.

\- Could you, you know, be godmother for me? – Harry asked rather weakly. He liked idea of that.

\- I would be honoured Harry. – Emily said smiling brightly. – Just so you know, I reserve privilege to embarrass you about your love life and gave you the Talk.

\- Okay but I know what sex is. – Harry pointed out.

\- There's second part to that. Explaining the finer details that you want to know. Don't worry about it now. – Emily said before changing the subject. – Ready to do some more complicated flying?

Harry grinned at his godmother's words. – Take that limiter off.

.

It was three hours later when Harry and Emily were playing with Quaffle and six hoops levitating above the ground. He was sure they were flying at speeds above hundred kph while trying to stop each other from scoring and to score themselves.

Quaffle was in Emily's hands when someone whistled making Emily stop.

Harry didn't hesitate from getting Quaffle and scoring the tie breaker before stopping and noticing Eve and Chloe on the ground.

\- That's not counting, you cheated. – Emily said to Harry while they were landing.

\- It is.

\- Isn't.

\- Is.

\- Isn't.

\- Is.

\- Behave. – Eve said looking at Harry and Emily. – You are acting like children.

\- We aren't. – Emily and Harry protested together causing Eve to look at them with small glare.

Emily gracefully got from her broom before kissing Eve rather passionately.

\- Hey honey. – She said before getting Chloe up. – Hey squirt. – She said hugging her daughter.

\- Emy, why it looks like I'll have to make new brooms for you? – Eve asked while looking at both brooms with professional eye.

Smiling sheepishly with hand behind her head Emily answered. – It shouldn't? We were careful with them.

\- You call flying on the edge of broom's capability being careful? Look at the twigs, few more minutes and you brooms would ignite.

Harry looked at twigs and seen, to his surprise, they were covered with soot.

\- How's that possible? – He asked surprised.

\- Enchantments are anchored to the twigs but broom uses your own magic to fly. If too much magic goes thru the enchantment anchor degrades. When you pushed the brooms to their limits it was enough. – Eve explained.

\- What about using inorganic substances? Metal or carbon fibre? Maybe even some plastics. – Harry proposed.

Emily seeing as her wife and godson started to talk about metals took Chloe to change letting Eve and Harry talk.

.

Harry stayed with Eve, Emily and Chloe for a dinner somehow becoming most favourite person for Chloe and asocial person like he couldn't say no to Chloe's big puppy's eyes. He had to admit that he liked the little girl.

During the dinner Harry somehow got promise of a custom build broom from Emily and Eve, even if he tried to explained them that it's not necessary to give him one. Emily even told him about a way for having broom in the Hogwarts as first year.

He also got storied about his mum and theirs from Hogwarts and not only, like time they went to a nude beach in France between their sixth and seventh year when Lily apparently managed to score two Veelas at once. Harry having read more realistic descriptions of Veela had to a smile for his mother. From their description Lily Potter née Evans was rather lucky with both women and men though never cheating on her partners.

She wasn't just rule follower but also funny person that liked a good joke but not pranks that were so liked by Marauders under his father lead. They also explained Harry how his father grown up and become someone that isn't asshole or bully but good man and friend. Emily also added that James was skilled chaser that could play professionally.

Somehow this conversation went to how Quidditch League works, how Eve is working as enchantress providing with custom made items and working on brooms mostly as a hobby she would like to turn into steadier job. As she was first-gen her choices in the carrier were rather limited even if her brooms were better than anything on the market if Emily's words were too believed. That led Harry to asking some additional questions about Puddlemere United and then voiced his idea.

Of course that resulted in both women looking at him like he was crazy before Emily admitted after thinking about it more seriously. – It's possible. – She said proving that although normally care-free she isn't stupid. – Create something like Manchester United, FC Barcelona or any other Champions League's teams with two or three main teams plus reserves and youth team with proper facilities and support team and you could earn hundreds of millions, maybe even more if your team actually qualifies into European or World League and win there too.

\- Not to mention that with big enough budget team could finance making a broom just for them. – Harry added with a smile. – Private brooms maybe even designed to work only for a four or five hours could give extreme advantage.

\- Costs would skyrocket but good chaser with really high-performance broom could be a nightmare for opposite team.

\- I'll talk with Daniel about it. It's something he will have to agree to as technically I've no say in how he acts with mine's finances as long as he is within the contract's stipulations. – Harry admitted. – But I think I could convince him.

\- If you want I'm coming with you. Your idea is too good to let go and let's be honest, I know the League much better than you.

\- True. – Harry agreed.

\- You are both crazy thinking about it. – Eve said before adding. – But it may work out.

\- It's not like you didn't know that I'm crazy when you married me. – Emily pointed out.

Eve nodded, that was true, she knew Emily rather well when they married.

.

.

_Sunday, 4. August 1991_

.

Sunday was rather slow day for Harry that he planned on spending mostly on writing up the stuff he got from that artefact. Thanks to painkillers he kept the headache to manageable levels but he was afraid it was only temporally relief.

Yesterday after returning from Emily and Eve he spend few hours looking at pictures he got from Emily. True to Emily's words there were nude photos, he recognized Lily, Emily and Eve on few of them. As he promised he will keep them to himself.

Today at breakfast he got a rather good surprised with Dursleys leaving him alone for three next days when they will go visit Vernon's sister.

Harry writing down the knowledge was focusing on biology as Emily's comments about futa, ways for same-sex cupules to have biological children together and how Harry could end up as her and Lily's daughter if life would go the other way were on the forefront of his mind. What he was writing were ways for purely technological way for same-sex couples to have children as well as something more akin to ideas about how futa could be possible with genetic engineering.

After one of breaks to get something to eat in Southampton Harry looked at full length mirror that was part of his closet's door and decided to make some experiments.

Since first meeting with Daniel Harry read about metamorph leading him to believe that he had more limited talent as his morphs were limited including to only 5% of his body weight and height in both reducing and increasing them. Now knowing much more about biology and human body Harry was far more confident in doing his morphs.

After getting one of his mother's nude photo and undressing himself Harry focused on mental image of his body. Growing his hair past his shoulder blades and making them with a hint of red was easy, so was goring from his 1.52cm to 1.57. Changing his facial structure to more feminine to better much his mother's was little harder just like modifying his muscle and other bone structure. Growing small breasts was comparably easy task as he didn't have to change much. Last act was the hardest with changing his genitals especially as he had some fear about changing them and not being able to change back. With that in mind Harry changed himself into futa adding female genital to his body.

It only took him sixteen minutes but when he opened his eyes he was futa and definitively looked like a teenage girl if rather short.

\- Holly shit. – Harry said, his voice was also slightly more feminine but not by much.

His mind raced with possibilities, from thought about sex to creating for himself a fake identity as a girl. Probably multiple identities for both genders. He had a feeling that having them could be prove useful. For a way of providing himself with funds outside of magical's sight or even Daniel's he could use knowledge he was getting from the artefact.

_I'll have to buy myself clothes for myself as a girl. _He thought planning ahead. _I'll need to learn proper mannerisms. Hmm, for now copying Olivia and Emily should be enough. I can transfigure some of my clothes for the time being._

Maybe he should be concerned by the fact that changing his body to a girl's didn't bothered him at all but for Harry's he was still himself no matter what body he uses.

.

.

_Wednesday, 7. August 1991_

.

Convincing Daniel to look into buying of the Puddlemere United and transforming it into team on the professional football teams was surprisingly easy. He didn't agree to buy it outright but he agreed to check if Harry's math would work out. Harry was rather sure that he will support his idea especially as Harry wanted to keep his name out of official papers at least till his emancipated as safety precaution.

Another thing on Harry's to do list was getting things for his girl alter ego.

He did that after changing to form he created in the Sunday but with icy blue eyes instead of emerald green eyes and shade lighter hairs than before so nobody will even try to search of any connections to Potters. He might be overly paranoid in regard to keeping his secrets but he felt it's necessary.

So wearing transfigured clothes Harry first bought clothes in non-magical world before visiting magical world to but for himself more casual clothes as well as two sets of school robes in Ravenclaw colours.

He already had an idea on modifying his trunk to add fifth compartment that will be accessible only after imputing special code. To check if it's possible he bought rather cheap two-compartment trunk for testing of his idea. He also bought additional backpack, messenger bag and a handbag with space expansion wards just to be safe.

Last thing Harry did was making a deal with Dursleys to have them as his guardians on paper and not in reality with him not even living among them. It was easy to accomplish with small bribe. Maybe he should feel bad at the fact that his relatives so easily took the opportunity to get rid of him but he didn't care. He was just as happy to leave them and only keep appearance that his still living with them. With them having a phone number to inform him if necessary about something, he trusted Dursleys in doing that because of their sense of self-preservation and desire to be free of "freaks".

.

.

_Friday, 9. August 1991_

.

Headaches finally begun to decrease in force, or Harry was getting much more accustom to it, but it didn't mean that effects of the artefact he used stopped. He was still writing pages after pages after pages on knowledge ahead of Earth's but even with headaches lessening he was started to have troubles with concentrating. It was like static noise playing in his head that lessens only when he writes down the knowledge, flies or builds something.

The last method he discovered when Harry decided to modify walkman he bought for himself to be able to work in magical environment and somehow along the time he spend planning modification he decided to use purpose grown crystals to act both as data storage unit, battery and processor. Fact that each type of crystal required different but carefully controlled environment to grow wasn't a deterrent for Harry. Even if some of them requires zero-G environment to grow properly.

That just led Harry to begun working on modification for autoclaves and control system. He had an idea of controlling environment with pure technological method but magic gives him a way to cheat and he wanted to use it. That was as hard as could be thanks to his knowledge in programming as, from Harry's point of view; wards and enchantments were magic working under program written in runes, rather primitive programming language. He just planed, and tested, using first binary code and now code that he will later sale to become QR code contacting set of commands.

His method required less magic to work but much more instruction with even simplest ward needing hundred of commands compared to few runes in simples of them. He knew that his method requires less magic thanks to simple test. Simple levitation ward on page of paper made written in runes would set the page on fire in seconds after activating while his started fire after sixteen minutes of work but that method required whole page to be covered in instructions and that was when he written in ASCII while now he was also working on new programming language only for magic.

All of this made Harry's moving in to his new home without any fanfare. He just did that and with all Simons having his phone number and address he could focus on his project. At least mostly when he still had lessons with Olivia as well as was spending some time with Eve and Emily with both women quickly becoming something akin to cross between cool aunts and older sisters.

.

Working on his projects didn't stop Harry from going thru his parents possessions that Daniel secured from their cottage. Some were destroyed in the fight between his parents and Death Eaters but he still got a lot of things.

Some like furniture and their clothes Harry left in trunks he got them while he kept more personal items, most of all their letters, photos, Emily was right his mum made a lot of photos, journals and notebooks, he was already planning on reading them as he could easily write stuff down and read at the same time, and other personal items including their wands, he decided to put them in his flat but not use them, and something rather impressive. It was Invisibility Cloak that according to Daniel was in his family for generations and still worked.

.

.

_Tuesday, 12. August 1991_

.

Sitting inside Ritual Room in the basement of his home Harry was smiling.

He just made ritual Adrian told him to do, it was rather simple ritual in case of ingredients necessary and rune circle but effects of the ritual were impressive.

This ritual was designed to stop anybody from using any part of Harry's body including dead skin and hairs in any magical way without him casting a specially designed spell on the sample of his body used. That means polyjuice with him won't work just like more dark curses or trying to put him in binding magical contract with his blood.

Thanks to these ritual even samples that were taken from him as a babe won't work without his okay. Magical connections already using samples of his body like mail redirection ward were unaffected by the ritual but as he checked only this ward was on him so this wasn't a problem.

.

.

_Saturday, 24. August 1991_

.

Wearing his headphones connected to his new and improved walkman equipped with piezoelectric charger and listening to music Harry stood in his private training room ready to test his newest invention that looked surprisingly like a deck of cards.

Mostly because he decided to modify deck of cards to test his idea by adding three layers between two internal pieces of paper. Wanting his cards to act as temporally anchors for wards he managed to get a way to control what is written on the middle layer of plastic by interacting with two layers of special polymer. That method allows for creating 3D images that have much more data storage than would be possible by using 2D methods on the same layer of plastic. Planning to use those cards mostly to set up temporally wards or even use them as weapons he wanted them to work.

His idea behind creating those cards was based in simple fact that no matter how powerful he is right now average third years old could beat him in straight power comparison. With that in mind Harry decided against trying to increase his power in unnatural way and risk dangerous side effects instead opting on improve efficiency of magic he uses. And with creating wards on those cards was rather easy after mastering it and more importantly much more efficient use of his reserves.

That doesn't meant that Harry didn't work on improving his reserves but he keep it to training as magic in that regard was like muscles the more you use it the more reserves you have. Of course that doesn't mean everyone is equal in their abilities just like there are people who are simply genetically better in sports than others so people have naturally bigger reserves but they still have to train to get hit their possible limit.

So Harry was standing with card in his hand focusing on making simple, single use stunning wards activated by contact with physical object and then throw it at dummy ten meters away. Cards had already simple wards for improved range and stability as well as increased cutting abilities so they could be used as weapons. He made these wards immediately after creating card and left them inactive. Having learned to throw cards when he was six Harry was quite accurate with them.

And as he predicted card didn't even imbedded itself in the dummy as should be.

Creating wards with commands in 3D was rather trick and even with his mind upgraded by the artefact and knowledge contained in it he still was making mistakes.

Next eight tries were also duds but tenth throw was a success and with his already great memory being upgraded by the artefact to level beyond eidetic he remembers perfectly ward he created making recreating it almost as easy as breathing.

After getting stunning card right, he tested it in next eighteen cards making slight improvements in first eight cards he started to work on more dangerous versions like explosive ones though he also had ideas for more pranking ones as well as cards to set up privacy wards.

On the other hand his other projects were rather good with his trunk now having two additional compartments that are accessible only after entering proper password in the ASCII into six cipher looks he added as additional security. Of course he made sure that unlocking charms won't work on his trunk and if somebody manages to break thru his security measures self-destruction will activate burning everything inside. It might be rather steep defence but Harry would take no chances, especially as explaining some things like girl's clothes, unregistered wands and eight different knives, three of which designed release poison with even slightest cut would be rather difficult even if from different reasons. He kept his talents as Metamorphmagus to himself as it was an advantage he could need in the future while his wands and weapons were quick way to high fines and getting pureblood guardian that would make only troubles for him.

.

.

_Sunday,1. September 1991_

.

Looking around the King's Cross Station Harry could easily spot first-gens going to Hogwarts as well as few half-bloods that are either living with their non-magical parent or don't use magical transport. He was alone here because even though Daniel and latter Emily and Eve wanted to escort him to the train he managed to talk them out of it. Being alone he could easily slip thru mugole entrance while being ignored by everyone else and find himself empty compartment. With cage and second perch for Hedwig stored in his trunk and Hedwig herself flying to the castle and trunk itself shrunken in his pocket he was free to move quickly.

After finding empty compartment, Harry remembering what he read about train, choose to be selfish and stuck six cards to the door frame. Each card was a part of wards scheme that together was making sure that only he can open the door as well as nobody will be thinking about checking his compartment.

_It's first and only train ride I'm taking. _Harry thought to himself while taking out a book. It was one of few fiction books he read in last few months, Rama II by Gentry Lee Arthur C. Clark while waiting for third book that will be published in this month. _This train ride is fucking ridiculous when you can literally teleport to other part of the planet._

Harry travelled today mostly to get Jump Site in Hogsmeade and because identification wards on the train would inform headmaster Dumbledore if he wasn't on it. He had a plan to take care of this particular problem in near future.

.

All of this resulted in Harry being left alone for whole trip, something that he was really happy for. When train stopped he just put on robe over his clothes. Robe was designed to normally be left open in the front and to be sealed and look like normally used robe when necessary with simple use of magic. He liked that because it gives much better freedom of movement than robes they want them to wear. Luckily they are required to wear them during feasts and classes.

Thanks' to conversations with Olivia and to lesser extent Emily, Eve and Daniel he knew about all professors in school and got some knowledge about students already attending and even some that will be attending in his year like, from more important ones, Neville Longbottom, Susan Bones and Draco Malfoy. Now while walking to the boats at the end of the line he noticed one kid that has to be Ron Weasley arguing with Longbottom whether they have to wrestle a troll or fight a dragon during the Sorting ceremony. Form what he could observe others were starting to believe them. Apparently he was only one that knew about Sorting Hat.

He travelled in the boat with a girl with rather bushy, brown hair that couldn't stop talking and a guy with blondish hair; he had no info on them so assumed both are first-gens. Boy appeared to like him, try and don't listen to the girl.

When they were nearing the castle and Harry was only one not in awe of it.

He saw pictures his mother made of it and even now he had enough knowledge in engineering too build over three kilometres tall building using materials accessible right now.

.

He didn't exactly listen to McGonagall when she gave her speech about houses being a family nor did he have a shit about ghost that floated thru the room they were waiting in. Harry just stood in the back of the room observing everything. When they entered main hall girl he was in the boat with started to talk about enchanted ceiling.

When sorting begun he was mostly listening to music, right now playing "The Razor's Edge" ACDC's twelfth album. He still was listening to the Sorting mostly to know who will be with him in classes and assigned face to the name.

Bushy-haired girl turned out to be Hermione Granger sorted into Gryffindor just like Longbottom. Malfoy unfortunately was sorted to the Slytherin. Harry even without meeting Malfoy in person had rather cold feeling toward younger Malfoy. He already considered pranking him a little, in a way he won't be accused of doing it.

\- Potter, Harry. – McGonagall said.

Harry walked without hesitating happy that none of the student paid much attention toward him. From what he noticed only professor Snape was looking at him. Having read his both parents journals he had at least some idea why Snape could watch him with such intensity and anger. He was after all living proof that his mother had chosen James Potter instead of Snape.

_Interesting mind you have Mr. Potter. _Harry heard voice of Sorting Hat in his mind. Only by knowing that Hat isn't exactly sentient not to mention capable of remembering what it seen in his mind stopped Harry from destroying Hat on the spot.

_Maybe._ Harry answered not carrying where he will be put and focusing more on the music he was listening to.

He heard Hat's laughter. _You are rather refreshing Mr. Potter. Well, where should I place you?_

_That's rather your job to do, not mine._

_True._ Hat agreed.

After almost half a minute later Hat spoke up to him again. _You are really interesting man Mr. Potter, you better be placed in …_ – Then Harry and everybody else heard. – Gryffindor!

After McGonagall took the Hat away he walked to the Gryffindor table with some applause like rest of new Gryffindors but nothing to excessive. Something he was happy about.

.

Feast was exercise in patience for Harry who wanted to go away and spend good time working on his projects. Instead he had to tolerate others but luckily most of students were ignoring him. Even with that he had to answer some questions but not much and where he was giving it his answers were short and to the point.

When feast ended and Dumbledore get his speech Harry was tempted to send a message to Daniel but decided to mention it in person when he will see him next Saturday.

He like rest of first years went after Gryffindor's prefects Percy Weasley and Natalie Dale, when Percy looked like typical Weasley Natalie Dale was rather good looking 1.65cm tall blond though even now Harry had to say that Hogwarts' robes are a crime. He knew a way around password to the portrait thanks to info from Every Book just like he already looked and remembered plans of Hogwarts' but if first year would knew his way around the castle today would be suspicious.

After short speech from Percy Weasley Harry was first happily go to his dorm to check it out and stake claim on best bed.

Dormitory was half circle with door opening inside and blocking the view at bed to the right close to the rounded part with one other bed to the left of the door with last two being more to the left and front of the door. Door to the bathroom was to the left of the main door between two beds that are next to straight parts. In the middle of the room was a wooden table with four chairs. Additionally next to each bed were two nightstands. Floor was wooden with carpet under each bed. Beds like all of the room were in red and gold though luckily curtains were red. Although beds had four posters they were single person. Not something to care about right no w but in future.

Harry noticed that trunks were only next to the three beds with one in front of the main door being without one. Deciding that he would prefer to have bed blocked front the view any person entering the dorm Harry pointed his hand to toward the trunk that was next to the bed he wanted and levitated it next to other bed.

With that done he pressed the rune on his trunk making it grow to proper dimensions and using one of his Chappell's made wand started tasking detection spells to check for any spells or wards on the bed he claimed. When he didn't found any he pointed his wand toward the floor and using his magic he started to carve his wards around it. He didn't trust anybody here enough to not have protections around his bed and possessions. For anybody not knowing what he was doing right now looked like he was simply pointing his wand at the floor.

When he ended working on wards there he believed were adequate to stop Harry from being attacked in his sleep, give him working when somebody tries to break the wards, stop people from accessing his possessions and if he actives them stop noises from the outside or inside if he wants to. He was sure that his wards won't stop anybody really determined and knowledgeable enough to break the wards. He connected wards to a part of his wristwatch's bracelet. Although he bought the watch off the shelf he modified it so extensively that only few original parts survived but he had big plans about the watch.

.

.

_Monday, 1991_

.

First day at Hogwarts was rather easy for Harry especially that thanks to remembering Hogwarts' plans he was able to easily move thru the castle without any troubles. First day classes weren't that bad but Professor John Barton Head of Slytherin House and teacher for History of Magic was just like Olivia said pureblood asshole believing in supremacists' ideas but holding back himself enough to not get into troubles with parents.

Other classes like charms and DADA were ok with theory only and smell of garlic along with professor Quirrell's stutter.

Nonetheless Harry took the same method to all of them sitting in the end of the class with notebook he uses to write knowledge from the artefact with page from subject's notebook sticking to the right Most of the time he was writing the knowledge only sometimes writing something from the lesson.

He missed lunch by going to the kitchen talk with house-elves working there to ask them if they can prepare other food for him and eat his lunch there.

Also during his lunch break Harry scouted room he knew his mother and her friends liked to use from Emily. Apparently she kept it mostly to herself and her closest friends. When he checked the room he loved it. Hidden behind row of lockers room had a great view at the grounds around Hogwarts with sitting areas in alcoves with window, though he will have to put some pillows, ask house-elves for new couch and stuff like that. Room was in prime position being located at seventh floor with a secret passage leading to fifth, third and first floor next to entrance to the room and few others passages close to either the room or exists from the passage.

.

After the lessons Harry left his classmates hiding in secret passage and packed robe to his messenger bag, now wearing black cargo pants and black hoodie Harry went to his target.

It was necessary for Harry to infiltrate his target and made some modifications. As according to info from Every Book headmaster has remote access to the wards via special device in his office and an armband that is give from headmaster to headmaster. Also according to info previous generations of Potters gathered armband while allowing for remote access to the wards allows for access for short amount of time. It worked in similar way to connection between wards Harry created and his watch but was much more advanced. For Harry remote access was dangerous as headmaster would be informed if Harry would simply disappear from Hogwarts with his Jumping.

He had information on where his target, room contacting ward matrix that controls all wards around and in the castle with all wards being connected to it. Wards added after creation of this matrix were connected to it via the obelisks around main matrix acting like connection points for additional wards. Harry's wards weren't designed to connected so didn't connect.

It took Harry over thirty eight minutes of travel both via secret passages and abounded corridors to stop in front of reinforced doors that protected room with main ward matrix.

Even with info he got and training on some wards last month if took Harry over an hour to create a opening in wards protecting the room so he can enter without informing Headmaster about it. It was because of that why it took Harry so much time.

When Harry entered the room there were seven blocks of granite acting as anchors for the wards with eight inside a regular heptagon. Each anchor was 2.1m tall obelisk on regular heptagonal base with each side being .3m long and covered in runes. Ward matrix looked to Harry like an altar around 1.3m tall, 2.6m long and 1.7m wide.

After making sure that there aren't any wards that would inform headmaster that someone tries to access main ward matrix Harry stepped closed to main ward matrix.

He couldn't help but notice that main matrix is covered in the same blocky language was on his heir's ring and which he could understand thanks to knowledge he got from the artefact. It made Harry wonder if Adrian's words about his ancestor stealing the artefact from Merlin's master Moros were true. On the top of matrix were twenty one stone blocks covered in writings in three rows of seven. Some were pressed deep inside the matrix while others were above the level of matrix.

Harry didn't pressed any of the block instead he knelt in front of the matrix and pressed three different letters causing 80cm long, 48cm wide and 38cm tall part of matrix to slide out. He read about it but still seeing rectangular 1cm thick, 20cm long and 8cm high crystals connected to two rows, one crystal on the upper side and one the lower side of the upper row and the same for lower row. To each row sixty crystals were connected, hundred twenty crystals in only this part.

This crystals were much more advanced than crystals he created for his walkman but also designed to change its internal structure containing runes controlling wards in similar way to Harry's cards but still in 2D not 3D like he uses.

Harry took out his chimera's wand and focusing on crystal's internal structure begun modifying it. It will take him over an hour to accomplish it.

His modification served to create additional connection between matrix and bracelet of his watch. It was even cruder than Headmaster's armband but it was enough to give Harry way to control where he is according to the wards so Headmaster won't notice his absence from the Hogwarts as well as to inform Harry if somebody is searching for him via the wards. He also will be allowed to search for people via wards without being detected by Headmaster unless he will get down here and will search the logs personally.

As soon as he did it Harry changed his location on the wards to and to abounded room connected to the room he checked earlier as he didn't plan on actually reviling what room he was using and with his Jumping travelling between the two won't be hard.

His next number on the list was making sure that wards won't raise an alarm when he's Jumping, he was sure that he could move around them like in Daniel's office but didn't want to risk being discovered. It only took him twenty eight minutes but was definitively worth it.

After that he also checked history of the wards to check if Headmaster looked for him, he didn't.

Happy that he's safe from being detected as what he was doing was against Hogwarts' charter and one of easiest way to get himself expelled Harry started on replicating probably one of his father's best achievements map of Hogwarts. He read about Marauders' Map but decided against trying to find it in Filch's office and make more advanced, holographic version connected to the castle's wards. His method was practically identical for Marauders' way though they connected their map to one of additional ward anchor scattered across the castle. From his dad journal's it was Peter Pettigrew, man killed by Sirius Black, was responsible for creating their patch on the wards. Their patch had few disadvantages from his way and one it was necessity to connect to each secondary ward anchor to get access to wards in that area. His map will have access via main matrix and will give him location on every person in the castle.

Harry's Map was created as hologram above his watch but he also created additional functions as searching for certain individuals and using data as proximity alerts when people close to areas like the room he took for himself. With information flowing one way from wards to his watch there was no strain limiting access time to the wards. To be honest thanks to knowledge he got Harry's watch has more processing power than six SX-3 supercomputers combined.

Three hours later Harry finished his patch and got his map working.

He would really wanted to get a better look at the matrix and will do that but latter in time.

.

.

_Friday, 1991_

.

First two weeks in Hogwarts were rather good for Harry with professor Ben Hamilton being one more friendly of teachers in the school next to professor Flitwick but potion class was only class Harry was forced to have partner with someone, in his case being Sally Smith, Gryffindor girl that is friend with Fay Dunbar and Sally-Anne Perks.

Luckily she wasn't making problems for Harry quite opposite rather they were working together rather well. He was even somewhat interacting with two Sallies and Fay on regular bases. They weren't friends per say more like good acquaintances and in fact when they were working in couples or groups Harry was working with one of them.

It was during transfiguration class after double potions when they were working on getting their match to needle spell. Yesterday only Granger did the spell right but considering that Harry didn't even put any magic into his attempts it wasn't exactly that impressive.

\- Harry, are you going to try? – Sally-Anne Perks asked Harry who was like always writing in notebook while McGonagall was talking to Longbottom and Weasley.

\- Yeah, right. – He said not looking up from his notebook but simply pointing his pine and Hippogriff's feather wand at the match in front of him and simply transfigured match into prefect needle.

\- Wow. – Sally-Anne said impressed.

Realising what he had done looking at Sally-Anne he said. – Later, okay? – While outwardly he was as calm as ever inside he was cursing himself enough to make even Emily blush, and that was something to be said.

\- Sure. – She responded before focusing back at her work. With others already mastering the spell before when McGonagall noticed Harry changed his match but didn't comment on. Him getting the spell as eight wasn't anything to comment about it. She didn't notice how prefect was Harry's needle and before she could look closer at his notes Seamus Finnegan causing small bang required her attention.

.

As soon as transfiguration ended Harry and Sally-Anne and with her Sally Smith and Fay Dunbar went to abounded classroom. Neither Sally Smith nor Fay knew why but they simply went after their friend.

\- Harry, could you explain you did you do that? – Sally-Anne asked. She wasn't demanding which surprised Harry, she was just curious.

\- That's nothing big. – Harry explained. – Words are just crutches helping you with concentration and visualisation. You had accidental magic right?

All three girls nodded.

\- And did you shot what you wanted of just concentrated on doing it? – He asked. Seeing faces of all three girls Harry continued. – That's the thing with magic, as long as you have proper visualisation, willpower and idea what you are doing you can casts spells without saying the incantations. First whispering them helps but don't expect to be able to cast a spell non-verbally immediately.

\- You could. – Sally-Anne pointed out.

\- You cast non-verbal spell? – Fay asked clearly impressed.

\- I spend quite some time yesterday practicing it. – He answered not exactly laying more like bending the truth.

\- Then why didn't you show it to McGonagall? – Sally Smith asked.

Harry shrugged. – Why should I? I'm not interested showing off like Granger or Longbottom. So I ask you to keep it to yourself. – He said while also casting Axii.

It was old Slavic wandless version of compulsion charm designed mostly for combat but useful also to convince others to caster's point of view that he found along with four other sings as they are called in Every Book and tested on few not exactly law abiding citizens in London. He was training with them for over a month because being designed to work for people with sightless magical ability in his hands could be too powerful if he pushed as much magic as required in normal spells. He liked signs because they were extremely cost efficient and created for combat.

\- Don't worry Harry, we won't tell, right girls? – Fay asked both Sallies and they nodded.

\- We won't tell about it. – Sally Smith assured him.

\- We will keep it to us, Harry. – Sally-Anne added. – Could you help us with them? Not all things but some pointers and like that?

He really wanted to keep himself low-profile but keeping the three of them from talking was in his interest and loosing hour or two per week won't be exactly big sacrifice for Harry.

\- Okay but not in Common Room. – Harry agreed. He wasn't against making connections and these three girls were, in Harry's opinion, best Gryffindors in his year. Although there wasn't much of competition with Brown and Patil already being know for gossips and Granger acting like teacher's pet incapable of shutting up.

.

.

_Thursday, 1991_

.

Since agreeing to giving some pointers to the girls Harry's life didn't changed all that much even with Longbottom being Gryffindor's new seeker, thank you McGonagall for bending the rules, and always circulating rumours about third floor corridor there was no rumours about Harry. Acting as if he was mediocre on a broom was probably hardest tests for Harry's patience as he wanted push old broom beyond its limits.

Luckily for him girls kept the knowledge that they can cast two or three spells non-verbally to themselves understanding that there's always good idea to have ace or two in the sleeve. It was the reason why they all worked on stinging hex plus four others that can be used to defend themselves. With Fay and Sally-Anne being half bloods they explained Sally Smith, a first-gen, that situation with pureblooded morons and took to themselves to teach her few useful spells.

In fact for most people Harry was like a ghost appearing only at lessons and in his dormitory while never being seen at meals in Great Hall.

He should have known that at least one teacher would raise the question about his disappearance and McGonagall as his Head of House was most probable.

\- Mr. Potter, please stay after class. – McGonagall ordered when class ended.

Harry packed his things leisurely to his messenger bag before going toward professor desk.

\- Yes professor? – He asked in neutral voice.

\- Mr. Potter as you are aware I, as your Head of House, am responsible for your wellbeing during your stay in Hogwarts. – Harry nodded slightly to that something that apparently surprised McGonagall. – I noticed that you aren't eating you meals in Great Hall. – Once again Harry didn't answer. – I would l like to you if you are eating your meals and where?

\- I'm eating breakfast in Great Hall professor. – Harry answered in controlled, polite voice. – It's not my fault that at seven am I'm one of few people there. As for lunch and dinner I'm eating in the Kitchens. Food served in Hogwarts though tasty is rather heavy and when I showed house-elves what I'm normally ate they agreed to prepare it for me. Do you have any more questions professor because I have charms in five minutes and still have to find my way to nearest bathroom. – Last part was a lie but he didn't want to waste time with her.

She let him go with a note to professor Flitwick explaining his late arrival and not at all happy with her rather short conversation with Harry Potter.

It wasn't Harry fault that after he finishes his morning exercises and shower there are only few people are up that early. It was thanks to those and much more exercises as he was still attending his Krav Maga lessons coupled with healthy meals he was one of highest first years though he suspected both his gens and the artefact had something do to with it.

.

.

_Saturday, 1991_

.

Harry loved his Map and what it allowed him to do. Like place few bugs in teachers' meeting room without being detected by anybody. Coincidently this was the room where they are having their monthly meetings about matters concerning the school, administrative matters and about some of the students.

It looked liked Weasley Twins were one of most common topic in the last category with them being pranksters like his dad. From his age group Neville Longbottom and Hermione Granger were focus of most conversation. Longbottom for being placed on Quidditch Team while Granger for submitting essays that were beyond limits.

He was hoping that he will be forgotten by the teachers when Dumbledore asked. – And how is Mr. Potter doing?

There was some silence among the teachers before Ben Hamilton, professor teaching O.W.L.-level potions answered. – He and his partner Ms. Smith were one of three cupules that managed to brew perfect potion. He understands need safety procedures and is almost always writing something in his notebook. Rather quite too. – Last part was added as an afterthought.

Opinions of other professor were similar although some like Aurora Sinistra teaching astronomy and John Barton from history had troubles to recall anything about Harry but in most of opinions he was probably above average and quite student unlike his father that seem to enjoy physical exercises as Hagrid, the gamekeeper added. Harry was pleased with that opinion as he did everything he could to cultivate it.

.

.

_Thursday, 1991_

.

With Halloween feast being obligatory for students unless they are in Hospital Wing and with Harry having absolutely no desire to celebrate on his parents and sister anniversary he made a choice believing that it's better to ask for forgiveness than for permission simply vanished after his last class like he often does.

Last Sunday he talked with Simons what he plans to do and although grateful for their offers on being with him today, he wanted to be alone with pictures of his family. Since knowing that Iris died he made few sketches of how she could look like and his family if they weren't took from him. It may not be healthy thing to do but he like does few seconds in his mind, imagining how it would be to be older brother, a son. With anniversary of their death today Harry wanted to be alone.

.

Later the day Harry Jumped to his home and while standing in front of full length mirror inside his walked-in clothes changed himself into one of false personalities he was creating and one that he will decided to use in situation like this.

Having grown to 1.56m over last few months and having already existing image of person he wanted to transform into it only took him few seconds. After practicing his talents he had no fear of any unpleasant side effects with fully changing into a girl.

When once stood Harry Potter, first year student at Hogwarts, now stood 1.63m meter tall, sixteen year old teenage girl of average height, small C-cup breasts as he didn't want to much changes in his centre of gravity, with brown hairs mostly kept in a ponytail and grey eyes. Rather attractive looking as he used figure of an actress to model this body of, and most importantly of all not Harry Potter.

Being already naked and having an idea on what to wear Harry didn't waste a time while going thru rather large amount of clothes he possessed including all necessary underwear.

Ending up in rather formal black skirt ending above Ivy's thighs, white button-up shirt and black coat reaching to the knees he was ready. Already hating heels Harry was wearing flat shoes protecting him form accidentally spraining his ankle.

Earlier today he picked up flowers for the grave so with everything ready Harry Jumped to site near commentary in Godric's Hollow.

.

As much as Harry wanted to visit his family's grave as himself his need to be secured in the shadows and out of reach of both Ministry of Magic and 'Mot prevented it.

His family will know it's him if afterlife really exists, till he learned about fate of his family he didn't believe in any form of afterlife but now he had a hope that maybe somewhere his family is free and happy.

So it was Ivy Stark that walked with peruse in her to Potter's grave walking thru empty graveyard.

\- Hi. – Harry said weakly while putting down his flowers. He noticed that there were already some, he assumed that Simons were already here.

Spending over half and hours at the grave mostly with his own thoughts Harry knew he had to return to Hogwarts as feast has already begun and there's a possibility that one of the teachers will notice his absence or one of his year mates will and inform the teachers.

.

Choosing against going back to home and instead Jumping to Hogwarts Harry Jumped to first floor near the entrance to secret passage leading upstairs. He liked to walk and this was one of spots without any portraits.

Then it was when Harry smelled rather strong and unpleasant smell before hearing laud footsteps. Checking his Map rather surprised Harry noticed a mark of Mountain Troll quite close to him and going toward a bathroom were Hermione Granger was. He may not like here much but he wasn't exactly letting her get crashed by a troll.

Letting out one last sigh Harry took out his yew and dragon heartstring unregistered wand from the Vault, casting spell on his face so portraits won't see his face and quickly walked toward the troll.

Seeing as troll is about to enter the bathroom Granger is in.

With troll being twelve feet tall, dull, granite gray skin and lumpy body with small head wearing some primitive looking furs and carrying massive wooden club that looked that looked rather similar to trunk of a tree Harry's mind went into overdrive analysing ways to fight it.

_Frontal attack is a no, skin is resistant to spell, too much power required to pierce it. Attack via eyes possible but hard. Go to cards, cutting and exploding._

Decision made Harry flicked hands and having cards in them.

First eight cards were of cutting variety and Harry thrown them at troll's back. He did it mostly to get its attention as even his cards that would easily cut into human flesh created only shallow cuts on the troll but it was enough

Giving rather angry scream troll looked at Harry and begun to walk but Harry was already throwing his cards. Two were heading at the club, three at left knee, and four on right, twelve at the torso and two at the neck. All of them were exploding kind and each had power of small grenade.

First cards that targeted the club exploded changing club into high speed splinters but Harry quickly cast Quen, a shield sign working better on physical attacks than magical.

Troll was rather surprised when his club exploded and some splinters hit him but with rest of Harry's cards already imbedded in his skin and exploding it didn't stand a chance.

Quen allowed Harry to stop troll's entrails from hitting him and as he heard some voices coming in from now silent corridors. Leaving a bug on the wall Harry quickly run toward nearest place without portraits and Jumped to room he commandeered for himself and quickly went to change clothes and himself back into Harry Potter.

Another quick Jump to home he was back in the clothes he wore this day before Jumping back to his room at Hogwarts.

After that Harry quickly Jumped to his own bed, as always had closed curtains and besides that he had additional wards to inform him if somebody is in the dormitory.

Being in his bed with a sketchbook next to him Harry activated bug he left next to dead troll and Map to see that his position according to the wards was changed. He has begun to work on altering the logs when he noticed inconsistencies in them. For last four hours wards was coopted and reported wrong information with troll being show right as it wasn't inside the wards before. Quickly working on covering his traces Harry was sure that the same person that let the toll in is responsible for modifying the wards. It was worrying but Harry was rather sure that Third Floor Corridor is connected to it in some way.

Still with that in mind Harry was listening to the info from the bug.

With drawing in his sketchbook working on a picture of Hogwarts Harry listen to conversation between Longbottom, Weasley and Granger about the dead troll before McGonagall, Snape and Dumbledore arrived to them.

He smiled when they all assumed that someone used wanded magic to kill the troll, fact that his cards had a self-destruct function in them preventing from finding them by someone.

His smile drooped a little when Longbottom and Weasley told Dumbledore about them seeing some girl something that portraits confirmed but with Harry's spell they couldn't tell much about Harry's face, only giving basic description of Ivy Stark.

Longbottom and Weasley got a detention from McGonagall for going alone to help Granger.

.

Hour later Percy Weasley, fifth year prefect, walked into first year dormitory and turned to Harry's bed, only one with closed curtains.

\- Potter. – He said loudly.

Opening the curtain Harry looked at Weasley. – Yes? – He asked.

\- Professor McGonagall wants to talk to you.

\- About what? – Harry had an idea but decided to play dumb.

\- Didn't ask.

Not exactly in hurry Harry get out of bed and in normal pace he went to McGonagall.

\- You wanted to talk to me, professor? – Harry asked.

\- Yes Potter. Go with me. – McGonagall said and took Harry to room connected to Common Room that was used by fifth and seventh years mostly to study. – You weren't at today's feast Mr. Potter. Why?

\- I have no desire to celebrate in the anniversary of murder of my parents and sister. – Harry said looking her in the eyes.

\- James and Lily didn't have a daughter. I would know if they had. – She protested.

\- You knew my parents? – Harry asked.

\- Of course, I thought both of them, not to mention I was James' godmother so I know you are lying right now Mr. Potter. – She was trying to intimidate him.

Harry's eyes harden. – If you had a decency to visit their grave at least once you would know that I did not lie and that ten year ago I lost not only my parents but also unborn sister. I case you don't know they are buried in Godric's Hollow. – Although he didn't rise his voice he's voice was cold, like absolute zero cold. With that said he moved toward the exit.

\- You will be serving detention for not showing up on the feast Mr. Potter. I'll see you tomorrow four pm in my classroom.

\- Sure, but I except an apology for calling me a liar, professor. – With that he left the room going to the dormitory. He tried to keep his face neutral but there was anger hidden behind his eyes and now he couldn't risk Jumping back to home to vent some aggression in case Dumbledore will be checking the wards while searching for Ivy.

Sallies and Fay noticed him and moved to talk, with them being his quasi-friends he didn't want to disappear on them.

\- Everything okay Harry? – Sally Smith asked concerned.

\- It'll be. – He answered with a small smile.

\- What did McGonagall wanted? – Sally-Anne asked next.

\- Why I wasn't at the bloody feast. She managed to call me a liar. – If she will apologise to him he will forgive her but will never forget.

\- Why would she do that? – Now Harry was getting curious if the three girls are somehow connected with how they exchange questions now with Fay asking him.

\- Thought that she knew better whether nor not I had sister. – He said coldness once again in his voice. – I will see you tomorrow. – He said going to his dormitory and leaving three surprised girls behind. Cold in his voice surprised them much less than Harry's mention of having a sister. Only later they realised that he used past tense. Even though they thought of his as a friend they didn't exactly knew him.

.

.

_Friday, 1991_

.

Harry was in rather bad mood whole day even if he tried not to show it but Fay and Sallies noticed it. When Harry arrived in McGonagall's classes he didn't behave any different than in others classes.

Later on when lesson were almost finished McGonagall looked at Harry and asked him to stay for a while.

\- Professor. – Harry said with still cold voice.

\- Mr. Potter, you are on time. – He didn't see need to answer to the comment leaving McGonagall somewhat uncomfortable. – I went to Godric's Hollow as you suggested. It appears that you were right. – Once again Harry was silent. – I'm sorry for calling you a liar Mr. Potter.

\- Apologies accepted. – Harry answered. What am I required to do on my detention, professor? – His voice didn't change that much, he doesn't like being called liar and the fact that during last ten years she didn't even once visited their grave just rubbed him wrong.

Unfortunately for Harry both Weasley and Longbottom had detention with him forcing him to hear them talking about events from yesterday including their speculation on who managed to kill the troll while they were cleaning McGonagall's classroom.

\- And what are you for here, Potter? – Longbottom asked having learned that you don't call Harry by his name unless he will allows you to call him that.

\- Decided to not be on the feast. – Harry replied, his tone clearly indicating that he doesn't want to talk with you.

Of course Weasley couldn't get a clue. – Why not? Its Halloween Feasts plus day Neville defeated You-Know-Who.

\- No, I don't know who. – He answered just to have a little fun out of them.

\- You-Know-Who, you must hear of him. – Ron continued.

\- No, don't think so.

\- Voldemort. – Longbottom blurred weakly.

\- Yeah, I heard about him. Why the fact that he was defeated should make me going to the feast?

\- What? Your parents are supporters of him or … - Weasley couldn't continue as Harry already had a wand under his chin.

\- My parents were murdered by Death Eaters Wesel. Watch you are saying about them. – He said in cold voice that promised pain.

Weasley's self-preservation instinct kicked in and he nodded causing Harry to holster his wand.

Longbottom surprisingly stayed out of Harry's way. Probably because Harry was taller than him.

.

Rest of the day Harry spend trying to see if wards are once again working properly and if he still has access to them. Deciding to risk it later at night Harry Jumped to main matrix room and spend three and a half hour working on the wars. He got full check on the wards and although he didn't find a traces of some else accessing the wards but that wasn't a proof of anything.

But still Harry's search proved fruitful as he found patch in the wards of third-floor corridor and magically expanded space connected to the room. This patch was curious as it stopped Headmaster from noticing the entrance of person that made the patch while he knows who else entered. This patch also masked use of dark magic from detection wards.

Creating self-deleting patch for himself so he can enter the area and removed any traces of being there took Harry two more hours but with knowledge he got from the artefact he was extremely good at programming.

.

.

_Saturday, 1991_

.

Harry decided to visit the third-floor corridor and whatever is hidden up there. Having already heard Longbottom and Weasley talking about Cerberus since Longbottom was put on the Gryffindor's Quidditch team. Fast look into Every Book gave Harry idea on how to put it to sleep.

Taking every precaution possible Harry once again changed into Ivy Stark, now wearing black cargo pants, also black hoodie and messenger bag containing everything he thought he would need. Cloths he was using right now were modified to be silent and not give his scent while his hood was like hood on Unspeakables' robes to hide his face but still providing him with undisturbed field of vision. Gloves covering his hands were last part of a protection from detection.

So now he was, at 1am in a night between Saturday and Sunday Harry Jumped close to the entrance to Forbidden Corridor but still outside monitoring wards set up by Headmaster. After activating his patch Harry stepped inside the room to see Cerberus sleeping.

Thanks to his clothes Harry was free to open the trap door, after silencing it so Cerberus won't wake up Harry took three glow sticks and throw them down. With his modified to work better in low-light environment than human's eyes.

There was plant down there that was now retracting form the light.

_Devil's Snare_. Harry though understanding what plant he found.

Harry cast simple charm at the trap door to close after he jumps down and than simply jumped. Not in a teleporting way but normal.

Before he reached the plant Harry cast Arresto Momentum, slowing charm, on him to gently land on the plant before non-verbally casting lumos and slipping thru the plant down.

After retrieving his glow sticks Harry moved on.

Walking down Harry was looking for any wards that aren't connected to main matrix, just in case, but nothing was here. When he walked into next chamber doors behind him closed but he wasn't worried. Flying keys were interesting from academic point of few but that was it. With broom that was barely capable of flying, normal school broom in Hogwarts, catching keys could be difficult as they are protected against being summoned. Doors leading in both ways were heavily enchanted to be open with the key.

Thing is Harry didn't need the key as keyhole allowed him to see to the other side.

It was enough to Jump to the other side of the doors.

This chamber was like giant chessboard but even though he knew how to play Harry choose to once again Jump behind the obstacle after once again looking for any wards that would inform anybody about his activates here.

Next chamber was bigger than previous ones and house mountain troll, sleeping.

With clothes stopping Harry's scent and any sounds Harry moved unnoticed. Once again he was checking for any wards but found nothing.

Sixth chamber including the one containing Cerberus was logic based and was surprisingly easy to solve and get potions protecting from fire blocking both ways but Harry didn't trust any potions here especially as he couldn't distinguish what is in each of seven bottles with magic. If he was setting up the obstacle he would poison or some kind of sleeping potion in each bottle. So once again he Jump behind the fire.

Seventh chamber was empty was small pedestal in the middle containing small package.

This time room was full of wards not connected to the main matrix both monitoring and to keep people in. These wards were rather impressive, Harry was ready to admit that, but still it took him hour to make a patch of himself only because he didn't want to alarm man responsible for making them, he was sure it was Dumbledore.

With every last wards patched Harry moved to the package.

Surprisingly material was non-magical but sill Harry used a tongs to remove it from whatever it was protecting. It looked like ruffle cut ruby size of a fist.

Harry started casting detection spells and what he got was rather surprising,

According to his readings in front of him was Philosopher's Stone, alchemical substance needed to create Elixir of Life as well as transmute any metal into pure gold.

He knew how to make gold from any element via technology and had some vague idea how to use magic for it but this was something else. With something designed to transmute metals Harry was thinking about creating naquadah, an element practically none existing on Earth but necessary to create room-temperature superconductors, extremely efficient fusion reactors and FLT-engines, sensors and comms.

Harry was reaching for the stone and was ready to get him before stopping himself.

\- No, it's too easy. – He said in female voice.

It was a trap and he almost activated it.

Once again searching for any signs of a trap Harry was casting once again for both wards and on fake stone. And if he's wrong he will get molecular structure of the Stone and he will find a way to replicate it if necessary.

There was nearing 5am when Harry was sure that Stone is a fake one and one that will try to use it will die in painful way.

With that established Harry started to work on placing three bugs here with one sending him live video. Other than that he placed another patch in the wards to hide his presence here if he'll ever return to this place. Additional wards were protecting ideal Jumping site hidden form the sight of most places in the chamber. All his wards were small and well hidden with only extremely thorough check would revile and with most of wards being inactive person doing the check would have to be lucky. He will establish monitoring wards and bugs to observe the entrance, just in case.

With all that done Harry made sure to remove traces of his presence here, walked to his Jump Site and Jumped to his home. All in all it was good night.

.

.

_Wednesday, 1991_

.

By using his access to the wards Harry was trying to find out who let the troll inside and almost killed Granger and possibly other students as a distraction to get the Stone. Unfortunately whoever it was, he was good at covering his tracks. Harry found nothing about the intruder but his search led to him a smilingly abounded classroom that Dumbledore liked to visit at odd hours.

Remembering how Stone was left in the open while other rooms had some type of obstacle Harry wondered if Dumbledore was working on his obstacle in that class.

So after short trip to mostly abounded part of the castle Harry, looking as himself actually, found himself in front of a tall mirror with a strange inscription on it. Well, it was strange for a second.

_I show not you face but your heart desire, nice. _He thought before stepping closer to look into the mirror.

And immediately felt like somebody just kicked him in the stomach.

Opposite of him was his reflection but that Harry was cold one, ready to do anything to survive, he wasn't alone.

On his left stood Iris, with a wild black hairs and green eyes that could make people think that they are twins if not for the fact she was shorter than Harry and almost two years younger. They looked like they were talking happily about something.

To his right three other kids stood, both sharing traits with his parents and him though few years younger than he or Iris looking like they had too much energy for their own good. His parents stood proudly behind them. Both were looking young and were talking about something. To the left of his parents Emily and Eve stood holding Chloe in their arms, to the right three Marauders stood smiling mischievously. Daniel too stood there next to his now dead wife and Harry's grandparents. All were happy.

_What my heart desire. _Harry thought bitterly he both loved and hated what he saw but couldn't move away.

Not until he had committed to the memory every little detail.

If right now Satan would come to him with an offer about making what Mirror showed Harry a reality he would gladly sell his soul.

.

.

_Tuesday, 31. December 1991_

.

Harry, who returned for Christmas from Hogwarts and having spend them with Simons, whole family was there, was spending last few hours of old year committing crimes. His crimes were rather simple, he was planting forged documents across the London, Liverpool, Portsmouth and Southampton. These documents were necessary to make his fake identities as real as possible with as much paper trail as he possibly could.

It wasn't Harry's first crime as in November one of two Virtual Intelligences he created using his crystals started first gathering data and later on stealing from accounts of organised crime syndicates while second VI was studying London's stock exchange and with identities now made real Harry will allow it to play on it and generate money for his identities. It won't be enough money to pay of the Goblins but it will increase his operating budget rather nicely.

That isn't to say that he as Harry Potter won't make money as Daniel was searching for a way to patent few of Harry's idea and a company to sell them to. For no he only plans to sell piezoelectric charger and lithium polymer batteries with new production process that should allow to decrease production costs by six times. He was already working on fuel cells that could be used for cars that won't be extremely advanced but will be efficient enough to use them.

Over Christmas brake Harry and Daniel also talked about Harry's idea to buy Quidditch team and how it was progressing as Daniel agreed to it and begun preparation to buy it without dragging Harry's name into the spotlight. He also was talking with manger that would later one take control over the team.

.

.

_Thursday, 2. January 1992_

.

Harry planned on Jumping to Hogsmeade instead of using Hogwarts Express but phone call from Sally Smith changed his idea. Apparently she, Sally-Anne and Fay wanted to travel with him on the Express just like they did on the way back to London.

He noticed that when he's with the girls his headaches aren't so big as normally so he agreed.

From the time they spend together, with Harry giving them some pointers with non-verbal magic and working with them on essays for the teachers in the library.

So that's how Harry ended up with Fay and both Sallies on the same train compartment talking about what they got for a presents and what they did with their families. Well, girls did Harry just listen. He liked to do that, to just listen to them.

\- And how was your Christmas Harry? – Sally-Anne asked.

Harry shrugged slightly before answering. – It was good, worked on few projects, got few books, and went flying with Emily testing Eve's new brooms. – He actually had no problems telling it to them, especially as he had privacy wards up.

\- Harry. – Fay started looking at him. – You don't have to tell us if you don't want to. We tried to find something about your family in the prophet but found nothing.

\- You really want to know? It's not the best story.

\- Only if you want us to know. – Sally-Anne reassured him. – We're your friends either way.

He was rather surprised by that words and serious faces of the trio so he nodded slightly before saying. – Searching for them you would probably found only a footnote in Prophet from 1st maybe 2nd November 1981. My parents and unborn sister were murdered by Death Eaters the same time YKW paid a visit to Longbottoms. – He said with rather detached voice.

\- So when McGonagall called you a lair? – Sally Smith prompted.

\- Apparently she's my father's godmother. Their grave clearly states that three people are burry there, so go figure. – He answered getting rather angry. McGonagall's words still made him angry. – I'm going for a walk.

Harry said going out of the compartment and decided to go toward foreword of the train mostly to just walk.

Almost of all people didn't know who he was which was okay for him and few who knew him didn't notice him.

When he was walking he noticed Draco Malfoy with his two goons talking to someone inside the compartment. Still high on emotions from telling that his family is dead Harry focused on his Chimera wand and holding it near the tip to hid it in his hand and sleeve Harry smiled slightly.

Draco Malfoy already established his reputation as a bully and Harry had no illusion that he'll gladly follow into his father's footsteps.

So with no remorse and little pleasure Harry stumbled a little and point-cast non-verbally bowels-loosening hex. With Harry's stumble nobody noticed spell hitting Draco. In half a minute he will have one hell of a diarrhoea and underwear to change.

Harry quickly went to nearest bathroom and noticing both cabins are free he cast weak locking charm at main doors went to first cabin, closed it manually, Jumped out of it and did the same for the second cabin. After that he lifted locking spell, wash his hands and made a quick exit. With this being nearest toilet to Draco's position he will probably come here.

When he was going back he noticed Draco's face.

\- Something interesting happen? – Fay asked noticing Harry's smile.

\- It looks like Draco Malfoy needs to change his underwear. – He answered still smiling.

Rumours spread thought the train as quick as in Hogwarts with four different people walking in to say them what happen to Malfoy. Three stories included that bathroom was taken and him having accident there too. Each story said that it was Longbottom who cast a spell causing it to Malfoy.

Harry had the pleasant feeling for him knowing the truth.

His smile made girls knew that he's responsible for Malfoy's accident.

.

.

_Friday, 6. March 1992_

.

\- Today we have to make shorter meeting. – Fay said warning Harry.

\- Yeah, we got detention tonight. – Sally-Anne added.

That certainly got Harry's attention. – Why? Does he supervise it?

\- Yes and because Malfoy and his two apes were being mean to me. – Sally Smith explained. – Sally and Fay stood up for me and before we could send any spells Snape showed up. We got detentions and loose points and Malfoy got away free.

\- And McGonagall allowed for it? – Harry asked surprised. She may not be his favourite person but she generally stood for her students.

\- What's McGonagall to do with that? – Fay asked not understanding what Harry was saying.

\- When did you have that detention? – He asked needing it.

\- Wednesday. – Sally-Anne said.

\- If you trust me I can get you out of it. – Harry said. – And it's completely legal.

\- Okay, what do we need to do? – Fay asked.

\- Go with me to McGonagall. – Harry said confidently.

Four of them moved to McGonagall's office which was, surprise, surprise, empty of any students.

\- Misses Perks, Dunbar, Smith and Mr. Potter, what can I help you with? – She asked.

Harry answered her question. – You could explain us professor if Wizengamot's verdict conserving professor Snape, so-called rehabilitated Death Eater was revoked.

\- What do you mean, Mr. Potter? – McGonagall asked torn between Harry's attitude and the fact that Snape did something.

\- He gave my friends a detention that he will supervise. He's not allowed to supervise any detention even with NEWT-level students whom he can actually give detention. While he can give OWL-level students a detention or remove points Head of House of that students and other non-head of House professor has to agree on it. During these meetings students in question have a right to explain themselves. Did you have a meeting about detentions given to Misses Perks, Dunbar and Smith?

\- No. – McGonagall answered. – You are right Mr. Potter. – She agreed before looking at girls. – Your detention is suspended for now. Please explain me how did you earn it.

Girls explained the situation to McGonagall who let them leave after that.

When they returned to unused classroom they used to train non-verbal magic Sally-Anne asked.

\- So, what's the meeting with McGonagall about? – She wanted explanation to something Harry and McGonagall treated like common knowledge.

Harry gave the girls similar smile to the one he had at Express after Malfoy shitting himself. – Our dear professor Snape that teaches NEWT-level potions was a Death Eater during the war but our Headmaster gave his word that Snape was acting as a spy saving him from Azkaban. Two years after Snape begun teaching potions at Hogwarts, back then to every student, there was a lawsuit filed against him. He was allowed to keep his post as teacher buy only for advanced students and with restrictions I mentioned before. He simply didn't have a right to give you detention.

.

.

_Wednesday, 8. April 1992_

.

Harry didn't want to know.

He really didn't want to know how the hell Hagrid, nice guy he visited once a month, managed to get himself fucking dragon.

Hagrid was nice man but Harry would easily admit that he's not most responsible man when some strange or/and dangerous animals are involved.

What's more Longbottom, Weasley and Granger knew about the dragon too and with their mouths it won't take long for others to find out.

After trying to explain to Hagrid that he need to do something about the dragon and failing miserably Harry left the case alone.

What's more he heard the Golden Trio, as Longbottom, Weasley and Granger, are called talking about Nicholas Flamel man who created the Philosopher's Stone. It concerned Harry that the will step blindly into the trap and get themselves killed or something. He maybe cold towards most, asocial and wasn't much of a fan a Trio but still didn't want them dead.

.

.

_Tuesday, 1992_

.

Hearing Longbottom's, Granger's and Finnigan's story about detention in the Forbidden Forest Harry was questioning sanity of adults in this fucking school.

They send four first years on a detention to Forbidden Forest when something or someone was attacking Unicorns.

He was somewhat concerned about it but he was mostly focusing on his projects back in London. He was mostly working on fuel cells that he can sell to companies but not only as he was also working on project for himself. Created with his knowledge modified Porsche 911(964) but changed to be more aerodynamic and slightly bigger than models offered right now.

.

.

_Thursday, 4. June 1992_

.

Harry Potter had a rather good day, he was sure he aced his exams though he made few mistakes in both theory and practical exams. End-of-year exams are completely unimportant for as long as you passed them. It was the OWLs and NEWTs grades that are important with NEWTs being of course those that gave you access to your job, as long as you are of proper standing and blood statues. So he had no fear in holding back on his exams so results of his exams will be equal to his grades over the year.

Right now with students at Hogwarts spending time at the ground Harry was in his home working on his Porsche. His modifications are making that car probably most advanced car in the world. It's taking time because using magic required moving each atom to create alloys he needed for new engine, four independent electric engines and much more advanced fuel cells than he will sell.

Looking at him right now nobody would spotted 1.6m high boy with unruly black hairs but 1.66m tall Ivy Stark in casual clothes. He was using this body mostly because he already spend few hours as Ivy during driving course and simply didn't care enough to change it. To be honest he felt okay in both genders but assumed it's either side-effect of this talents or part of his personality. He was okay with it either way.

Even when he returned to room he took for himself at Hogwarts he was still in his Ivy's body as he kept additional trunk there. He warded the room so much that even house-elves won't be able to pop in it.

When he returned to Hogwarts he received automated message from the wards the set up around the entrance to the series of traps protecting fake Philosopher's Stone.

Cursing himself for not making transmitter that would send a message to him when he's not in Hogwarts Harry did quick check of the logs before cursing once again. Not only Quirrell, he was 94% sure it was him trying to steal the Stone, walked thru his wards but also, and this too wasn't exactly a surprise, Golden Trio too entered.

Quick check on wards in the Stone's room that were undisturbed since Dumbledore brought Mirror of Erised, showed him that Quirrell was already there trying to get the Stone and talking to himself?

_Never thought he could have dissociative identity disorder but could answer some things about him_. Harry thought to himself before quickly changing clothes into the same he wore when he infiltrated the place.

.

Minute later when Harry Jumped to Stone's room Neville was already there bound by Quirrell but closer look reviled something more disturbing.

_Well possession too was possible._ Harry admitted looking at second face on Quirrell's head.

Voldemort was explaining to Longbottom how he had Quirrell drink Unicorn's blood to sustain him.

When he ordered Longbottom to get him the Stone Harry really hoped that Longbottom will do what's smart and gives him the bloody Stone.

Instead Longbottom shouted. – Never. – And tried to make a dash toward the doors to potion's trap.

When Voldemort ordered Quirrell to catch him Harry made his moved and eight cards flew at his back.

He managed to create a shield and turn toward Harry.

\- Who dears? – Voldemort asked and did something rather gruesome. He made Quirrell's head rotate 180o so he will look forward.

Harry answered with overcharged Aard that hit Voldemort like a speeding train and even with shield up he stumbled back two steps.

\- Get your ass out of here kid. – Harry ordered in distorted via enchantments on his hood but still distinguishably female voice while throwing another dozen cards at Voldemort, this time designed to detonate when magic is acted on them. Explosion will be similar to average petard but it stream of cards was enough against weak body of Quirrell's whose most magic was used to sustain Voldemort.

Of course Harry was constantly moving and Jumping just to avoid next dark curse heading his way. Each curse had more power than his entire reserves right now. He didn't even bother with shields. He knew he had to act was because trying to let Voldemort exhaust himself was stupid considering how much experience he has over Harry. Even with the amulet providing him some protection Harry didn't want to risk it.

With cards another Aard and Igni signs were thrown into the mix with each Igni being a fireball hot enough to melt 5cm thick steel plate.

Doing another barrel role Harry once again touched the floor and using her magic carved out 3D code packaged into the stone. She tested it two times and only once got it right.

_Fuck_. He cursed when Voldemort shot Killing Curse at Longbottom that for some reason decided to hide in the room.

Jumping in front of the kid Harry's worked on instinct.

Purring as much magic as possible into his Chimera's wand that appeared in his right hand with a single mental order he cast a shield.

This shield had no incantation or movements; it was just energy Harry needed to generate for one reason only.

Voldemort smiled when he saw a bluish shield forming in the path of the curse at 45o horizontal and around 10o angle vertical.

He was rather surprised when his curse didn't fly thru the shield as it done some many times till the moment Augusta Longbottom sacrificed herself to protect her grandson.

And now his curse was once again deflected to his left and hit the wall high above the floor.

Harry feeling how most of his energy was spend on that shield used a moment of surprise to Jump to Voldemort's left and carved last package.

Smiling predatory Harry pushed most of he had left into the ward he created.

Each package was compressed part of a ward designed to unpack itself after being carved using a miniscule amount of magic and then wait gathering power form the environment and single to activate the sequence.

Seven circles, each .7m in diameter appeared in places where Harry carved his package, each being filled with miniature letters and digits in seemingly incomprehensible structure, in fact that was the ward after being unpacked. Each circle was connected to two next to him with a two lines of letters and digits that like program inside the circle were emitting faint blue light. Those circles formed regular heptagon.

Only few milliseconds past between Harry carving last package and activation of the ward.

With predatory smiled, hidden by the enchantment on his hood, Harry watched as seven lightings discharged from the circles constantly hitting Quirrelmort causing both of them to scream in pain while their body burned.

When a dark mist begun to emit from the Quirrelmort Harry at first thought he will be set on fire but instead when mist formed and moved toward the nearest wall Harry knew that was Voldemort, Tom Riddle, who somehow managed to preserve his conscious without a body.

Without Voldemort Quirrell slumped to the floor dead as Harry's ward deactivated its offensive part and begun self-destruction procedure according to the programming. In three seconds program will be deleted with carvings destroyed. He also activated self-destruction protocol in every other ward he had here before using his Chimera wand to scrub any magical signature he could left here.

Quickly checking Hogwarts' wards Harry turned to pale looking Longbottom.

\- Dumbledore will be here shortly kid. – He said squeezing slightly Longbottom's shoulder to reassure him but mostly to plant a bug on him before he Jumped away to his room in Hogwarts. With Hogwarts' wards working for him with his there will be no trace of his Jump left here.

.

Jumping to his room Harry activated bugs he had in the Stone's room both into Harry and clothes. He had to admit that he was exhausted.

With bugs he had rather good view at terrified and rather pale looking Longbottom and Dumbledore entering the room with wand blazing only to be met with Longbottom, dead and heavily burned Quirrell and smell of burned flesh that luckily Harry was protected from.

\- Mr. Longbottom, are you alright? – Dumbledore asked after using a spell to determine if Quirrell is really dead before silently casting two spells on Longbottom to check on him.

He nodded weakly. – We thought that Snape will want the Stone – Harry heard about Longbottom's problems with the man – but it was professor Quirrell. We, Hermione, Ron and I, went to professor McGonagall and you weren't here and we decided to check ourselves and the chess! Is Ron okay? And then the troll and potion test. Only I went her and Quirrell was here. He had Voldemort in his head, headmaster! He wanted me to give him the Stone and I got it in my pocket. I tried to run and some woman appeared.

\- Woman? – Dumbledore asked gently seeing as Longbottom was in shock.

He nodded eagerly few times like excited puppy. – Attacked Quirrell when he tried to grab me. Told me to run but I stayed here. She fought with him tossing fire and some things at Him. When he cast Killing Course at me she apparated in front of me and made some shield and she deflected the curse and then she made a glowing circle on the floor and lightings attacked Him. There was black mist and she told me that you are on your way sir and she just disappeared.

\- Did she take Stone from you? – Dumbledore asked in gentle voice.

\- No. – Longbottom answered and gave Stone to Dumbledore.

\- You were extremely brave Mr. Longbottom. I will cast a sleeping charm on you now. You will wake up in the infirmary. – Dumbledore said and did what the told casting also cushioning charm on him.

After that Harry observed him casting detection spells on the room designed to look for traces of magical signature. Harry wasn't concerned about it. He was rather thorough in scrubbing traces of his signature. Dumbledore will find only Quirrell's and Voldemort's.

Drinking energy drink Harry connected to wards he created near the entrance to Forbidden Corridor and activated their self-destruct protocols. With how much magic was in wall and air of Hogwarts' leftover traces of his wards will be almost impossible to detect.

It was then when McGonagall, Flitwick and Snape arrived.

\- Headmaster? – McGonagall asked looking at Dumbledore.

\- As I suspected Quirinus was working for Voldemort though from young Neville's description he was possessing Quirinus. – Dumbledore answered in serious voice. – Mr. Longbottom tired to protect the Stone.

\- Did You-Know-Who hurt Mr. Longbottom? – McGonagall asked kneeling next to the boy.

\- He tried too but from what Neville told me he had a help.

\- Who? – Snape asked in his snarling voice. – The mysterious girl from the troll's incident?

\- Possible but young Neville couldn't see under her hood. – He said. – Minerva would you transport Mr. Longbottom to the infirmary?

\- Of course. – McGonagall answered and after quick spell Neville was floating next to her.

Turing to other professors Dumbledore continued. – Filius, Severus must ask you for help in solving certain traces our mysterious helper left us.

\- I still didn't manage to find out how she was capable of creating the damage to the troll. – Filius admitted he liked good puzzles but that started to irritate him. – What did she left now?

\- Two things. – Dumbledore explained. – Can you tell me what does looks like to you? – He asked pointing at large scorch mark on the wall with some of stone being destroyed.

Both professor cast non-verbal detection spells and got the same answer.

\- Killing Curse? – Filius asked mostly to himself. – But the angle is off, over three meters above the ground.

\- According to Neville's relation she created shield that deflected the curse. – Dumbledore said. He saw it in boy's memories but nobody other than Snape knew about him using legilimency on the students. What he saw impressed him but also made him nervous. He never before saw that kind of magic.

\- Impossible. – Snape said.

\- That would explain the angle but I never heard of anybody capable of doing it. – Filius continued. – If it's replicable this shield could save a lot of lives.

\- Wouldn't Vector be better option for looking at it? – Snape asked as professor Vector was teaching arithmancy after all.

\- For now we have to keep knowledge of what happen here among us. – Dumbledore said. – And there's also a way Quirinus died that requires our attention.

\- He didn't die because of possession? – Filius asked before looking closer. – Interesting. So our unknown helper managed to somehow create a trap? She was waiting for somehow to show up?

\- I'm not sure. – Dumbledore admitted. – Once again according to Mr. Longbottom it looks like she created this ward during battle by touching the ground where small circles exist. I must admit that I have no idea how she was able to create ward shooting lightning at man inside strong enough to burn the flesh.

Filius who was rather capable with temporary wards created by charms attached via simple runes to places or objects was casting detection spells at the heptagon and circles. With each spell he was more and more impressed and worried at the same time. It didn't look for him like whatever was used here was a temporary ward and more and more as permanent ward but that was impossible as carving all runes would be impossible during battle.

Watching them was a pleasure for Harry as trying to understand his ward without knowing that he used programming language he created instead of runes will be impossible and if they manage to find a way to replicate what he did to reflect Killing Curse they are free to do it.

.

.

_Sunday, 7. June 1992_

.

Sitting in the Great Hall during Ending Feast with Sally-Anne to his left and Sally Smith and Fay Dunbar opposite of them Harry was keeping mostly to himself, something girls were well accustomed to after being his friends for so long.

Now with Slytherin's colours decorating the walls as they won House Cup even if Gryffindor winning last Quidditch match most Gryffindors were rather subdued.

Harry didn't care but when headmaster started his end of year talk with how many points each house has he felt that something will be changed.

And surprise, surprise he added additional points to Gryffindors for Golden Trio's adventure with Quirrell and Voldemort. In fact he gave them enough points to have Gryffindor win the competition.

Harry just rolled his eyes hearing how Gryffindors reacted.

Girls were rather enthusiastic about whole stuff but not as much as most of Gryffindors.

.

.

_Monday, 15. June 1992_

.

Puddlemere United Stadium and overall facilities weren't exactly impressive from Harry's point of view as along the Stadium for two thousand spectators were only two small buildings, even on the inside serving the team.

\- How much will it cost us? – Harry asked.

\- Ten millions Galleons. – Daniel answered. – We can easily pay for it and if my math is correct all expenses should return to us in three years.

\- But that money will go to nice magical bank in Switzerland. – Harry added with smile.

\- Swiss are much better when international transactions are concerned. – Daniel replied, Magical Bank of Switzerland was rather new but Daniel was already working on moving at least part of money Potter's had in Gringotts there.

\- Good to know. I know to not expect results in next seasons but I hope at least we will move up in the table.

\- Emily is certain of that.

\- She knows about Quidditch much better than any of us. – Harry said. – So how's the thing with selling rights to my patents?

\- In a month we should be ready to finalise the deal.

\- You are still angry with my proposition about Twardowski Industries? – Harry asked smiling.

\- Not though I sill resent you for the travel time to Warsaw and back. I'm still not exactly convinced that investing in relatively new company is good idea but they are good and if you idea pans out we will make a lot of money. They are already working on project for cars with fuel cells

\- That's good because if our deal works out I may have something else.

\- Willing to share?

\- Much better data storage both programs to compress data and to store it. – Harry answered. – Should be worth few dozen millions for use of patent plus hundreds of millions per year for license use. – He said thanking his ancestors for stealing that artefact and in doing that giving him access to, what Harry suspected, basic knowledge of science and language that Harry believe was a protoplast of Latin. What amounted to basic knowledge for Moros was hundreds if not thousands years ahead of anything on Earth.

Daniel smiled looking at Harry impressed. – And with TI being already established on IT market in Europe it could launch the company even higher.

.

.

_Thursday, 16. July 1992_

.

Harry couldn't exactly believe what they managed to do.

Twardowski Industries was relatively new company that started in 1990 and although right now working in IT right was already diverging with new economic situation in Poland with them buying out car factory and working on their own cars. With was one of companies that were trying to use economic boom in Poland.

What's more Harry somehow managed to convince Daniel to invest some of Potter's money in the company.

With that Harry got only five million dollars for rights to his patents but in exchange Harry and Potters investing in some money they got 15% of shares in the company.

During most of time when Daniel and two other lawyers were negotiating Harry meet daughter and son of one of the founders and grandchildren of another, that is Wiktoria and Feliks Twardowski, both fourteen years old and, Harry freely admitted that when Harry had advantage of knowledge he got they both were geniuses that have an understanding in biology and genetics for Wiktoria with physics and electronic for Feliks beyond Harry.

If they were artists Harry would be skilled guy that will make you a portrait but these two would be like van Gogh, da Vinci or Michelangelo.

By the time they singed to deal Wiktoria, Feliks and Harry were someone akin to good friends as with them Harry didn't have to hide his intelligence.

.

.

_Friday, 31. July 1992_

.

With birthday party for him being held tomorrow by Emily and Eve, even if he tried talked them out of it Harry decided to spend his birthday by driving his Porsche on one of few race tracks with public access. This time he was using identity that was basically his own form just with dark blond hairs and bluish eyes. Just a little short for a guy being 1.66m tall but he will correct documents when he will grow up. He didn't try to use his metamorph talents beyond the 5% that he knew he can do without problem.

He had taken both normal driving lessons and more advanced lessons using different identities so he can drive. And now Harry had a chance to push his newly finished car to the limits. And with fuel cells replacing combustion engines Harry had only four electric engines but he was sure his car will be fast.

And was.

.

.

_Friday, 7. August 1992_

.

Harry looked with a smile at his godmother, well woman he considered his godmother instead of one being his godmother on paper. They just ended up testing one of Eve's newest brooms designed. It was broom designed with Harry's suggestion using reinforced carbon fibber handle and aluminium covered with silver, independently 9cm long, 1.4cm wide and 7mm thick blades, twenty one blades in fact covered in runes carved by computer controlled lathe.

These two brooms were prototypes were probably the best brooms in the world according to both Emily and Harry. Eve's brooms had thrust vectoring and better manoeuvring allowing them to do craziest air manoeuvres.

\- I'm so buying this broom. – Harry said with a glint in his eye.

\- You will get it free. – Emily answered. – With those brooms alone even Chudley Cannons would won the league. Their instability makes them great for Chasers and Seeker but Beaters and Keepers will need something more stable. But yeah, never flew on better. – She agreed before looking at Harry and smiling. – So any plans for the weekend?

\- Actually yes. – He confirmed.

\- Anything I want to know? Be jealous of?

Rolling his eyes knowing that she was joking Harry answered.

\- Sally invited Sally-Anne, Fay and me for tomorrow.

\- With two Sallies how are you naming them? – Emily asked curious.

\- I'm using Sally and Sally-Anne, Fay is calling Sally-Anne simply Anne. And Sallies just say Sally. – Harry said.

Smiling Emily had to say. – You know Harry, both Lily and James would be as proud of you as I am. Being friendly with three nice girls. Just be careful in the future.

He nodded understanding her warning, truth be told he didn't know how he managed to become friends with them, well as close to a friends as he was able to get as nobody had seen all pieces of a puzzle that Harry Potter is.

.

.

_Tuesday, 11 August 1992_

.

Waking up Harry Potter felt rather strange with a weight on part of his body but it was somewhat nice.

Opening his eyes he saw a dark blond hairs spread on his chest, hairs that belonged to a girl that now is draped over him with their legs intertwined in a way that had girl's thigh pressed to his crotch. Or should it be hers crotch as Harry was currently a girl himself.

Then memoires from yesterday flooded Harry's mind.

Him wanting to have time off in one of London's park to just sketch a little and have a day off while deciding to use Holly Sanders identity for that trip, sixteen years old, good-looking girl with black hairs with some red in them and his green eyes. How he met Harper, how they spend a day together, went for a drink or two and ended in Harper's flat with her parents out for a week.

He blushed remembering how they spend the night.

And with Harper waking up Harry's morning too was rather interesting.

.

It was 3pm when Harry left Harper's flat after very pleasant morning that made Harry screaming Harper's name but returned the favour. In fact Harry loved how Harper screamed his name. In the end they exchanged phone numbers and already setting up second date Harry left to his home.

Then first thing Harry did was changing his larynx to regain his normal voice and called Emily. Right now he really had to talk to her and Emily agreed to come to him in half an hour. He was luckily that today she had a free afternoon.

Harry also cast on himself every diagnostic spell he knew just to be sure that Harper wasn't a carrier for some nasty surprise. She wasn't and that made Harry relived.

After that he took long shower to just gather thoughts and shower with Harper cleaned his body rather well. Or maybe it were Harper's hands and tongue,

.

Emily even though was unofficial godmother to Harry really visited his home. It was Harry who visited her, Eve and Chloe when he was feeling that he could handle human interactions. She knew that Harry that okay as he claimed but also knew that if she ever pushes him too much he would leave. So when Harry called her and it was clear that he's in distress she hurried to him.

To say that she was surprised when older, an female looking version of her godson in a lose black, flared mini-skirt almost reaching her knees and white shirt with rolled sleeves and three buttons open came out of Harry's bedroom she went silent.

.

Harry couldn't help but smile when he saw his godmother looking at him like an idiot. She felt when Emily entered the building thru the wards.

\- Thanks for coming so quickly. – Harry said while going to the kitchen part of his flat. – I think you will need a beer for now. – He added before taking normal and butter beer from the fridge.

\- Who are you? – Emily asked looking at Harry.

\- Don't you recognise your godson? – He asked mischievously. – Granted, now more like goddaughter but still. – Saying that he morphed his faces to look like Harry Potter.

\- You are Metamorphmagus. – Emily said surprised when Harry gave her beer she liked.

\- Yup. – Harry confirmed.

\- And rather advanced if you can change ganders. – She added.

\- Not sure about that. – Harry admitted. – I can increase of decrease both my body weight and height to 5%. I think it's because I know biology I can change gender easily.

Emily nodded. – I get why you kept it secret. Your abilities are extremely rare not to mention there's prejudice and all requests you would get to change. – She said in understanding voice.

\- Knowing morons in the 'Mot they would pass a law saying that all metamorphs are woman or try something really stupid and force by a marriage contract with their kids.

\- Knowing what dad and grandpa said I wouldn't be surprised. – Emily admitted. Don't worry I won't say a word about your abilities.

\- You can talk with Eve if you want. I don't want you to have secrets with her because of me.

\- Thanks Harry. – She said smiling. – Not, that I'm not honoured that you told me but there's something more, isn't it.

Harry nodded. With his hair loose it caused few strands to fail over his face.

\- I think I gonna need second part of the Talk. – He said quietly.

Emily's eyes widen slightly. – Did you?

Once again Harry nodded. – Harper and I slept together, we had sex. – He admitted. – I'm not sure what to do.

\- How so?

\- We've met yesterday, decided to have some fun and ended in her bed. I liked it. – Now Harry was blushing and Emily had to admit he looked quite like that.

\- Well, you are little young but that's not so unusual. – Emily said. – Harper didn't force you, didn't she?

\- No. – Harry protested his voice rising slightly. – She was great, asked me if I'm sure. I wanted it. I liked having sex with Harper, I like how she said my name but I don't know what to do.

\- Well, if you got your girl to have an orgasm you know at least something. – Emily said. – Don't worry Harry, I promised that I will help you didn't I? – With that she moved closer to hug him.

\- You did. – Harry agreed retuning hug,

\- No bra? – Emily asked.

Once again blushing Harry answered. – Don't like them much so I don't wear them at home.

Emily smiled. – Okay, so that Harper, she's magical or non-magical? So I know with what to start.

\- Non-magical, I think. Why would you start with different things?

\- There are some spells that you can use. – Emily said. – From simple to make dildo vibrating, adding lubricant, cleaning the back alley or your mother's and mine biggest accomplishment spell that gives girl a dick. It's fully working though you can't get pregnant with sperm from it. Though you won't need it. – She said making Harry blush. – For now we'll keep your education to more non-magical stuff but we will cover it later. So does your girls knows you as Harry or?

\- Holly Sanders. – Harry admitted

\- So Holly, tomorrow I'm getting you shopping.

\- Why? I have enough clothes. – Harry protested.

Raising her eyebrow Emily asked. – Good enough for dates?

\- Probably.

\- Okay, so let's start on your education.

When Emily finished Harry/Holly was still blushing but wanted to try some of the things Emily talked about.

Few hours later when they were sitting on a couch next to each other Harry asked. – Do you think my parents would be okay with me? I mean, I'm not exactly normal.

\- As long as you are happy and not bend on becoming new Dark Lord, or Lady they would be happy with you. – Emily reassured her goddaughter while hugging her. – I know I want you be happy, you are my daughter too. – She said kissing Harry on the top of her head.

\- Thank you Emily.

\- Any time, so when was first time you masturbated as girl? – She asked after a few minutes of being silent.

\- Few months after I managed to fully change? – He answered little embarrassed. – I actually masturbated first as a girl. Hell, I had my first kiss, my first time and my first girlfriend as a girl.

\- And does that matters to you?

\- No. I'm still me not matter what my body looks.

.

.

_Friday, 12 August 1992_

.

Harry had no problems with admitting that he liked shopping trip he had with Emily as Holly Sanders. It was nice to have someone to advise you. And that was fun, real fun. Emily convinced even Harry to buy some low heels and teach him how to walk in them.

With each visit to shop Harry made quick Jump to home to leave the shopping bugs as he didn't want to damage material with using magic to shrink it.

\- There's one last shop we have to hit. – Emily said, her smile made Harry little nervous. – I'm gonna need to apparate you with me.

\- Where're we going?

\- Bristol, to magical shop, well semi-magical. First-gen runs it and has rather entreating magical section. – Emily said while offering her right arm.

He didn't exactly like being apparated by someone as his Jumping was much smoother but at least Emily like other Simons don't do stupid Ministry instructions for apparating like turning on the heel.

.

Emily got them to a small, back alley that served as Apparition Point as Harry could feel wards on the place that prevent non-magicals from noticing apparition.

They walked for eight minutes before they stopped in front of the certain shop.

\- Sex shop? – Harry asked surprised.

\- Yup, there're some toys every girl should have. – Emily said before taking Harry inside.

Harry didn't protested and when he walked inside noticed wards on the arc leading further.

\- Yup, magical section is there. – Emily confirmed. – Why don't you look around and see if you want anything. Generally magical toys are better than normal.

Not exactly sure about the situation Harry went to magical section while looking around.

Most of the toys made Harry blush, some at the size some at the thought of using it.

In magical section he went to clothes and uniforms section.

There were modified Hogwarts' student robes cut so they can be considered sexy and that was accomplishment in itself. There were also modified sexy students uniforms with Hogwarts' colours. Harry found one that he liked in his size and decided to buy it in Slytherin colours as green matched his eyes, or her eyes.

As he was still unsure what Emily was buying him he decided against looking at toys and instead went to potion and spell books section.

Some potions weren't that surprising and were acting as aphrodisiacs, to increase libido or stamina of a partner, even magical equivalent of Viagra. There were also potions increasing user's feelings of love toward others but don't create false feelings like illegal love potions.

Not needing potions Harry moved to the books.

There was rather surprising collection and Harry quickly begun collecting the books he will buy.

\- Looking for sexy spells? – Emily asked surprising Harry. – Holly, you kinky little girl.

\- Emily, do not surprise me like that. – Harry warned her, wand in his hand.

\- Sorry sweetie. – Emily said, she sounded sorry. – Can I help you with something?

\- No, thanks. I think I found everything I wanted. And you?

\- Yes, I had what I wanted. – Harry gulped. – Don't worry; I bought some stuff for me and Eve too.

.

Returning to Harry's flat Emily started showing Harry toys she bought him.

\- Why would I need dildo? – Harry asked looking at dildo of rather average length but sleek and with no gird. On the table there were others more anatomical. – I don't exactly think of masturbating with it.

\- You sure? Besides it's good to use to learn how to give a blowjob. Magical-ones have fake sperm ejaculating form it, it's safe to swallow and you can regulate taste, amount and how much you have to stimulate it.

\- I'm not into guys. – Harry pointed out.

\- You sure?

\- Rather sure, no guy I've ever seen interests me. – Harry answered defensively.

\- Just was. And you could stumble on futa or witch that likes to use Girlcock-spell I told you about yesterday. It like every other oral, with right partner its great. I love getting Eve squirm when she's close. Whether you give blowjob is up to you.

Harry, who after seeing few porn movies on TV, was wondering about blowjobs and sex in general and like the idea of futa having sex with him to the point that unlike he said previously thought about testing one of dildos he got. So with some embarrassment in his voice he asked. – Can you show me how?


	2. Idea 1 Repository of Knowledge - part 2

_**Author's notes**_

I don't own Harry Potter or Stargate franchise.

This is an idea I had shortwhile ago,

This is an idea I had short while ago. Feel free to adopt and develop it on your own.

Explanation for magic is the same as it was in "Jazz Potter, Harry Nereth and fall of Voldemort".

I don't condone incest as a whole but rather like it with my version of Harry Potter. One that isn't exactly normal, taking after his grandparent(here I'm going with Dora and Charlus Potter and idea that in ww2 they hunted Grindelwald's and German officers to a point where they had to bribe their way out of War Crimes Tribunal).

PS. I'm not native English speaker and while I took my equivalent of A-levels in English and tired to double check my work but grammar mistakes are quite probable.

.

.

Okay, so that's what i wrote, now quick synopsis on where I thought of taking it.

Summer:

* Short romance with Harper, nothing to important.

* Harry does a ritual made by his ancestors to grant him denser, more effective muscles, gives him 1.5x better senses and makes his bones out of carbon nanotubes with his body having ability to repair and grow them and allows his body to adapt to poisons he's exposed to; his Metamorphmagus talent still works

* Experiments with airborne potions

Second year:

* Ginny get diary like in cannon

* Harry once again isn't at Halloween Feast and isn't accused of realising the Monster of Slytherin but get's detention form McGonagall.

* Hearing what had happened Harry checks the wards but like with Quirrell nothing is in the logs so he goes and checks the place Mrs. Norris was attacked personally. Finds DNA samples of large snake that was clearly genetically engineered.

* Quick check in Every Book and he knows it's Basilisk

* Harry going after traces of Basilisk's DNA finds entrance to the Chamber of Secrets and hacks his way in. To make a non-lethal trap for whoever enters using airborne version of Draught of Living Dead

* Preparations for taking out the Basilisk; Harry creates mask with HUD that works in infrared and has sonar capabilities but no visual light – makes him safe from Basilisk gaze

* Catching Ginny and the diary

* Diary ends up in magical version of Faraday Cage; Ginny is freed and after quick check on her mind Harry releases her

* Killing the Basilisk by specially designed ward after opening its entrance; Basilisk will be sold but Harry injects himself sample of the venom to make himself resistant to it

* after that rather nice 2nd year with Harry trying to work out what the dairy is

Summer 2-3 year:

* right now have nothing for it; probably some relaxing in Monaco, etc.

Third year:

* Harry finds out that Black escaped

* searched into Black's history reviles that he didn't had a trial; still unconvinced about his innocence

* after contacts with Dementors Harry remembers last stand of his mother and the fact that she was paralysed but conscious when she was slowly bleeding out to death

* Harry finances lawyer for Hagrid to save Buckbeak; mostly doing it against L. Malfoy; Hippogriff is saved

* Granger DOESN'T HAVE a time-turner

* Halloween; Harry once again isn't at Feast; Black gets in isn't on Harry's map

* Harry manages to finally get some information on Diary

* Harry checks Hogwarts' wards to find out how Black managed to not be detected

* Lupin like in cannon doesn't talk much to Harry

* Harry alone teaches himself Patronus charms and starts to work on modifying it

* Black gets Longbottom, Granger and Ron to the Shack with Lupin and Snape close after him; Harry to gets there and listen from a far in his Ivy Stark disguise

* like in cannon they got Pettigrew and stunned Snape while Lupin transforms into werewolf; Pettigrew escapes, Harry lures Lupin into the forest and shackles him there

* dementors attack, Longbottom tries to stop them but fails like Harry in cannon; Harry gets there and destroys Dementors with modified Patronus

* Black taken prisoner; Harry wants him to stand trial

* Daniel informs Harry that Malfoy made a deal with Fudge; Black is to be executed and Malfoy get's control of House of Black;

* Harry makes floor of Flitwick office out of faze for a moment causing Black to drop a level where broom, portkey and communication mirror with Ivy(Harry) telling Black to fly away and that portkey will take him to a safe house; Black dose that and is taken to a magical tent Harry had set up as one of less important safe houses

* Snape, Fudge and Malfoy angry at Blacks' escape; Dumbledore suspects mysterious girl form 1st year

* Harry(as Ivy) interrogates Sirius(peacefully); makes Sirius reinstated Andromeda Tonks in the House of Black(Nymphadora and Ted are accepted with her) while disinherit Narcissa(with Draco) and Bellatrix; Harry asks what Sirius did after he left Longbottom Hall in 1981(answer, went to a pub), at Harry's suggestion to write some letters Black writes to Longbottom not exactly caring about Harry

* Harry finally founds out how Black and Pettigrew were invisible to his map – they made a patch in secondary ward matrix(Pettigrew's idea[he had to have something to offer to other Marauders]) with them being visible on Marauders' Map only to other member of the group

Summer 3-4:

* Harry meets Tonks family, make friends with Nymphadora

* search in Every Book get's Harry answer that what Diary is(he had to ask proper question), Harry makes a compass to find out others; with triangulation it wasn't that hard(Neville isn't a horcrux; scar comes from ritual his grandmother used to save him)

* Harry finds out Room of Requirements; decides to transport things from Room of Lost Things and sell them

* Twardowski Industries becomes one of leading company in new technologies, mostly energy and fuel cells-powered cars

Fourth year:

* On Harry's map Moody shows as Crouch so Harry investigates

* short fight with fake Moody; here story diverges to

* "noise" in Harry's head is getting worse and worse

a) Harry/Nymphadora with Harry calling her as backup and they capture Crouch Jr.

b) Harry eventually travels back in time; here Harry is alone an gets struck with a spell that went thru his shield but at first glance didn't cause any problems

* Interrogation of Crouch Jr.

* Harry visits Voldemort with grenade launcher – each grenade contain powerful sleeping gas

* Interrogation of Voldemort; Harry get's info on all Death Eaters and supporters than after making sure that all Horcruxes are gone Harry kills him

* Pettigrew with Tonks' help goes to Amelia Bones

* Sirius is freed; Harry technically still lives with Dursleys

If option "A" happen Harry and Tonks start dating; "noise" disappears and focus on developing tech that will allow for cheep travel to space but A. Bones get info from Voldemort on every Death Eater; probably ending here with Harry killing L. Malfoy in his Manor before killing Bellatrix

If option "B" Harry finds out that spell Crouch used is slowly killing him; he has around 2 years to live

* Harry decided to personally eliminate people from Voldemort's list and succeeds making magical Brittan afraid

* Harry develops a life support that he carries in a backpack that allows him function and extends time he has

* because of the curse Harry is stuck as Ivy Stark

* Harry manages to travel back in time to 1981, just in time

.

.

Option "B" ending

.

.

_Saturday, 31 October 1981_

.

Harry smiled under his mask looking at still conscious Lucius Malfoy. – You lost, your master was just killed and now you and rest of Shiteaters will die. – With that Harry touched with his wand Malfoy's Dark Mark; it was still good enough for Harry. – My you rot in hell. – He said feeling as his knees give up.

\- Harry. – Lily said supporting him.

\- Just have to sit down. – He reassured Lily, at least tried to.

\- What did you do to Malfoy?

\- Introduced virus to Dark Mark, all people that have it will die. – Harry answered when Lily helped him sat an armchair before removing helmet covering his face.

Or her face as for over two years he was in Ivy's Stark body.

He smiled looking at his mum feeling his eyes water up.

\- I love you mum. – He said while moving his right hand to pocket on his left thigh and took out applicator marked with green.

\- Harry? – This time Lily was concerned. – James! Call for help, we need healer here.

\- Don't bother. – Harry answered looking at his mother still smiling. – It took two hours for help to arrive. – While saying it he pressed applicator to his right wrist allowing its content into his vein and simply let go of the applicator. – Besides I'm already dead mum.

\- What are you talking about Harry? – Lily asked when James with their Harry, the year old Harry in his arms.

\- The curse, curse that Malfoy cast at you and I took. I was struck with it two years ago. Since then I was slowly dying.

\- We can cure you, we can do something! – Lily protested.

\- No, you can't. They destroyed equipment that kept me alive. – He was talking carefully. – I left small box in Harry's room. There are some books I wrote, my Journals and info on Voldemort's horcruxes and how destroyed them all while only having one.

\- Harry, I'm getting you to St. Mungo now. – James said moving toward him.

\- No. My blood has to be constantly controlled and Crouch destroyed equipment I had. All I could choose was slowly dying from the spell or quicker option. – He was trying to smile but was fighting tears already. – I chose the latter one. – Said pointing to the empty applicator. – Take care of you children, raise them to be good people, love them all. Teach them to think for themselves, to form their own opinions. … I always wanted big family. – Now tears were freely flowing from his eyes.

\- Harry please, don't tell me that you… - Lily begged holding while Harry's right hand and kneeling next to the armchair.

\- I did mum. Please burry me at the Manor with others.

\- Harry please. – Lily tried to say felling Harry's grip weakening.

\- I don't want to be alone, please.

\- We are right here Harry. – James promised him doing what he could to comfort his dying son. The same son that was sitting next to them and looking at his parents and strange lady they called Harry.

\- I love you. – Harry said, minute later he was dead. His only options being slow and painful death while his body is shutting down or fast and less painful death, Harry chose the latter option.

.

.

_Saturday, 31 October 1998_

.

Eighteen years old Harry Potter stood with his hand around waist of his sister but also girlfriend of four years, sixteen years old Iris Potter, they could be mistaken for twins, they often were because even though they both were metamorphs with eerie similar base forms their behaviour was what made people think that. They were like one mind in two bodies and source of great deal of rumours and speculation around the world to the extent of their relationship as Potters were one of most famous family on the planet.

Today like every year they visited Family Crypt to pay respect to man that decided to protect his parents and gave his sibling chance to live. Even now when they still were going to Hogwarts they were vesting Harry on today.

\- To be honest, I'm surprised that he was so stable without you. – Harry said quietly. – I wouldn't survive week without you.

\- You read his Journals; there was always something that he was missing. He was forced to live in our nightmare and decided to give us a chance to live, to be.

\- Harry Potter, man who broke time-space continuum to save family, true father of humanity's rise to the stars, one day everybody will know who you were.


	3. Idea 2 HPDGTD - part 1

_**Author's notes**_

I don't own Harry Potter or Stargate franchise.

This is an idea I had short while ago. Feel free to adopt and develop it on your own.

For explanataion for how magic work you can use my o my other fic Jazz Potter, Harry Nereth and fail of Voldemort.

PS. I'm not native English speaker and while I took my equivalent of A-levels in English and tired to double check my work but grammar mistakes are quite probable.

.

Here's an idea when Harry decided to bury his experience from the Dursleys and become Gryffindor's Golden Boy as everybody expected him to be and only after events with Sirius and Pettigrew he stops being like that. Parrying Harry Potter/Daphne Greengrass/Tracey Davis

.

_Thursday, 6. June 1996_

.

Harry Potter walked on autopilot from Hospital Wing to Gryffindor Dormitory he was only partially listening to Hermione. His mind was focused on events that took place only hours ago. Sirius Black turned out to be innocent, Peter Pettigrew was alive and a traitor that led Voldemort to his parents and professor Lupin was an idiot because who would forget about only potions that kept him from transforming bloodthirsty monster. That Snape was an idiot he already known but thanks to him he lost his only way to move out of Privet Drive before he become of age.

He didn't even change just lied on the bed and closed his eyes.

But sleep wasn't kind for him. Since the last October of his first year wasn't. They were lucky to survive that troll and he only accumulated more traumatic experience for his nightmares.

This time Harry felt like in kaleidoscope with events from his time in Hogwart mixed with his life with Dursleys.

One second he was falling to his death after Dementors attack during Quidditch match and next second he was sitting in his math classroom back in the elementary school and changing his answers to get behind what Dudley could achieve.

Finally it stopped and he was standing in front of small campfire with wooden benches around it and two small tents two meters further. He looked into the sky and felt his stomach tighten.

He remembered this place even though it does not exist in real world. He imagined this place based on novel Ringworld by Larry Niven and this place was on the Ringworld.

Harry also this place.

With small bonfire and two benches in front of it.

On one bench there was small child sitting. This child was wearing to big clothes and had black, raven hairs. Even before seeing child's face he knew who it was. – It's first time in three years you came here Harry. – Child said in his voice.

Harry sat next to child, his ten year old self and looked into dying fire before answering.

\- I … - He tried to say something but stopped himself.

\- Since Hagrid came to you and gave you that damned letter you choose to forget. – Young Harry pointed out. – Choose to become wizards' golden boy and forget everything.

\- I didn't forget.

\- You did. – Young Harry sated before touching real Harry's forehead.

With that real Harry collapsed on the ground and once again was moving thru kaleidoscope.

This time he relived his live with Dursleys more unpleasant things like beating from Vernon that left him barely breathing. After he returned after Hagrid took him to Diagon Alley they were little better for him but his summer between first and second year was terrible and last summer wasn't that much better.

He also once again remembered how he had to steal from Dursleys to get enough to eat. Now he was sure that he used wandless magic to open and close door to cupboard under the stairs that was his prison. He remembered every punishment he got for using magic, every cut and every beating.

When he finally returned to the campfire he had tears in his eyes.

\- I wanted to forget all of that. – He said, his voice was ice cold and although barely above the whisper it was enough.

\- And in doing that looked what has become of you. – Young Harry responded. – You jumped to first people that offered you their friendship without attacking someone you already known. You stopped thinking. You've become weak.

Real Harry nodded reluctantly. That's what happened when Malfoy offered him his friendship.

\- Last year Ron treated you almost the same as rest of people in Hogwart and yet he didn't even had to apologise to you. Hell, almost everybody in the whole school treated you like dirt and nobody apologise for their behaviour towards you.

\- Not everybody. – Real Harry protested.

\- Yes, not everybody. – Young Harry agreed. – But that doesn't make whole situation any better.

Real Harry looked at his younger self with a look of pure hatred.

\- I'm part of you, you moron, the part that was left when you choose to forget. Hell, you could tell that I'm more of Harry Potter than you are. Admit it; you were an idiot after you choose to forget.

\- So, what's now? – Real Harry asked resigned.

\- Now, you stop being an idiot. – Young Harry said. – You have a bank account that you know next to nothing about. With how much money you have renting a room in Leaky Cauldron or in real world should be easy.

\- Dumbledore said that I'm safest with Dursleys on Privet Drive. – Real Harry said before adding. – But I don't care. He would have to drag me there. On my own will I'll go there only to destroy that hellhole.

Younger Harry flashed a predatory smile.

\- It's good to know that you haven't changed that much.

\- I know. Thanks for the reminder.

Smaller Harry shrugged. – I was looking for myself. After all…

\- In the end everybody is alone. – Real Harry finished. He learned that long ago and hard way. Events from last day proved that to be true no matter how he wanted to not be.

Young Harry throws two small logs into the fire. They stayed silent for a long time before young Harry said. – You know, it's time for us to rejoin.

Real Harry nodded. – If you were with me during sorting I would ended up in Slytherin.

\- Or Ravenclaw. – Young Harry answered. – You, we are much more intelligent than our peers. Even Hermione, she may have eidetic memory but that's all. She may be first student in our year but I'm not sure about that.

\- Wouldn't be surprised if she's only first in Gryffindor. There are others in our year.

\- Not for long. – Young Harry said before looking at his real self.

\- Not for long. – Real Harry agreed. Next year Potter will be first and not just in Gryffindor but in the whole school.

\- Just, try and become someone we can be proud of being. You really fucked up when you choose to forget. – Young Harry said before simply disappearing.

Real Harry could fell him being incorporated back.

\- I won't be weak any longer. – He proclaimed before standing up and walking to flying car parked relatively closed by.

Everything here was a construct in his own mind and he used it to keep emotions separate from his memories. He used it also as a way to detach himself during beatings. Now he had almost four years of memories to separate as he discovered that with his memories catalogued he was able to recall every little detail.

\- If I can do this can others do that to? –He asked himself thinking out loud before remembering how Snape seemed to know everything even if you are ling to him. – I need to make some defences.

He was in his mind and here he controlled the time.

While he slept for almost ten hours he spent twenty hours working on defences for his mind. As he was storing his memories deep inside Ringworld on servers accessible only manually he chose to fortify whole star system his construct was located. He was sure that fully doing it will take him months but even now thanks to sheer size of his construct getting to server core will be almost impossible.

.

.

_Friday, 7. June 1996_

.

Harry knew he missed all three school periods he had today but he didn't care. He had most peaceful sleep since getting into Wizarding World as he spent working on his mind during his sleep. After quick shower he choose to visit professor Lupin, not that he wanted to spend time with him but he had the Map and he needed it.

Luckily for him professor Lupin was already packing knowing that parents won't be happy with a werewolf teaching in Hogwarts and Harry had to agree with them although he said something little different.

He agreed that Lupin was dangerous as the man by his own stupidity endangered not only him and rest of the students in Hogwarts but also helped in destroying his quickest way out of Privet Drive and Dursleys. One the other hand if Harry was in his place he would still be doing his job and wait till Board of Governors would sack him. Lupin even with his faults was good teacher.

So after getting the Map back Harry made quick detour to the Kitchen he found on the Map to get something to eat and to meet other house-elves. They were informative once you got them to talk and besides information about them they gave him both an excellent idea as well as wonderful place to hide from everybody.

He used the Map and his Invisibility Cloak to get from the Kitchen to seventh floor where Come and Go Room was located.

His thought was rather simple. _I need a place to think study and talk without being found or spied upon._

Once he stepped inside doors to the room disappeared and room just like he wished for made sure that nobody could spy on him or fund him without his consent.

Room was rather simple but Harry like it with a fireplace with a slightly worn leather sofa, two armchairs and wooden coffee table in front of it, walls covered in bookshelves and a wooden desk with a modern and quite comfortable looking non-magical chair.

\- Dobby. – Harry said calmly focusing on calling him.

With a slight pop a house-elf wearing brightly coloured and mismatched clothes.

\- Harry Potter sir, asked for Dobby? What poor Dobby can do for great Harry Potter sir? – Excitable house-elf asked.

\- Hello Dobby. – Harry said calmly. – I just found out that house-elves need a bond with a wizard or to live in highly magical places. – Dobby nodded. – If you want to I'm willing to form a bond with you. I could use your help if you want to.

\- Great Harry Potter wants poor Dobby as his house-elf? – Elf asked practically bouncing on the floor.

\- Yes. I'm willing to pay you ten galleons a weak with three days off every week. – He offered.

-That's too much Harry Potter sir.

\- Then a galleon a week and two days off so you can buy any clothes you want and have time for yourself. – Harry offered. – I want you to be my friend.

Dobby barely managed to stop from crying.

\- Two sickles a week and half a one day free for a month. – Dobby countered.

\- Ten sickles a weak and a day off a week. You can choose to have few hours off every day.

\- Six sickles a week and a day off every two weeks.

\- Eight sickles and we have a deal. – Harry proposed.

\- Dobby accepts. – House-elf responded. – Harry Potter sir made a hard bargain.

\- Thank you Dobby. – He answered. – Before you bond we need to talk about some rules. Like no punishing yourself. If you think you did something that has to be punished to tell me about it and I decided about you punishment. – Dobby somewhat reluctantly nodded at that. – Other think is that if you think I'm doing something wrong you can always tell me about it. I would prefer if you would tell me. I wasn't raised in magical world and you probably know things I don't have any idea about.

Dobby nodded.

Ten minutes later Dobby was Harry's house-elf with a strict order to right now keep quiet about it and was already send for his first mission. He was carrying a request from Harry for a meeting between Harry and a goblin responsible for his account. As Dobby told him house-elves can apparate and disapparate inside Hogwart's wards without a trouble and he can take him for a ride.

.

When Harry finally left Come and Go Room there was time for a dinner and although he had to listen to McGonagall lecture about how he was supposed to be in his classes he gave her quick and not exactly full rundown of events that accrued yesterday. That was enough for her to give him a break. Now he only had to listen to Hermione talking to him about the same. Here too Harry kept his mask but was wondering how exactly he was able to stand her and her constant nagging. His answer about not having Time Turner to sleep in and be on time wasn't the best with dealing with her but after he told Hermione that he had to think about few things she finally stopped nagging him. She wrongly assumed that he was thinking about Sirius and he decided against correcting her in any way. It was her assumptions not something he told her.

In fact Harry stopped thinking about Sirius after he coldly analysed whole situation and while he couldn't put whole blame on Sirius, he did choose to go after a traitor without backup or even informing anybody about the truth leaving him without a second thought. Then he had to wait till he got a lead about a traitor to escape from what can be summarized as hell on Earth. He said he did that for Harry's safety but it was painfully clear that he was focused more on getting his revenge than protecting Harry.

.

It was close to eleven when Harry Potter stepped onto the highest floor of tower that was no longer in use and although lower parts were easily accessible for students this part was behind secret door. He walked calmly but he wasn't surprised when person he was meeting with pulled a wand on him.

She was simply gorgeous even now when she had her fourteen birthday in April with blond hairs reaching behind her shoulder blades, pale skin, ice blue eyes and aristocratic features it wasn't a surprise that most boys in her year and year or two older wanted to be closer to her. She was also twenty two centimetres taller than Harry. It was her ice cold personality that kept them at range. Because of that she was known as Slytherin Ice Princess as Ice Queen was now in her seventh year.

Harry wasn't surprised that a girl was taller than he. He was shortest in his year and a quarter of second years were taller than him.

\- Hey Daphne, it's good to see you. – He said with a calm smile even now he had a complete control over the situation.

\- If you are Potter, importance of 20 July 1969. – She ordered coldly.

\- Moon landing, Apollo 11. Armstrong and Aldrin landed, Collins stayed in the orbit. – He answered before adding. – You know about it because you are a massive astronomy buff just like Tracey and her mother.

Daphne Greengrass lowered her wand. – Can't be to certain, especially with you acting strange and wearing clothes that actually fit.

Harry kept smiling. – True. Just to be sure when Apollo 13 landed?

\- They didn't. – Was here replay. – So, what's with clothes that actually look good on you?

\- You can say I finally remembered something important. – He said before moving his hand to a bag he used for carrying his books. Right now he had few butterbeers in it and few other essential things like his invisibility cloak and map.

\- Oh? – Daphne said raising her eyebrow taking her beer.

Harry moved to sit next to the balcony like they liked to do.

\- Let's just say I stopped being a moron.

\- You stopped being yourself? – She asked with amusement clear in her voice. It was something only her family and Harry were allowed to see.

\- More like become myself again. I stopped trying to be their precious Golden Boy.

Daphne smirked hearing that. – Good being a moron don't suit you. Do you have a plan what to do now?

\- Tomorrow I have meeting with Ragragg, goblin responsible for Potter's account in Gringotts. – He admitted. – I managed to do it quietly.

\- Good. – Daphne said. – Something else after that?

\- I need to know my financial situation to be more precise. – He answered. – But, do you know any private clinics? Outside of Brittan?

\- Can't say I know any. Why?

\- I need to visit good doctor. There's a lot of damage that I hope can be fixed. Maybe I'll stop being shortest.

Daphne eyes grew a little wider. – Shit Harry. I never thought about it before. Do you want to stay with my family for a summer?

\- Thanks for the offer but I don't want to be a bother. – He answered.

\- You won't be. My parents are pureblood but they aren't stiff as some I know. – She replayed.

Harry nodded. – Thank you Daphne. – He said solemnly. – You don't know how grateful I am for the offer but I have to decline at least for whole summer.

\- You can come any time you want. I will speak with my parents. – She assured him.

\- Thanks but there's something I might need your help with.

\- What do you need? – She asked curious.

\- Rundown on magical etiquette and politics both national and international plus everything people raised in wizarding Brittan known as something obvious but people from outside wouldn't know.

\- That will take time. – She pointed out. – What will be there for me?

\- I will owe you. – He offered. – Nothing too illegal.

\- So no killing Malfoy for me? – She asked smiling.

\- More like no killing but Malfoy is exception to that rule. – He answered. – If you want I'll be happy to help you hid a body.

\- Suits me. Give me week to get everything. – Harry nodded. – So, what exactly happened yesterday?

Harry told her. Everything including Sirius being innocent he simply trusted her to know it.

\- If you want I will look into his case. – Daphne offered.

\- Could be useful but I don't have any hope for it. Fudge won't let him have a trail and I'm willing to bet that neither will Dumbles.

Hearing this Daphne raised an eyebrow. – I thought you would be more eager to have his innocence proven.

Harry just shrugged. – Would be great to have him free but … let's just say he doesn't have a stellar record with being responsible and I don't exactly trust him.

\- You are speaking like true Slytherin. – Daphne commented.

\- I take it as a complement.

\- If you want to.

It was after one when they moved to their respected dormitories.

\- See you tomorrow? – Daphne asked.

Harry nodded. – I'll tell you how it went in Gringotts. – He promised.

.

.

_Saturday, 8. June 1996_

.

This time it wasn't Daphne who was waiting but Harry.

Also this time it wasn't one person but two. Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis.

Tracey was slightly shorter than Daphne with dark brown hair she quite often kept in lose ponytail and amber going into gold eyes. She too had aristocratic features but not as evident as Daphne's and didn't have her ice cold personality instead she was quite open and happy which was surprising considering she was one of few half-bloods in Slytherin. She like Daphne was beautiful in different why than Daphne but nonetheless she already had some head turning. And just like Daphne yesterday she was wearing non-magical clothes instead of robes in her case pair of rather tight jeans and a t-shirt.

When they looked at Harry both girls knew something was wrong.

Yesterday Daphne saw confident man that walked with grace of a deadly predator and even during breakfast he looked more confident than usual.

Now when he looked at them he looked defeated.

\- Bad day Potter? – Daphne asked, her eyes narrowed when she spotted bottle of Firewhisky that was already half empty.

\- You could say that. – He answered before purring drink for Daphne and Tracey into two glasses.

\- Want to have us drunk before having your wicked way with us? – Tracey asked smirking.

\- Not today.

Both girls sat next to him.

\- So what happened? – Daphne asked taking small sip of her whisky.

\- I went to Gringott. Turns out Potters are quite rich like, two billion galleons in our accounts plus what's left of Potter's Estate and summer estate in Monaco and Port Royal. There are so many books inside the Vault that Hogwart's library is small compared to our collection.

\- Not exactly something to be sad about. – Tracey pointed out always an optimist. – You aren't exactly the richest man in Brittan but still in top ten.

\- Eleventh actually. – Harry admitted.

\- So what's the matter? – Daphne asked. – I heard that Potter's Estate was attacked during last war but nothing else.

Harry drank some more whisky before answering. – Bomb exploded killing my grandparents and thirty two other people. Everyone from their faction in Wizengamot. One bomb and just like that Neutrals were eliminated. From what I gathered everything that survived was secured and wards on the property were set on maximum practically cutting it off from rest of the world and putting it in stasis. Only Lord Potter can get access to it. – He said with strangely detached voice. – And believe it or not I'm last Potter that can make a claim for a Family, period. I may have some distant relatives but they don't have any legal claim to estate. – Both witches knew that normally it would be good news as Harry wasn't a formal heir to the Potters only presumed as his parents died before naming him in a Gringott and that could open ways to contest his claim by others if they were any. – With everything that happened I'll never see it for longer than few minutes.

\- How's that possible? – Daphne asked knowing that it will be bad. Very, very bad.

\- Thanks to my father. – Harry said coldly. – I still respect him for what he did to protect me but he still fucked me sideways. It turns out that James Potter was one of contributors helping Ministry during last war. He gave three hundred millions that he borrowed from Goblins. According to my lawyer a lot of that money went to pockets of different officials many of them were in fact Death Eaters. Quite the irony don't you think? But that's not the best part. Apparently my genius father simply gave that money as a donation not as fucking war bonds or a credit.

He stopped and drank rest of his whisky.

\- He never managed to pay his credit and now I'm left with three point seven billons of galleons to pay as soon as I become Lord Potter. I do that or Gringotts gets my family vault, every single galleon I have, everything. – He purred himself another glass before drinking once again.

\- You've got to be kidding. – Tracey said not believing.

\- Got my solicitors on it but on the first glance everything is legal. Second there is Lord Potter they can move to get everything from him.

\- So don't become Lord Potter. – Tracey offered.

\- And lose chance to be part of Wizengamot? – Daphne asked her friend, practically her sister. – Can they take your seat in the 'Mot?

\- No. They can't take it. – Harry answered. – Not that I want to have anything with politics. I checked with my solicitors and I can't rent or sell my seat.

His statement wasn't exactly a surprise for girls.

\- Like I said don't become Lord Potter. – Tracey repeated herself. It was simple resolution.

\- It's not that easy. – Harry answered. – There're few things in the Vault that I want and only way for me to get them is becoming Lord Potter. – He answered giving a non-answer. Neither Daphne nor Tracey asked for clarification they both were from pureblood houses and knew that some things are to be kept within house.

Both Houses Davis and Greengrass were Noble Houses with seats in Wizengamot, magical version of the Parliament but weren't as old as Potters. His House was both Ancient and Noble and carried more weight in the 'Mot during legislative sessions.

He drank his whisky before looking in the sky. After almost a minute of silence he asked. – Do you know how much a kilogram of gold is worth?

\- Two hundred galleons for kilogram. – Daphne answered. When both Tracey and Harry looked at her shocked she added. – It's in financial information on Prophet's last page.

Harry done quick math. – Three point seven billion with two hundred per kilogram is eighteen and a half thousand tons of gold. With a density of nineteen thousand three hundred kilograms per cubic meter is around nine hundred sixty cubic meters.

Both girls were shocked at Harry's quick math on large numbers.

\- It's a catch 22. – He said looking in the sky. – Fucking catch 22. I have a way to make enough money to keep Family Vault but I need my Family Vault to make the money.

\- You have a way to make almost four billion galleons to pay Goblins in your Vault? – Daphne asked not believing in what she heard.

\- In the Vault I have a key to doing that kind of money. – Harry confirmed. – I … Dobby.

\- Harry Potter sir, asked for Dobby? – Dobby asked.

\- Yes, I need documents from Goblins about my family debt I have in my trunk.

Dobby in few seconds was back with documents Harry need. After quick read Harry gave them back.

\- In a year I'll have to pay them four point two billion, about thousand ninety cubic meters of gold. – Harry done quick math once again.

\- Five hundred million in rates and interests? – Daphne asked not believing.

\- Yeah, I really question my father sanity when he agreed to their terms. – Harry admitted. – They are that big nowadays because nothing was paid so they are taking interests from interests.

\- But how do you want to get that much money? – Tracey asked.

\- Not money, gold. – Harry corrected her. – I could try some scam with selling gold I bought from Goblins to normal world but that would take years unless I want to destabilise whole economy.

\- You could do that? – Daphne asked. – How? – They were well versed in non-magical world but non-magical economy wasn't one their list to know right now and he spend days in local library reading about everything including economy.

\- Daphne a kilogram of gold cost around seven and a half thousand British pounds. Two hundred galleons are four thousand pounds. – Harry explained. – With good scheme you can make millions but price of gold in non-magical world depends on supply. Too much gold on the market and price drops down.

\- So why price in Gringott stays the same for centuries? – Daphne asked.

Harry thought for few seconds before answering. – Goblins can mine at bigger depths than non-magicals and demand in magical world is much smaller than in non-magical simply because of smaller population.

\- Okay, so what's the idea you have to make so much money? – Tracey asked. – You know we won't tell anybody.

\- It's not like we talk that much with other Slytherins. – Daphne added. – Or would tell our families without your agreement to that.

\- There are untold billions of tons of gold when someone knows where to look for them ready for taking. – Harry said with a smile taking another sip of whisky.

Both girls noted that somewhere earlier he changed into the confident man he was before his visit to Gringott. They liked confident Harry much more.

\- I will have to funnel some money out for necessary parts and materials but what I have should be enough, have to be enough. – He said. – With magic it should be possible. Good thing I can pay from Family Vault for medical expenses.

\- Harry. – Daphne looked into his eyes. – What exactly do you plan? If you want we will take an Oath to keep it to ourselves but we want to help you.

Tracey nodded at that.

\- Thanks, and no oath, I trust you. – He said before smiling. – I'm thinking about mining an asteroid. There should be enough gold and silver to satisfy Goblins.

Both girls understood. All three of them had a passion for space and liked a good sci-fi novel.

\- You want to go to space? Harry brooms go only few miles up nothing more. – Tracey pointed out. Unlike Daphne she had a passion for Quidditch.

\- That's why I'll have to build a spaceship. – Harry said with a shit eating grim.

\- Who do you think you are? Luck Skywalker? – Daphne asked him. She wouldn't admit to it even under tortures but she loved Star Wars and had collection of books from Expanded Universe.

\- More Han Solo but you are similar to prices Leia. – Harry answered.

\- If you think I'll wear a metal bikini you were to close to a dementor. – Daphne warned him.

\- That would be lovely. – Harry said before looking at Tracey. – And you would make a great Luke Skywalker.  
\- I'm not a guy. – Tracey pointed out.

\- You prefer Chewbacca? – Harry asked still smiling.

\- Well, unlike Daphne I have right hair colour to be a Leia.

\- Okay, you are Leia and I'm Skywalker. – Daphne agreed immediately. – When do you plan on wearing you metal bikini?

\- When you both ask nicely. – Tracey answered smirking. – So when we are building our _Millennium Falcon_?

\- I think X-wing would be a better prototype. – Harry answered.

\- Too bad our Skywalker doesn't like to fly. – Tracey said looking at Daphne.

\- For this I'll make an exception. So when and where? – She was as excited as Tracey about going to space. She was just better at hiding her emotions.

\- I don't know. I just got the idea. – Harry admitted. – Plus I'm going to spend some time in a clinic. Apparently my grandfather's friend created one that used both magic and normal methods. Dobby will be getting my letter to them tomorrow.

Both girls nodded in understanding. – Just so you remember my offer still stands. – Daphne added.

\- And you can spend time with my family too Harry. – Tracey added. – You are our friend even if only yesterday you stopped being a moron.

\- Thank you, both of you. – He said. – That reminds me of something. Dobby. – When Dobby poped he added. – Could you bring the box I took from the Vault?

\- Dobby will bring it. – Elf assured him before poping away.

And few second later Dobby poped back to give Harry a wooden box.

Even in comparatively weak light both girls noticed Potter's crest painted on the box, a Royal Chimera sitting proudly with spread wings and looking ahead. Under front paws Chimera had crossed roman gladius and a wand.

Royal Chimera was a magical creature with lion's head, front paws and two third of a body with his hind legs and body covered in scales and legs that Velociraptor like claws on them and a tail also covered in scales and ended with a single spike sticking out. This type of a chimera also had wings similar to those on bats or pterodactyls that were located over their front shoulder blades with relatively small tail fins hidden in the tail.

Harry opened the box and removed from it to amulets that looked like a transparent crystal placed inside silver mounting and with two silver elements running round the crystal similar to double helix.

\- I still can remove some things from Family Vault. – He said giving amulets to Daphne and Tracey. – It's something for your protection. Crystal acts as battery storing a small part of your magic to create a shield that can stop even Unforgiveable, sometimes. The silver double helix acts as additional occlumency barrier. I'm sure both of you knew it already but its additional help.

Both girls nodded it was something that was thought to them since their sixth birthday.

\- We know it. But how do you? – Daphne asked.

Harry smiled but this was a slightly awkward smile they seen on him before. – I used it before even knowing its name. Because of that and some poor decisions on my part I acted like I did before. I know you don't have exactly reason to trust something from other family but please wear them. I'm already wearing mine. – He showed his but his amulet had a slightly red crystal.

\- There's some catch with these amulets. Isn't it? – Daphne asked once again looking at Harry.

\- To work they need drop of your blood to connect to your magic. – Harry admitted. – And there's a risk that during the attack on you amulet will try to use too much of your magic to the point of exhaustion or even your death. It's only a possibility if you are attack with a really powerful spell that will be deadly if not stopped. You can sever your connection to it with simple ritual.

Once again both girls nodded. Ritual to remove any unwanted connections via blood was a known to almost every pureblood as it's one of easiest way to protect oneself from being tracked or attacked by someone via his or her own blood.

\- With us in Slytherin we could use always active protection. – Tracey admitted.

Harry hearing that gave them a simple sliver knife used in potions. He took to carrying it with himself all the time.

Gils quickly connected amulets to themselves.

\- Just keep in mind that too many spells hitting you at once or overpowered will bleed thru the shield so when attacked don't stay in one place. – Harry warned them.

\- Nothing is perfect. – Daphne pointed out.

\- But with it we can gain few precious seconds. – Tracey added. When they had eight years their fathers stated to teach them spells useful in the duel or self-defence.

Harry nodded before looking at the bottle. – There's almost nothing left. – He said before splitting it between three of them. – So, any plans for the summer?

\- Nothing much but dad reserved a box for Quidditch World Cup in August. – Tracey stated. – My whole family's going plus Daphne with her family and one chair has your name on it.

\- Tracey, you are kidding, right? – Harry asked even after drinking half a bottle alone he was still quite sober. He heard about ongoing Quidditch World Cup and final match beginning on August fifth.

\- No, I'm not. – Tracey answered. – You are my friend Harry. – After taking a sip she added in sombre tone. – You and Daphne are my only real friends.

\- I'll be happy to be there. – Harry assured her. – And you two are my friends. You know me better than anyone ells.

\- Even Granger and Weasley? – Daphne asked with a smirk.

\- It was you two who ask me why I hold back and pretend to be someone than I'm not. – He answered. – You noticed something I hid even from myself. They know a mask and I'm not sure they will like real me.

\- With how jealous Weasley is and how Granger wants to be the best in school? If you stop hiding she will be as jealous as weasel. – Daphne pointed out.

\- Not that Granger is the best. – Tracey added. – Daphne, I, Bones and Patil from Ravenclaw are higher than her. But yeah, with you being better she's gonna hate it. – Saying last sentence she smiled brightly. – You are gonna show what you can next year, right?

Harry nodded albeit slowly. – Yes. And they quite likely won't like it.

\- That's their problem not ours. – Daphne added. – So, any other plans except going to the clinic and watching Quidditch?

\- Learning as much as I can about physics and engineering. Like I said I have no idea how to build a spaceship. – He was silent for few seconds before adding in more grave tone. – I'll also go to Godric's Hollow, Dobby knows where it is. I've never been on their graves.

\- Would it be okay if we go with you? – Daphne asked slightly less confident than before.

\- If you want us. – Tracey added.

\- I would like that. – He admitted with a tear in his eyes. – I would really like that. My father may have been idiot with how he took that loan but he's still my father. – He then asked them. – Would you go with me tomorrow?

\- Want us to break some rules Harry? – Tracey asked with a smile.

\- Mister Potter we, unlike you, are model students. – Daphne answered smiling. – Of course we'll go.

\- Sure thing Harry. We offered it, didn't we? – Tracey added.

\- Thanks. – Harry said smiling, his eyes still were watered.

\- How do you plan on taking us out of here? – Daphne asked.

\- Dobby will take us. – Harry answered simply. – House-elves can travel thru standard anti-apparition wards and to put wards to block them would be complicated and they are after all beneath any thoughts of most witches and wizards.

Both girls had to agree with Harry about house-elves being mostly ignored even by families that treated them right.

.

.

_Sunday, 9. June 1996_

.

For Harry most of a day was spend on talking with Hermione and Ron, trying to be friendly with Ron and dropping subtle hints that he will try to get better grades in the future and will be more studious. Ron wasn't telling anything but he was showing that he doesn't exactly like that idea while Hermione was strangely happy but he wasn't sure she will be happy when he will show her how much he was holding back.

Nonetheless today was his last Sunday in Hogwart this school year and for the first time he was happy about that. Not that this year he will spend even a minute with his relatives. He managed to get free for few hours and went to Come and Go Room.

He used the same configuration like first time with only exception being a training area with two dummies and an around seventy centimetre tall pedestal in the middle of the room.

First thing Harry done was going to that pedestal and placing on it a Cube with ten centimetre side. Then he touched the Cube in specific combination.

After that an image appeared in front of the pedestal.

It was an image of a man with the same black and untameable hairs as Harry but with deep blue eyes and similar aristocratic facial features as Harry. He was much taller being meter ninety centimetres tall and has a build of an athlete. He was wearing black long-sleeved tunic and black trousers. On the left breast he had embroidered a shield with golden thread the same golden thread was used for the Royal Chimera and sword and wand. Potter's Crest wasn't lavish but conveyed essence of the Potters quite precisely.

Royal Chimeras were probably most dangerous predators on Earth and although not the biggest they were the most intelligent being second only to most but not all sentient beings.

\- Hello Adrian. – Harry said.

\- Hello Hadrian. – Image responded, with his trip to the Gringott Harry learned that his full name is Hadrian James Potter. – So what will you teach me today? – He asked.

Adrian was a something similar to magical portraits but was something beyond. Created in fourteen fifty eight as a guardian for their Family Vault he gained true sentience becoming something like an AI. And with his access to all books stored inside Family Vault and memoires of his maker he had vast amount of knowledge some of it was blocked from Harry as he wasn't even a formal heir for House Potter not to mention Lord of the House but even then some things were blocked but riddles written in languages not seen or heard in thousands of years. And as these blockades were in his core programming he couldn't circumvent them.

\- Something you will like. – Adrian responded. – How magicals were able to hide from normal people as much as one percent of all landmasses. After that I will show you Glamour charm that will be quite useful for you. Did you talk with your professors about subjects changes?

\- Not yet. I'll do it before the end of the year and tell her something about studying in the summer. I think I can get Hermione to give me her notes. Not that I will need her notes but she will feel better. So what's so special about the charm?

\- It creates an illusion that masks your real appearance. Keep in mind that your voice will still be the same and the simpler illusion the better effect and it's fairly easy to see thru complicated glamour unless maker is very skill with illusions.

Harry smiled. Being able to at least partially change his appearance will be very useful.

.

As always he met with Daphne and Tracey after the dinner but this time in an abandoned classroom on third floor. Thanks to Adrian he managed to permanently transfigure castoffs from Dursleys into a dark shirt and jeans that actually were his size. Even fairly simple transfiguration made permanent was harder on him than Patronus he created to drive off all dementors.

Daphne and Tracey were on time and like always were in normal clothes.

Before going Harry handed them a wrist holster with a wand in it.

\- In case we have to use magic. Only you can remove or even see the holsters after putting them on and these wands aren't in Ministry's register. – He explained to surprised girls.

\- Where did you get them? – Daphne asked surprised felling wand she was given in her hand. This wand didn't feel like her wand but she was sure that if necessary that wand would be alright.

Wands not being registered meant they were bought outside the country and not registers as the law required or made by a wandmaker working on the blacker side of the economy. Wands Harry gave them were comparable in many ways to nonregistered guns in non-magical world.

\- My family had a habit of buying non-personalised wands in bulk. – He said with a smirk. – I have few hundred wands in the Vault that were never used and all bought before registration was implemented. Naturally I took few wands with me as backup.

\- So you have wand or two on yourself not to mention the wand you bought from Ollivander? Nice. – Tracey said also smiling. – You know that for having unregistered wand there is a fine or even time in Azkaban, right?

\- Not if we don't get caught with them. – Harry answered before using his holly and phoenix feather to apply Glamour to himself changing his hair to brown and eyes to grey. He also used the spell to hide his scar. – How do I look?

\- You look better with your real eyes. – Daphne admitted.

\- True. – Tracey agreed. His hair was only few shades lighter than hers.

\- Thanks. – Harry said fighting a blush. – Ready?

\- Yes. – Both girls said simultaneously.

\- Dobby we are ready. – Harry said and few seconds later they were transported to the back ally of a one of few pubs in the village. As Harry previously told Dobby house-elf left after that preventing anybody from seeing him. The trio looked like normal teens and wouldn't stand out.

\- You want to go first to the Memorial, graveyard or Potter's cottage? – Daphne asked she was here and remembered were they are.

\- Memorial, cottage and then graveyard. – Harry answered.

\- Okay, this way. – Daphne said.

They walked in silence as Harry wasn't sure that he can talk about anything and girls didn't want to intrude on him here. For everyone in the village they looked like normal kids on the walk.

When they came to the square at first they saw a memorial for soldiers lost in Second World War.

\- Illusion wards mask real memorial. – Daphne explained in voice barely above whisper. – We need to walk a little closer.

And when they crossed the boundary of the wards memorial changed in the blink of an eye.

Now he saw his parents and himself as a baby in his mother arms.

Both Daphne and Tracey were here before but know they felt lat intruders as Harry simply looked at the memorial. It was obvious to them that he was fighting tears.

\- They loved me. – He said quietly. – They may make some mistakes but they loved me.

\- They would be proud of you Harry. – Daphne assured him.

\- Definitely. – Tracey agreed.

\- It's just hard. – He said once again looking at the memorial one last time. – Which way to the cottage?

\- This way. – Tracey answered. She too knew her way mostly because occlumency provided her with a photographic memory.

Once again Harry was silent as they moved along an old cottage to the one that belonged to his family. Entire village gave an air of place stopped in time with shops that looked like taken from forties or fifties with wooden toys in the windows of some shops.

Potter's cottage looked exactly like it looked in ninety eighty three when Voldemort attack with a hole in the roof and part of the wall where his bedroom was.

\- Dad told me that Ministry placed stasis wards on entire cottage. – Daphne said before some anger appeared in her voice. – After that night they classified the cottage as national monument.

Darker look appeared on Harry's face for a second. He will make sure that his solicitors to look into it and make Ministry pay for it or get the cottage back.

They said nothing about it but trio knew that some people already cleared the cottage of anything with value.

With wards around the cottage Harry couldn't even step inside his childhood home.

He wasn't sure what to think about the graffiti made by magicals. On one hand it was strangely nice but on the other it felt like dishonour to his parents. Especially people's initials or rude messages that were also there in surprisingly large number.

Their last stop was the graveyard.

When Harry saw his parents' graves he felt like someone punched him in the gut.

He just stood there for few seconds before dam finally broke and he started to cry.

Harry didn't even realise when Daphne and Tracey moved to hug him. With girls being higher than him and already in the middle of puberty created situation in which his head was between their breasts. Now he was in situation many other boys would envy him but right now he didn't care.

When he finally calmed down he looked at both girls with red eyes and stains on his face. – Sorry for that.

\- I would break down in front the Memorial. – Tracey admitted.

\- There's nothing to be embarrassed about. – Daphne added. She knew him enough to know that he allowed himself to show weakness like that only because he trusted them.

Harry nodded sharply before looking at the tombstones. – I won't let your sacrifice be in vain. – He promised. He didn't say "be proud of me" because he wasn't sure they would be. His time with Dursleys resulted in his lack of respect of authorities and rules or even laws. He learned to do what's necessary not matter what everybody ells would say.

.

.

_Monday, 10. June 1996_

.

Monday was for Harry like most other days but he had good news from Dobby and his grandfather's friend that although was retired convinced his granddaughter to see him. For Harry only trouble was in the time of his visit as because of the distance there was eleven hours of time difference.

Because of that at half to twelve in the night Dobby poped him from Brittan to Iceland, Greenland, Canada, continental United States and finally to O'ahu.

Dobby left him in before the office of a doctor in a clinic.

Harry looked around surprised that corridor was almost deserted.

As it was time for his visit he knocked to the door.

\- Enter. – He heard a woman's voice.

He did exactly that.

\- Doctor Kalakaua? – Harry asked looking at young women for him still in her twenties. She was clearly of Hawaiian decent.

\- Yes, and you are Harry Potter, aren't you? – She asked smiling.

\- Yes ma'am. – Harry answered.

\- Call me Kim.

.

.

_Tuesday, 11. June 1996_

.

\- So what did doctor say? – Tracy asked concerned when trio meet during their free period.

\- That I did good going to her right now. – Harry admitted. – If I went to doctor year later I couldn't hope for repairing all of damages. I would ended up shorter than I could be not to mention internal damages to my organs.

\- And now? – Daphne asked equally concerned and Harry's answer did nothing to alleviate it.

\- With proper diet and training, I can hope for height around 1.85m. – Harry answered smiling. – And after the treatment I should be around 1.6m tall maybe even closer to 1.65m.

With him being right now shortest third year that will be a big difference.

\- How long will you be there? – Tracy asked another question.

\- Around three weeks. – Harry answered. – But I got something for you. – From his bag he took two carton boxes. – Turns out that Hawaii are closer to Polynesian Federation than MACUSA and have in sale magically augmented normal tech. Like cellphones.

\- You bought us cellphone each? – Daphne asked not believing.

\- Yes. It went under medical expenses. – He said smirking. – My number and yours are already in memory. And with magic both SMSs and calls are free and you are always in range. Another magical upgrade is that you can talk with up to six numbers at the same time so the three of us will be able to talk at the same time.

\- Thanks Harry. – Tracey said before barfly hugging him. – You gave the best presents to a girl.

\- Well, it's not like you did nothing for me. – He answered.

\- So, are you going to talk to McGonagall today? – Daphne asked.

\- After transfiguration talked to her. She agreed but told me to talk with Babbling and Vector about me testing for fourth year in the September but I was sure it shouldn't be a problem. Apparently I wasn't first to ask for it. September second I get testes for ancients' runes and arithmancy.

.

.

_Friday, 14. June 1996_

.

Last few days in Hogwart Harry spend mostly with Hermiony and Ron dropping subtle and not so subtle hints that he won't be spending too much time with the Dursleys so he gave them new phone number to contact him and a address of magical postal box that they can send a mail to him both via magical and normal means.

Other clues he was dropping were about Quidditch World Cup and him not going with Weasleys though he didn't tell him that he already had an invitation from Tracey to go to the Cup with her and her family. He will explain that to him in a letter or maybe never.

Unfortunately for Harry when Hermione found out that he decided change subjects she drew him a schedule and immediately started pestering him about learning. Ron on the other hand wasn't happy with Harry dropping divination and wanting to try his strengths with harder subjects.

In the train when he got letter from Sirius he didn't felt too much about him. It was good to know that Sirius was safe but he had his own things to take care off over the weekend and wasn't exactly spending time on Sirius' case. Thou with Daphne's compendium on magical politics and list of books that he should read about politics and etiquette maybe he could find something.

When Ron was talking about the owl he got from Sirius Harry momentary felt like the biggest idiot in the entire world. He had a one of the best law firm in Wizarding Brittan on his fucking retainer, paid from Family Vault, and he could use them to work out something for Sirius and it wasn't like he had a meeting with them to talk about books about him and products using his name without his permission anyway and finalise creating of mail-redirection ward on him under his control.

At thirty minutes before arriving at King's Cross Harry left his compartment and went to the toilet but after quick visit there he made a stop at certain compartment used by two Slytherins to say his goodbyes.

.

.

_Wednesday, 24. July 1996_

.

Harry Potter stood in room he got from Frank Kalakaua, grandfather of Doctor Kim Kalakaua and friend of his grandfather, he still couldn't believe in everything that happened to him after getting to Oahu.

Now he won't be shortest in his year as he stood at one point seventy four meter in height and had a body of a swimmer. Time he spend surfing, swimming and learning Lua, a traditional Hawaiian martial art along bases of their magic under Frank was well spend. With an occlumency he managed to quickly learn techniques, language and part of the culture that he was adopted into.

With training from Frank and learning what he could from Adrian and thanks to solving five riddles he had access to more information including location of Potter's Residence in London that they kept strictly on the normal side and unknown from magicals located in Hampstead.

\- Ready to go? – Frank asked looking at the young man.

\- I think so. – Harry answered; he already had a trunk shrunken in his pocket.

\- Than make you ancestors proud Harry and remember that you'll always had a place here.

\- Thank you. – He said before briefly hugging the man he started look up as grandfather. He said to goodbye to everybody already.

\- Good luck Hadrian. – Frank said.

Harry nodded briefly before he disapparated. He got his ICW apparition license that luckily is above Brittan's law on apparition allowing him to legally apparate in Brittan.

His journey to Brittan will take him six jumps thru series of international boarder wards that were designed to prevent unauthorised international travel. He didn't care about those wards as he's able to move thru them. He treated these wards like a membrane he can adjust to move thru. He tried to explain how he did it to Frank but only after showing him via side-along apparition Frank begun to understand what he meant.

.

After a trip back to Brittan Harry went to his meeting with a non-magical law firm that takes care of his family assets on this side but was aware of magic and was equipped with artefacts capable of protecting them from magic. In normal world he was multi-millionaire but nothing more. Whole visit took close to two hours but he walked out with hope to be emancipated in normal world in a year more important he got the address of his new home. He was ready to go there right now but knew that he will get few hexes thrown at him if he doesn't meet with to certain girls before.

They choose Godric's Hollow as a place to meet with Daphne and Tracey as Hogsmeade or Leaky Cauldron weren't places they wanted to meet.

Daphne and Tracey were sitting in the village's square under notice-me-not charm designed to keep everybody but Harry from noticing them. With wands given them by Harry they were able to do magic outside the school without any problem not to mention that they had access to family wands that every pureblood and some half-blood used to train kids during summer or before the school.

They both had slight tan and were wearing with Daphne wearing summer dress and Tracey shorts and a t-shirt with cut off sleeves.

When he crossed the boundary of girl's charm they both jumped to hug him after laud "Harry" that luckily was kept inside their charm.

It was little strange to have Daphne two centimetres shorter than him and Tracey four centimetres. Both girls moved to hug him and he did nothing to stop them. Their hugs weren't bone-crushing like Hermione's or Mrs. Weasley's suffocating ones that made him cringe and try to get out as quick as possible. With Daphne and Tracey he wanted hug to last as long as possible.

\- You both look great. – Harry said after hugs.

\- You too. – Tracey admitted looking at Harry.

\- Finally looking your age Harry? – Daphne asked teasing him.

\- And what's with the tattoo? – Tracey asked again. She and Daphne noticed it immediately but did not ask at first.

\- Yeah, I was board with being shorter than some second years. – He answered with a smile. He missed her occasional teasing. – And I'll tell you later.

\- You better. – Daphne mock threaten him. She didn't like fact that he kept what he did on Hawaii mostly to himself but both she and Tracey even if they say otherwise will stop asking if he ever tells them to stop. Simply because in the end it's his life and his choices.

\- So, are you coming to live with us? – Tracey asked as always being little blunt.

\- Not exactly. – Harry answered. – I found out that I have a house on the non-magical side. According to the lawyers it went thru renovation this spring. Want to check it out?

\- You weren't there? – Tracey asked.

\- Nope. Got here today and only had a meeting with the lawyers before meeting you two.

\- At least that. – Daphne said smirking. – You said you were going to be there only for a month at maximum.

\- What can I say? They wanted me there so much. – He replied smiling. – If I knew you were messing me so much I would come faster.

\- Missing you? – Daphne asked with a note of disbelieve in her voice. – Don't be ridiculous Potter. – This time she did her best to mimic Snape.

Before Harry could respond Tracey started to laugh after watching the two of them.

\- So, where are we going? – Tracey asked.

\- I'll apparate us to Charing Cross near entrance to Leaky Cauldron from there we'll take tube from there.

\- You will apparate us? – Daphne asked. – I always know you're a rule breaker.

\- I'm not breaking any rules here Ms. Greengrass. As it happens I've an apparition license. – Harry answered with fake authority in his voice.

Tracey hooked her arm around his left arm.

\- Well mister Potter, I'm ready.

\- Thank you Miss Davis – he answered before looking at Daphne and offering his right arm – Miss Greengrass?

\- I don't want to regret it Mister Potter. – Daphne warned him with a ladylike voice before hooking her arm around his right arm.

Harry focused and silently apparated them to a back alley close to Leaky Cauldron.

Both Daphne and Tracey noticed that he apparated them silently. They were apparated before so they were used to the feeling of being compressed and weren't ill.

From Charing Cross to Hampstead they travelled nineteen minutes in the tube when they would spend twice as much in the cab.

.

\- So, your home is here? – Tracey asked when they stood in front of iron gate on the driveway with a smaller for people but both of them were inside a archway that limited height of the car that could drive thru although with the gate being made when carriage were in common use van could drive without a problem. The rest of the fence was also made of the iron but behind it was a four meters tall hedge that stopped anyone from looking at the property. Additionally with the way both driveway and footpath were made so even in front of the gate nobody could see inside.

\- Looks like it. – Harry answered noticing a symbol of Royal Chimera in both gates.

\- Do you have a key? – Daphne asked.

Most magical properties were guarded by wards and allowed access to people keyed into the wards but as it was property on non-magical side she was right to assume that key will be necessary.

\- My blood is the key. – He answered and put his hand on the handle of the gate. He felt momentary sharp pain when a sample of his blood was taken. – I Hadrian James Potter allow Daphne Isabella Greengrass and Tracey Victoria Davis access to the property. – He stated before turning to both girls. – You will have to put your hand on the handle and state you name.

\- You have wards based on the blood? – Daphne asked not believing, blood wards were without small exceptions banned by Ministry over the centuries.

\- According to Adrian, yes. – He answered,

\- I Tracey Victoria Davis accept access to the property. – She said feeling sample of her blood being taken before looking at Harry. – Who's Adrian?

\- I'll introduce you to him. – Harry assured both girls. – He's someone like a magical portrait, just better.

Daphne rolled her eyes. – Sometimes you are as vague as Dumbles. – With that she put her and on the handle and allowed her blood sample to be taken.

\- I learned that from him. – He said smiling. Now the gate opened itself allowing them to enter.

When they stepped thru the gate they felt magic around the property. – There are at least as powerful wards as around our home. – Daphne commented.

\- Wouldn't be surprised. – Harry admitted. – I only got few clues that my grandparents had a house on this side but nothing more. Adrian too wasn't exactly helpful.

\- Why? If he's like a magical portrait he should answer to you. – Tracey pointed out.

\- He's more complicated than that. He can't lie to me but he can withhold any information that is beyond my access. – He explained and then he stopped dead in his tracks as he finally could see his new home.

Compared to it Franks' home on the Oahu not to mention Privet Drive were hovels.

He stood in front of residence with two floors plus what looked like a loft covered in white marble that radiated air of influence and elegance without being overbearing. He also noticed two white statues of sitting Royal Chimeras in front of the doors. They were real life size which meant both statues were slightly bigger than normal lions with their wings close to their bodies.

Daphne and Tracey had to admit that this residence was impressive. As big as Greengrass' and slightly bigger than Davis' Manor. They were now curious how big Potter's Manor was if their home on non-magical side was as big as their homes. Thou with space expansion wards on their home the probably had a lot more space inside than manor here.

\- Bigger than I thought. – Harry admitted. – Wanna see what's inside?

\- Yes but remember Potter you promised us some explanations. – Daphne pointed out.

\- And I will give you all explanations I can. – He assured both girls before resuming the walk to his new home.

Before they could move to the main doors a house-elf appeared before them.

But this house-elf was different from any other they saw including Dobby.

He was wearing a three piece modern butler's suit including white gloves.

\- I am Gobry main house-elf of this residence. I bid you welcome Master Potter. – He said looking at Harry before bowing formally.

\- Hello Gobry, I'm Harry Potter and these are my friends Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis. I only knew about the address of this house and how to get on the premise. To be honest I didn't expect to see a house-elf as this house in known on non-magical side. Please call me Harry or sir if you have to, it's your choice.

\- I and two other house-elves live here and maintain this residence, sir. We are capable of using Glamour and subtle Confundus charms that prevent anybody from noticing that we aren't human. Additional wards around the residence prevent anybody that's not keyed into them from noticing anything out of ordinary.

Harry nodded, explanation was good for him.

\- Who is right now keyed into the wards? – Harry asked.

\- You sir, both misses and your two lawyers. – Gobry answered swiftly.

\- Did James Charlus Potter or Albus Dumbledore were ever here? – He needed to know that.

\- No sir. Master Charlus, father of master James was last Potter her before you sir. Albus Dumbledore was also never here as this residence was used mostly by master Charlus as a place to interact with a non-magicals.

\- That's good news. – Harry said smiling. – Would you mind giving as a tour?

\- Not at all, sir.

Both Daphne and Tracey didn't exactly believe what they were seeing as even their families house-elves weren't speaking proper English or behaving in such educated manner.

As Gobry guided them around the residence teens noticed and Gobry confirmed that ground floor was mostly for a balls and other official staff that is comparable on both sides that was also responsible for more conservative and representative style used on that floor. With ball rooms and even rooms to negotiate deals that were made only to impress other side it was something natural. Because of that teens quickly moved thru this floor but even they had to admit that this floor was impressive.

Additional on that floor was a secure room with a Floo Network connection that was available only for people with access to it written in the wards and used password.

Teens also noticed something ells, there were windows pointing only toward the driveway and partially to the sides of the building. When they commented about it Gobry explained that ground level in back was raised to be on the same level as first floor.

The first floor although and elegant had more modern and more home-like feel to Harry and he had to admit he like it very much. After his ten years in cupboard under the stairs he loved how much light came thru big windows in the residence. He also loved that he could move from living room to the garden easily. He was big fan of big open spaces.

On that floor was also small kitchen that both Dorea and Charlus Potter like to cook for themselves for their house-elves distress. Harry too like idea of cooking for himself and when he told it to Gobry, well let's say house-elf wasn't exactly happy than his new master also like to cook for himself. Of course what here classified as small kitchen was bigger than kitchen on Privet Drive. Next to the kitchen was dining room for a thirty people as there was table for six in the kitchen.

On first floor was also an office that Dorea and Charlus used to work from while living here. Harry made a mental note to buy a computer and some other equipment as office was one few places that wasn't renovated or modernised since his grandparents' death. As Daphne and Tracey were during the tour Gobry omitted fact that behind one of three bookshelves was a hidden room with a master ward control matrix, maps of magical Brittan and world and few private books for family eyes only.

Additional on first floor was also constantly expanded library with a magical part being hidden from everyone unless they were keyed into specialised ward system that protected library from finding even with magical means. Few tables and even slightly warn armchairs made form leather were in both part of the library and only added the climate to it.

There were eight family bedrooms that consisted of a small day room with a desk, small coffee table, sofa, two armchairs, fireplace, two bookshelves and a TV, wardrobe walk-in wardrobe that was actually bigger than Harry's room on Privet Drive, bedroom with a four poster queen-size bed and a bathroom with that along normal furnishings like a shower, toilet and washbasin had a bathtub that could easily fit two people. All in all these bedrooms were rather obviously created with family members in mind. Of course there were paintings and photographs of a nature on the walls and like most of the residency were kept in modern but elegant style.

There were also four quests bedrooms that although had the same plan like family bedrooms were smaller and kept on the other side of the floor than family bedrooms providing quests with a privacy but also making sure that they weren't with a family members.

More importantly for Harry on first floor was a master bedroom belonged to him. Master bedroom was on the same plan like family bedrooms but day room was bigger and without a desk, wardrobe was also bigger if that even possible, just as bed that was easily King sized and could without a trouble be used by three people. But it was bathroom that made biggest difference. Apart from everything that was in family bedroom's bathroom apart that bathtub was bigger and there was also magical bath that for Harry was similar to small pool.

\- I heard about prefect's bathroom in Hogwarts is similar. – Daphne said looking at pool with twenty eight tabs.

\- Looks like something to try out. – Tracey said smiling and nudging Daphne with her elbow.

Daphne just silently glared at Tracey and she stopped. It was something Harry noticed few times already.

\- If you want to, sure. – He assured them. – But you might want to wear swimsuits.

\- Want to see us in bikini Potter? – Tracey teased him.

\- I use my right to remain silent. – He answered noticing that Daphne decided to not comment on that. He kept it for further reference.

\- Of course Harry, of course. – Tracey said smiling.

\- There is Olympic swimming pool in the loft and other in the garden. – Gobry informed the teens.

\- Now we are really gonna use them. – Tracey stated and Daphne got really uncomfortable.

Luckily for Daphne Gobry continued with the tour.

Loft was used mostly as training space with swimming pool, fully equipped gym, place to train hand-to-hand combat with other to train armed combat and even closed and protected shooting range that can be used for both guns and spells. In the loft was also an armoury with modern gun modified with magic up to AR-17 and AK-47 and a collection of older melee weapons. In other section of armoury was a collection of armours and shields.

Harry promised to himself to look more closes thru the armoury and find few weapons for his use.

After that Gobry took them down to the basement were behind other set of independent wards were secured a potion lab with a ingredients kept in stasis to prolong their expiration date as well as a small set of potion already made and kept in stasis ready to be used. As Gobry explained, one of the house-elves here, Tookey is quite adept with potions. Additionally in basement was a wine cellar kept under the same wards as potion part as wines kept here were in fact very valuable just like whisky and other alcohols kept in the cellar.

More importantly they saw quarters for twenty six house-elves that were more in line of family bedrooms than places other families gave them to sleep. Both Daphne and Tracey admitted that their house-elves although treated much above average were dumps compared to this.

After that teen returned to first floor and sat on the terrace looking at the garden and Olympic-size swimming pool. Gobry quickly brought them cold butterbeer and some snacks.

\- So do you want me to start from my visit to Hawaii or who is Adrian? – Harry asked.

\- Hawaii. – Both girls said together.

Harry nodded. – Very well. When I went to check if they have space for him in the clinic I already went thru basic tests that help Kim, my doctor, personalise my therapy. So first thing that was done was putting my under and removing scar I got from Voldie. – He said pointing at his forehead that was without his lightning bolt scar. – There was some dark residue in it.

\- But you can't heal scars from dark magic. – Daphne pointed out.

Smiling Harry answered her. – That's way they simply cut of scar and some tissue around it using non-magical method, namely scalpel, and after they could use magic to regrow the tissue without any problems.

\- Impressive. – Daphne admitted. – Is it possible to use that method with other scars from dark magic? – Many spells that are classified as dark leave scars that cannot be heal with magic.

\- Probably. You just have to remove tissue that's contaminated.

\- Really impressive but our Ministry probably wouldn't allow it anyway. – Tracey added knowing what Ministry really was. Bunch of bureaucrats and purebloods that think they are the best in the world.

Harry just nodded agreeing. – Most probably. After that I got my eyes with a LASIK and then I spend two weeks on nutriment potions doing exercises to help my body grow. In that time I learned how to swim and surf.

He left out that after he got his weight and height brought to proper average he once again went under scalpel to deal with scars he got from Dursleys. Because his body used magic to heal wounds he got from them standard magical means to deal with the scares weren't successful. Not that they managed to take care off of his scars but they managed to remove most of them. Now he only had scar from the Basilisk and three on his back, he could live with them.

Another thing he left out was cutting all unwanted blood connections; apparently someone was using trackers on him. – Somewhere during the therapy Frank Kalakaua, Kim's grandfather and my grandfather Charlus' friend offered me few lessons in Lua, that's traditional Hawaiian martial art and some of their magic. I'm still not sure what I did to get his respect but I accepted his offer. That's why I was there for so long.

Tracey snorted hearing Harry. – Yeah, because killing a fucking basilisk at twelve is something normal and completely not worthy of any respect. You told them about that, right? – She asked knowing that Harry would prefer to keep it to himself.

\- Had to. I still have traces of basilisk venom and phoenix tears in my blood. And it's not something you can get just like that. Kim did some research about it and it looks like my body adapted to it. It looks like even without phoenix tears I would survive the bite. – As basilisk venom was known as probably most potent venom in existence this was surprising. – We did some tests and I' immune to every known venom and most toxins not to mention I have immune systems dialled up to twelve, it's not like I'm totally immune to diseases but it will be harder for me to be sick.

\- That can be useful. – Daphne pointed out.

\- My thoughts exactly. – He agreed. – So with my therapy finished I trained more with Frank and his students and had some fun, Kim's younger brother Kevin is sixteen and showed me few places, nice guy and hell of a surfer. I also brought you some presents.

With that he enlarged his trunk and opened one of six compartments, he bought new trunk for himself.

\- Harry you didn't need to buy us anything. – Daphne said.

\- What she said. It's not like we are your friends because of your gifts. – Tracey added.

\- I know but I wanted to. It's nice to buy something for you friends. – He answered them. – And I have something for Hermione and Weasleys if that's make you feel better about taking them. – He added finally finding what he's looking for.

\- You make it harder and harder for us to get you birthday present. – Tracey complained.

\- Bring me treacle tart and we are even. Besides I missed your birthdays. – Harry answered.

\- Deal. – Tracey answered although it wasn't all he will get from her. She left out the fact that they told him about their birthdays after they had them.

\- I found some books you might like. – He said giving Tracey and Daphne three books each. As Daphne was more interested in medicine and potions he bought her books about traditional magical medicine in Polynesia and about their potions. Tracey being more interested in runes and wards got books about them as petroglyphs were used in them and not normal runes it was something that not many Europeans known about.

More importantly he gave them a bracelet that looked like made by hand from leather. There were symbols carved in leather but these symbols weren't traditional runes but Hawaiian petroglyphs. He needed a lot of help in doing them but he was quite proud of them.

\- Only wearer can remove them and they are designed to detect potions and poisons. – He explained. – It's something that amulet doesn't protect against and after what you told me about what can happen in Slytherin I was little concerned. – During their calls over last two months they shared with Harry few stories.

\- We can defend ourselves. – Daphne answered before explaining with a proud voice. – And we check our food for potions. It's one of spells I can do nonverbally and without wand movement.

\- Impressive. – Harry admitted. He too had a repertoire of spells he can do nonverbally but point casting was something even more difficult. Right now thanks to training with Adrian he could only cast stunner, shield and puncture charms that way. He was rather fond of puncture spell, Punctum as it was small and almost light-less charm unlike red light of stunning spell.

\- We were taught that detection spells when we were nine. – Tracey added. She and Daphne were homeschooled mainly by their mothers although their fathers also helped. Thanks to Tracey mother being muggleborne they were taught about non-magical world using directives for homeschooling set up by Ministry of Education. – But I like mine. – Tracey added looking at the bracelet, it was something special. – Thank you Harry. You are using yours already. – She said looking at Harry's.

\- Yes, with me being who I am safety precautions are necessary. – Daphne and Tracey had to agree with him. – Just like you, I need to be careful.

\- True. – Daphne agreed. – So, can you tell us about you tattoo or is it a secret?

\- I can. – He assured girls before starting the explanations. With him wearing t-shirt they already seen tattoo on his left forearm. It was a rather simple design of nine rows of shark teeth facing toward his hand downwards. – Shark teeth represent protection, guidance, strength and ferocity in battle. I have two others.

To show second one he had show his right leg above the ankle.

\- This one is called maka ihe. Spearheads turned downwards means that as a worrier I have a ability to do what is necessary but I come in piece while three lines about the spearheads shows patience, endurance and longevity.

\- And the third one? – Daphne asked curiously. She read that magicals from Polynesian Islands used tattoos to channel their magic and improve their bodies but right now those two like normal, non-magical tattoos.

\- Is more of a declaration where I belong than traditional tattoo from Hawaii. – Harry answered before lifting his shirt up.

Girls could see well developed muscles including a six pack but right now their eyes were focused on his left pectoralis major muscle, colloquially refereed as chest muscle.

It was a tattoo of sitting Royal Chimera with stretched wings like on Potter's Crest but in the tattoo only contours had ink in them, gladius and a wand were made in the same technique just like shield chimera was inside. It was both complicated tattoo both in meaning and technique it was created but rather simplistic in it that only contours and most important lines were tattooed and rest was left to the brain to fill in.

Harry loved all three of his tattoos, the traditional Hawaiian were important to him because they made him a member of their culture a representative of them and he got them not because he was Boy-Who-Lived or even Potter but because of what he did and his character. Third one, Crest of his Family was equally important to him because it symbolised his heritage and his ancestors both good and bad ones.

\- They look good on you. – Tracey admitted. – I bet a lot of girls were after you. – She teased him.

Harry tried not to blush. – I didn't exactly had time for seeing girls.

\- But you said yourself you were surfing. – Tracey pointed out.

\- Let him be Tracey. – Daphne said and before either Harry could answer to that or Tracy add something continued. – That's not our business. Harry had a good time and more importantly got healed up.

\- Plus brought you some books on medicine?

Daphne glared at Tracy for that. – Did you work on your idea?

Harry nodded. – Mostly on whether I should build something from scratch or buy and modify Russian's Buran.

\- Buran? – Daphne asked, she didn't remember that named. – That's from Russian, snow blizzard.

Harry nodded. – It's also a name for Russian Space Shuttle Program, cancelled in 1993. Its cargo bay can hold three hundred twenty cubic meters of cargo and I'm still not sure whether gold can be shrunken. I don't even know if magic will work in space.

Both girls looked at themselves worried. – Harry, I'm not sure anybody knows that. – Daphne said.

\- Magicals didn't go to space. – Tracey confirmed. – Shit. What if we die if we go there?

\- We'll have to make some experiments first. Send a remote probe first than some magical creature, non-sentient of course. – Harry too was pale while saying it. – Fuck, we won't be just building a spaceship but full honest to god space program. Maybe Adrian knows something that can help with that.

\- Who's Adrian? – Daphne and Tracey together asked curiously.

In answer to that Harry took out the Cube and activated it.

Adrian appeared next to Harry, he looked exactly like before.

\- Heiress Greengrass, Miss Davis it is a pleasure to finally meet you. – He said formally before bowing slightly. He was after all based on Lord of Ancient and Nobel House with memories of dozens of others that came before and after him. – Hadrian, I believe you were wrong in describing me these two wonderful young women. You underestimated how magnificent these two lovely women look.

\- Adrian, you are over five hundred years old. – Harry pointed out.

\- But base of my personality is thirty one. – Adrian countered.

\- And we are fourteen.

\- With average lifespan of a magicals age difference of sixteen years old isn't that big. – Responded Adrian.

Daphne had to nod to that. – He's right Harry. Sometimes marriage contracts are made with even bigger age difference.

\- And he's a dog. – Harry replied. Marriage contract were in the info packet Daphne made for him and later told him that nowadays only die-hard pureblood use them.

\- That's not my fault that Harry can't talk to women. – Adrian stated.

\- He's telling the truth Harry. – Tracey agreed with Adrian.

\- Thanks Tracey for your kind words. – Harry deadpanned at her. – Anyway. Adrian could you introduce yourself without flirting?

Adrian just looked at Harry before saying to girls. – I'm Adrian, guardian of House Potter and keeper of the knowledge. In modern terms I am an artificial intelligence based on a copy of a consciousness of my creator, similar to magical portraits that were created in sixteenth century but porters are merely copy without any true sentience.

\- You are true AI? – Tracey asked not believing. – Build with magic?

\- Indeed.

\- How were you made? – Trace asked next question, something like this was exactly her ally.

Harry smiled knowing what will be his answer.

\- I'm sorry but you don't have required access. – Adrian stated.

\- What?

This time Harry answered. – Some information are restricted by status as a member of a House, heir or a Head while others are accessible after solving riddles.

\- So with Harry being only a member he has lowest possible access? – Daphne asked. – With him being last of Potters he's whole Family.

\- I'm well aware of that. – Adrian replied. – My parents were in the same situation Hadrian is right now and I, my creator, made precautions for that kind of situation. Hadrian as last of the Potters has access second only to Head of Family with access to some information that he normally would get after becoming Head. But he has to prove that he's worthy.

\- And that means more riddles? – Daphne asked. She had to admit it was a good idea.

\- That's why I have riddles in languages nobody understands and others are mathematical? – Harry asked. He wanted to ask what he meant by his parents being in the same situation but decided not to in the girls' presence. He will tell them what he went thru, someday, maybe, but not today.

\- Type of riddle corresponds with type of knowledge that is behind it. – Adrian answered. – And every riddle is educational in itself.

\- That's why I hate you while working on them? – Harry asked.

Adrian simply looked at him with slight glare.

\- Okay, okay, sorry.

.

It was two hours later when both girls where getting ready to leave when Daphne dropped bomb on Harry.

\- What do you mean; I'm expected to show up at your house in at four afternoon this Friday? – He asked not understanding.

\- Exactly what I said. – Daphne responded. – Our families have a meeting, one week in our house and other in Tracey's. So you'll be there.

\- I don't know where. – Harry pointed out.

\- We already agree to meet in Thursday; I'll have a portkey for you. – Daphne said knowing that his new home wasn't connected to Floo Network.

\- Our parents wanted to meet you since we told them you are our friend. – Tracey admitted. – They are okay, don't worry.

\- She's telling truth. – Daphne agreed.

\- I'll be there. – He promised. – But I need your help.

\- What kind of help? – Tracey asked curios.

\- What should I wear and should I bring something for your parents? I'm not exactly most socially adept person.

\- You don't need to bring anything. – Daphne assured him.

\- Don't worry Harry, its simple family grill. Nothing more.

He nodded.

When he returned from escorting girls back to Godric's Hollow he turned to Adrian.

He was completely serious when he asked. – Your parents were siblings, weren't they?

\- Yes, twins to be precise. – Adrian replied. – They never told me or my siblings what they actually went thru nor wrote in their journals but I got an idea. They were last surviving members of the Family. Back when they were year old Houses Bones, Nott and Prewett launched surprised attack against us. Man that evacuated them was injured and died four days later. And they didn't have portkeys or apparitions in fourteenth century. – He made small pause before continuing. – Family they were living with … well let's say Dursleys were kind compared to them. Even taking into account difference between acceptable behaviour now and then.

\- Did they have any troubles with genetics? Or you had?

\- Riddle number seventy eight holds the answer for you Hadrian. – AI replied.

\- Great. Another project to look into. – Harry mumbled.

Adrian continued. – They escaped from their family when they were eight, for a year they were living in the London before being attacked. Somehow they managed to get to the Gringotts. I never learned how but they did. Back then Goblins were friendlier to our Family than right now so they helped them. After that they received medical help they used this home before they went to Hogwart. – He had a smile looking at this home. – Later I and my siblings were raised here; it was little smaller back then.

\- You were raised here?

\- And lived here whole my live. What you know as Potter's Manor was destroyed in the attack on us. My parents and I were working on rebuilding it but we had more important things to do.

\- Like revenge on Hoses that attacked us?

\- Yes. – Adrian confirmed. – I was left with a clean-up. As my parents… they left substantial tail of bodies but it stopped anybody from attacking us for four hundred years. I must say, I'm surprised by your lack of reactions for the fact they were twins.

Harry looked straight into Adrian's eyes. – Can't exactly condemn them. And to be honest if I was with a sister in my situation … we would probably end up in identical place. Situation I lived in … it's not something most people would understand. – Adrian nodded mostly to be polite. He was raised in loving environment and even with everything he known there still are some things he simply wouldn't understand, not fully at least. – What kind of parents they were?

Adrian smiled thinking about his past. – They were one of kindest people I known. They were truly in love with each other and they loved us. You will be good parent Harry.

\- First I need to find someone crazy enough to tolerate me. – He responded.

For a second Adrian didn't say anything before changing subject. – Of course but now, that both ladies left us you can go and take proper control over the wards.

\- What do you mean?

\- You will be able to control wards with your thoughts although having constant connections can be distracting.

\- Can I use occlumency to control it?

\- You need occlumency to have control over them. What do you think?

\- I could create something in my mind to supervise wards and inform me if they detect something important. Does controlling wards from someone's mind is normal?

\- No. – Adrian denied. – Normally you connect wards to a book or a model of a property.

\- Our control is based on something that requires me solving a riddle to get information, isn't it?

\- You need to solve six different riddles before you get access to that riddle.

Harry whistled hearing this. It has to be big to be so secure.

\- When do you plan to enact your revenge on Dursleys? – Adrian was privy to Harry's plans especially as he was loyal only to Harry and nobody could get any information from him.

\- I've already sent a tip to Inland Revenue on them. – He admitted. – They've got enough information to start full investigation. Dursleys left today on vacations and its best time to do it.

\- You still want to burn it? With proper evidences they would be locked up.

\- I want them to lose every link to Harry Potter. I would gladly kill Vernon right now but putting him in prison and modifying his file to show that he was suspected paedophile will be just as good, maybe even better. – There was a dark smile on his face.

Adrian nodded to that. – Think authorities will believe Dursleys tried to commit insurance fraud?

Harry shrugged. – They recently changed their home insurance beyond it's worth. With tip I send there should be enough suspicion for insurance company to block them for getting any money from their insurance for few years. On completely unrelated note; what's with the other building on the premise?

\- It's a garage before that stable was there. – Adrian answered.

\- Garage you say? – Harry repeated, on Hawaii he got crash course in driving and he loved it. So now he had big smile on his face. – Well, let's see what's inside.

Adrian smiled it was good to see Harry behaving close to his age.

.

Garage was also renovated this year both outside and inside and after opening door guarded by yet another blood based ward.

\- Nice. – He said looking at collection of cars kept here. Thanks to his connection to wards he knew automatically that wards based on stasis charms were used here to keep both cars and motorcycles in perfect conditions.

He had here almost every sports and high-end car from nineteen twenties till nineteen seventy eight, year in which his grandparents were murdered, from companies like Aston Martin, Rolls-Royce, Ferrari, Lamborghini, Mercedes, Porsche, BMW and few cars from Ford.

Closest to the door were Aston Martin DB5, Ferrari 250 GTO, Porsche 911 and Jaguar XJ-S. Harry had to admit that his grandparents knew their cars quite well.

\- I have to get driving license. – He said to himself.

After few minutes of walking around both cars and motorcycles he was sure that he'll need cover identity in non-magical world just to keep others from finding him there.

.

.

Harry apparated silently in the park next to Privet Drive and immediately took out one of wands he got from Family Vault, he left his holly and phoenix feather wand back home, and cast chameleon and silencing charm on himself.

His disillusionment charm still wasn't perfect but in the darkness of night it worked well enough.

He walked calmly to Privet Drive carrying jerrycan with space enlargement charms on it to hold more liquid than it normally could. But liquid in question wasn't petrol or diesel but 95% pure ethanol. Of course he cast proper spells on jerrycan; it wouldn't do any good if someone saw floating jerrycan.

Harry didn't even tried with front door of the house and immediately went to the garden noticing that both flowers and grass were in much worse condition than he remembered.

_I guess without a slave to work on your flowers you lost your prize, didn't you aunt? _He asked in his mind smiling under the charm.

Before even reaching the door he reached behind one stone and remove the key, he knew very well where they hid spare key having to use it many times. He opened the door and left key in the lock, he will used it to lock it. He wasn't worried about fingerprints thanks to gloves he was wearing.

After stepping inside he left jerrycan on the ground floor for now Harry went upstairs while putting on dark sunglasses he modified himself. Now they provided him with both night-vision and thermal-vision. He wouldn't do something as stupid as turning on the light while family was on vacation.

His first stop was in Petunia's and Vernon's bedroom. He remembered from time he was forced to clean their room that they have a safe there.

It took Harry two hours to remove documents and valuables before he planted empty plastic bottles he bought ethanol in, in the garage. He was after all making it look like Dursleys decided to burn the house themselves.

After making sure that nothing connected to him was in his bedroom he started pouring alcohol one the first floor than ground floor before over twenty eight litres of alcohol was poured all over the place.

His last act was making the starter for fire. He used old carton for milk and a candle. With almost all carton being filled with alcohol he placed there a candle that normally would burn for twelve hours but was already mostly used. When he placed candle inside the carton only centimetre separated alcohol from the candlewick.

He used a single match to light it before carefully walking out. He closed and locked the door before going back to the park.

This night Harry made one more trip and visited Dursleys. With Adrian's help he somewhat mastered compulsion charms and now made sure that Dursleys won't say a word about magic. He wanted to make sure they will be keeping magic secret.

After that he returned to see fire he started. Watching place when he was tortured burn gave him a pleasant feeling. Of course he made sure to stay invisible. He didn't want any people to see Harry Potter here; it could only bring him troubles.

.

Two hours later a fire began that burned most of number 4 Privet Drive with garage being mostly intact. Although at first authorities suspected accident they quickly changed to arson after discovering traces of ethanol found in whole building and empty bottles in garage. Discovering that Vernon Dursley stashed most important documents in his office was also point against him.

Although he claimed innocence with arson and tax evasion Vernon Dursley was sentenced to four years in prison. That wasn't much so Harry made sure to spread rumour about Vernon being suspect of being paedophile and these four years were a living hell for him. He left being broken man.

In the same time Petunia Dursley had to start working as they lost any insurance and all of their savings on lawyers and fines. Dudley Dursley had to start going to normal school not boarding school and in matter of two months since starting school he was kicked out of the school. It began a trend that continued till he ended up in young offender institution, basically a prison for juveniles.

.

.

_Friday, 26. July 1996_

.

Harry felt rather silly walking thru small forest in the middle of nowhere but he wanted to prevent anyone from finding his home and apparently Ministry had equipment that allows them to monitor travel via Portkeys and apparition but in the second case they need to be in the point where someone apparated to or from.

Tracking portkey is also quite hard and requires sophisticated equipment not to mention they have to know from where portkey starts or where it leads but unlike apparition they can track it from Ministry's building. Because of this Harry had already seventeen different jump-points he apparated to from his Home or before going there with one of them being in the area like Hogsmeade or Godric's Hollow.

With Greengrass' Manor being on the outskirts of magical town of Crowford in south-east England he wanted to be even more sure that nobody will trace his home. Crowford was one of many towns and villages that were hidden from non-magical after fall of Roman Empire in Brittan for protection of magicals. Crowford was situated in High Weald ANOB. From Daphne's and Tracey's description this was a rather small town that looked like transplanted from high medieval era with only few semi-modern improvements. Both girls promised him a tour or both this town and Ironforge, Tracey's hometown.

When he believed to be alone Harry quickly cast a notice-me-not charm on the area around him and took out portkey he was given.

It was simple piece of rope. Holding it in left hand and wands in right he activated it saying. – Party time.

He felt like somebody has put a hook in his navel and pulled on it while travelling with portkey and the spinning effect wasn't exactly helpful but somehow he managed to land on his feet. He believed it was because he started surfing.

.

Portkey ended in front of quite impressive and little bigger than his current home manor.

Daphne was standing in front of place he landed wearing rather nice little above the knee yellow summer dress and with loose hair Harry had to admit she looked stunning, simply stunning.

\- Thanks Harry, you just got me five Sickles. – She said as greeting.

\- Quarter a galleon? You bet five pounds on me? – For him magical currency was crazy. With one Galleon being twenty Sickles and one Sickle being twenty four Knuts and one Galleon four hundred eighty Knuts.

Daphne smiled at him. – With Tracey, whether you manage to land on your legs. Most people that use portkeys for first time land on their face.

\- And Tracey bet on me landing on my face. – Harry made a guess.

\- Surprised?

\- No. So, any plans for your newly found wealth?

\- Yes, I'm planning on paying for your barber. You should really cut that bird's nest of yours.

\- I was thinking about letting them grew a little more. – He answered not carrying abut insult, they spoke like that quite often.

\- So don't think. It doesn't suit you. With your new height, actual muscles and tattoos a bad boy look suits you better and for that you need your hair shorter not longer.

\- I'll think about it. – He reassured here before asking more seriously. – You sure it's okay I didn't brought anything? – He asked when they reached double door.

\- It's okay, don't worry. – She assured him. – And you are faster than Tracy, they are always little late.

\- And it's good or bad? – Harry asked when they went thru quite opulent hall.

\- My parents will want to talk to you. Unfortunately Tori is with friends in Sweden.

\- She was rather adamant on going on that fieldtrip. – Said a voice behind them.

Harry spun quickly ready to defend himself before stopping.

In front of him stood woman that could easily be a supermodel in Paris, it was obvious for him that he was looking at Daphne's mother.

She had the same intelligent ice-blue eyes and blond hair was about ten centimetres taller than he and even in lose summer clothes she had an air of elegance around her.

\- Lady Greengrass, it's a pleasure to meet you. – Harry said before gently kissing her hand.

\- Pleasure is my mister Potter and please call me Isabella.

\- It's Harry ma'am … - seeing her slightly glare he corrected himself – Isabella.

Lady Greengrass smiled. – Daphne and Tracey spoke highly of you Harry. I've to admit, I'm curious about you.

\- There's nothing interesting in me. – Harry assured her causing Daphne to snort in completely un-lady like manner.

\- Daphne appears to have different opinion and so have I. – Isabella answered. – I assume time will tell who's right.

\- Honey, I believe that people like Mister Potter here are ones worth knowing. Won't you agree? – Said a man with dark blond, brownish hairs grey eyes and few centimetres taller than his wife in simple trousers and polo shirt.

\- Yes, you are right.

\- Mister Potter thank you for accepting our invitation. – Daphne's father Marcus Greengrass said before offering Harry handshake.

\- Thank you for inviting me Lord Greengrass, although Daphne made it more like order. – Harry said shaking his hand. – And it's Harry, sir.

\- Call me Marcus or Mark then. – Marcus said. – And Daphne has a way for ordering people around. She got it from her mother.

Isabella slightly glared at her husband.

For Harry they looked more like a normal pair from upper-middle class, lawyers or doctors defiantly not like a pair of pureblood magicals. Harry had a feeling he will like them.

Daphne smiled and wanted to say something but before she could house-elf poped in. He was wearing clean pillowcase and was much better looking than Dobby during Harry's second year and before he asked him to work for him this year.

\- Master Marcus, Master Tommie is on the fire. – House-elf said.

\- Thank you Rodky. – Marcus said to house-elf before looking at watch. – They are only eight minutes forty nine seconds late, new record. – He said before going to the fireplace to open Floo Network.

Seeing question forming in Harry Daphne quickly explained.

\- They can never be on time to these meetings. – She explained.

Minute later from room with fireplace connected to Floo Network five people stepped out. Harry easily saw family connection between them and Tracey. She told him quite a lot about her family.

Her father Lord Thomas Davis, a pureblood lord that had fallen in love in muggleborne witch and married her against his parents' wishes, Tracey inherited her hair colour from him. Lady Elizabeth Davis, ex-Ravenclaw that fallen for Slytherin despite blood-war and right now she teaches English literature at Oxford University. Tracey's sibling, Daniel and Sarah were twins and last year they finished their education in Hogwart while being one of the best students. From what Tracey told him right now they will be focusing on non-magical studies to do those exams next spring before going to university. Whole family looked like normal, non-magical family. This was ironical for Harry that two families with ties to Slytherin looked so non-magical and had more knowledge about normal world than Weasleys that were known for their fascination with non-magical world.

Harry understood that with mother being a professor at university higher education was expected from them. After quick meeting and being ordered by Lady and Lord Davis to use their first name whole group moved to the garden.

Harry stayed close to Daphne and Tracey with her sibling. He quickly discovered that both Daniela and Sarah were just out-going like their younger sister. He quickly befriended them.

.

It was almost hour later when everyone was sitting at the table and food was ready and Harry was thinking about his host. Thanks to his time in Hawaii it wasn't Harry's first grill but he was still little surprised that both Marcus and Thomas were working at the grill and liked that. They were of course drinking bear and talking but it was still something that other Lords in Wizengamot wouldn't probably do.

He felt welcomed here even more than with Weasleys and he wasn't exactly sure why exactly.

\- So Harry, have any plans for now? – Isabella Greengrass, Daphne's mother, asked him.

\- Mostly learning about magical Brittan and magic in general thou I have a side project I'm working on based on runes. – He admitted. – Other than that I'm looking for someone that is in potion's ingredients market.

Daphne and Tracey looked at him. – You are selling it? – Both girls asked simultaneously.

\- Just need to find someone to buy it. – Harry confirmed.

\- What are you selling? – Marcus asked curious, he's and Thomas' company worked in shipping and that included potion's ingredients. They had contacts.

Before Harry could answer Daphne and Tracey did that. – Basilisk.

Everybody looked at three like they had all grown second head.

\- You have access to Basilisk? – Thomas Davis asked looking intrigued at Harry.

\- Carcass of one. – He admitted. – Around thirty meters long, killed a year ago but from what I read should be in perfect conditions.

\- It's a joke right? – Isabella asked him, she was rather pale. – Girls, tell us that it's a joke.

\- No, not a joke. – Tracey answered with a shit-eating smile.

\- It's in a Chamber of Secrets. – Daphne added.

\- Chamber of Secrets is a myth. – Sarah pointed out.

\- Found it year ago when Ginny Weasley disappeared. Entrance to it is in Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom on the second floor. At least entrance I know about is there.

\- Dad, maybe you should bring your Pensieve. – Daphne proposed. – Maybe Harry would show us his memory or we could.

Harry shrugged simply. – Sure I can, not a problem. Just better get a bottle of whisky for later. – He suggested.

Marcus gave orders to Rodky to both bring Pensieve and two bottles of whisky and glasses of course.

Thanks to Adrian Harry was familiar with extracting his memories so doing it here wasn't exactly a trouble. Taking into account what he told already he didn't modify his memories.

When his memory was put inside Pensieve Marcus touched few runes and a large screen around forty inches diagonal.

Everybody except Harry was watching with interest his memory like it was a movie. Before he rejoined with his younger self he had quite a few nightmares about it. So instead watching what he did Harry watched their reaction.

They all looked pale, even Daphne and Tracey and they saw Basilisk already. Thing with young Moldishort and his confession was a surprise for all of them.

\- We should show that to Astoria. – Daphne whispered so only Harry and Tracey heard her when she watched how letters changed place.

\- When she returns we can. – Harry answered.

When his memories ended on getting out of the Chamber with help from Fawkes he saw everyone going to the glasses with whisky. Even Daphne and Tracey got a glass for that occasion and he wasn't exactly surprised.

Harry noticed that both Marcus and Thomas tensed a little when he stabbed the diary.

\- That beast was roaming free around the Hogwart for a year? – Elizabeth Davis asked with ice-cold voice.

\- Better ask why aurors weren't sent to investigate what was happening there? – Isabella said.

Harry answered that. – That's simple. Lucy Malfoy was behind it and he has deep pockets, with only victims being mugglebornes nobody cared.

Everyone had to admit that his answer was truthful but not welcome by anyone here.

\- Well, that's real mood killer. – Daniel said pointing at Pensieve.

\- Daniel's right. – Thomas agreed. – We can talk about it later. All kids are safe and sound.

\- Okay, but I want to ask Harry one question. – Sarah said. – Why didn't you use rooster to kill it?

\- I didn't know the spell. – Harry replied. – Beside the rooster thing is joke just like how you need a chicken egg and a frog to breed a basilisk.

\- What do you mean by joke? – Sarah asked once again more seriously.

\- Exactly what definition of joke is. Come on, if creating basilisk would be so easy Moldishort would made an army of them. – He said smiling.

Everyone had to agree with him on that.

Luckily quite quickly everyone regained good humour.

.

About hour after showing his memory Harry was being dragged by two teenage girls back inside.

\- Where are you taking him girls? – Marcus asked smiling.

\- Just showing Harry my room. – Daphne answered.

\- Keep the doors open. – Isabella warned her daughter making her, Tracey and Harry blush.

\- Mum! – Daphne protested still blushing madly.

Seeing her embarrassment other parents smiled just like Daniel and Sarah.

Harry said nothing; he wasn't exactly sure what to say.

Instead he simply fallowed Daphne and Tracey to former's bedroom.

Her bedroom wasn't exactly as big as bedroom in his home and consisted only of bedroom, bathroom and walk-in wardrobe but even with that her room was spacious enough to have four-poster queen-sized bed, desk, fireplace, sofa and three armchairs and bookshelf along one wall filled with books both magical and non-magical. Harry also noticed a lot of photos on other wall. Room was kept in warm blue and green and Harry could feel it was a girl's room but it felt right to be Daphne's.

\- You know, dad bought cellphones for everybody in family when I showed him mine. – Daphne said before adding. – He even talks about buying me a computer with internet connection.

\- I think I'll need to buy few too and get them to Hogwarts. – Harry admitted

\- You will need more money for your project, don't you Harry? – Daphne asked already knowing answer. – That's why you talked about Basilisk. And you knew that our fathers will jump on the occasion to be brokers in selling it.

\- And they will propose it to you. – Tracey added with a smile. – You are true Slytherin Harry.

Harry bowed slightly. – Thank you, coming from you two it's a true complement.

\- If you say so. – Daphne answered.

Tracey added looking at Harry. – I take it you know what the Diary was, right? Because I bet it wasn't normal diary, even magical. – She only voiced what both of them suspected.

\- I know. – Harry confirmed their suspicion. – But it's a really black stuff. If you want I'll tell you right now but you have to ask yourself do you really want to know.

Seriousness in his voice wasn't something they missed.

For few seconds the three of them were silent with Daphne and Tracey having silent conversation just with their eyes. For a second Harry consider whether they had real conversation or at least one of them uses legilimency as he know both know occlumency.

Finally Tracey nodded just slightly and Daphne answered for two of them.

\- If you think it would be better for us not to know it don't tell us. We can't tell something we don't know.

\- Very well, I won't tell you but I'll show you detection spell that if you get positive you are getting me or your fathers but if necessary you are placing them in secure bag. No touching with your bare skin, just to be so safe side. – He warned them and both teens nodded. Harry showed them that they can trust him.

.

Daphne was right and sometimes after they returned downstairs Harry was asked by both Marcus and Thomas to Marcus' office.

\- Harry, are you aware what you destroyed in the Chamber? – Marcus asked in serious voice, thanks to occlumency he managed to hide sheer terror felt when he understood what Diary was.

\- I wasn't back then but I know now. – Harry answered calmly.

\- Where did you found information about these abominations? – Thomas asked equally terrified as Marcus. – There was some information in copy of old book from Roman Empire we bought about old Egyptian ritual. There are references in other books but without full decryptions. – By giving Harry this explanation he wanted to build some trust between them.

\- Let's say I had access to interactive library and got information from there.

\- Interactive? – Marcus asked curiously.

\- Think about magical portrait connected to your family library. – Harry explained. – I'm not first Potter to be sole survivor. My ancestors created safeguards to preserve our knowledge. – He was proud of his ancestors and what they managed to accomplish. – I only got information about these objects because I'm last of Potters.

\- You know exactly what that things are, don't you? – Thomas asked.

\- Yes and I know a way to destroy them all provided that Voldie created more than one. Assuming that he had created more I will need one to destroy them all and make him mortal. Unfortunately I don't know where to find them.

\- That's … - Marcus wasn't exactly sure what to say. He was impressed that this boy, no young man had that kind of knowledge but this was pleasant surprise. – That's good to know but that matter wasn't only thing we wanted to talk about.

\- I don't know whether girls told you that we have transport and logistics company. – Thomas begun.

\- They mentioned that. – Harry confirmed.

\- While we mostly work for others to facilitate transport of magical objects with accordance to Statute of Secrecy while our work is mostly centred with Brittan we have contacts in Europe and many countries around the world. – Davis continued.

\- Understandable.

\- What Thomas trying to say, we would be able to help with selling the carcass. – Marcus said. – That being said, as you are friend with our daughters you should know that Goblins would probably be happy to buy it from you directly.

\- I knew about that option but I prefer to avoid Gringotts and them in general. – Harry responded.

\- In that case we would be willing to help you sell it. – Thomas said. – If you are willing of course.

\- Provisionally I'm. – Harry confirmed. – With you having two percents of profit from it. As I'm not in hurry to sell it and with you contacts across the world I'm sure we could sell most of it without having too much drop in the price.

\- Play it right and we can sell all of it before the price drops. – Marcus agreed. – Seven percents.

\- Two and half. – Harry countered

\- Six and one quarter.

\- Three and five eights.

\- Five and three fourths.

\- Four.

\- Four and two thirds.

\- Agreed. – Said Harry, both sides were happy with this percents and both Marcus and Thomas were even little impressed that he bargain with them. – I will go with my house-elves to retrieve the body and shedded skin close to the entrance. On the note here, I want part of skin and three quarters of venom for my one use.

\- Works for us. – Thomas agreed. – But consider taking some cure-breakers to Chamber. Who knows what else is there. Some people would pay hundreds of thousands galleons for single book that was in Slytherin's collection.

\- First I gonna need someone I could trust besides with British law as it is Basilisk belongs to me while anything ells in Chamber is tricky. – Harry answered. What he said was part of a problem. Although for a time Harry considered asking them for help with selling stuff from Come and Go Room but with his almost paranoid level of security he decided against it and already had dossiers of potential employees.

.

.

_Saturday, 27. July 1996_

.

Warehouse was located in more industrial part of London that most people tend to avoid. With access to only part of one hundred eighty seven million pounds that are located on various accounts and in stocks he had enough money to rent out the warehouse for two years without a tubule but he was sure he needed much more to complete his project.

At first Harry thought about creating post service that would use postal boxes the same he used with his post redirection ward but on much bigger scale that would shorten time for a letter to be received from even five days in Brittan to five hours as without so much use for post owls his post would be much faster but choose against it. Too much money would he need to invest and time for possible returns was too long. Additionally he would have to solve issue of sending shrunken objects with boxes as right now it was impossible. In essence it required too much work right now.

\- What do you think Adrian? – Harry asked when he asked putting wards stones.

\- All stones are in proper places and you did good job on creating them. Wards will work as intended.

\- You sure?

\- I'm sure. – Adrian confirmed.

\- If it fails it's on you. – Harry said looking at control matrix in front of him.

He got lucky that both it and stones were kept in his home's basement for emergencies. This cut down work he had to do significantly and allowed him to put wards on and around his warehouse without anybody but Adrian knowing about them.

\- It will work. – AI said in confident tone.

Harry nodded and touched the matrix with his wand before allowing magic to flow thru him and wand into it powering up the wards. He put on runic arrays responsible for gathering magic from environment to power them in the future but he still had to provide energy for start-up otherwise he would have to wait three weeks before wards would be functional.

As it was matrix and wards stones held and wards activated.

He could put only small number of wards, just enough to keep anybody without his permission of the property next to standard anti-fire, apportion and portkey as well as shielding wards to prevent any magic from the property to interact with electronics around or be detected by other magicals.

His last ward was different and served as much more permanent version of expansion charm that will last as long as ward in powered up. It was this version that was used on magical trunks as charm would degrade in a matter of hours or weeks if a lot of magic was used to expand a space only a little. As he needed space of five football fields at minimum for few months if not years to sort thru all things stored in Come and Go Room he had to resolve to wards.

\- If you would get me cataloguing ward from the Vault whole work would go much quicker. – Harry pointed out.

\- As I explained it already, this ward is above your access right now. – Adrian answered. – Be happy that I helped you with wards around here at all.

\- I'm happy, just saying.

\- So stop. – Said Adrian before asking. – When are you going to get stuff from Hogwart here?

\- Dobby will start today, Gobry, Tookey and Wakry will be helping him. They should transport everything in four days. On Monday I got meetings with potential employees that will sort stuff we get. All of them half-bloods or mugglebornes that will keep quiet about their job and have required qualifications.

\- How many you want to hire?

\- Four at very least but I'm thinking around twelve would be the best. I would be happy to have three teams working on eight hour shifts each but that could bring to much suspicion and with sale of the basilisk I'll have some budget to start real work.

\- Still think that you will need budget in hundreds of millions pounds?

\- If not more. – Harry confirmed. – Unless I will find a way to permanently manipulate matter into a shape I want it to be.

\- Why?

\- Because I'll have to pay for a hull made to my specification from an alloy that will provide me at least some protections against micrometeorites and radiation. Add to that need for secrecy and it will cost me, a lot. On a relatively unrelated note, did you know about Come and Go Room before I brought you there?

\- Of course I known. But I was impressed to learn you already found it.

\- It was in data I don't have access to?

\- No, I would tell you where it was but you positively surprised me. That you asked house-elves was also something that satisfied me. Most people in magical world ignore them but not us. They helped us both to win against our opponents and helped others in hunting us.

.

.

_Wednesday, 31. July 1996_

.

Harry finished preparing breakfast that Gobry quickly transported to garden as he loved to eat there when he felt Floo activating and two girls stepping out of it. Wards quickly confirmed that his guests were in fact Daphne and Tracey. They were frequent guests as he thought them few tricks with magic that he learned from Adrian or in Hawaii.

\- Gobry. – He summoned house-elf. – Bring two more plates, Daphne and Tracey arrived.

\- Already did sir. – House-elf answered as preparing plates for the girls was something normal. Considering that Harry always prepared breakfast for them to it was.

\- Okay, thanks. – Harry answered not sure about tone of voice Gobry used.

Instead of going to the garden he went towards the stairs when two bodies slammed into him before hugging him. He still has to work on mentally controlling wards to have real time information available to him without much focus like right now.

But right now Harry was more focused on two girls hugging him than wards.

\- Happy birthday Harry. – They said together before kissing him on the cheek. Daphne on his right and Tracey on his left.

\- Thank you, both of you. – He said before they finally stopped hugging.

\- You cut your hairs. – Daphne commented before running hand thru his hairs.

He did cut his hair and now instead of almost reaching to his shoulders they didn't even covered his forehead. He left hairs on the top of his head little longer than on the sides and back and even with still being untameable like before he looked like he simply used hair gel to get that effect.

\- Someone said I should go for bad boy look. – He answered.

\- It looks good on you. – Tracey admitted looking at him.

Harry already did his morning exercise and took shower and right now was wearing shorts and t-shirt that although loose hinted his now muscular physique.

When girls were looking at him he quickly looked at them. Daphne was once again in a dress while Tracey was in shorts that didn't cover even half of her thighs and camisole.

\- Let's go to the garden, I've breakfast ready. – Harry proposed.

\- Not so fast Potter. – Daphne stopped him and as Harry turned to her he noticed that this time she was carrying leather bound, slightly warned book. He wasn't even asking where she hid them but with magic everything was possible. – We didn't come empty handed. Happy birthday Harry. – She said once again handing him book.

Harry quickly looked at title as was quite shocked.

\- Alchemy is more useful with non-organic materials than potions so I thought you could use it. My great-grandfather wrote it and made only six copies.

\- You didn't have to. – He pointed out before hugging her once more.

\- I know. – Daphne responded.

Tracey too had a present for him, well two actually. – You told us to get you treacle tart. – She said with a smile holding freshly baked treacle tart if his nose was right. – Be warned I baked it myself so it can be poisonous.

\- I'm sure it will be delicious. – Harry assured her. – Thank you Tracey.

\- That's not all. – She said giving Harry a bag with prank items inside. – You need to have some fun.

\- True.

\- Happy birthday Harry. – She said before hugging him.

\- Already are. – He answered. For the first time he really had a birthday and guests.

He couldn't be happier right now. He didn't care that Hermione or Ron weren't there. For all summer he only got two letters from Ron for his five including one that not very happy Ron send him after Harry explained once again that he's already going to the World Cup with someone else. Hermione while replying to all his letters wasn't exactly happy that he's not going with Weasleys and wanted to know with whom he's going. Her questions were starting to irritate him.

He didn't thought much of a Sirius and Remus because while Sirius sent him a letter he also vetoed his idea of Sirius getting a treatment in Switzerland, neutral country that could get him a ICW-sanctioned trial later on. That put Sirius on Harry's negative side and damaged what little trust Harry had towards the man. Remus didn't respond to Harry's two letters so after that he simply gave up on man as his parent's friend and nothing more to him.

What surprised Harry was letter from Fred and George after his last letter from Ron in which both brothers apologised "for the git" as they put it and asked him to visit them any time he wanted. Since that day he exchanged three other letters with them.

They ate breakfast talking about nothing actually important just friends taking about, well stuff. All three of them have grown to their breakfast together and thanks to Harry's sleeping till ten that meant girls could eat something with their parents before going to Harry.

\- Harry, I was meaning to ask you earlier. – Daphne started. – Where's your other house-elf Dobby?

Harry gave her shit-eating smile before answering. – I asked for something important. Hogwarts got new house-elf working there and I got my man on the inside.

\- You made spy out of Dobby? – Tracey asked. – Not to have something against him but he didn't looked reliable.

\- He's loyal and smarter than he looks. – He assured both girls.

Normally after breakfast and Harry taking care of last part of his morning hygiene they would start magical training but today wasn't everyday so instead of training both girls practically ordered Harry to get them to place from which they can use a portkey. As they didn't start learning how to apparate like Harry did that and after few stops took them to the forest he used portkey.

.

To Harry's surprise portkey took them to magical town called Kilerth near Newquay in Northern Cornwall that was one of few magical seaside resorts in Brittan but unlike its non-magical equivalent this town had only two thousand people living in it. It may not be a lot on non-magical side but with near-instantaneous travel provided by portkey, apparition and Floo Network it was very popular resort in Brittan for all magicals that knew about it. Additionally with weather improving wards in the area town was in helped a lot considering English weather.

When portkey deposited them Daniel and Sarah, Tracey's older sibling that he made friends with were waiting on them.

\- Ready Harry? – Sarah asked after giving him her wishes.

\- For what? – He asked curios.

\- Having fun as wizard in Brittan. – Daniel answered. – Just so you know; you can use magic here just like in every other magical village or town in Brittan. Trace doesn't work in them or Diagon Alley for that matter.

\- General rule is to don't flaunt it. – Sarah added. – MLES are here mostly to arrest guys to drunk to go home and some petty thieves.

Thanks to Daphne and his own research into Ministry of Magic he knew that MLES stands for Magical Law Enforcement Squad and people that made it were magical equivalent to Bobbies.

\- Got it. – Harry said smiling. Not that he planned on using wand he got from Ollivander.

\- Good because there's funfair here all summer and you need your wand for that. – Daphne said smiling.

And with that five of them went to have fun.

While walking around the town Harry noticed that while few people wears robes only slight minority was in clothes he could identify as distinctively from non-magical side while most was in clothes that while similar to his were made obviously made by wizards. He remembered that many students in Hogwarts with connections to magical world had similar clothes just like people in Hogsmeade, village next to Hogwarts he could visit because of slight forgery he did on permission slip.

.

Three hours into their escapade to Kilerth Harry and Daniel were standing in front of the stand with wands in their hands and bet over them ready to send barrage of spells on the incoming targets. It was magical equivalent to shooting range and girls somehow manipulate them into this bet.

Either Harry wins and Daniel has to serve as personal servant to Sarah for a day or Daniel wins and Harry has to be servant for Tracey and Daphne.

\- No bad feelings Dan but I'm gonna win. – Harry said looking at the clock counting down.

\- Sorry Harry, I'll win. – Daniel answered.

Fifteen minutes later they end up in tie. – Looks like we both win. – Harry said with a smile.

\- Looks like it. – Daniel agreed. – So that means girl have to serve us, right?

\- I think so.

\- Okay, nobody serves anybody, okay? – Sarah proposed.

\- Okay. – Both Harry and Daniel answered in the same time.

\- I don't know about you but I want shoot of whisky. – Daniel added. He didn't care that he offered alcohol to fourteen years old.

So with that they sit in a cafe with a table looking at sea and wards providing them with privacy were up. They talked about Hogwarts and somehow during second glass of whisky they started too talked about Harry being parselmouth.

\- So, you know why being parselmouth become known as dark arts? – Sarah asked curiously.

\- Sure. – Harry responded. – It's because of jealous husbands and boyfriends.

His four companions glared at him. They wanted real explanations not a joke.

\- I'm not kidding. – He tried to reassure them. – Okay look at my tongue. – He then changed to parseltongue. – _You are looking funny right now. _– He said before saying in English. – So what did you noticed?

\- It's little creepy. – Tracey admitted.

\- Your tongue vibrates. – Sarah said before she smiled brightly. – I see your point. You may be right.

\- What? Why? – Daphne and Tracey asked together.

It didn't help that Daniel started to laugh aloud right now and Harry was simply smirking. – Damn, Harry you got nice trick with it. That's sure.

\- What can I say? It's natural.

Seeing as her younger sister and girl she consider sister still didn't understood Sarah asked simply. – Think about vibrating tongue instead of fingers. – She said smirking and simply looking down for split second,

That was enough and both girls blushed madly at the reference.

\- Did you try it? – Daniel asked Harry.

This time Harry blushed. – No. – He said before taking sip of whisky. He didn't test it although he had few occasion.

It was sometime later when they bumped into few friendly faces.

This faces belonged to none other than Oliver Wood, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinet, Katie Bell and girl he didn't know and was introduced as Sandra Bell, Katie's older sister that was in the same year as Oliver, Daniel and Sara who apparently were friends.

So after quick explanation how Harry changed so much along the lines of visit a healer, got few potions and exercises that everybody bought group now in bigger number continued having fun with few real beers thru the day but not enough to get drunk just to get loose and have fun.

Of course when ten of them walked into a bar that currently had something a kin to a party in the open air they were loose enough to simply walked in and have fun. What's more with three guys and seven girls Daniel, Oliver and Harry had a lot of dancing to do. Not that they complained. You don't complain when a pretty girl dances with you close enough that a sheet of paper won't fit between you.

They finally went back home at half past one with all of them being tipsy so they used Floo.

Only Harry decided to apparate back home keeping with his standard procedure and he did that. What's more impressive he didn't splinch while doing so. He arrived in great humour and had to admit that he had best birthday ever.

.

.

_Thursday 1. August 1996_

.

Harry smiled when Daphne and Tracey stepped thru Floo, they were little later than normally but he didn't care. He at least had time to read letter he got from Hermione, Hagrid, Sirius, Fred and George and to his surprise Ron.

He already wrote replay to Hagrid, Sirius and twin while planning on going to Hermione today with a surprise visit and was still working on how to replay to Ron's letter.

He also received letter from his law firm that was currently working on settlements with people who used his image as endorsement for their projects. Most of them were cooperating while few will force him to go to the court with them. But for most everything was progressing well.

After greetings both girls asked Harry did he liked his birthday and was both relived and happy by his answer. They all knew that Harry had plans for today and they won't train but meeting already become something of a routine for them and they wanted to keep it.

The talked for quite some time abut yesterday's events but awhile Harry asked about something that was bothering him.

\- There are more schools in Brittan than just Hogwarts, right?

Daphne nodded. – Yes … that's something that wasn't on the info packet I made for you. – She said only now realising this.

\- There are six schools besides Hogwarts. – Tracey said. – All of them are day schools and all of them are focused on some subjects more than other. One, in Manchester is strongly focused on potions and healing while school in Edinburgh is focused on defence against dark arts and charms.

To that Daphne added. – School that was biggest competition to Hogwarts was in London but was closed by Ministry in nineteen twelve or something like that.

\- So how you choose schools? – Harry asked curious.

\- For us Hogwarts was only option in Brittan. – Tracey admitted. – It's still the best school and of course most expensive, other schools are much cheaper and often used by families that don't have enough money and don't qualify for a scholarship.

\- Weasleys qualify for scholarship. – Daphne added to that.

Tracey nodded. – Yeah. With mugglebornes when Hogwarts' professor visits them they are informed about other options if they don't have enough money to pay the tuition and don't qualify for scholarship.

\- And there're fewer scholarships for mugglebornes than purebloods or half-bloods. – Daphne added, it was important information.

\- True. – Tracey agreed. – There's also option to be homeschooled and some families use it, especially less well-off that have some workshop inherited thru the family. Mugglebornes need at least one tutor for that option.

\- A lot of magical economy is still based on small, family-owned workshops?

\- I think so. – Daphne responded. – If you want more accurate info you have to ask our parents.

Harry nodded.

\- About that. – Tracey said. – Did you go to Chamber of Secrets already?

\- I did and had Dobby and Gobry with me. They transported carcass and skin to place your fathers told me about two days ago. – He confirmed.

.

One of reasons why Harry couldn't train with Daphne and Tracey today was meeting between him, one of his magical lawyer Mr. James Simons and Daily Prophet reporter Philip Keller in a one of London's restaurant on non-magical side but with help of few spells that'll prevent anybody from listening to his conversation.

Simons was senior partner in his law firm and accomplished lawyer around fifty while Keller was around thirty with dark blond hair and somewhat athletic figure.

He wasn't keen on this meeting but his lawyers explained to him and Daphne and Tracey agreed with them that giving an interview with Prophet on his terms was good idea that will probably stop them from doing something stupid. He was warned about Rita Skeeter and her poison quill and his lawyers were able to get him much more objective journalist that was also a half-blood with no interests in pureblood supremacy. Additional Mr. Simons may or may not have a little talk with Keller about the boundaries.

After few pleasantries the interview started.

\- Welcome Mr. Potter and allow me to say thank you for giving me this opportunity. It's your first interview, isn't it?

\- It is Mr. Keller and I'm happy to be here. – Harry responded.

\- So am I although it's somewhat surprising considering your status. Most people would image than being Boy-who-lived you've already given hundreds of interviews.

\- I guess so. – He agreed. – If they read books about my childhood I'm not surprised about that idea. I must admit I've never read better fiction than these books.

\- They aren't true? – Journalist asked although he already known about this, he did his research.

\- No. These books are complete fiction and my lawyers are already speaking both with authors and publishers to label them as such.

\- So no taming a dragon at six? Rescuing princess at seven? – Philip asked jokingly.

Harry laugh at that knowing that quill will write it. – No, that's just imagination. After my parents death I was placed with my aunt and uncle in non-magical world. Till my eleventh birthday and letter from Hogwarts I didn't even known about magic. Believe me it was quite a surprise.

\- I think I can understand. It was a culture shock, wasn't it?

\- It certainly was. And not being raised in magical world I arrived without knowledge of certain tradition and I would like to apologise if my ignorance offended someone. It wasn't intentional and most certainly won't be repeated.

Keller nodded at that. – Yes, I believe our readers would be interested in your felling about Hogwarts and your arrival there. You are Gryffindor, aren't you Mr. Potter?

\- I am although I was a Hatstall and I want to believe that although I eventually ended up as Griffin I, like almost everybody have traits of other houses in me. – He made few seconds brake before continuing. – While I understand tradition behind House System and reasons for it I must admit that there are few flaws in it or how it's implemented in Hogwarts right now.

\- How so Mr. Potter?

\- It forces labels on people for one and to be honest I more of a fan of seeing individuals than groups and right now with all labels that persist it's almost impossible to do. We are sorted at eleven, at that age we don't fully developed personality and putting people who think only one way together with somewhat limited contact with people having different opinion is detrimental to students. Now people with one opinion are reinforcing each other while if we disagree with most popular opinion in your house are keep quiet in fear of being pariah in your own house. And please don't get me wrong like I said I understand why House System exist but in current form it creates intense rivalries that stretch across generations and creates we versus them mindset, not something you want in society.

\- I can see your point. – Keller agreed. – Any idea how to minimise problem?

\- Some but I'm sure others have better ideas than I but I think inter-house common room would be good for students. Place where students from all four houses can talk and simply have fun with their friends. While house common rooms although aren't exactly secret you they are reserved for students from that house. I don't recall any situation when member of other house was in Gryffindor's common room during my time. It's of course possible that I simply missed it.

\- Considering that my wife was Hufflepuff and I Ravenclaw I had to agree that common room like that would be welcome addition.

\- There's also problem with House Cup that is intertwined and somehow responsible for rivalries that exist in Hogwarts. Right now points serve as a way to use other members of your house to discipline you if you lose too much points in one go and a as a bribe for being model student. The thing is if you win you got nothing besides satisfaction that you beat others. After all Cup goes to you Head of House that can brag about it to other teachers. Not to mention lack of uniform rules for both giving and reducing points makes whole system biased because depending on professors mood you can lose ten or fifty points for the same thing along with earning a detention at night in the Forbidden Forest.

\- It's hard to disagree. Any ideas on how to change it?

\- Make it that points are awarded to both student and house and vice versa. Let's say for a first student that accomplishes a spell student gets ten points and his house five. Than make the points worth something. Like hundred points get's you out of one detention or serve as excuse for missing homework. And if house wins the Cup they get something for that or get rid of House Cup and give trophies to three students with biggest score and make the trophies worth something like a tickets to Quidditch match or a good book. If you give students something tangible in return students will try to be on good behaviour for their own gain.

\- That's rather pragmatic.

\- And more probable to work than using peer pressure.

Keller had to smile at that. – Any other thought about Hogwarts?

\- No, I think I'm already in troubles with professors. – He said jokingly. – But I'm sure you have some questions for me.

\- That's right Mr. Potter. Any specific topic you want to talk about?

\- No, not exactly.

Keller nodded. – Let's start with Quidditch, you are a seeker on your house team, am I right?

\- Yes, I am.

\- Do you plan on going to World Cup?

\- I'm going. My friend asked me to accompany her and her family back in school.

\- I must ask for our readers about that. Is she your girlfriend?

\- No. Just good friend that's also a girl.

Keller was smiling at Harry's answer. – Other question I have to ask is about that night. There were plenty of books written about it but as you said it's your first interview. I don't want to cause any distress asking that.

\- I understand. Since last September and close call with Dementor that was searching the train I was dreaming about that night a lot. I'm happy to answer to best of my abilities.

\- I'm sorry? Dementor was searching train last September?

\- Dementors, I was told there was more than one. One of them went into compartment I and my friends were travelling in. I don't want to think what would happen if professor Lupin wasn't with us in that compartment and used Patronus to save us.

\- I'm sure my readers agree that it's good that professor Lupin managed to save you.

Harry nodded to that. – Yes. About that night, like I said thanks to Dementors I remember some parts of it. My father was telling my mum to get me and run before facing Voldemort, my mother saying something while standing in front of my crib and pointing her wand at me. Voldemort coming into my room and telling my mum to stand aside, her refusing and asking to kill her and spare me. I saw him murdering my mum before turning his wand at me and then green light. I think I lost my consciousness then but I dreamt about green light when I was younger. I … I thought about that night and I think I managed to survive only because of something my parents did because I don't remember doing anything. I was fifteen months old all I could do was throw a nappy at him. They went into hiding so I wouldn't be surprised if they didn't search for ways to protect themselves and me.

\- It's not something my readers could agree but I can see you point. Did you known about Sirius Black betraying them?

\- I learned last year thru my own actions that he was thrown into prison on that accounts but since then I'm not sure whether it was true or not as Sirius Black never received a trial. My lawyer Mr. Simons can confirm it.

Both looked at lawyer that was silent during the interview. – Mr. Potter is right, I and my partners were asked to investigate Mr. Black case and found that he was simply thrown to Azkaban without receiving proper trail. Right now he's accused but not convicted and because of that Kiss on Sight order is illegal.

Harry continued from there. – I want to believe that it's a mistake born of previous administration incompetence as Sirius Black was at the time of his imprisonment Heir and now is legally Lord of Ancient and Nobel House Black. His imprisonment is already dangerous precedent but to have him killed without a trial is something against our most basic laws.

\- Do you really believe that Sirius Black is innocent? – Journalist asked. – He killed Peter Pettigrew and twelve other people.

\- What I believe is right now irrelevant Mr. Keller. – Harry responded. – We don't know what really happened that day as Sirius Black was never interrogated and there was no body of Peter Pettigrew only a finger. Right now only objective and fair trial of Sirius Black interrogated under veritaserum can answer that questions as witnesses were oblivated long ago. If Sirius Black given opportunity to get fair trial without threat of being killed on sight chooses to still evade our Law Enforcement than it's something against him to be used after his captured but if shows himself to the trial, well then he is either sure of his innocence or insane.

\- I can understand your point Mr. Potter and I agree. Right to fair trial is basic tenant of our law. – They choose him for this interview for a reason. – Being still on this topic, I can't help but notice lack of your distinctive scar. Is there a story behind it?

\- Yes it is. – Harry confirmed. – Earlier that summer I visited a healer to get my eyes fixed and during the exam my healer detected residue in my scar. I was told that it's something common with dark spells and its main reason why wound caused by that kind of spells resist healing or scars but in most cases residue disperse naturally in few years with only minimal traces in scars. After consulting another specialist my healer came to the conclusion to attempt and remove residue, simply for a fear of it causing damage in the future, something that's well documented. As using normal spells was ineffective scar and tissue around scar was simply removed, area checked for any traces and then with no residue, there was nothing against using magic to regrow my skin. Whole procedure was quick and painless.

\- Do you know what it wasn't done before? – Mr. Keller asked. – For instance immediately after attack?

\- Unfortunately I don't know. Though it's possible that whoever checked me back then simply came to the conclusion that residue will disperse naturally.

\- Luckily you get that removed. – Keller said. – Another question Mr. Potter, earlier you mentioned books written about you being a fiction, I heard rumours about a lawsuits handled by Mr. Simons against people using you image as endorsement.

\- While no lawsuits were made right now it's true that my representatives are working with people that used my image without my permission. We've reached agreements with most of them but I'm afraid we will be forced to file a lawsuit or two. I plan to use money from settlements to start a new foundation, Lily Potter Scholarship Foundation to be exact with a goal of funding education of two additional students in Hogwarts starting next year.

\- It's commendable goal but if I may, why funding scholarships?

\- I recently learned that my mother was able to go to Hogwarts because of scholarship program and I want to help others learn.

\- I see. There's another of question most of our readers would want read answer, do you have plans for future Mr. Potter? After Hogwarts?

\- I have but not precise I'm afraid. While I'm thinking about being an Auror some of my friends are encouraging me to try my chances in professional Quidditch. Right now I'm trying to keep my options open.

\- Understandable and with this look at future we'll end this interview. Once again thank you Mr. Potter for agreeing to this interview.

\- It was my pleasure Mr. Keller. – Harry reassured him and after that Keller stopped him quill. – So how did I do?

\- For first interview quite well. – Keller admitted. – Mr. Simons helped you with preparations?

\- Some. My friends too.

\- They did well. You expressed your opinion without insulting anyone. Story about Black was real?

\- There's more to it. – Harry added. – If you want, have a look at it. Everything I told you is true.

Keller smiled he already had idea for another story. – In that case, if you ever want to give another interview call me up. – He said offering Harry's his hand.

\- That I'll do. – Harry said before Keller left the room. – How did it go? – He asked lawyer.

\- Quite well. – Simons assured him. – Should move our talks with threat of lawsuit in the paper.

\- And about Sirius?

\- Should help him too. With you saying that it was previous administration it gives him nice opening and bit about Sirius being Lord of his house should push members of Wizengamot to give him his trial if only to prevent them from getting the same treatment later on.

\- Good.

They talk for next twenty minutes about other problems Harry could have. They were preventing them right now to stop others from getting something on him. With interview being tomorrow they were sure that Dumbledore will try something. He knew that and Mr. Simons also knew that. He also told Harry what "that" could be and suffice to say Harry was rather pale after that and needed glass of whisky to regain motor functions.

.

Harry after returning home changed from more formal to casual clothes as he had someone to visit. He still wasn't sure whether Hermione will be happy for his decision or not but before he went to her he quickly wrote reply to Ron's letter and send both it and letter to Twins with Hedwig so they too have warning about incoming interview.

Hermione told him about her home address last year so now it was only trouble of using taxi to get there.

Quick call to her home assured him that she's home just like her mother.

When he first looked at Hermione's home he was rather impressed. It was bigger than Privet Drive but after all her parents had to well off to send her to Hogwart without need of scholarship.

\- Hello Mrs. Granger I'm Harry Potter, Hermione's friend. – He said to rather attractive women that looked to be around thirty with dark blond hair but it was obvious from who she got her features.

\- You look different than on station. – She said looking at him.

\- Magical medicine is more advanced in some regards. We meet before Hermione's and mine second year. I was with Weasley back then.

She looked at him for few seconds. – You changed a little.

\- Got my body fixed.

\- It's nice to meet you Harry. I'm Emma Granger.

\- Is a pleasure ma'am. – He said before kissing her hand.

\- Just Emma Harry. – She said letting him in. – Hermione's in the garden, reading.

\- I would be surprised if she did something ells.

Harry smiled before silently going to Hermione and sitting next to her like it was most normal thing in the world. Emma stood back and watched with a smile.

Half a minute later Hermione looked at him. – Harry! What are you doing here?

\- Hey Hermione. How are you?

\- Harry!

\- Yes, Hermione?

\- What are you doing here?

\- I'm visiting my friend. – He answered. – And apparently providing entertainment for your mother.

Hermione turned to see her mother laughing silently.

\- How did you recognize him? – Emma asked her daughter.

\- I know my friend. – She answered. – How did you change so much?

\- Went to doctor and got my body fixed. Malnutrition really screws with your height.

\- Malnutrition? – Emma asked. – Of course. You looked like ten year old then. – She said. – I'm sorry Harry, we should notice it.

Harry shrugged. – Don't worry about it. Nobody noticed.

It wasn't something that made Doctor Granger comfortable.

He then told Hermione about his interview mostly so she wouldn't be surprised and few other things about his summer.

Her reaction was a pleasant surprised to him as she was actually thinking about what he said to her and was happy to hear that he already went thru her notes on both arithmancy and runes before proving it in mini quiz.

That she was happy for him being able to compete with her. Another surprise was that she was happy for him having other friends than her and Ron although she was little sad that he didn't told her about them earlier she could understand it as she too had friends in other house; Ravenclaw to be more precise that he didn't know about. They promised to introduce them to each other.

On lighter note Hermione was quite happy for cell phone he gave her that runes on magic although his warning to not open it to see how it's shielded or her phone will melt put a stop to her curiosity but she understood why company that produce them chose that method of guarding their intellectual property.

But even with that he still didn't trust her completely. Her actions both with Timer Turner and Firebolt limited his trust in her.

.

.

_Friday, 2. August 1996_

.

Arriving at Potter's Hidey-hole as Daphne and Tracey stated to call Harry's home both girl had feeling that something is not right.

With wands in their hands they went upstairs concerned about Harry even if only they had access to the property without Harry's consent every time they enter. They could very well enter in the middle of the night and wards would allow that.

And there was nobody inside. Not in the kitchen, living room or in the garden.

\- Gobry? – Daphne tried to ask the house-elf.

\- Misses Davis, Greengrass what can I do for you?

\- Do you know where Harry is? – Tracey asked.

Gobry nodded. – In the garage. He stayed that all night.

\- He didn't sleep? – Daphne asked concerned about her friend.

\- No. I tried to convince Master Harry to get some sleep but he did not listen. – House-elf answered.

\- Would you show as the way? – Tracey asked.

\- We will make sure that he listens to us. – Daphne assured Gobry.

\- Of course.

Gobry took them to a workshop inside garage that was right now filled with machines that could be seen in normal workshop in school or car repair shop with some probably more likely to be seen in some factories like computer controlled lathe next to normal one.

Right now on most of surfaces were taken by lose paper and parchment with notes.

Harry was right now working on some small elements wearing magnifying glasses used by jewellers and watchmakers and using small drill similar to one used by dentists.

When he heard door being opened he said not even looking up. – Gobry I told you before, I'm busy.

\- It's ten thirty and you didn't sleep Harry. – Daphne said.

She surprised him but he managed to keep his hand steady. After finishing his work he looked at both girls. – Hey, what did you said?

\- It's ten thirty Harry. – Daphne repeated.

Tracey added to that. – And according to Gobry you stayed up all night. Working on something.

\- I didn't notice. – He admired standing up.

\- Will you go sleep right now? – Tracey asked him,

\- I'm going, I'm going. Don't worry I'll be on time.

\- Right now we are more worried about you. – Daphne admitted.

\- I was working on something. First step into space you could say. I'll tell you when I'm finished.

\- Tell us if we can help you, okay? – Tracey told looking at him with concern.

\- I'll don't worry. Sorry for not being good company today.

\- You still have time. – Daphne assured him,

\- I remember, did you read the article?

\- We did. I think it went well. – Tracey answered. Even now finally noticing how tired he was he was still thinking about their ability to talk almost in the same way as Weasley twins.

\- I'm sure tomorrow I will receive quite a lot of letters. Wanna bet how much of them will be cursed?

\- No. – Daphne and Tracey answered together. Both were sure he'll get more than few of them.

.

.

When Gobry wake up Harry, he had an hour before his visit to the Davises. He'll make it without too much problem considering that he had Floo access that was untraceable. Only he and Adrian know this but it was Potter who financed and set up whole Network via proxies. They had no troubles with hiding few access points on their properties and making them near impossible to detect.

Potters also made their own, private network across Brittan but this network was right now shout down as he still had no access to their private control hub. Necessity of a hub is what allows Ministry to monitor and control whole Network.

Although he had to hurry and had enough time to read article.

Keller wrote it exactly as he hoped he would portray him as mostly neutral. He did good job on opinions Harry delivered but Harry was sure that many people wanted to hear something ells. Especially about that night and him being Boy-who-lived, he hated that title.


	4. Idea 2 HPDGTD - part 2

**Author's notes**

I don't own Harry Potter or Stargate franchise.

That's all I have. Feel free to adopt this story and develop it on your own without asking for permission.

PS. I'm not native English speaker and while I took my equivalent of A-levels in English and tired to double check my work but grammar mistakes are quite probable.

.

.

Okay, that's all I have.

How I planned to develop it further?

Summer:

* visit in the Burrow; Harry and Ron argue

* Quidditch World Cup – Harry goes with Tracy and Daphne; they return to their homes and miss all the fighting

* Harry creates his first broom

* Harry asks Daphne to be his girlfriend, he likes Tracy too but think she's in love with Daphne; after some misunderstanding Daphne turns out to be a futa and the three of them end up dating each other

Fourth year:

* Harry mostly works and spends time with Daphne and Tracy plus some with Hermione

* Not carrying that much about Moody Harry doesn't notice that he's an imposter

* Harry get's submitted into the Tournament

* Ron is jealous

* Phillip Keller reports on the Tournament making it more neutral than Rita

* First Task is flying – there's a specially build track around the Hogwarts with obstacles; Harry decides to use one of his brooms(judges agree after limiting its speed to equal of brooms used by others competitors); Harry has an advantage he manipulates aerodynamics of the broom and allows for bigger acceleration; he wins with four broken ribs and microfractures in most of his other bones

* Second Task – the dragoons; Harry after seeing the dragons(and not informing Cedric) made a harpoon gun that acts like taser; he ends up 2nd

* test of Harry's first spaceship – low Earth Orbit only

* after solving the egg and playing it's contest in Grate Hall before giving warning about using hostages to the judges

* Yule Ball – Harry goes with Daphne and Tracy

* Third Task – duelling competition against each other; 1st place Fleur, 2nd Victor; 3rd Harry, 4th Diggory

* Harry finally notices that Crouch is impersonating Moody; after some interrogation he's oblivated so Harry has element of surprise

* Forth task – the lake; they are to retrieve dummies not real people from the lake; Harry wins, 2nd Krum, 3d Diggory, Fleur fails

* setting trap in the graveyard by Harry – mostly normal explosives and replacing Tom Riddle Senior body with a transfigured pig body

* test of Harry's second spaceship – little bigger than first, equipped with FTL drive based on apportion

* Fifth task – labyrinth; Harry gets the cup and ends up at Graveyard; quick fight later he has both Pettigrew and Voldemort; Daphne and Tracy contact Madame Bones and stun Crouch Jr. so when Harry returns Bones get's the baby Voldemort

* test on Harry's third spaceship, getting ready to min asteroid

* Sirius gets his freedom

Summer

* Harry paid the goblins in gold while also setting up accounts in Switzerland

Ending – Harry, Daphne and Tracey enter a massive hangar where Harry's ancestors stored weapons and tech left by Goa'uld and crashed spaceship; year later after translating database and learning that ship belonged once to a race called Nox they are ready for a first test of hyperdrive.


	5. Idea 3 Potter Twins - part 1

**Author's notes**

I don't own Harry Potter, Stargate, Mass Effect or Battlestar: Galatica franchises.

**Warring! Incest/twincest**

That's all I have. Feel free to adopt this story and develop it on your own without asking for permission.

For explanataion for how magic work you can use my o my other fic Jazz Potter, Harry Nereth and fail of Voldemort.

PS. I'm not native English speaker and while I took my equivalent of A-levels in English and tired to double check my work but grammar mistakes are quite probable.

.

During that night when Potters died there were two kids of the prophecy. Jasmine and Harry, one was found and hailed Girl-Who-Lived while second disappeared without a trace. Jasmine was left with Dursleys while Harry was taken some place further away.

.

_Saturday, 31. October 1992_

.

Jasmine Dorea Potter, Jazz for friends, Girl-Who-Lived for most in magical world, heiress of Slytherin according to her schoolmates during her second year and goddaughter of Sirius Black was rather tall girl being one point sixty nine meter tall with wild black hairs with hint of red in them reaching barely past her shoulder blades and usually kept in lose ponytail, emerald green eyes and faded lighting-shaped scar on her forehead hated, no not hated, loathed being in Great Hall today.

Today was yet another anniversary of her parents' death and her twin brother disappearance and everybody in magical Brittan celebrated it. When during her first year she asked professor McGonagall to be excused from fucking feast she got dressing down for trying to disrespect her parents sacrifice.

So she sat next to her friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, they were good friends even if she sometimes wanted to be left alone. While others were eating and talking animatedly about choosing of the champions who they think my represent Hogwart Jazz ate silently.

She had to be there, she had to attend Hogwarts till she's legally considered adult while her brother was out there. She always felt that she's missing something, like part of here was somewhere else. While at Dursleys she thought that she simply missed her parents and only after Hagrid told her that she has twin brother that disappeared that night to never be found she understood that it was him she was missing.

Immediately after learning about Harry she made a promise to herself to find him; especially as nobody else in magical world seemed to care about his disappearance. It was when she read about magical Brittan's law and tradition she understood why. Without Harry she was sole heiress to Potter's fortune and with her marriage that fortune would go to her husband family. It was why she bought for herself and amulet detecting potion and poisons in her food and drinks and learned to cast silently spells detecting them as well as spells detecting compulsion charms on mail. She wanted to be prepared even if Potter's bylaws required her to get complete medical check-up from healer working in Gringotts before marriage and in case she's really last Potter stopped her from getting her husband surname and made her have complete control over Potter's assets.

So knowing that she's alone in searching for her brother and with knowledge that he's alive thanks to Goblins she went to Hogwarts to learn magic. She couldn't get more help form Gringott because aside from her Trust Fund she had no access to Potter's accounts. Only if Harry would be declared dead by them or won't contact them before his twenty first birthday she will get sole access to Potter's accounts and with that access to means that would allow her to located him. It was fucking Catch 22.

After events from last year and finding out that Sirius was thrown into prison without even a trail she lost last bits of faith that magical Brittan is something worth living in. Unfortunately due to her rather complicated legal situation she was forced to attend Hogwarts.

Because of her convoluted legal status she couldn't even hire a lawyer to help her with getting her status straightened. Nonetheless she was already preparing by having goblins created for her bank account on non-magical side where each year money from her Trust Fund was moved before her Trust Vault was refilled. She may only have access to her account but she can do anything she wants with it including moving money to numeric bank account in tax haven.

That was why she sat Hermione and Ron at Gryffindor table and watched along rest of students of Beauxbatons, Durmstrang and Hogwarts selection of students for Trischool Tournament. It was based on Triwizard Tournament but unlike previously each school will have two champions working together.

As first strip of parchment was ejected from Goblet of Fire in a sudden burst of red flames Great Hall everyone was curious who was chosen.

Dumbledore swiftly caught slip of parchment.

\- Representing Durmstrang, Viktor Krum and Damian Sikorski. – Hogwarts' headmaster announced and Hall reputed in applause.

From Slytherin's table where Durmstrang students were sitting two students stood up and moved towards the Teacher's table to stand next to it like instructed. While Viktor Krum, Quidditch superstar was famous his partner was not although both sheared similar athletic builds and right now they stood proudly. They were good friends, and as Victor was rather forced into participation Damian decided to sign up with his friend.

Few seconds after both Durmstrang students took their places another parchment was ejected from Goblet.

Once again Dumbledore caught it.

\- Representing Beauxbatons Fleur Delacour and Marie Lapointe.

Both girls were setting along rest of Beauxbatons' students at Ravenclaw's table. Both young women were beautiful but were Fleur had silver-blond hairs Marie was a redhead and slightly shorter than Fleur. Marie was also one of very few girls in Beauxbatons that was on friendly terms with Fleur. They weren't best friends but they worked together well and both decided to sign up for Tournament.

After Fleur and Marie took their places Goblet ejected another slip of parchment.

\- Representing Hogwarts Sandra Macmillan and Cedric Diggory.

Both Hufflepuffs stood up among massive applause from other members of their house. In their minds it was time for Hufflepuff to show what they can do.

They were moving toward their place among champions so they could be informed about tasks when Goblet erupted once again sending parchment in the air.

This time Dumbledore used wandless summoning charm to get it and before he said anything he moved his wand casting spells at it.

\- I have a bad feeling about this. – Jasmine said dejected. Somehow she knew that year free of any danger won't happen and she will be once again forced into potentially deadly situations.

Before she could say anything else Dumbledore spoke again.

\- Jasmine and Hadrian Potter.

Jazz didn't know what to say.

She wanted one fucking year without having to risk her live. One year, it wasn't too much to ask.

Instead she was chose as champion along her brother, her older brother who was forced into the Tournament he, probably, didn't even know about.

\- Jasmine. – Dumbledore repeated himself.

When she looked at her friends she saw jealousy and dare she said it hatred on Ron's face he apparently already believed that she entered herself and her brother. What's worse she noticed that Hermione too looked like she believes in it.

There was no need for them to say anything. She spent a lot of time during last three years plus a change to be able to read them enough. Especially as now they didn't exactly tried to their emotions.

That she discussed with Hermione her hypothesis about using Goblet to track him didn't help her right now. Not that she would do something like that. She just discussed theory looking for ideas she could use to find someone everybody else give up on years ago.

To be honest as much as she wanted to be she wasn't surprised by their reaction.

Ron was always jealous of her money anytime she used it or even when she got better grades than him which was always. She didn't exactly care to dumb down herself to make him feel better.

Hermione last year showed that to, with her actions concerning Firebolt she got and already contacted producer to have broom checked when McGonagall confiscated it. In the end she got two weeks of detention for her cheek when she tried to explain everything to McGonagall and lost warranty on broom worth more than most people earn in a year.

So no, she wasn't surprised with their behaviour.

Hurt? Very. But sadly not surprised.

Jasmine wanted to protest that she didn't submit herself to the Tournament but Goblet stopped her.

Flames in the Goblet didn't extinguish after Dumbledore read last parchment but changed into blue as Goblet gathered magic from area around to power itself. Then flames turned white and Goblet started to glow slowly becoming too bright to look at it directly.

Then in an instance white light erupted form Goblet blinding everybody for split second.

When everybody was able to see a young man in what looked to be a leather jacket with backpack and pieces of armour on it stood next to the Goblet.

.

.

_Friday, 30. October 1992_

.

Harry James Potter as he was known on his homeworld, raised as Harry Cerbin Warren and known under thirty different names across the Galaxy was quite taller than most fourteen years olds at one point seventy one meter with muscular swimmer's build, black hairs cut on sides and sticking in every direction and two emerald eyes that were older than should be was rather relaxed sitting in _Eclipse_'s bridge.

He was on a mission but it was mission nobody contracted him to do but something he was doing for himself and his curiosity. Someone could even say that he was on vacation right now. Even as he liked to spend time simply looking at hyperspace under him during travel to relax and put his mind at ease right now he was getting ready to exit hyperspace.

_Eclipse_ was his pride and joy. Ship design by him and build from parts he acquired from eighteen different sources and were build to his specification. Thanks to this compartmentalization nobody building separate components or subcomponents knew about _Eclipse_'s real capabilities. Biggest contributors were three different shipyards inside Hebridan space but companies from Erathe's Systems Alliance or other across Citadel Space were also helpful but it was Harry who by doing most of the work made _Eclipse_ one of a kind ship.

All in all, _Eclipse _was little over three times size of an Al'kesh with silhouette inspired by a sea bird with wings bending slightly upwards from the hull till half of their length before bending downwards that combined with overall hull shape gave her predatory but graceful look.

She was ninety eight meters long, with hull width between twenty six and thirty eight meters, height between twenty one and thirty three meters and overall wingspan of hundred four meters _Eclipse _was more beautiful ship and one created with probably biggest mix of technology scattered across the galaxy.

With her hull being made out of carbon/trinium/naquadah alloy created under carefully controlled conditions including gravity to crate as contaminant-free alloy she was much more durable than most of Hebridan ships not to mention Goa'uld ships. With addition to that carefully placed and controlled mass effect emitters allow her to do manoeuvres that would destroy others ships from shear forces acting on her structure. These mass effect emitters also allow her to mask her gravitational signature while in stealth mode.

But mass effect wasn't only used in making hull more durable as she possessed kinetic barriers next to her standard energy shields that were only twenty centimetres from hull instead of much more common bubble. It was possible due to more numerous shields emitters as she had four times the number of emitters normally installed on ship her size. Because of that stress from taking hits was distribute across more emitters making shield more stable and stronger. Adding to that fact that plasma weapon from Goa'uld weapons carries enough kinetic energy to be, at least partially, stopped by kinetic barriers taking part of strain from Goa'uld weapons shields.

_Eclipse_'s drives also were based on multiple technologies that made her both more complicated and gave Harry more options. Her sublight drives were standard reaction-less/ion thrust engines used by Hebridans and offering thrust to weight ration much more favourable than even fusion torches used by Citadel Races with sublight drives used by Twelve Colonies of Kobol being even less efficient. Something _Eclipse _had in common with ships from Twelve Colonies of Kobol and Citadel Space were manoeuvring thrusters that granted her much better agility than pure reaction-less dive. Her thrusters were using metallic hydrogen as fuel like many warships in Citadel Space.

Her FTL drives were also combined as _Eclipse_ posses intragalactic hyperdrive with cursing speed of 150LY/h, max speed of 250LY/h for two hours and silent flight around .32LY/h allowing her to both travel across whole galaxy in a matter of weeks instead of years like Goa'uld ships have to and travel within sensory range of hyperspace sensors without being detected. As much as Harry was aware _Eclipse_ was one of fastest ships in the Galaxy with only small smuggler vessels being as fast or faster than her but they were limited in their range. Aside from hyperdrive she has Mass Effect FLT drive though made with use of superconductive naquadah alloy and crystals allowing for speeds of around 2LY/h instead of normal in Citadel Space speed of .62LY/h without need to discharge static charge thanks to a way to reuse it, this drive also allows _Eclipse _to travel via Mass Relays allowing Harry to pretend that she's just custom built ship while in Citadel Space. Last of FTL drives on _Eclipse _was Colonial Jump Drive that was built by Harry with better materials giving him range of 10LY per jump when no stellar masses like moons, planets, stars etc. are in his path with cooling time of ten minutes and charging time of twenty minutes at maximal range because while travel is almost instantaneous required power grows square with the distance.

Her weapons were also mix between Citadel Races and Goa'uld-based tech with Harry's touch as twenty six GARDIAN lasers spread across the hull were not in infrared frequencies but in ultraviolet with superconductive naquadah alloy increasing time before overheating becomes problem, range, and amount of energy put in each pulse to level big enough to damage _Tel'tak_-class scout ships with single pulse, more than enough power to destroy Death Gliders as GARDIAN lasers are meant to protect _Eclipse _from smaller crafts and missiles or torpedoes.

As more offensive weapons _Eclipse _posses' six high speed plasma cannons derived from Death Gilder cannons but with more compact and faster projectile, longer range and faster rate of fire mounted three each per wing close to the hull. These cannons were designed mostly to deal with _Al'kesh_-class bombers and lightly armour ships like _Ko'tak_-class cargo ships or _Cheops_-class warships that are nowadays mostly used as military transport ships.

For taking capital ships like Ha'taks _Eclipse _has two plasma weapons designed after Ha'tak weapons but of course improved to have faster rate of fire, more compact and faster projectile, and better range at cost of durability making them more prone to breakdowns but nothing is perfect and having weapons capable of punching thru Ha'taks amour is certainly useful.

_Eclipse _also posses' two bomb bays with six frigate-sized disruptor torpedoes in each and Harry was already working on putting naquadah warhead and better engines in torpedoes making them more powerful and with them being able to disrupt for few moments Ha'taks shields twelve torpedoes he has are rather important part of his arsenal.

Probably even more powerful weapon of _Eclipse _is her electronic and cyberwarfare suites that were designed to mask her presence while in stealth mode but in combat she could easily disrupt sensors and communication of every warship Harry knew about. What's more with most of ships he knew about having networked computers he could easily use cyberwarfare against them and possibly destroy them with it. As far as Harry knew only some of older ships from Twelve Colonies don't use network computers.

With her armament _Eclipse _can hold her own against one Ha'tak without suffering to much damage and two to three Ha'taks while having element of surprise and dose of luck while suffering heavy damage but Harry created her not for fight against capital ships but to be undetectable.

Between heat sinks, electronic warfare equipment including sensor jammers, adaptive paint serving as secondary optical camouflage, mass effect fields hiding gravitational signature and upgraded Goa'uld Distortion Device bending both electromagnetic radiation including radio signals and light as well as most particles used in FTL-capable sensors colloquially called Cloak among those who knew about it she was as close to being truly invisible as he could make her.

Of course neither weapons nor stealth systems would be useful without sensors to know where to shoot or when you need to disappear. For that reason _Eclipse _was packed full with receivers and antennas designed to detected singles and particles used in both FTL and non-FTL sensors that while in passive mode were able to detect even faintest electromagnetic signal from twenty light minutes and FTL particles like tachyons used in FTL sensors from over light year. Like with radars detecting FTL particles is possible at bigger range than you can use sensors to detect objects. These sensors were also used to intercept communication both in non-FTL and FTL rangers listening even to subspace frequencies used for long range communication.

Taking lessons from Citadel Space Harry made sure to equip _Eclipse _with cameras working in visual range as well as infrared to detect temperature differences and ultraviolet spectrums both for work at close ranges and with advanced telescopes for long range observation that can also be used for providing observation from orbit. Necessary cameras were also designed to use x-ray and gamma rays for observation and thou mostly used in passive mode they could be used in active mode. She's also equipped with sensors designed to measure electromagnetic and gravitational fields as even "cold running" ship still can be detected. Other very important sensor system for Harry was hyperspace sensors designed to listen for traces of other ships travelling around him and get range, speed and barring of each contact if they are in detection range. For most ships his range of detection was around twenty light years for small ships with capital ships range going up to seventy light years as how advanced hyperdrive is, volume, mass and speed of ship were all factors in hyperspace noise each ship is generating. Of course level of sensory equipment was also factor in detection range.

She of course has active sensors that were mixture of advanced radar and LIDAR tech, equipment for remote spectroscopy, biosensors designed for detecting and distinguishing life sings, close range structural scanners that are useful in analysing content of asteroids as well as looking for damage in ships and close range high resolution FTL sensors and much low resolution long range sensors. _Eclipse _also has made by Harry sensors that allow for observation of real space while in hyperspace, it was very rare and expensive piece of tech with rather low resolution but one that provides a tactical advantage during transition from hyperspace to real space.

Her cockpit was located at the bow and had great visibility, one hundred seventy degrees horizontally and hundred degrees vertically with windows being made of quite resistant transparent alloy of aluminium and trinium that in case of emergencies can be protected by special shutters that will provide additional protection against radiation and weapons fire both kinetic and energy.

Console Harry was sitting in was one of two both equipped with touch screens rated for work in vacuum with space between both consoles being allocated for additional touch screens and even switches. He also had a joystick in both his hands and two pedals. Additionally window served as HUD display but all of this was secondary as both joysticks were equipped with neural interface based on designs used by Goa'uld thou it was obvious for Harry that like most of their technology it was scavenged from other species.

\- We are minute away from target. – Astrid informed him. Astrid was an AI he based on friend of his with blond hair and sparking blue eyes. She looked sixteen and was wearing white shirt with sleeves rolled up to her elbows and close fitting black trousers. She was also only thirty centimetres tall and in holographic form right now. Crystal based computers even those used by Goa'uld were much better than computers used in Citadel Space and allowed Harry to create AI using Citadel's Vis as base of his work.

\- Anything on sensors? – He asked, sure he had access to sensors as well but Astrid as AI was able to detect things he missed and considering extremely low resolution sensors capable of observing normal space from hyperspace having Astrid check data was necessary.

\- No. It appears system is abounded. – Astrid assured him.

\- Good I don't want to repeat our last meeting with Elurdian Cartel.

Astrid smirked. – It was … unpleasant. – She agreed.

Displaying hologram of his destination. There were only four planets, with second being garden world and fourth being gas supergiant in this system. There were also two asteroid belts, one between third and fourth planet and second beyond supergiant orbit.

_Eclipse _exited hyperspace behind garden world's third moon and Astrid immediately activated all of _Eclipse'_s stealth systems. Harry believed that it's better to be safe than sorry so he always had active stealth systems to be invisible or shields and be visible but protected.

Even with stealth systems active passive sensors were gathering data on system while _Eclipse _was slowly flying toward the planet. Slowly was relative term of course as she had speed of 100km/s.

When Harry was sure that nobody was hiding next to him ready to attack him at moment's notice he dropped cloak in favour of powerful shield. In the same time _Eclipse_'s senor suite change mode from passive to active and focused on planet beneath him.

Even now with limited data he gathered it was obvious that info he bought was right and there really were ruins of civilization on the planet. From architecture he could say with big probability that it was civilisation placed here by Amaterasu. And that was good news because he searched for her lab. Later he may look around ruins of the civilization for anything interesting but not now.

\- Full planetary scan will be completed in two hours forty minutes. – Astrid said.

\- Thanks As, I'm gonna check equipment.

With that Harry left cockpit. He was wearing one of his bodysuits; they were used under amour in Citadel Space. He was using one of more high-end suits with liquid amour between layer of carbon nanotubes and synthetic muscles that allowed user to posses' greater strength and speed and allowed to carry heavier amour and equipment than it would be possible without it. Suit also had integrated medical sensor suite designed to constantly monitor user's health and if necessary deploy Medi-gel a mixture of anaesthetics, clotting agents and artificial cells design to work with recipient's body while forced replication of cells can close the wound. He tested the suit and although plasma shoots from Ma'Tok staffs will penetrate the suit it will be reduced and Medi-gel will heal the wound while shots from Zat will be stop thou to many in short amount of time will destroy suit's electronics.

.

_Eclipse_'s armoury was behind false wall secured via genetic loc, set of codes he changes every two days and under Astrid's constant observation.

Security measures weren't too big from Harry's point of view as armoury contained one of biggest and most diverse collection of weapons as he had weapons from Citadel's Space, Goa'uld including naquadah bombs and projectile weapons from planets connected to Lucian Alliance thou theirs were most primitive of all.

In armoury he also stored various armours he collected along the way among components from various manufactures he had two full sets Terminus Assault Armour that he preferred that armour as well as sets of amour that belonged to Blue Sun's Trooper, Pyro and Legionnaire, Eclipses' Engineer, Heavy, Security Guard, and Trooper and CAT6 Specialist and Sniper not to mention various quality of Jaffa's armour. Yeah, he was a hoarder but on multiple occasions he used these armours as disguises.

On this operation he wasn't taking full armour instead he was taking his bodysuit, low-weight ceramic-carbon nanotubes graves to protect his legs and breastplate that easily can be hidden under a shirt, he knew, it saved his live few times. He will be also taking gantlets with integrated Omni-tools and Kuwashii Visor as for that op he preferred to forgo the helmet.

As weapons he chose Zat, M-5 Phalanx pistol, M-12 Locust submachine gun and M-13 Raptor sniper rifle. All three Citadel weapons were modified by him with naquadah alloys.

M-5 and M-13 were upgraded to have faster rate of fire and make bigger damage while their thermal clips were also made better.

M-12 had its internal components replaced and now was energy-based weapons that can stun or kill like Oranian Hermshal-4 pistol with last option being burring thru material like plasma weapons but that option would extremely quickly burn whole energy cell. He modified it because he liked M-12's ergonomics but wanted energy weapons that isn't a Zat at his disposal.

.

.

_Saturday, 31. October 1992_

.

Harry was in Ring Room ready to be transported down. He was wearing his bodysuit and over it his standard clothes when he's not going into combat that consisted of boots, cargo pants that are loose enough to hide amour on his legs with a belt, black shirt over breastplate and slightly used leather jacket. He had Zat on his left hip, M-5 on his right thigh, knife, with four others hidden, two Medi-gel packs, one ration pack, four spare thermal clips for Phalanx, two stun and one High Explosive grenade, canteen with isotonic drink in it and rebreather mask. Under the jacket he had harness connected to belt that he used to store six additional thermal clips for Raptor as well as four liquid-naquadah power cells for Locust with Locust strapped to the harness, and his communicator.

On his back he had backpack with rations for week, water purifier and two litres of isotonic drink, powder to create ten more litres of drink, six packs of Medi-gel, six packs of Omni-gel, advanced first aid kit, change of underwear for three days, second t-shirt, four localised force field emitters design to cut of hallways, two dozen small cameras combined with motion sensors and life signs sensors that detects natural electricity in heart, basic electronic kit, two spare Omni-tools, spare headset, additional thermal clips and liquid-naquadah cells as well as spare communicator. To backpack's right side was strapped composite holster for M-13 Raptor rifle that is easy to draw if necessary while to backpack's back he had strapped spare reconnaissance drone. Past experience taught him to better be prepared for surprises. While on the left side he had strapped devise that looked similar to pistol most of all M-5 Phalanx he used but was completely different and it was not a weapon but multitool of his creation with laser cutter, artificial gravity projector for transporting heavy objects and most of all two independent dispensers for compounds similar to omni-gel that could be harden with a laser impulse all in slick form and powered by liquid naquadah cell. In the backpack he had reserve of compounds for quick but extensive field repairs.

With his headset activated and HUD over his right eye Harry activated his Locust once again looking at four Striker Mechs next to him.

Striker Mechs were in fact heavily modified LOKI Mechs he bought and upgraded with recourses from outside Citadel Space like trinium, naquadah and crystal-based computers. Though each Mech possessed upgraded VI controlling it they mostly served as remote units under Astrid control. He painted them in dark blue-red colours but thanks to smart paint they could blend in with their surroundings.

\- Okay Astrid, I'm ready.

\- Copy that Harry. Activating rings.

They already had four reconnaissance drones in Amaterasu's base working on creating 3D map but he's presence down there was necessary. Not to mention that he wanted to do something.

Amaterasu's base was like most of Goa'uld bases decorated in gold with their texts praising them on the walls but more importantly Amaterasu was conducting here her experiments on creating Hok'tar's if his intelligence was right. He will find out when he will be able to access databanks but he had a feeling that he was right. After all she apparently left the planet fifteen hundred years ago but base was newer and possessed still working systems.

He was rather certain that civilisation that lived on this planet was killed by Amaterasu either because they developed too much as they were experiencing industrial revolution with steam power becoming common place or she did something wrong and killed population by accident. Both options were equally possible.

Four hours later Harry was still exploring the base but according to map he got from _Eclipse_'s and drone's sensors he was still five hundred meters out of base's main databanks. As he was near doors connecting to his target he felt as something pulled on him by his navel.

He was familiar with biotics but this was something else.

.

Milliseconds after he felt the pull he was spinning while pulling some serious Gs, luckily his bodysuit protected him from most of it, while seeing what he thought were stars along his way. This part was somewhat similar to travel via Stargate when in the milliseconds to half a second of travel between Stargates you see stars along your way or at least something similar but unlike with Stargates it felt like eternity was passing.

Holding his Locust with as much force as he could and having both his Kinetic Barriers and Goa'uld Shields active he hoped it will be enough if he was forced into fight.

Seconds after his abduction he saw like he was nearing a planet, rather normal garden world from what he could see in a millisecond before he was deposited on some stone floor barely managing to keep himself upright.

In moments like this he was thankful for his ability to think quickly assessed his location. Exactly for this type of situation his bodysuit was equipped with life-signs detector and his headset had two cameras looking backwards. With data from sensors flowing to his brain via neural interface he got to work.

In front and to the left of him was some strange, big cup that burnet with blue fire, to his front and right was rather old, tall man with silver hair and beard reaching his waist with half-moon glasses on long and crooked nose that looked like it has been broken at least twice. His eyes were blue and seemed to looking with mix of curiosity and something else at him. He was wearing robes Harry seen once or twice on more primitive world or on some academic professors on Erathe but while theirs robes were in black or other rather toned down colours his were bright green and blue and covered in stars. All in all his appearance suggested that he's too old to pose any threat and was quite probably colour-blind but Harry's instincts warned him that Old Man is probably biggest threat here even if he was carrying piece of paper in one hand and some fragile looking stick in another.

Behind Old Man was a table with adults also wearing robes and looking at him with curiosity, fear and anger in case of one man in black robes and greasy hair. Greasy Hairs gave him a vibe of a sadist perfectly capable of lashing out at anyone. Other as was as tall and thin as Old Man but with dark brown hairs and goatee which ended with a small curl dressed in silver furs. Sliver Furs gave him a vibe of sleazy mobster that would betray you for pack of smokes without second thought.

Also interesting at the table were two humans taller than even a Krogan people, male and female. Male had shaggy black hair and beard that covered most of his face while female was only slightly shorter than male but looked rather handsome with olive-skinned face with beak-like nose and large black, liquid-looking eyes. She looked at him with curiosity and something akin to anger.

Another interesting man at the table looked like chewed by Thresher Maw with scars on his face with part of his nose missing. He had dark grey, grizzled hair and two different eyes. One was small and dark, while other was electric blue and seemed too moved independently. Right now both eyes were locked at him but while dark one was simply looking at him his blue one was moving. _Blue one has to be artificial probably with extra features._ Harry quickly summarised. He had plans for replacement eyes if he needed one. All in all Scars looked to him like veteran that could be rather dangerous in battle but something about his seemed off. He wasn't sure what exactly.

To Old Man's right stood six people probably older than him but he wasn't sure but each two of them was wearing similar clothes.

Two males in crimson tunics and trousers with leather shoes and belts were both looking like at least decent fighters and looked at him with mostly curiosity.

Two females in blue button up knee length dresses and blazer and black stockings, interestingly taller one had silvery hair. Silver Hairs looked at him with something akin to outrage, not that he cared all that much, but him being a teenage male had to admit that both were rather beautiful thou Silver Hairs somehow looked better than her redhead companion that looked at him with curiosity.

Other two were wearing black robes with yellow addition and were mixed gender. Girl, was rather good looking though shorter than him with dark blond hairs and dark blue eyes. Unfortunately due to her wearing robes he couldn't see her figure as well as he would want to and his Visor doesn't allow him to see thru materials. Guy next to her was rather well-built with dark hairs and grey eyes and around ten centimetres taller than him. Both were looking at him with what looked to be hatred. He didn't consider them much of a threat, Silver Hairs was more dangerous in his opinion as she somehow reminded him of an Asari. He wasn't sure why.

Additionally behind him there were four tables with over seven hundred humans between eleven and eighteen years old if his assumptions were right.

_It looks like some kind of school_. He though. _How the hell they took me?_

Sending command he activated his drone.

_Eyeball, activate optical camouflage, get up and provided air coverage. _He instructed drone's VI.

Mass effect-based drive activated without any sound and quickly rose into the air before despairing near the ceiling.

Drone provided him with better information if they'll attack him.

_If this is school than Old Man is probably is a headmaster. _He noticed info from Eyeball especially the floating candles. _Strange, I'm not detecting any Mass Effect fields. Must be some other tech._

All of this was done within half a second as Harry's mind raced to build tactical picture of the situation as he also noted all the windows and doors.

Trusting that acquired via Stargate ability to speak in recipients language that worked with Salarian will work with them to he asked turning towards Old Man. – Where am I? Who are you? How did you managed to kidnap me? – He had his Locust lowered but still in his hands and his voice while wasn't exactly friendly was more neutral but with an edge in it. Nobody in Hall said anything.

Old Man looked at him with twinkle in his eyes.

\- Harry my boy you are in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. – Old Man started. Harry noticed that stick he had in his right hand was aimed at him. It seemed that for Old Man it was some kind of weapon. – My name is Albus Dumbledore and you weren't kidnapped.

Harry's eyes narrowed at use of his name. Nobody alive knew that his first name was Harry. – Magic, really? Couldn't come up with better story? – He asked not believing. – Besides whatever you did, it was a kidnapping. And I want to know how did you managed to do it. – This time his voice was harder than before.

Before Dumbledore responded Harry got ping from his Omni-tool, using neural interface he opened it once again incising speed of his thought, he was in fact overclocking his brain, he could do it for ten seconds getting four pseudo-minutes before heat will start damaging his brain or wait till heat will decrease, normally around thirty minutes unless he was in colder environment.

One of active subroutines in his Omni-tool did analyse on constellation displayed above his as fake sky. If constellations were accurate representation of this planet night sky than he was over ninety thousand light years away from _Eclipse_ at fringes of Ra's territory and he never was in this area of Galaxy before. What's worse he had no data about planet in this area of galaxy being active on Galactic stage. _Stuck at backwater planet that doesn't even know about Gate. Great, simply great. I hope they still have Gate here because if they are still as primitive as they look I'm screwed._

\- I assure you my boy, magic is real. – Dumbledore continued. – And you weren't kidnapped. You were in fact entered into Trischool Tournament and Goblet of Fire brought you here.

\- I was entered into a Tournament? Without even knowing about it? And then wooden cup managed to search for me and brought me here.

\- Basically yes. You see whoever entered you used your blood to write your name. – Dumbledore explained giving him piece of paper. – You have to participate in the Tournament.

Harry took it in his left hand and had his Omni-tool do genetic scan. It wasn't like he could read their alphabet thou he committed text to memory and via Visor to Omni-tool databanks.

It was his blood and blood of his blood relative, a sister.

He had a sister. A family.

_I was taken from this planet? _He asked himself not believing. His earliest memory is of green light and some women, presumably his mother, screaming followed shortly by some grey alien he saw only hand and nobody could indentify.

\- And how is that possible that being entered into something you don't even know about is equal to being part of this Tournament of yours?

\- You have to participate or risk dying. – Dumbledore admitted.

\- And you have way to remove someone who was put there without his or hers agreement?

\- It's magically binding contract between champions and Goblet of Fire. There's nothing we can do.

\- What about destroying the Goblet? – Harry asked; he would happily destroy this piece of garbage.

\- Only if you want to kill yourself and other participants. – Dumbledore answered in his grandfatherly voice. – Would you mind putting down your weapon?

\- Only if you put down your. It's you who's aiming at me constantly. – Harry pointed out.

\- Of course. – Dumbledore said and hidden his wand.

Harry in return put down his Locust allowing it to hang on harness. He didn't deactivate it. Not that he couldn't use warp or singularity if push comes to shove, his use of biotics was strange and rather more energy intensive than most biotics claim it to be but he still wasn't sure how he was able to use them as he had no eezo in his body just some strange structure in brain connected to part of his nervous system that attracted superconductive naquadah.

\- Miss Potter, would you mind joining us here? – Old Man asked but it was obviously an order.

Harry turned slightly to see someone who according to blood on this piece of parchment was his sister.

He was rather stunned at how similar they were to each other. With her being only few centimetres shorter than him and hint of red in her black hairs that looked quite wild. Her emerald green eyes were identical to his like he was looking in the mirror. Even hint of seeing horrors was there. She also gave him a vibe of somebody you don't want to make angry, she didn't look hostile but like someone who would protect himself or herself in this case with extreme violence if necessary. Looking at her he felt he can trust her; that they were supposed to walk together thru everything. That she's a second half of him that he didn't know he was missing. It was strange as he never felt that before but now it was like that empty space was always there at fringe of his mind.

\- Harry. – She said with tears in her eyes. – I was hoping to see you but not in this circumstances.

\- You knew about me?

She nodded. – For little over three years now. – She admitted and he could tell that there was much more to this. – It's Jazz by the way. – She said offering a hand.

He took it. – It's nice to meet you. – He said not sure of what he could say. They were observed by hundreds of people and looks like Silver Fur, Greasy Hairs, Madam Giant and Scars and two other he previously ignored were walking toward them just like six of students that he assumed were other champions.

\- Dumbledore what are you playing at? – Sliver Fur asked angrily looking at Dumbledore and then at him and Jazz. – Each school has only two champions.

\- I too would want to know how did their names were chosen. – Madam Giant added.

Greasy Hairs said looking at Jazz with hate. – Potter evidently wanted more fame and decided to take part in the Tournament.

\- I did no such thing. – Jazz protested laud enough for all Hall to hear.

\- Than why did you research Goblet? – Greasy Hair asked. – You wanted to cheat.

Jazz looked like she wanted to kill him on the spot before stick appeared in her right hand and she raised it like to the oath. Speaking loud enough so all Hall could hear that she said knowing that everybody was looking at her. – I, Jasmine Dorea Potter, swore on my magic and life that I do not know how I and my brother's names were put in the Goblet nor did I ask in any shape or form anybody to submit mine or my brother's name to the Goblet of Fire. So mot it be. – There was light pulse from her stick.

Harry never before saw anything like this.

\- Expecto Patronum. – Jazz said in even voice while pointing her stick at empty space before birth energy was emitted from it that quickly grow into a animal.

It wasn't any animal he saw but looked somewhat similar to a Varren or some of big cats he saw on other planets but it had wings and a tail that ended in one spike. Wings, hind legs, part of a torso near them and tail looked like they belonged to other animals. Strangely he felt power coming off from the animal. This animal was full of power and calm self-assurance of peak predator walking among its prey. Harry had to admit that this animal fits her.

Than it roared.

Jazz smiled before animal turned toward her and disappeared.

\- That answer whether I put my and my brother's name into to Goblet or not. – She said in polite voice but there was a hard tone to it like she wanted Greasy Hairs to question her further. To give her opportunity to strike at him. She also said it laud enough so everybody in the Hall can hear it.

\- That would be enough Severus. – Dumbledore said stopping Greasy Hairs from saying anything. – I believe that Miss Potter oath solves question whether they entered on their own. – He said looking at Silver Fur and Madam Giant.

\- But it suggests that third part submitted us into the Tournament. – Harry said in calm voice. – What type of precaution were taken in guarding the Goblet? I assume that something with power to kill was under strict guard.

\- It was. I created safety precaution myself. – Dumbledore assured him.

\- So there is limited number of people that had access to it. – Harry assumed.

\- I like your thinking boy. – Scars said in gruff voice. – But Goblet had to be modified to allow for two champions per school. With you and your sister being chosen as fourth pair Goblet had to be modified for it to work. Your names could be put back then by number of people.

\- What about blood used? – Harry continued. – I'm certain that nobody had access to my blood.

\- Sample of your blood is stored in St Mungo's since your birth like with every other magical child born in Brittan. – Albus Dumbledore said. Harry assumed that St Mungo's is some sort of storage facility or hospital.

\- In that case DMLE should begin investigation. – Girl in black robes with yellow addition said. – If someone could steal blood samples from St Mungo's DMLE has to be informed.

Harry nodded before asking. – I'm sure that whoever is responsible for the Tournament will contact necessary authorities. – He noticed that both Toothbrush and his rather idiot looking companion weren't too happy for his comment. – But why do it in the first place? Why force us to compete?

\- Where did you live? Under a rock? – Greasy Hairs, Severus, asked in condescending voice.

\- More like with head in the sky. – Harry responded. Greasy Hairs was quickly getting on his bad side. Not many survived there for long.

Scars answered that. – Potter stopped Dark Lord the night you disappeared. Some of his followers managed to escape prison. – From how he looked at Greasy Hairs and Silver Fur Harry knew they were involved in it and were one of those that managed to escape justice. – It's possible that someone decided to get revenge one her.

\- Oh, terrorist wanting revenge, that's something new. – His calm and rather resigned voice surprised everybody.

\- But they can't compete. – Silver Hairs commented somewhat whiny. – They are too young.

\- They have to. – Said a guy with a toothbrush moustache and slimmer of the two of men he ignored. – Tournament rules are clear, once your name is chosen by the Goblet you are bound to compete.

\- I want copy of those rules. – Harry said immediately.

\- I assure you that rules are clear in that regard. – Toothbrush said.

\- I'm sure they are but nonetheless I'm from outside and I want to know what are the rules. While I'm sure other champions had occasion to read rules before submitting their name I didn't. I'm sure that my sister also didn't.

\- No. Never had an occasion. – Jazz admired. It was strange, she just meet him but already could work with him like they know each other for years. – I thought that older students had access to the rules. I mean you don't volunteer to do be part of something like this without knowing them.

\- Only an idiot would do otherwise. – Said one of two guys in crimson robes. He was smiling when he noticed expressions of other champions; it was obvious that he was only one to read them. – I have copy back on the ship if you want to have a look at them come by tomorrow.

\- That won't be necessary. – Dumbledore said. – Professor McGonagall will have them tomorrow. – He said before turning back to the Toothbrush.

\- Right, your first challenge will be test of courage and will commence on twenty fourth of November. You can go in only with your wands. In this task you will recover a clue that will be useful in future task. – Toothbrush said.

\- Before that at thirteenth of November there will be Wand Weighting Ceremony. – Dumbledore added. – Any questions?

\- Yes. – Harry said. – Is there some place where I can rent a room around here?

\- It won't be necessary my boy. – Dumbledore said. – You can sleep in Hogwarts, I'm sure Jasmine wouldn't mind showing you way to the Gryffindor Tower.

\- Not a problem. – Jazz assured him but he could say from her expression, somehow, that she won't be taking him there right now.

\- In case there's no more questions. You are free to go.

_Eyeball listen what they talk about, than get me location of Hogwarts and map of it._ Harry ordered VI that was controlling the drone before leaving and going after Jazz. He was sure that they weren't going to the Gryffindor Tower.

.

Jazz took him thru two different staircases and four hidden passes before they stooped before seemingly dead end in empty corridor.

Then she simply put a hand on one wall as said quietly. – _Snape is little princess._ – After that door appeared in the wall that Jazz opened and walked thru.

Harry walked after her to rather empty room with slightly used leather sofa, armchair and small table in front of a fireplace and two mannequins in front of a wall. When they walked in candles lighten up providing light in the room.

\- It's little out of the way but it's most secure room I know in Hogwarts. – Jazz quickly said while removing robe she had over jeans and warm dark blue jumper before looking at Harry. – I'm know you don't trust my so I thought we can talk. If not I can take you to the Gryffindor Tower but I don't think you want to be part of the Tournament.

\- Neither do you. – Harry commented. – And you have something in mind that may help us.

\- Maybe not get us out of it but will be helpful. – She said. – When Tournament was announced one of requirement for champions was to be a legal adult. Not over seventeen years old which we aren't but an adult.

\- You think we can use it to be considered adults here. – He assumed.

\- Yup. If nothing else that will let us go away from all of this in the end. – She said eagerly. – So do you want to try it?

Harry nodded. – I want to. … And I think I trust you. – He admitted.

Jazz smiled at his words. – Little warning, don't panic. – She said giving him a warning. – Dobby!

Little being around one point two meter high with big eyes and floppy ears appeared from nothing. He was wearing mismatched socks and child-size clothes in bright colours that could give a run for a money of Old Man's clothes.

\- What can Dobby do for Mistress Jazzy? – He asked before looking at Harry. – Mistress Jazzy found her brother. Dobby is honoured to meet Great Mistress Jazzy brother.

\- It's nice to meet you too Dobby. – Harry answered uncertainly but he always thought that it's better to be friendly to someone who is friendly towards you and don't give you a bad vibe.

And it looks like he made a good call. – Great Mistress Jazzy brother says it's nice to meet Dobby; Great Mistress Jazzy brother is a great wizard. What can Dobby do for him?

\- We need you to go to Gringotts and asked about meeting with Ragragg, Potter's Account Manger, tell him it's important.

\- Dobby will do Mistress Jazzy. – He said before poping away.

Looking at Harry Jazz explained. – Dobby is rather excitable but he's someone who can save your skin and my friend. He helps me around.

\- What about your parents? – Harry asked not certain how to ask about it.

\- Let's sit and talk. – She pointed at sofa before sitting in the armchair. She had sad look on her face. What he asked evidently had no good answer.

Harry sat leaving in backpack on the ground.

\- Our parents were killed by a guy named Tom Riddle, he was a magical terrorist, a Dark Lord when we were little over one year old. You disappeared the same night.

\- I'm sorry. – Harry said.

\- You didn't know. – She answered. – How about we trade questions. You answer one than I.

Harry nodded. – Ask what you want to know.

\- Where were you? When they told me that I have brother they said you just disappeared. I don't think they even tried to search for you.

\- Till I was eight I lived on Strypsors, it wasn't exactly best planet to live on, rather toxic to be honest but it was home. After that I moved from place to place in my ship, never being longer than few months at a time in one place. – He said and for now he ignored rather surprised look at Jazz's face before asking and not giving her time to exactly ask about his ship. – How advanced is this planet? Because to be honest what I seen right now isn't exactly encouraging.

Jazz snorted at that. – Magical world is primitive; radio is rather new invention for them. Non-magical side is better, twenty five years ago first man stood at surface of our moon, now we have a space station in orbit and unmanned satellites but we are nowhere near travelling to other systems. Other than that, we have computers, mobile telephones. We have nuclear fission but still working on getting fusion reactors. I'm not sure what's more to say.

\- That's good enough. – Harry reassured her. – You are quite advanced to be honest.

\- Really?

He nodded. – Goa'uld don't like civilizations that may pose a threat to them so they take pre-emptive measures and kill most of population before making slaves of those that survived.

\- Goa'uld? – She couldn't help but ask.

\- Race that poses as gods, they control most of the Galaxy, thou your planet is in rather empty area. For what I know at least. – Jazz nodded at that little reassured. – So what's magic?

\- I'm not sure how to explain it. Magical world hides from non-magical so I never heard about scientist trying to explain it and magicals take it for granted. In an essence, thanks to magic you can manipulate world around you. Almost everybody who you ask will tell you that you need wand to do magic but that's just a shortcut and a way to control people. – She said before showing her right hand open and empty. Than a ball of light begun to levitate over it.

\- Impressive.

\- Light spell is one of first they teach kids. – Jazz said. – I don't know of anybody who thought about using it to create laser. – She added pointing her hand at a mannequin. Harry simply blinked and mannequin had forty centimetre hole in its torso burned thru it. – It's taking a lot of energy but it can be useful.

Harry nodded rather impressed. – And magic allows to manipulate the world in every way you want?

\- Can't bring back dead and you have to understand what you want to do but yes. Not exactly sure about time travel for more than few hours back.

\- Then, I have been doing it without knowing what it was. – He said before focusing and tossing a Nova at damaged mannequin destroying it completely. His form of biotics resulted in only his hand glowing blue instead his whole body as it was usual for biotics.

\- Wow. Wanna trade? I will teach you my tricks you will teach my your?

\- You have a deal.

Jazz smiled but before she could say anything Dobby appeared. – Miss Jazzy, goblins says that in an hour Miss Jazzy can come.

\- Thank you Dobby, will you take us there?

\- Of course Miss Jazzy. Can Dobby do something else?

\- Could you pack all my things from Gryffindor Tower into my trunk and if anybody tries to take something form it take it somewhere safe?

\- Yes Miss Jazzy. – Dobby said.

Jazz's next question stopped him from popping away. – Do you know any place when Harry and I could train without anybody spying on us?

Dobby nodded with an enthusiasm making his ears flop around. – Dobby knows Miss Jazzy and her brother needs Come and Go Room; house-elves use it to store things. Dobby took furniture for Miss Jazzy from it.

\- So you use it as storage?

\- House-elves yes. Come and Go Room becomes what person wants it to be.

That surprised Jazz. – Wow. Will you show it to us later?

\- Of course Miss Jazzy. – He answered before once again poping away.

There was silence between them, neither of them knowing what to ask about for almost a minute before broke it answering question Harry didn't ask but wanted to.

\- After our parents were killed and you disappeared I was taken by Hagrid, that's the big guy that was sitting next to Madam Maxine on Dumbledore's order and placed with our mother's sister and her husband. – Her voice was rather detached voice. – They weren't abusive per se but … they were indifferent towards me. Sometimes I thought that them being abusive would be better. No matter what I did they just didn't care. Good or bad, it wasn't important. I always dreamed about having someone that would care about me. That I would be important to that someone. When I was eleven and Hagrid come with my letter from Hogwarts I felt great. From him I learned how exactly our parents died, Dursleys just told me that they are dead, nothing more. When I learned that I have brother that they just give up on I was furious. Even tried to contact Law Enforcement about search for you but it was all for nothing. When I finally got response they basically said that they cannot waste resources on looking for you. Later I found out that they didn't bother with search in first place for longer than two days.

It was obvious for Harry that she's pissed off at people responsible for that answer. He had to admit that it felt strange to know that most people simply gave up on him.

\- When I got their answer I made a promise that I'll find you. That's one of the reasons why Snape accused me of putting our names in the Goblet. I was just interested in how Goblet could search for someone and wanted to look if I could replicate it. – She admitted. – Even my friends thought that searching for you is fool's errand. Besides that Snape is an asshole that hates me because of our father.

Harry wasn't sure what to say and did exactly that. – I'm not exactly sure what to say. I mean you spend three years looking for someone you didn't even know. I'm not sure if I'm someone you are going to like but if you want to I would like to try and be your brother. – It sounded awful and he knew it but while he could made a deal with smugglers he wasn't exactly good at talking with normal people. He's social skills weren't good.

Jazz smiled broadly. – If you gave me a chance to be your sister.

He nodded.

\- In that case, can I give you a hug? – She asked nervously.

Even with Harry leaving his belt and Locust on the couch their hug was rather awkward.

At first at least because quickly it begun to feeling just right, like something they were doing since always.

Rest of the time between their trip to Gringott Jazz spend quickly explaining their legal status in Brittan as well as how to deal with Goblins because as much as she was curious about his life right now they had to deal with them first. Harry too was curious about Jazz and her life and right now got quick explanation about species that possible evolved from humans considering that, according to Jazz, they can interbreed with humans without difficulty from biological point of view. Jazz quickly explained to him whole Girl-Who-Lived crap and reactions of people to it.

In that time Harry also asked for some books and samples of their alphabet so translation software in his Omni-tool could create translation of written language for him. He got them after explaining to Jazz how Stargates not only are able to transport you over the Galaxy but implant in your mind translation software that allows you to talk in different languages practically without noticing and allows for quicker learning of languages both in spoke and written from. How Gates managed to do that was still a mystery for him and probably everybody in the Galaxy.

.

Travelling via Dobby was probably strangest way to travel Harry had experienced so far but according to Jazz it was undetectable for Ministry of Magic and hardest to block as most witches and wizards ignored House-elves giving them freedom of movement. On Jazz's suggestion he left most of his weapons in Hogwarts taking only his Zat, two stun grenades and knifes. Omni-tool as much as he was concerned isn't a weapon no matter what modification he created.

Dobby poped them into rather big and rich room with marble covering floor, walls and ceiling with gold and silver accents. He had to admit that it wasn't bad taste like Goa'uld. But Harry wasn't really studying architecture so much as five Goblins that were standing in the room.

Four of them were in metal armour that looked more practical then Jaffa armour and were armed with polearms, he had unpleasant meeting with one on rather primitive planet. Fifth Goblin that was wearing more formal clothes was also older looking.

\- Ragragg, thank you for meeting with us on such short notice. – Jazz said friendly to the Goblin.

\- Pleasure is mine Warrior Potter. – He said to Jazz before looking at Harry and sizing him up. – Mister Potter, we've been waiting for you to show up.

\- It's my first time in the neighbourhood. – Was Harry's replay.

\- Luckily for you, you are on time.

\- Something happened? – Jazz asked concerned.

\- Unfortunately Wizengamot is planning on once again doing something very stupid. – Ragragg said in serious voice. – Something that will bite both of you in the ass if you choose to ignore it.

\- Just how serious are you Ragragg? – Jazz asked. – We had a deal about informing me?

\- You would get your message tomorrow. – Ragragg assured her. – I'm still working over few details. We'll talk about rest in my office, for now getting your things in order has a priority.

Walking thru rather opulent corridor Harry was directly getting everything mapped using one of his additions to Omni-tool. It was 3D imagining equipment that works on artificial particles that decay after four seconds. At first he used ultrasounds but some species can hear in ultrasound and he didn't want to revile his ace.

Ragragg's office was also rather big and opulent and if Harry's experience with bankers from Citadel Space it meant that Potter's were rather rich. That Potter's had their own account manager was also telling about their worth but Ragragg's office gave him a better idea.

When they sat Ragragg started. – Before we do anything we need to confirm your identity. – He said looking at Harry. – After your disappearance we had twelve imposters trying to get access to Potter's accounts.

\- What do you want me to do? – Harry asked. Confirming identity is something normal.

Ragragg put on the desk silver knife, a small phial with some clear liquid, a quill and piece of parchment.

\- Inside the bottle is potion that will allow us to identify you. – Ragragg said. – Four drops of blood are all it's needed.

\- To the bottle? – Harry asked.

Ragragg nodded.

Harry simply took the bottle and using one of his knifes he punctured skin on his left thumb. After our droops were put inside bottle he gave it back to Ragragg.

\- No hard feelings. – Harry said looking at knife on the desk. – But we just met.

Ragragg simply laughed. – I like you. – He simply said giving him predatory smile. Then he put quill into the phial allowing it to soak in the potion. After phial was empty Ragragg put the quill on parchment and touched it with his finger.

Not even a minute later there was small genealogy tree showing him, Jazz, his parents and grandparents from his father side.

\- Impressive. – He admitted.

\- It is but requires sample of blood being stored in our Bank to identify clients Mr. Potter.

\- Harry will do. – Harry said. – So what now? – He mostly asked Jazz as it was her area of expertise.

\- We get our rings symbolising that we are heirs apparent instead of presumptive. – Jazz said. – It will allow us more control over family assets and will make our emancipation irreversible. Even if we won't be able to get out of that Tournament we will be free to leave them afterwards.

Ragragg nodded to that. – I have already team of lawyers working on you being in the Tournament but it looks like you will have to complete in it. Tomorrow we'll have more than this.

\- As long as they stay out of our lives. – Jazz responded for her and Harry.

\- You are now adults, so that's taken care of. – Ragragg said. – Before you got to your Family Vaults there are some documents to sign. It's mostly paperwork confirming you becoming heirs apparent of House Potter. As I'm still working under Charlus guidelines so you've limited access to your Family Accounts. – Ragragg explained mostly for Harry. After showing them a pile of parchment at least 5cm high. – This one – He pointed to centimetre tall stack of parchment. – concerns you and your Trust Vault Harry. – Ragragg handed parchment to Harry and quickly scanned every page before going over it once again overclocking his brain. That he had an eidetic memory was also helpful.

\- Can you cover transactions on non-magical side or only on magical side? – Harry asked.

\- Both. – Ragragg assured him. – But I suggest doing the same Jazz did and move most money from your trust vault to non-magical account. In that case even if Ministry of Magic tries to get access to your bank statement they got nothing.

\- Can you do this?

Ragragg nodded. – When you return from your Family Vault everything will be ready. – Goblin reassured him.

\- While we go, can you start on the thing we discussed earlier? – Jazz asked. – Right now concentrate on Daily Prophet and lawsuits against people using my name in advertising. We could probably use a lawyer later on in Hogwarts.

Goblin just nodded, Jazz had already made few plans about what to do after being emancipated.

.

With that Jazz and Harry after reading signed documents they had to singe and went to the cart that will take them to Potter Family Vault.

\- Is ten thousand galleons worth much? – Harry asked not knowing worth of money on this planet.

Jazz nodded. – Average salary is around one hundred twenty galleons per month. With magic costs of living aren't exactly high. On non-magical side ten thousand galleons equals two hundred thousand pounds, that's currency here in Brittan and it's enough to live rather comfortable.

\- Thanks.

\- No problem. If you have any questions just ask. – She assured him with a smile.

\- What about two of us becoming heirs. In most cultures only one child can be.

Jazz nodded. – We are twins; that's a special case especially that we were born in the exactly same time. There were some complications and natural birth wasn't possible. According to our Family Law we have exactly the same claim over all assets.

\- Okay, just so you know I'm perfectly fine relishing all claims to you. – Harry said. – I'm not sure I should claim it.

\- It's yours too. – Jazz protested. – Besides you can't till we are ready to become Heads of House. And I'm not sure you possible can relinquish your claim.

\- If you say so. – He answered before looking at cart. – You're sure, it's safe?

\- No client died on our cart. – Goblin said.

\- That's very reassuring. – Harry said while sitting inside.

\- Don't' worry, it's a fun ride. – Jazz said smiling broadly.

Minute later Harry had to admit that yes, these carts are fun and something Jazz really enjoys if her screams of joy were any indication.

\- These animals look similar to the energy one you made. – Harry commented looking at two statues made of bronze on the sides of rather massive looking doors to the Vault. If statues were real life representation than they had shoulder height around one point three meter with head-body length of two point four meter without tail and with tail three point five meters. Their wingspan was around three point seven meter and both wings ended with two talons.

Both statues were sitting on their hind legs.

\- These are Royal Chimeras; our family has them on our Coat of Arms. That the one on the door. – Jazz pointed out at engraved chimera with sward and scroll under her front paws.

\- They look like mix of animals. – Harry commented.

\- Because they are. – European cave lions were used as a base with head, front paws and most of their body. Wings look reptilian to me, maybe dragon wings, hind legs are similar to dinosaurs but I have no idea how someone got part of animals dead for over sixty six million years ago. I have no idea what they used to made the tail with its secondary wings and that spike capable of delivering paralytic agent on its end.

Harry looked at here with surprise evident on his face. – You managed to create hybrids?

\- With magic it's possible though there are only few species like them. Even with magic you have to know what you are doing. – Jazz said. – Besides, I think most of knowledge how to make them is lost.

He just nodded. – Any idea how to open doors?

\- We need to put our hands under Chimera, I think.

\- You are the expert. – Harry said before doing what Jazz told him to do.

They put their hands together and both felt little scratch on their hands before doors opened without a single sound.

\- Wow. – Both Jazz and Harry said in the same time.

In front of them was Vault that looked at least as big as Great Hall in Hogwarts with spiral stairs leading both up and down with four levels above one they were right now.

\- How are we going to find anything here? – Jazz asked.

\- Maybe there's manifest of something in here? – Harry pointed out at six rows of bookshelves that remained Jazz of Hogwarts' library as she couldn't see ends of them further back in the room.

When Harry said it a pedestal of some sort moved up from the floor and stopped at height of their hands. Rather surprisingly there were two places for hands on it.

\- Together? – Harry asked.

Jazz nodded. – If one of us tried to open the Vault alone it wouldn't work so yes, together.

So they did it together and one again they felt something scratching their hands.

Than on the other side of pedestal man appeared. He had black and unruly hairs like them but ice blue eyes; he had strikingly similar facial features. He was around one point eight five centimetres tall and was wearing black tunic and black trousers. On left breast of his tunic he had embroidered with golden thread. Royal Chimera was also embroidered with golden thread as she sat proudly with her wings spread and sward and scroll under her front paws. In compression to other their Coat of Arm was rather simple.

\- Hello Jasmine, Hadrian. – Man said calmly, only thing keeping Harry from shooting at guy was lack of life sings.

\- Who are you? – Jazz asked with a wand in her hand. She could do wandless magic but most of the times wand allowed her to be more precise.

\- My name is Adrian. – Man said.

\- What are you? – Harry asked, his Omni-tool detected nothing.

\- I'm a representation of Adrian Potter and caretaker of Potter Family Vault since 1673. – Adrian said sounding proudly. – Think of me as more advanced version of magical portraits.

Seeing Harry's face Jazz explained. – Magical portraits are a representation of someone; they aren't exactly sentient but close enough.

\- Interesting. – Harry admitted. He might take a look into them later.

\- Do you know where heir rings are? – Jazz asked taking with stride fact that her ancestors something beyond portraits over three hundred years ago.

\- I have access to index ward of the Vault; I know where every object is. – Adrian confirmed. – Come with me. – He said walking toward the stairs. – First you have to choose rings for you before we activate them.

\- Activate them? – Jazz asked curiously, she didn't hear about it.

\- Made sure that your rings are connected to wards around Potter's properties. It's easier this way.

\- Every House does that? – Was next question Jazz asked.

Adrian laughed at that. – If they do than they keep it a secret just like we do. As far as I'm aware only we have ways to mentally control wards though your access will be limited with full access to wards around properties you visited and connected to and access to other wards only in times of emergency.

\- We are orphans Adrian. – Jazz said in rather harsh voice. – We don't know where our properties are and if I'm right Goblins don't know about all of them.

\- Do you think that you are first orphans in history of our family? – Adrian asked calmly. – We were attacked, hunted and brought to brink of extinction before. There's a book that requires Potter's blood to read it containing family secrets and locations of our properties. Previous generations of Potters made sure that you will have information necessary to survive and thrive. But first we need your rings.

They went two levels down from the door.

Level they ended up was full of cabinets made out of dark wood with cross vault supported on columns and lightened by crystals with slightly green light.

\- Where can I get these crystals? – Harry asked. If he could use them to create electricity from magic using them _Eclipse_ wouldn't need naquadah to power it. Nor would he need liquid naquadah power cells for his weapons.

\- You can buy them from Goblins on rather steep prices. We have instructions for growing them in the Library stored here. – Adrian answered. – Be warned it's complicated process.

Harry nodded but he had experience with growing crystals as he grown crystals for _Eclipse_ himself.

\- What is in all those cabinets? – Jazz asked curious as they see almost endless raw of cabinets.

\- In these? Wands. – Adrian said looking at cabinets with small drawers.

\- How many wands are here? – Jazz asked while looking closer at drawers that were similar to boxes in Ollivander's shop.

\- Over four thousands. – Adrian answered. – While most Potters were buried with their wands as they were using costume made wands. Wands stored here are like wands Ollivanders offers in their shop. These wands were bought before requirement for registering was implemented by Ministry of Magic.

Harry turned to Jazz for her to confirm what he thought Adrian told them. – These wands are like unregistered guns, not in any database that could tell Ministry who has them.

\- Useful. – He agreed.

\- We should get one or two later on. – Jazz proposed before asking Adrian. – Are there holsters somewhere here?

\- Of course. Next to gun holsters. – Adrian responded pointing toward section of Vault with them.

\- We have guns here? – Jazz asked.

\- Some modified with magic. – Adrian confirmed.

\- Other thing to talk later on. – Jasmine decided.

\- Very well. – Was Adrian's answer.

Five minutes later Twins were in front of cabinet with eight drawers, each was only six centimetres tall but wide as much as cabinet.

\- Try drawer number five. – Adrian recommended.

They opened that drawer reviling eighteen rings on dark blue material; each ring had a string with a tag. Each ring was different with one exception. Two rings were quite similar and had one tag. Both Jazz and Harry were rather interested in them.

\- These rings were made in 1131 for Alice and Daniel Potter, twins in the same situation like you just after their birthday by their parents.

When Harry saw rings closer he froze.

\- Harry? – Jazz asked concerned.

\- Do you see language on these rings? – He asked.

\- Some strange runes? Based on squares I would say nothing I saw earlier. What's so important in them?

\- It's language of the Ancients. – Harry clarified but as he didn't talked about Ancients he added. – The Gate Builders' language. This one says "Daughter of Chimera" and this one "Son of Chimera". – He quickly translated.

\- Than we know who wears which ring. – Jazz said.

Harry nodded to that was thinking about other things. – Are there any other artefacts with this kind of writing on it? – He asked Adrian.

\- There are eight entries in Family Book in this language. – Adrian said. – My original was trying to translate them but as far as I know never managed to accomplish it.

With that Harry deflated, he was hoping for something more.

\- You know this language Harry. – Jazz pointed out. – You can easily translate these entries; maybe they are leading to something.

\- You are right. – He agreed.

\- So where do we activate these rings? – Jazz asked.

Adrian took them to necessary device before make them take two more things.

Amulets that uses magic of the wearer to power itself and acts as shield generator thou acting both against spells and physicals attacks. Only drawback with the amulet is that it can kill wearer when attack it tries to stop is to powerful. It also relied on blood magic to connect to user making it technically illegal.

Other thing both Jazz and Harry took were a copy of Every Book, book that was connected to library inside the Vault and besides acting as normal book has functions similar to search engines.

While showing them how use the Book Adrian, after being informed about circumstances of Harry's sudden arrival, showed them quick and easy ritual that would automatically cut magical connections to every pieces of their bodies, mostly blood, hairs and skin, thus preventing form them being used against them. It was one of very common rituals Potter's used to protect themselves. With it nobody could force them into another contract like that did with Tournament. It won't free them but will protect them nonetheless. Truth be told Jazz and Harry were rather peeved that there was something that could protect them from the Tournament and they didn't know about it.

They visited weapons section but to their displeasure only guns there were, were old muskets not even worth their time.

.

When they returned to Ragragg's office both Jazz and Harry were in rather good moods with Jazz being excited mostly about finally being free of magicals and Harry about texts in Ancient. He had an understanding of the language but there were very little known artefacts of Gate Builders and now there's possibility of something being here.

\- Granulation on getting your rings. – Ragragg said.

\- Thanks, so what's the bad news you wanted to tell us? – Jazz asked.

\- Wizengamot is going to implement Line Preservation Act.

\- And that is? – Neither Jazz, who asked, nor Harry knew what that meant.

\- Act that allows Ministry to create marriage contracts in order to prevent old pureblood lines from going extinct.

\- I have a bad feeling about it. – Jazz said feeling a headache coming.

\- Unfortunately for you Potters belong in that category even if you are half-bloods. – Goblin said.

\- But our own law prohibits us from being entered into marriage contracts. – Jazz pointed out.

\- Unfortunately it's more complicated than that. – Ragragg countered. – With Act not targeting you specifically it supersedes your Family Law in that regard, only in inheritance Family Law is above Ministry. That means you will be legally forced to abide it. I had our people check it. It appears that Ministry wants something to distract people from Black's escape even further and now with troubles with the Tournament they will make it a law.

\- But there are two of us. – Harry pointed out. – It's not like Jazz is alone.

\- It won't help you, only families with three children or more will be exempt from the Act and of course mugglebornes. We suspect that many of pureblood supporters on both sides were hoping to have you declared dead Harry before Act will be implemented. It would make Jazz sole heiress and gave their families access to your family accounts.

\- Even if they would forced me I would have to keep my name. – Jazz pointed out.

\- You would probably become second wife. – Ragragg said.

Jazz face told them that people trying to force her into marriage will be dead.

\- How would they force us? – Harry asked. Not that he will allow them to do it.

\- Binding magical contract using sample of your blood. – Was Goblin's response. – Besides that they will use threat of losing your properties.

\- Can you move our assets out of Brittan? – Jazz asked. With ritual Adrian showed them threat of using blood to create contract isn't that big but she was sure they would found a way to circumvent ritual to bind Harry and her to some purebloods. Or more probably kill Harry and bind her.

Ragragg thought for few seconds. – I believe there's a way to secure your money.

\- Good. – Jazz said. – Then how do we stop them from implementing this fucking Act? We are already forced into that bloody Tournament and now they want to force us into marriage. Killing these idiots in Ministry is more and more tempting with their every move.

For a second Jazz expected to see Harry disgusted by her words instead he looked rather eager to help her in that endeavour. It was stranger that she could read him so well after barely meeting him.

\- I'm afraid we don't have any way to stop Act from becoming the law. – If looks could kill Jazz would killed Ragragg right now.

\- Thanks' for the warning Ragragg. – Jazz said her voice become cold and face complete mask. It was like someone flipped a switch and disabled her emotions. – Can you give me a list of people who will vote on it?

\- Their death although highly satisfactory won't be necessary. – Goblin said knowing that Jazz would do that, he knew her rather well. – We've find another way to protect you from Act and being forced into marriage with pureblood bastards.

Jazz simply looked at him with a look that promised pain unless he will tell them right now. In doing that she remembered him of her grandmother Dorea Potter née Black.

\- If you are already involved in marriage contract than Act holds nothing over you and once you are over twenty one years old you will be free of the Act.

\- We would still be in marriage contract. – Jazz pointed out not exactly happy with his proposition.

\- It's best way. Especially that nobody could force you into other contract and with proper clauses to provide security for both of you ending first contract would be without consequences.

\- Both of us? – Harry asked. – You are proposing what I think you are proposing?

\- It's best solution for your problem. Both of you will be protected from third parties trying to force you into contract or use your assets. – Ragragg calmly explained.

\- You want to create contract between Harry and I? – Jazz asked. – We just meet today. Besides that we are twins. That's illegal.

\- Not exactly. – Goblin responded. –There's nothing in your Family Law against it and magical Brittan has no laws against it either. And I'm very aware that you are twins but considering that your contract is only to protect you I believe it's the best idea.

Jazz took few breaths. She had no problem with idea of killing people that plan to implement the Act but this was something else. She just met Harry and now he was dragged into fucking mess.

\- Ragragg, can you give us ten minutes to talk about it? – Jazz asked.

Goblin nodded. – Of course.

When Ragragg left Jazz took out her wand, not made by Ollivander, and quickly casts few spells.

\- Just making sure that nobody can listen to our conversation. – She explained.

\- Good idea. – Harry agreed. – Okay, noise generator is active, not sure if they use tech to listen in.

Jazz shrugged. – Better be on a safe side. – They were silent for almost a minute before she broken it. – It's not like I planned to be your sister. I mean…

Harry nodded. – I get it but it's interesting.

\- Being forced into potentially deadly Tournament only to found out that you have sister before being informed that Ministry you never heard off will try to force you into marriage.

\- Almost the same could be said about you. – He pointed out. – You knew of me but till today I was just someone you heard about. You too were forced into deadly Tournament and find out about being forced into marriage. So, we have to decide whether we go with Ragragg's suggestion or not.

She nodded resigned. – To be honest I'm not surprised that they implement this shit. People in MoM are absolute idiots and Fudge; well he's so corrupt he would agree to anything for enough money. Wouldn't be surprised if some asshole couldn't find a wife for his son and wanted to get me for him after bribing proper people.

Knowing about Girl-Who-Lived crap as Jazz named it he understood very well why she assumed it and that till today he was forgotten by everybody.

Harry was rather stoical about whole situation. – You're sure about that, aren't you?

\- Yeah, these morons will do it.

\- Then the question is: can we sign the contract between us and be okay with that. – Harry stated. - I mean, we could decide that we hate each other in a month.

\- You really think that? – Jazz asked unsure.

Harry carefully shook his head. – I hope not. It's strange really, since I meet you is like part of me was missing, part that was…

\- … always there missing but you didn't know why or what it was. – Jazz finished and Harry nodded just so slightly. – We already agreed to try being sibling. Think we can pull it off?

\- I think so. – Harry replied. – It's not like we'll actually be couple. We will be protecting each other.

\- True. – Jazz agreed. – And I don't trust anybody to do that more than you. – She admitted. She trusted him completely with her live even if they just meet. – We've to make sure that proper wording in the contract is used.

\- Of course. – Harry agreed.

.

Two hours later they had standard Potter's contract from eighteen century modified to serve Twins' needs as they wanted maximum protection against decisions of others.

While many requirements were already in standard contract; like contract being only between them stopping anybody from claiming their contract for themselves some things had to be changed.

Most importantly there will be no penalties for cancelling the contract but that is only possible to do personally with two of them in the Bank in the same time after being cleared by healers that they aren't under influence of any magic and few questions being asked under Veritaserum, a truth serum, to discover if someone forced them into doing it.

\- You sure about it? – Jazz asked having Blood Quill in her hand and looking at Harry.

\- It's your decision Jazz. – Harry answered.

She smiled and scribed her full name on the contract. Harry's signature was already there.

\- Granulation. – Ragragg said before giving copy to lawyers, two another copies went to both Jazz and Harry with other being send to Ministry while original will be kept secure in safety deposit box. Copy send to Ministry will be of course kept hidden among hundreds of other documents.

Twins looked at each other and smiled.

\- Our lawyers managed to get newest rules of the Tournament. – Ragragg continued. – Unfortunately you cannot leave it even though you didn't join voluntary but among being emancipated you gain protection. In an essence you cannot be expelled from your school, pass your end of term exams and are exempt from punishments or requirements to attend lessons.

\- That's useful. – Jazz commented. It practically gave them complete immunity in school.

Goblin nodded. – Extremely. Remember that as emancipated you are equal in legal status to any adults and allows you to exit Hogwart anytime you want to when you are not in lessons.

\- We'll remember. – Jazz promised with predatory smile.

\- Definitely. – Added Harry, he won't be confined to single place without technology. Important in that was credit card and ID he was given by goblins for his private bank account.

.

.

_Sunday, 1. November 1992_

.

It was middle of the night when Jazz and Harry returned via Dobby to Hogwart but instead of taking them to room Jazz was using as her hideout but to a ritual room connected to an old and unused classroom that last time was used over three hundred years ago.

Dobby had already collected ingredients for easy ritual that will protect them.

Harry who was already working on ideas of modifications for his body saw the rituals as rather interesting method.

Ritual was short lasting only ten minutes and with ritual finished they were protected from magicals in most ways.

\- Dobby, do you know about place for Harry and me to live? Something secured where nobody could disturb us nor enter without our permission. – Jazz asked, she had no desire to sleep in fucking Gryffindor dormitories any longer with Granger's endless questions about every little thing she's doing and Lavender's and Brown's endless prattling about boys, divination and fashion. If they would left her alone she would be able to tolerate them but they were constantly talking to her and interrupting whatever she does.

\- Dobby knows. – House-elf said excited. – Dobby being mistress Jazzy house-elf knows ideal place. Potter's apartment is place Miss Jazzy and her brother needs.

\- Potter's apartment, we have an apartment here?

\- Yes, miss Jazzy. – Dobby answered. – At fifth floor, only Potter or on invitation of a Potter one can enter.

\- Sounds good to me. – Harry admitted. – Can somebody listen to us there? – He asked Dobby.

Dobby shook his head for negative.

\- We'll still need place to train but yeah, its sounds great. – Jazz agreed.

\- Dobby will take you there. – House-elf said before taking hand of Jazz and Harry.

.

He took them to rather empty corridor without any portraits but not paintings as there were quite a lot of painting with nature as their theme. On that Dobby deposit them in front of showed pride of Royal Chimeras hunting in savannah of North Africa; they had rather big advantage with being able to fly. Jazz knew that there were a lot of them hidden via magic. This painting was around two point three meters tall and five meters wide.

\- So how do we open it? – Harry asked as Jazz was the one experienced with magic.

\- Not sure. – Jazz said looking closer at inanimate painting.

To her surprise something on a painting moved and pair of chimeras landed and moved toward them in graceful, predatory way.

When chimeras were taking most of pseudo-3D painting Jazz told Harry. – I think you need to step closer.

He did so and one of chimeras spoke. – _You are children of Chimera._

\- _Yes. _– They both said in exactly the same time and showed their rings.

\- _Then, let me welcome you to your sanctuary._ – Second chimera said and part of the painting opened back reviling a corridor lid with the same crystals they saw inside their Vault.

They both noticed that floor and walls were covered in marble but didn't care right now.

Corridor was short and ended in second door made of dark wood with hinges on other side for their protection.

When Jazz put her hand on handle to open the door she felt small pick on her hand, the same she felt before entering family Vault.

\- It has blood recognition. – Jazz said.

Harry understood what she meant and put his hand on the handle.

After his blood was checked door opened on its own.

Room they entered was luxurious it was obvious but also had a homey feel to it.

It was rather strange considering that Jazz lived till last summer with Dursleys and their house was sterile and most of last summer she spend in a hotel on non-magical side using polyjuice and forged ID to appear to be eighteen and Harry was raised on other planet before ship become his home.

All in all common room was rather big with windows on two walls giving them view of Forbidden Forest on one side and Black Lake on another, only with magic it was possible. To right and left of the doors they walked in were bookshelves with rather big collection of book and on wall opposite to this were another door. Room was furnished with two leather sofas, two armchairs, wooden coffee table, a fireplace next to it, two desk with chairs in a corner for studying and two cabinets next to them and a dining table with room for four next to the window looking at Black Lake but more importantly near one of the window stood a preach for an owl. Whole room was kept in shades of green and brown.

\- Looks great. – Harry admitted; he was accustomed to much, much worse conditions.

\- Yeah, bet bedrooms are behind these doors. – Jazz agreed.

She was right.

At least partially.

Bedroom was spacious with big, four poster bed and windows looking at the grounds including Quidditch Pitch with walk-in closet bigger than Jazz's dormitory in Gryffindor Tower and bathroom with shower and more importantly with sunken in the floor bathtub that was a size of small pool.

But right now bathtub wasn't exactly on their minds.

\- I'll take the couch. – They both said in the same time surprising each other.

\- You should take the bed. – Once again they said in unison.

\- It's big enough for two of us. – Jazz pointed out unsure how Harry will react to her proposition but she was right. Bed was big enough for three people to sleep in it comfortable.

Harry nodded to that. – If you will be okay with it.

\- Great. – Jazz said. – Because couches didn't look comfortable at all. Dobby.

\- Yes, miss Jazzy? – Dobby asked after popping in.

\- Please bring Harry's and mine things here. If anybody asks you where I'm sleeping tell that in Potter's quarters but don't mention any details.

\- Yes, miss Jazzy. – House-elf answered before popping away.

Harry smiled when his backpack appeared next to him. – Wanna use bathroom first? – Harry asked.

\- No, go ahead; I've got a letter to write.

He nodded before stopping. He didn't exactly had clothes other than what he had on himself and his bodysuit wasn't that great to sleep in and you most definitely don't sleep naked with someone you just meet unless after having sex. – Shit. – He cursed softly but Jazz headed him anyway. Seeing her face he explained. – Only have change of underwear with me. I didn't exactly planed on camping.

Jazz understood what he meant by that and conjured him cotton, dark grey pyjama pants and white t-shirt that should be little loose for him. – That's good?

\- Yeah but right now I'm more interested in the fact that you created matter. – Harry replied.

\- It's only temporally, should last for about twelve hours. That's magic thought in school but older students than us.

\- Something to talk about tomorrow? – Harry asked with smile.

\- Probably after taking you on shopping trip. You'll need more clothes.

\- That'd be helpful. – He assured her giving Jazz a nod.

\- Any excuse to go shopping. – Jazz said smiling to keep him comfortable. She knew that if roles were reversed and she was forced on Harry to do basic things for her, she too would be uncomfortable.

While Harry was taking shower Jazz sat at desk she commandeered for herself and begun writing letter to Sirius.

Of course Dobby had to surprise her once again and bring broom rack for her and place it behind her desk her three brooms already in place. Of them only one, her Firebolt, was made by certified company with two others being made by her, well first was made with help from Oliver. She didn't name them because other than Dobby and Oliver nobody knew about their existence. First was rather classical made of wood and with all rune arrays and spells needed on a broom but her second broom was something else. Made mostly out of carbon fibre with aluminium and titanium parts it was probably fastest and most dangerous broom in existence as there was spells or runic arrays designed to protect user from G forces like limitation on acceleration.

Letter to Sirius was rather short with necessary information about her situation. She liked him even if his choices made her hard to trust him.

After that she quickly wrote second letter to Tonks. Most important parts of it were time and place to meet with her and Harry tomorrow if Tonks has time.

Knowing that Oliver couldn't join them anyway she also wrote a letter to him explain everything that happened. Oliver Wood just like Tonks had her trust and letter was safe from reading by third parties, she made sure of that.

Dobby got letters with orders to first go to Tonks and get response from her before going to Sirius and with him he got additional order to keep some info to himself. Dobby knew very well why Jazz told him to do it.

After Harry left bath Jazz went to use it. After today's shit she needed good shower like nothing else.

Harry in the meantime activated his Omni-tool and connected to _Eyeball_ mostly to get some more info on Hogwarts layout as dron was designed to keep to the ceiling and be invisible.

Thanks to it Harry already had somehow good 3D map of Great Hall and rooms next to it but more importantly dron mapped outside of Hogwarts including its multiple towers with fixtures that were illogical and for all Harry knew about material engineering shouldn't be possible with stone but was. Nonetheless he had to admit that Hogwarts is one of biggest building he saw, at least biggest made of primitive materials like stone since some arcologies on Hebridan were much bigger.

_Eyeball_ after mapping outside of Hogwarts climbed to its operational ceiling of three thousand meters, well above height of Hogwarts' wards, not that Harry knew about it, and using onboard sensors VI begun gathering data that would allow Harry to pinpoint his location on the planet and information about culture of the planet as there were thousands of radio signals that drone's systems intercepted and saved on its hard drives.

Only then _Eyeball _returned to Hogwarts and begun mapping insides of the castle.

For now Harry was more interested in intercepted radio signals that will allow him to learn what was his original language in few weeks at most. Thanks to neural interface and the fact that Stargate allows for quick learning of the language he should be able to speak it like native speaker.

Between signals drone intercepted both civilian and military and its own sensors Harry got rather good info on his location and this planet culture or he should better said cultures because unlike any other planet he heard of this appears to have much more diverse cultures. Even Erathe or Colonies of Kobol weren't as diverse as this planet called Earth.

\- That looks nice, what is it? – Jazz asked looking at holographic screen created by Omni-tool.

\- My Omni-tool, its mix of telephone and computer with few additions. – Harry answered looking at her, she still had slightly wet hairs and was wearing just loose t-shirt and shorts covering at most half of her thighs. He rather quickly moved his gaze up to her face. Jazz maybe his sister but they've only meet and he was hot blooded teenager with raging hormones and Jazz looked simply stunning, now even more than if she was wearing makeup, he noticed that she didn't.

Jazz nodded looking more closely at screen. – That thing that separated from your backpack made the model, didn't it?

He looked totally surprised. He thought that nobody saw dron. – Yes, _Eyeball_ made it. You really saw it?

\- Just a shimmer. I thought it was something but didn't know what it was.

\- Still, it had optical camouflage on. In low light condition it should me next to impossible to see it.

\- I've got better eyesight than most people. – Jazz admitted.

\- It's sure useful. – He stated before looking at her three brooms. – What are those?

\- My brooms. – Jazz answered and seeing as it said nothing to Harry she added. – Magicals modify them to fly. Firebolt can go hundred twenty kilometres per hour and its fastest mass produced broom I heard of. I made other two. First was just to see if I can. Second is something else, I managed to get on it to four hundred kilometres per hour.

Harry was looking between Jazz and her brooms with curiosity and excitement. – Could you show me how to fly on them?

\- Only if you teach me how to fly a spaceship. – Jazz countered he told her that ship was his home so there was some hope for that.

\- I'll let you even fly my Trident.

\- And that is? – She asked curiously but had a feeling that it's something much faster than broom.

Smiling Harry answered. – Space superiority fighter used by Systems Alliance, I installed some modification to mine.

Jazz grinned at was she heard. – That will be fun, have any idea how to get it here? – She asked sitting next to him.

He shrugged. – Finding the Stargate is fastest way assuming that there is one here. – She knew what Stargates are from his previous explanations and was fascinated by them. – Other than that I would have to build subspace communicators and send a recall signal but it might be kind of dangerous for your planet.

\- Would it destroy atmosphere or something? – Jazz asked half-joking.

\- No, but with every directional antenna I could from scraps there's a chance that someone could intercept signal and got location from where it was send. There's almost whole galaxy between Earth and _Eclipse_.

\- And we won't survive visit from space. – Jazz said grimly.

\- Magicals probably would. – Harry admitted. – _Eyeball_ couldn't locate Hogwarts till it was hundred meters above the castle.

\- So our wards would protect us. – Jazz said. – But most of people on non-magical side would be killed and rest enslaved.

Harry nodded. – Yeah, not exactly what I want to. And even if Goa'uld won't show up Lucian Alliance could and those assholes are equal to Goa'uld.

\- And with space supremacy they could bomb us into submission. Any other ideas? Possible one that won't end in Earth being invaded by aliens?

\- Just one. Building a spaceship that will have enough power to get me to nearest Stargate. – He was already thinking about what he would need for it. – Colonial Jump Drive will probably be the best.

\- Jump Drive? – Jazz asked.

\- It creates point-to-point wormhole that ship travel thru, it's similar to Stargates but doesn't need any devices on the end. Drawback is that range is limited and required power grows square with any increase in distance. With superconductors and good power source I managed to squeeze ten light years out of it. But their drive is really scalable in both ways. Power will be only question.

\- If you end up building spaceship I'm so helping you with it.

\- So you can build one for yourself? – Harry asked smiling. That's what he would do.

\- Maybe. – Jazz answered before yawing. – Well, I'm exhausted, good night.

\- Good night. – Harry answered looking thru last bits on important data he too was exhausted and had rather long day but wanted to see thru more info about Earth before he too will go to sleep.

From some reason he felt strange sleeping with Jazz or maybe because he was sleeping in clothes in bed but it felt stranger than signing up a marriage contract with her. Even if it was only to protect each other.

.

.

It was surprisingly good night of sleep for both Jazz and Harry who woken up in each other arms with Jazz laying mostly on Harry. Their wake up resulted in massive blushes on both sides and although they didn't admit it for the first time since they can remember they finally felt completely at peace in that moment between waking up and realising how close they are.

To their surprise Dobby had already prepared breakfast for them and served it in their common room giving them a little more time just alone.

\- I was thinking that we should go shopping after lunch, we'll have enough time and before that we will get rules from McGonagall and be seen by others. I could easily show you how to fly a broom before that too.

\- Sounds good for me. – Harry said. – Do you have any ideas what should I tell when anybody asks me where I was? I've a feeling that telling them a truth would be detrimental.

\- No but we've to think up something or they will think you are crazy. – Jazz agreed. – When I told Ron that people landed on the Moon he thought I was. If others didn't back me up he would still think that you can't fly to the Moon.

\- Is he some kind of idiot or something? – He asked now afraid of answer.

\- Yes and also my best friend, well was my best friend because for last year I was getting bigger and bigger desire to hit him over almost all of his behaviour. Yesterday seconds after our names were chosen by the Goblet he already believed that I volunteered us for that fucking Tournament.

\- I'm sorry. – Harry said; it wasn't what friends supposed to be like.

\- Don't be. – Jazz replied. – He was first person of our age to befriend me and I stuck with him even after his jealousy was showing up. He was jealous of money and fame I got because our family was killed.

\- Still, I'm sorry.

\- Yeah, with Ron I wasn't exactly surprised when he automatically believed that I did it yesterday. It was Hermione that disappointed me. She was my second best friend, I was using her as sounding board for how Goblet could search for people and how I could use it to search for you and of course she too believed that I submit our names, not that she believed that I would even found you either. And it wasn't like I repeatedly told them in private and to others that I want nothing to do with the Tournament after last three years at all.

\- Last three years? – Harry asked. He had a feeling that her tale will be rather similar to his.

Jazz considered answering question for few seconds before doing so.

Over the breakfast she told Harry about her three previous years at Hogwarts, including her being forced to kill Quirrell at the end of her first year, whole Basilisk threat during her second year and third year trouble with Sirius and Pettigrew. This part also involved Harry's godfather, man whom Jazz despised, Remus Lupin. She tried to be as neutral toward him as possible but when Harry asked her what she thought about him she told him. He couldn't blame her for her opinion about the man. Hell he agreed with her.

During Jazz's tale they moved from the table to the couch and ended with Jazz cuddled into Harry with his arm around her. He was first person that got full version of her so called adventures, even Tonks didn't knew how bullied she was during her second year.

\- I should be with you. – Harry said still holding her. – I should find you.

\- Did you; before yesterday had any idea where you might be from? – Jazz asked looking into her brother emerald eyes. She had to admit that seeing Harry's anger at treatment of her felt good.

\- No. – He admitted.

\- You didn't even know that I existed. I survived and now we're together.

They both smiled at that. Though they didn't say it aloud they didn't plan on separating.

Next few minutes they spent just sitting together.

Harry hated what his sister had to suffer and he was sure that she skimmed over some things. He at least had family that loved him before they were killed. After that he had Astrid, really good friend that helped him thru some shit but Jazz was alone for ten years, without anybody to be with her. To held her and make sure that she's alright.

Jazz though hated talking about her past was sure that she made right decision telling Harry. He was angry at her behalf but offered her no pity and that was something she appreciated. She didn't want pity, she survived Dursleys, she survived Dumbledore's traps and killed Quirrell with her bare hands, she survived Basilisk and soul-sucking diary, she survived Basilisk's venom, one of greatest poison know to magicals that now flows thru her vines, she survived hundreds of Dementors trying to remove her soul, she will survive Tournament and everything after that, even if with each time she emerges just a little bit more broken, little bit less trusting.

\- Would you like your own Omni-tool? – Harry asked. – It can also act as telephone but has both energy shields based on Goa'uld's and Kinetic Barriers.

\- You don't have to give me it.

\- But I want to. – He answered. – I brought with me two spare Omni-tools so we could call each other if necessary.

Jazz smiled. – I would like that.

\- Great. – He said with a smile before focusing on levitating Omni-tool from his desk to them, he was showing off a little as doing it required much concentration and wasn't that useful in combat. Because of his modification it was similar to bracer, 18cm long, 6cm wide and 1.7cm high with straps going over the arm. – It has neural interface so for most function you just need to think about it.

\- Neural interface? You control it with thoughts? – Jazz asked to be sure.

\- Yup. You've seen it before.

\- Brooms have something like that, most people don't care but that's how you use them.

\- So controlling it should be easy. Don't worry there's tutorial showing how to use it. – He said before activating it. – And rather nice database I gathered about things. – He kept info he gathered on his Omni-tool under rather secured codes and advanced biometric lock that he adjusted before going to sleep to work with Jazz's DNA also. Now lock was gathering information necessary for future use. – There's also VI on it to help with few functions, so don't be surprised.

\- VI?

\- Virtual intelligence, modelled after human but it's not sentient or capable of learning. Besides it's necessary for real time encryption/decryption of data.

\- What do you use for it? – Jazz asked not out of pure curiosity but also out of professional interest as she used RO13.5, modern day version of Caesar's cipher to secure her notes, for time before she found a way to install password protection, that and writing it from right to left was her only way to protect her notes.

\- For communication between devices one-time pads, with sources I'm using numbers are truly random so it's impossible to brake as long as nobody gets copy of the key and I'm using it only once. With how much data crystal-based hard drive can store storing trillions of symbols is easy. For database I've an algorithm I made.

She didn't ask about the algorithm but assumed that there are multiple versions of it.

\- Can Omni-tool scan books? – Jazz asked changing subject with idea forming in her head.

\- Sure it can. – Harry responded.

\- We should scan books in library; there are easily thousands of books there. I mean, sure we got Every Book from our Vault but what's stopping us from getting Hogwarts' books too?

\- Nothing. – Harry agreed, he gathered all knowledge he could during his travels even in fields he was completely ignorant because it could be useful in the future. – But we should send _Eyeball_ there. Using our Omni-tools would take ages. – He quickly connected to the dron. – It's still working on interior of the castle. – Harry stooped for few seconds, what he was getting from _Eyeball_ was inconsistent with data he got on exterior of Hogwarts. – It appears that Hogwarts' interior _Eyeball_ mapped is already two times bigger than should be possible based on exterior dimensions.

\- That's magic for you. – Jazz said. – Space expansions wards placed on interior allow for that kind of things. It's great and all but it requires constant flow of magic to work. For smaller things like slightly bigger pockets it isn't much but to make room two times larger it's a lot.

\- And I was already planning how to make ships with internal space of whole cites. – Harry said faking sadness.

\- I know. That's why I said it.

Harry just rolled his eyes smiling slightly it felt nice to talk like that. To have fun.

While Jazz was going thru tutorial Harry checked data from _Eyeball_ to see if anything important was told between teachers and other contestants after Jazz and he had left. Other than that he was focused mostly on learning English so he will be able to write and read without help from his Omni-tool and talk without relining on translation he gained from the Stargates.

Still few minutes later Harry with a smile observed as Jazz activated both shields and was now going thru Omni-Blade options that right now were only tangible holograms. Next to standard blade she saved to other variants, forty centimetre dagger like with actual handle that was not in line with blade like in most daggers but horizontal providing better control and more power during stabs. Second variant was longer and thinner version of the dagger. Then she activated second weapon he built into his Omni-tools, it was short range taser darts manufactured by Omni-tool and with max range around twenty meters but it was stealthy weapon useful in some situation.

After almost half an hour of playing with her Omni-tool Jazz said sounding rather excited. – It's great. Thanks Harry.

\- Think nothing of it. – He assured her. – There are two letters for you on your desk. – He added. – And newspaper. I already read thru it. Besides short article about contestant including that we were forced to participate there was nothing about us.

Jazz smiled. – Good. After last year I asked Ragragg to invest in that rag so they won't print any lies or rumours about me.

\- It's so bad?

\- Worse but we have enough shares to stop them from printing about us in bad light. We'll have to give an interview sometime in the future. Nothing too big and with other champions also giving their interviews. Still our will be probably most popular, with us being forced, you returning from being dead, and me being their Girl-Who-Lived. – She really loathed that title. – But it's better option than having all of magical Brittan speculating.

\- That's your field, I've never gave an interview.

\- Than, you are lucky one. – Jazz answered opening later form Tonks. – I asked our cousin to meet with us during shopping. She's great taste.

\- Cousin?

\- Nymphadora Tonks, call her Tonks or Dora never her full name. Our grandmother from dad's side was her great-aunt or something like that. I was living with her for part of last summer.

\- She's magical like us?

\- She is. My placement with Dursleys is a legal mess so complicated that I don't know if anybody can figure out if I was placed that legally or not. – Jazz explained; it was one of reasons why she wasn't raised by Ted and Andi Tonks or even other families Potter's had political agreements. – Anyway, you can trust her and she's working in the Ministry so there's a chance Dora heard rumours about tasks in the Tournament.

\- Could be helpful. – Harry agreed. – After _Eyeball_ finish making map of Hogwarts I we can have him flying around and looking for something that can be related to the tasks.

Jazz looked at him and excited snapped her fingers. – That's it. I have a map of Hogwarts; it'll give us real time info on who is on the grounds. – Barely second later she added dejected. – No, it won't work. One of us would have to monitor it all the time.

\- Maybe not. – Harry said liking idea of a map like that. – Dose it need someone to looking at it or can it be a camera?

\- Assuming magic won't mess up with it, camera should work. – Jazz said. – And your electronics work here just fine.

Quickly Jazz got map out of the robes and said not bothering in using her wand. – I solemnly swear that I am up to no good. – With that folded piece of parchment that just a second later become a map with various parts added to it in form of flaps. – I got it last year and added to it. Lupin is Moony, Black is Padfoot, our dad was Prongs, and I'm Sky. Pettigrew as Wormtail was also here but I changed it.

\- Impressive. – Harry said looking at map, it really was something. – How does it work?

\- It's connected to Hogwarts' identification wards; that's how it knows identity of anyone inside it. It uses runes to direct magic in a way computer program works. I've to say its impressive and my modification were just for finding quickest way to place on the map and adding parts of the castle that weren't on it originally.

\- It's still something. – He said before going back to something Jazz just told him. – Did you really mean that you used runes as programming language?

\- Yes.

\- Think that we could use real programming languages instead of the runs?

\- Never tired, gonna have to try it later. So how do you want to observe map 24/7?

\- I have miniature cameras in my back. We will have it send signal to our Omni-tools to be added to Hogwarts' 3D model.

Harry quickly mounted two cameras to mounts Jazz transfigured out of a ruler and a quill with a thought of buying something for later. While going thru his backpack for cameras Harry took out his HUD glasses he had connected to his Omni-tool, luckily he had two pairs.

\- Maybe not for everyday use but sometimes glasses are better than headset I was using yesterday. – There was limit to amount of the information that Omni-tools' neural interface can proved back as it's mostly one-way system with small feedback for safety reasons that Harry modified and used too often for it to be safe.

Jazz just nodded and pocked glasses for her. They will have to modify them to actually fit her.

All in all in two minutes of work Harry's 3D model of Hogwart become much bigger thou most of it was in 2D but much more importantly now there were people there. Also now they had a way to record movement in the castle, something that would be very useful.

After that Harry went back to learning the language while Jazz read letter from Sirius, she liked him even though his actions weren't exactly all that concerned on her well being and more on getting revenge.

.

As McGonagall wasn't in her apartment or office Potters decided to go flying first. Harry had Firebolt and Jazz her second broom. Thanks to constant info from Marauder's Map they managed and Jazz's knowledge of Hogwarts' secret places they managed to avoid everybody before they arrived at Quidditch Pitch.

\- First thing leave broom on the ground and stand next to it with your hand over it and say up. Like this. – She demonstrated. – Up. – Broom moved up to her hand. It's mostly for establishing link between you and broom.

Harry did that. – Up. – Just like with Jazz Firebolt moved immediately to his hand.

\- Good. – Jazz said with a smile.

She then quickly showed Harry how to grip broom.

\- I think I got access to user settings. – Harry commented while flying low and slow over ground.

\- So quickly?

He shrugged. – I'm used to neural interface. So think I can try flying?

\- I think so. We will see how good pilot you are.

\- Yes, we will see. – He agreed.

They didn't know that Jazz demonstration on how to fly to Harry got some observers but now when they started to flying at high speeds and doing aerobatic figures more and more people gathered to watch them.

With both of them having neural control over their brooms they both could do things that normally are impossible like thrust vector control, changing shape of aerodynamic shield that reduces force of wind acting on the user, and even limits on possible acceleration. This and sometimes bleeding off speed during manoeuvres resulted in stunned viewers.

Fact that Jazz and Harry managed to fly in perfect synchronization resulted in true spectacle that impressed everybody watching it even when some of their actions like doing a spin nose down together before levelling out in last second almost gave McGonagall a heart attack.

But neither Jazz nor Harry cared about people watching them right now.

They both loved flying even though till now they used different means to fly.

Nothing else matter right now for them, just doing next trick, taking next turn a little tighter, getting a steeper angle during climb, reducing limit on the acceleration just a little more even if they were on the edge of being injured. They didn't care about that or the fact that they were doing their manoeuvres flying at speeds that made mistakes lethal even with safety measures like cushioning ward on the ground.

.

For over two hours they were flying producing more and more near-death stunts that shouldn't be possible on the brooms and to be honest Harry pushed Firebolt to her limits and beyond it as wood wasn't that durable. They kept on over hundred meters above stands to have at least some privacy.

\- We gather quite the crowd. – Harry said looking at people on the pitch.

\- Half of Hogwarts is here plus students from other schools. – Jazz said. – We can't even fly in peace.

\- Unfortunately. – Harry agreed. – But I'm buying broom for myself or building one.

Jazz laughed at his statement. – You already got hooked

\- It may not be fighter or spaceship but there's something about flying in the atmo without canopy.

\- If you want I'll show you my notes on building broom. – Jazz proposed. – I think I could make each blade moving independently, that would give me better control over thrust. – She said looking at end of her broom where instead of twigs like on normal broom were twenty one blades installed in a circle around shaft in twenty centimetre radius.

Harry nodded in understanding. – Does different materials act differently with magic?

\- Yea, they do. You think that with different materials I could get better performance?

\- Possibly. There's one way to find out.

\- Test it. – Jazz agreed with a smile. – Race you, you are it. – She added smiling brightly before practically laying down on her broom and launching at four Gs but keeping at Firebolt's max speed so Harry has a chance with her.

Harry just smiled before launching after her and using his magic to reduce both G-forces acting on the Firebolt and his mass he managed to get seven Gs at launch almost braking bones in both his feet in the process.

He managed to catch up to Jazz but she was already doing turn around main tower while going down.

For next minute of turning, going up and down around Hogwarts' towers at speed just over hundred twenty kilometres per hour Harry managed to squeeze a little more speed out of Firebolt and get in the lead. Now he just had to avoid flying straight as Jazz had speed advantage over him while Firebolt with him using it was better at taking tighter turns.

He managed to hold lead for little less than two minutes when Jazz managed to take the lead and flying upside down in ballistic flight toward wooden bridge that connected part of Hogwarts to the grounds. Their finish line.

Pushing Firebolt well beyond its limits, changing aerodynamic shield to generate as little drag as possible and lowering mass to as little as possible Harry went milliseconds after her in the same direction.

Jazz won by a milliseconds but that wasn't a problem.

Problem was that few students that got their brooms were waiting at the bridge.

Both Potters reacted in the same manner as they knew they won't stop in time they quickly moved to the sides flying millimetres from other students.

\- Fucking morons. – Jazz said to Harry after they joined up and flew toward entrance to the Hogwarts, long way around.

\- Can't help but agree. – Harry responded. – I think I might damage your broom. I don't think it can go over forty right now.

\- After stunts we pulled I'm surprised that it didn't break down faster. – Jazz admitted. – Don't worry about it.

\- Does it come with warranty or something?

\- It came but thanks to McGonagall I lost it.

\- How? – He asked.

\- I got it for Christmas last year with no note or anything. Hermione assumed that Sirius send it to me to kill me, she was right with first part, and informed McGonagall about it also assuming that I'm too stupid to be suspicious of most expensive broom on the market delivered to without any note. I finished writing letter to manufacturer for its history and to send somebody and check it. When I tried to explain it to McGonagall I got detention for two weeks. McGonagall, Flitwick and Hooch went thru her. I was luckily that manufacturer didn't sue me.

\- Idiots. – Harry commented. Nothing more could be said about staff. – You know I still don't know names of the staff. – Other than Dumbledore and that Severus guy that is.

\- Severus Snape is Head of Slytherin, potion teacher and all around pain in the ass that hates our father and takes it on me so be careful about him. Filius Flitwick was the short guy, Head of Ravenclaw, teaches charms and is okay. Minerva McGonagall was the one with stern face, stick in her ass and greyish hair; she's Head of Gryffindor, deputy headmistress and teaches transfiguration. Can't say much good about her. – He saw them at the table but didn't care that much about them. – Pomona Sprout is short, slightly plump woman with grey hairs, Head of Hufflepuff and teaches Herbology, somehow nice but with two other Hufflepuffs in the Tournament I'm not sure how she will act toward us.

\- And the Scars, you know guy that looks like chewed by Thresher Maw.

\- Thresher Maw? – Jazz asked and activated her Omni-tool getting answer. – Oh. Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, ex-auror and Defense Against the Dark Arts' teacher. Rather crazy but good with his stuff. DADA teacher changes every year, apparently there's curse on the position though I didn't hear about anybody trying to lift it.

Harry nodded filling this information for later use if necessary.

\- Guy with bad teeth was Igor Karkaroff, Headmaster of Durmstrang, really tall woman with French accent was Olympe Maxime, Headmistress of Beauxbatons. Guy with toothbrush moustache was Barty Crouch, Head of the Department of International Cooperation in the Ministry, stiff prick according to few people. Guy with stupid look was Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports, gambler with huge debt with Goblins.

\- Thanks, I had to use nicknames for them.

\- Really, what nicknames they had?

\- Dumbledore was Old Man, Snape was Greasy Hair, Karkaroff's Silver Fur, Crouch's Toothbrush, Maxime's Madam Giant, and Moody's Scar.

Jazz laughed at his nicknames, they were fitting.

.

\- There's McGonagall, she's talking to Rolanda Hooch, Flying instructor. – Jazz said to Harry as they begun to land.

They could use some tower to enter Hogwarts but now it was too late now. There was already small crowd gathered next the entrance. He couldn't exactly tell from what school students are as he saw only few people in their uniforms. Most of them were in clothes he saw on planets with primitive civilisations that didn't even used steam power while only few were wearing clothes he saw during his time in Systems Alliance or Hebridan.

Harry nodded to Jazz. Hooch with her short, grey hair was easily recognisable.

They landed in unison and put their brooms on their right shoulder.

Only now they noticed that twigs on Firebolt were little singed when blades on Jazz's broom had their edges corroded, just a little.

_Explains why ride was getting less stable._ Jazz thought after noticing it.

Students were talking with each while looking at Potters with awe and some even with jealousy.

\- Miss Potter what was that? – McGonagall asked Jazz silencing the crowd.

\- Flying? – Was Jazz answer, she didn't exactly care about McGonagall being pissed off, she answered with neutral voice. – When can we meet to get Rules for the Tournament professor?

\- I still don't have them. – McGonagall answered sill focused on what Potters did here.

\- We will come after dinner for them. – Jazz proposed and ignoring everybody she and Harry went inside to quickly move into secret passage to lose rest of students.

Most of these students were commenting on their flying skills but already they heard some voices that they cheated their way into the Tournament. _Eyeball _during his scans also heard opinions like that.

.

.

Because of time they spend flying, and Jazz finding out that somebody tried to access her notes, Dobby told them who exactly, Jazz and Harry decided against going to lunch and ate in London so Dobby popped them to a place near Oxford Street before going to get Tonks.

Dora Tonks today was slightly taller that Harry woman around twenty with shoulder-length dirty blond hair and greyish blue eyes wearing jeans, shirtsleeve blues and jacket over it.

\- Hey guys. – She said smiling. – You must be Harry. Finally showing up?

\- Yeah, got some free time so here I am. – He answered with a smiling.

\- Finally, because Jazz was going crazy. – Tonks joked. – Now, come on I'm starving.

They took seats in nearest cafe where Tonks quickly put out wards to prevent others from listening in to their conversation. Harry activated his security measures. These wards didn't of course stop them from giving their order to the waitress.

\- So, what the hell happened with you and that fucking Tournament? – Tonks asked.

And they told her what happened and as Jazz trusted her where Harry was all that time and situation concerning Line Preservation Act. That opened them to few jokes about incest from Tonks but they didn't care and from what they knew Tonks was free from the Act unless she somehow becomes part of Black family again.

Jazz also gave Tonks instructions for ritual they did to stop anybody from using their blood in magical way.

When they stopped informing Tonks about their situation Tonks was stunned but recovered rather quickly. Especially after Jazz asking her if she heard rumours about Tournament in the Ministry.

\- As a matter of fact I did. – Tonks said grinning. – They want eight aurors for second task, apparently they want you to duel them. One on one. Nothing for the first task right now but there's also a rumour that Yule Ball will be organised in Hogwarts this year with champions attending it.

\- Yule Ball? – Harry asked, nothing from transmission he intercepted mentioned it.

\- Ball at the end of December. – Jazz supplied. – They want us to be mascots for it. That why they wanted us to buy dress robes.

\- Ball? As in dancing? – He wanted to be sure.

\- Yup. – Tonks said smiling brightly.

\- I can't dance. – Potters said in unison causing Tonks to snort.

\- Then you have to learn and find a partner for the Ball.

Jazz groaned hearing that.

\- Dress robes? – Harry asked with look akin to horror on his face. – As in they want us to wear that?

\- You can always try for showing up in something more modern. – Jazz proposed.

\- And I know someone who knows someone that would make you great clothes for the Ball. – Tonks added grinning. – But she will need month for making them so better choose your partner soon.

.

Shopping with Jazz and Tonks was similar to shopping with Astrid, Harry noted exiting last store with clothes having bought clothes for himself, mostly jeans, t-shirt, two lose shirts, two sets of more formal clothes and one suit with proper footwear. Of course Jazz and Tonks decided to use occasion and check few clothes they like too and while he like way they both looked, Tonks with her ability to change how she looked and more importantly right now her figure took ages in each shop. Their only redemption was fact that they could shrink clothes they bought.

After most of their shopping was done they hit electronic shop for Harry. He wanted to get more insight into their tech and buy parts he needs but other than satellite antenna, GPS receiver, and two mobile phones. Some parts like cooper wires he will have to buy in hardware store and some parts he will make with help of his Omni-tool and using parts from his electronics kit. He already planned on using his third and last Omni-tool for parts.

Then they went to bookstore where Harry bought full set of 15th edition of Encyclopaedia Britannica, all four parts of it. It was costly but he couldn't scan them in the bookstore and not to mention that he collected written books, it was rarity in many places.

Their last stop in London was in one of London's public library with computer connected to the Internet, version of Extranet from Citadel Space that was developing on this planet. Harry using his Omni-tool connected to the network and begun search for secured networks, unfortunately due to speed of transfer he couldn't do much more here.

\- You sure, you don't come with me to celebrate? – Tonks asked once again trying to invite Twins to a club with her.

\- Celebrate what Tonks? – Jazz asked.

\- I didn't tell you? Wow. I got a lead on drug case I was working on and we managed to catch whole distributing network and get their safe house. Hundred thousand of Galleons worth in ingredients and Blue Dust.

\- That's wow. Great job Tonks.

\- Took over three months of work but me made it. – Dora said proudly of her accomplishments. And it was big success.

\- Shit Dora, that's big. – Jazz had to admit.

\- And you captured everyone? – Harry asked and at Dora's nod added. – Impressive. Drug dealers are one of worst type you can meet next to slavers and pirates.

\- Tomorrow we can put Veritaserum in them to get their contacts but we made quite the blow against their network. In a week we should have them all on trail.

\- And after their trail we'll celebrate it. – Jazz proposed.

\- I'll keep you to that. – Tonks promised. – See you, newlyweds. – She added before disappearing.

.

.

After returning to Hogwarts Jazz asked Dobby, who was more than eager to take care of their things if he knows of good place for them to train. Conversation with Dobby about Come and Go Room led to conversation about Winky house-elf that till Quidditch Cup belonged to Barty Crouch. Jazz who was with Tonks in French Polynesia on vacation heard something about house-elf and Crouch from Hermione but lacked any details.

Now with Dobby taking to her about Winky ended up with Winky becoming Potter's house-elf just like Dobby with Harry being their master just like Jazz. Of course just like Dobby, she too was asked to right now play to be only Hogwarts house-elf.

With that Harry and Jazz were taken by Dobby to entrance of Come and Go Room where Jazz quickly created entrance for training area. Requirement that nobody other than Dobby or Winky could enter room made entrance door disappear.

They needed place to train and for Harry to learn magic as others use it if only for cover story. Not to mention Jazz wanted to learn Harry's more destructive form of magic. Not to mention she needed to vent before going to Gryffindor common room or few people will die today.

Not that Harry actually cared that she would kill someone, he just didn't want Jazz to get into trouble for that, not when they didn't have _Eclipse _in orbit or other way out of problems killing someone would cause. Being raised on Strypsors he was witness to first murder when he was six. Not to mention that after invasion of Strypsors he left trail of bodies himself, very big and bloody trail.

.

Hour and a half, six targets, two bruised ribs on Jazz and three cuts on Harry later they found out that biotic Singularity doesn't mix well with reducto, some spells are blocked or attracted to different biotic abilities and that both are strong, agile and competitive enough to put each other on the toes without going for outright lethal abilities like laser or gravity increased to a point that you are turned into a red pancake.

It also made Jazz clam enough to go to Gryffindor common room and talk to few people without doing anything she would later have trouble for.

\- In case anything happens I have my earpiece. – Jazz said looking at Harry who was working on his Omni-tool on something with Hedwig watching him closely from her perch.

\- So do I. – He answered smiling to reassure her.

\- I just have to make sure they understand few things. – Jazz continued not exactly wanting to go.

Hedwig hooted once and Jazz had a feeling that her owl would like to go with her and show how she feels about few people.

\- I better get going. – Jazz said little resigned before walking out of her new room.

It was strange but she didn't want to leave Harry not after being separated for thirteen years.

Once again checking on password to Gryffindor common room and where Hermione and Ron are.

\- Try not to massacre them. – Harry tried to joked but she just rolled her

Jazz using secret passages was able to move near entrance to Gryffindor common without anybody noticing her. She was wearing non-magical clothes instead of clothes that reminded Jazz of middle to late medieval period.

After she stepped thru doorway behind Fat Lady portrait, Map provided her with new password, she wasn't surprised that password was changed even thou it was changed back in Thursday.

Keeping her face neutral and barely moving her eyes Jazz looked around Common Room.

For her only people of note were Granger, four Weasleys, chasers from Quidditch team, Brown, Patil, Creevey brothers, Longbottom, and McLaggen. There were others of course but they were ones that could make most troubles for her.

Immediately after she walked inside people stopped talking and focused all of their attention on her. She was too used to it.

She ignored it and moved to Granger and both younger Weasleys setting on the couch.

\- What do you want cheater? – Ron asked both his voice and silhouette screamed of hostility toward her.

\- Cheater? – Jazz repeated hers unlike Ron's voice was completely calm even when her anger was raging. – I gave a fucking oath you moron in case you didn't hear and you call me a cheater?

\- Sure I do. You got what you wanted, didn't you? More fame.

\- You were interested in the Goblet. – Hermione added. – I'm sure you find a way to manipulate it.

\- I was interested in how it searches for people because I was looking for my brother. Someone you all reminded me every possibly time that was probably dead and "Goblins just didn't register it yet", that's quote from you. – Jazz said looking at Hermione. – To be honest I don't care what you think. I just want to know, why did you try to read my notes, my PRIVATE notes?

Hermione cracked under her gaze. – We thought that there was a proof that you entered yourself.

\- Besides it's not like we could ever read your scribbles, so what's your problem cheater? – Ron added not noticing that he was talking too much.

They all felt temperature drooping in the room even before Jazz asked. – So yesterday was only first time I find out, you tried to read my notes on regular bases? – Her voice was ice cold. – Just for how long were you trying to read them? And why they fuck did you thought the right to try to read them?

\- We are your friends. We were concerned about you. – Hermione answered.

\- BULLSHIT! – Jazz exploded. – Friends don't go thru each other stuff without permission. From now on don't even speak to me.

\- You can't say that. – Granger protested.

\- Why not?

\- We are roommates and…

Jazz's laugh stopped Granger from saying anything more. – Turns out there is an apartment Harry and I can use. So no, we aren't roommates Granger.

\- You choose to share an apartment with guy you don't even know than with other Gryffindors? – It was Ginny who asked that question.

\- Of course I would choose my own brother over all of you lot. How many of you still believes I volunteered myself and Harry into that stupid Tournament? – She asked looking around the common room. – Don't be shy, raise your hands. – Her voice was dripping with contempt.

She wasn't surprised when almost all of Gryffindors did that.

\- And that's despite an oath I gave. – She said. – And it's not fist time you morons act like that. Need I remind you my second year? When I was attacked, also by you because of someone else actions? How you treated me and reason why I warded by bed better than a vault in Gringott? – Saying this she looked at Gryffindor chasers that were responsible for most of situation in her room but not only as Patil and Brown were close seconds. – Only because of Oliver I stayed as seeker for last year. He was only one on the team that not only didn't bully me but did what he could to protect me. In case you didn't get the message I'm no longer in the team.

\- What? You can't leave the team! – Someone she didn't actually recognize protested.

\- Already did. – She wanted to just get answers from Granger and Weasley. – Just to be clear, unless it's related to our education here, don't get in my way.

\- You think that you can just walk out on us?! – Ron asked while pulling his wand at Jazz.

She just raised her left eyebrow. – And what will you do? Curse me?

For a while Jazz thought he will do it but then Ron lowered his wand and put it in his pocket.

Jazz nodded slightly and started walking to the exit when Ron grabbed her left hand and pulled her toward him.

\- You have three seconds to release me. – Jazz said simply. – One…

\- Or what will you do? You are nothing but half-blood bitch without family.

\- Three… - Jazz said while attacking grabbing his right hand with hers left turning sides on him and in the same time striking with her right knee his left thigh. Then she moved bending Ron's hand behind his back and kicking his left calf causing him to lend on his knees with Jazz behind him. – Try to do something like that next time and I'll get you a meeting with Aragog. – She warned him in whisper, her instincts were screaming at her to break his arm as a lesson in the minimum but she managed to stop herself from doing it and only pushed him forward making him fail on the floor face first.

Without any more words Jazz left the common room. She was of course recording everything that happened with her Omni-tool.

.

Walking back to Harry's and her room using secret passages let her come back without meeting anybody.

When she entered Harry was reading something on his Omni-tool but it didn't stop him from looking at her. Jazz sent him a sad smile. Till now she had some hope for Hermione and Ron, hope that was destroyed completely.

\- That bad? – Harry simply asked after Jazz sat next to him.

\- Apparently they tried to read my notes before I put password protection on my notebook last year. And of course they still believe that I volunteered us to this fucking Tournament. This is my last year here not matter what they want. I'm done with them. They always have to meddle in my things and idiots at the top aren't much different. Corrupt Minister that let you do anything as long as you pay him, ex-Death Eaters in the fucking Wizengamot continuing their cause without anybody stopping them, sheep believing that because of something our mother did they have right to invade my privacy and see as a puppet to control and manipulate, and fucking morons in these school that can't think for themselves not to mention apologise for being wrong. I'm done with all of them. They can all go and fucking die for all I care.

\- Then come with me. – Harry proposed after Jazz vented. – There's enough space on _Eclipse _for us, Winky and Dobby, and Hedwig. Can't promise that there aren't morons in the Galaxy but there are fun places too.

Jazz looked at him. – You are really offering that? To someone you meet yesterday?

\- To someone who was looking for me for three years and more importantly, my sister. If you'll ever tell me to get you back I will do it. Just think about it.

\- Okay. – Jazz said almost immediately. Other than Tonks and Oliver, both of whom have their own lives, she had nobody keeping her on this planet. Because even though she liked Sirius that man lost any right to keep here away from Harry the moment he left her with Hagrid and nobody up there knows about Jazz Potter. – I'm going with you. I'm so going with you Harry but we are taking some of our family stuff with us. I won't let Dumbles or morons in the Ministry take what is ours.

They shared a smile while simply sitting next to each other happy at what they said. That the other one won't leave them alone again.

\- We'll need a plan. – They said in the same time.

And so they did what they could to make a plan. They've got a rough idea what to do and in what way they want to accomplish it. Some things like letter with instructions to Ragragg was rather easy to do but others will take time but they did scanned entries in Potter's book that Adrian mention into their Omni-tools and let translation program work on them. Other entries were also added giving them virtual copy of the book.

.

They checked data from map before exiting secret passage near Great Hall and looked at each other before nodding. Yup, they were doing it.

Most students were already eating when they entered and instead of going to Gryffindor table or any other table they turned right and after few steps stopped with Jazz raising her wand.

Without any word and with barely any movement booth appeared like taken from 1950's-style American dinner.

\- Nice place. – Harry admitted.

\- Seen it in one move and wanted to try it. – Jazz answered when Italian meal prepared for them by Dobby and Winky appeared, she asked elves to made different meals for them than normally served at Hogwarts for two reasons. First so Harry could taste meals from different cultures and second because she had enough of Hogwarts' rather non imaginative meals.

She was rather satisfied about her work and how amazed everyone was. Though in fairness she transfigured air into the booth instead using conjuration to create it directly from magic even if for observers it was the latter. She could pull of conjuration on this scale but it would last only few hours while transfiguration will last over three days and she could easily add more power while using it without anyone noticing. Putting password to stop others from dispelling her transfiguration was also quite easy.

\- It's impressive, that's for sure. – He agreed.

They didn't exactly talked during the meal, they didn't want to be overheard and today didn't want to play with privacy charms knowing that at least one professor will grace them with his or her presence.

And they were right, fifteen minutes into their dinner professor McGonagall walked towards them stopping students from talking as they wanted to listen to their explanations.

\- Miss Potter, why aren't you sitting at your table? Not to mention wearing your uniform?

Jazz took a sip of her orange juice before looking at professor.

She was wearing simply jeans and jumper with white shirt under it and her hairs tied into ponytail but still managed to look great. Lack of robes hiding her athletic body helped a lot. – To answer both questions, I'm not sure whether I'm student at Hogwarts.

\- Of course you are. – McGonagall protested. – And what I heard with you leaving Gryffindor's team?

\- I already left with end of last year and my lawyers aren't sure if I'm student at Hogwarts or not.

\- There was no name of school we are supposed to represent. – Harry continued. – And with me being student at Ian Grimson Academy it could be said that Jazz and I are representing my school even if we were submitted into the Tournament without our knowledge or consent.

\- Ian Grimson Academy? – McGonagall asked. – I never heard about it. – She just like most of others, including Dumbledore and Ministry officials, got their message. Jazz can easily transfer to a school her brother is attending.

\- Not surprised, Academy takes its security and security of student quite seriously.

\- I would like to contact your teachers Mr. Potter. Could you provide me with an address?

\- Of course. – Harry said smiling. – 34.412668, -48.053226, 5.756458.

\- I'm sorry?

\- Coordinates for Academy, unfortunately due to security I cannot gave any other information about Academy's localization. I'm already working on contacting my teacher but unfortunately I lost my way to contact them when I was brought here. – Harry said with polite smile. – Till someone from Academy arrives could I attend Hogwarts' classes without being enrolled? I'll of course cover expanses just won't be legally student of Hogwarts.

\- I don't see a problem with it. – McGonagall assured him. – I assume that you prefer attend the same subjects as Miss Potter?

\- For now, yes. – Harry answer.

\- After dinner come with me and will talk it thru. I also have copy of Rules for the Tournament for you.

Both Potters just nodded there was nothing more to talk about now but gave McGonagall weird feeling but she couldn't put a finger on what caused that feeling.

Jazz and Harry couldn't help but smile if just slightly after McGonagall left them.

Ian Grimson Academy was real and Harry attended it for a month after his eleventh birthday but strict rules of Academy weren't for him so he left it but what they left out was a fact that Academy belonged to Erathe's Systems Alliance. He gave professor good coordinates but without any point of reference and to be honest he just looked at Earth's map and choose place above the ocean as the coordinates.


	6. Idea 3 Potter Twins - part 2

**Author's notes**

I don't own Harry Potter, Stargate, Mass Effect, Battlestar: Galatica franchises or Tom's Clancy Jack Ryan series.

**Warring! Incest/twincest**

That's all I have. Feel free to adopt this story and develop it on your own without asking for permission.

For explanataion for how magic work you can use my o my other fic Jazz Potter, Harry Nereth and fail of Voldemort.

PS. I'm not native English speaker and while I took my equivalent of A-levels in English and tired to double check my work but grammar mistakes are quite probable.

.

What happens after where I left:

* Jazz and Harry train together

* Harry finds out that Earth is home of a Tau'ri, myth he heard about

* Harry works on drone to search for traces of naquadah on Earth and phone for Tonks and Oliver

* Harry meets Remus Lupin and cannot understand why Lupin simply left his sister alone and never even tried to contact her; he doesn't want any more contacts with traitor(he calls him traitor to the face)

* Jazz and Harry get closer to each other, they learn how to dance and decide to go together to the Ball

* Thanks to their shares in Daily Prophet Rita doesn't write badly about twins

* Jazz and Harry check Moody and fter interrogating Crouch they oblivate him

* First Task – Jazz and Harry create a storm and struck the dragon with lightning; they won

* Harry's drone provides them with location of both Stargates – Cheyenne and Antarctica; plus areas with a lot of naquadah like Osiris' ship

* Jazz and Harry go to planet closest to _Eclipse_'s position to get ship to Earth

* Yule Ball – Jazz and Harry go together, they kiss each other at the end of ball

* _Eclipse_'s sensors detect location of Hathor and Seth; both are eliminated by Jazz and Harry

* Andromeda and Ted Tonks are murdered as a revenge against Nymphadora – her work as Auror

* Second Task – Now idea how to modify it right now

* Oliver's Wood family is attacked by Fenrir Greyback; his parents are killed and little sister turned

* Harry get's genetics with some questionable reputation in Citadel Space and help set up on renaissance-level planet to help him cure Oliver's sister

* Tonks, Oliver, Jazz and Harry capture Greyback, they needed test subject

* Tonks, Jazz and Harry conduct their actions against Death Eaters who were connected to drug case Tonks was working and killed her family – including L. Malfoy

* Attack on Riddle's Manor after getting as much data as possible and modifying Striker Mechs to resist magic; both Voldemort and Pettigrew captured

* Quick search for horcruxes; leaving Pettigrew to Amelia Bones

* killing Voldemort

* Amelia Bones discovers false Moody

* 3rd task – labyrinth; Jazz and Harry win

* Jazz and Harry do their exams in Switzerland

* Twins access Potter's storage under Azkaban(first created as place to hid artefacts of aliens and later served as place for experiments till they had to abound it when Ministry got interested); inside the storage are among other things Repository of Knowledge stolen given to Merlin by Moros and stolen by Potter and 5 full ZPMs

* Sirius, Jazz and Harry argue about Jazz and Harry being together; in the end they leave each other alone

* Jazz and Harry finance distribution of cure for lycanthropy

* Tonks, Jazz, Harry, Oliver and his sister(Jenny; cured) leave Earth

* gathering first war Cylons and buying LOKI Mechs from Citadel Space to set up bases against Goa'uld

* setting up sensors to gather data about Goa'uld

* making a deal with leader of Systems Alliance – they get some stuff from Cerberus, Systems takes control over Cerberus with captain Anders as new head and commander Andrea Shepard becomes his right hand(she's older sister of future SPECTRE John Shepard); additional deal for FTL-drives form Colonies of Cobol and less advanced cloaking tech for production lines for equipment from Systems Alliance

* making connections to letter on start war against Goa'uld

* returning to Earth

.

.

.

_Tuesday, 13. February 1996_

.

Standing in the Pyramid's Gate Room colonel Jack O'Neill, with two L's, couldn't believe in what he and his teammates majors Kawalsky and Ferretti and doctor Jackson managed to accomplish here. They along with lieutenants Freeman, Porro and Reilly that weren't so luckily arrived on alien planet that surprisingly was populated by humans.

It was probably thanks to doctor Jackson's misadventure with strange cow/camel like creature called by natives Mastadge that they weren't captured by Ra with rest of team that was hiding from sandstorm in the Pyramid.

And of course when natives spotted Eye of Ra on Catherine's amulet Jackson was wearing they've taken them to their city, Nagada believing that they were send by Ra. Of course misunderstanding continued with natives worshipping them and Jackson was unknowingly married to Sha're, local leader Kasuf, daughter. Which itself would be rather funny, and probably uncomfortable for Jackson, but fact that Doctor Danielle Jackson was a woman made whole situation more complex.

Fact that Jackson was wearing uniform and tactical vest like rest of them, had rather short hair not even reaching her shoulders and was carrying MP5 with here contributed to the misunderstanding just as much as the fact that Jackson was one speaking with Kasuf and wearing Eye of Ra. O'Neill didn't look much into whole situation between both woman but considering how close they were after death of Ra and right now he wasn't sure what to think. Other than the fact that Jackson is really lucky because Sha're was smoking hot, not that Jackson was bad looking either.

And now in the Gate Room Skaara's Militia equipped with US weapons and vests were standing to say goodbye to people that freed them.

Along with them stood Doctor Jackson wearing Abydonian baggy clothes, twenty eight years old, one point seventy seven meter tall with dark brown hairs and blue eyes behind slightly nerdy looking, round glasses. She proved to be rather good with weapons, having experience from more dangerous archaeological digs in Egypt and short training with MP5 before expedition. To be honest O'Neill was impressed by Jackson's ability in fight, she may be mild mannered and polite but she fought well; she even knew enough some hand-to-hand combat that proved useful. Nothing big, she was just good enough to survive and that was most important.

Now, doctor's right hand was around Sha're's waist and they both looked to be comfortable with each other. Sha're was seven centimetre shorter than Jackson with long brown hairs and brown eyes that shinned with intelligence; she looked to be around twenty and rather happy to be with Jackson if how close they were, was any indication.

\- Let's try it. – Danielle said after first round of goodbyes and two days long part to celebrate death of Ra. She put in address discovered in the caves pushing buttons at the device. With each symbol being pressed Gate's inner ring moved and chevron in the middle encoded each symbol. Americans noticed lack of vibration that were accompanying Gate's activation in the base. When seventh symbol was encoded and Gate didn't activated Danielle pressed red crystal in the middle of the device.

With that Gate activated and energy shoots out of it like back on Earth.

\- I always knew you'd get us back. – Ferretti said smiling to Jackson.

Laughing she answered him. – Yeah, right.

He slapped her friendly on the arm. – Later doc. – He said before going for his radio and sending his password.

In the meantime Kawalsky moved to the Jackson. – It was a pleasure doc. – He said before adding with a smile. – Good luck in the marriage doc … and thanks, Danni.

\- Take care of yourself Charlie. – She said to a friend, he was the one that helped her with her MP5 training and they become friends; to be honest Kawalsky was impressed by her skills with guns.

Kawalsky to send his password before steeping along with Ferretti thru the Gate back to Earth.

With that only O'Neill was left on the planet.

\- You sure, you want to do this? – He asked Jackson.

\- Yes, I'm sure. – She answered smiling.

\- You gonna be all right?

They both looked back at Sha're who smiled at Danielle warmly.

\- I'm gonna be all right. How 'bout you? – She asked concerned looking at eight centimetre taller man that somehow became her friend. Fighting together against alien posing as a god has a way of doing that to people.

O'Neill considered her question seriously before answering. – Yeah. – After exchanging smile with Danielle he even chuckled. – Yeah, I think so.

They shook hands but before O'Neill could step thru Danielle stopped him.

\- Tell Catherine this brought me luck. – She said giving Jack Catherine's amulet.

O'Neill looked at him and smiled. – Brought you really good luck. I will. – He promised and moved to the Gate but before stepping thru he turned back and seeing Danielle standing next to Sha're with arms around each other waist said. – I'll be seeing you around, Doctor Jackson.

.

.

_Friday, 26. April 1996_

.

Sha're, daughter of Kasuf, was intelligent woman educated in tradition of her people including forbidden arts of writing and reading and from age of twelve she was aware that as her father's daughter she would eventually marry to a son of leader from another tribe. Situation she was right now was never considered by her but she liked it.

Travellers send by Ra arrived and her father decided to marry her to the one wearing symbol of Ra. She managed to sneak a few glances at him and he didn't look all that bad. It was only after marriage ceremony was long completed and they were getting ready for their first night when she learned that Dan'yelle was a woman just like her but marriage was already binding.

Even with their troubles in communication they reach an understanding and things weren't that bad for here. In fact she quickly begun to like her and Dan'yelle did everything she could to be at least friends with her.

Then Dan'yelle along with her friends freed her people from Ra's power but more importantly she risked her own life to save hers. During her time Sha're become closer and closer to Dan'yelle and begun to fall in love with gentle woman. And it looked to her that Dan'yelle was failing in love with her too.

After her teammates left and Stargate was buried in the Pyramid under Dan'yelle guidance her father Kasuf gifted them a house worthy of slayer of the god and his daughter.

Now Dan'yelle was involved in writing up their history and law along with few elders but also tried to share the knowledge she had from her world that could help them advance but as she admitted, she wasn't an expert.

But more importantly last night they become together intimately, something that didn't happen before even if they slept together. If somebody would told her before she meet her Dan'yelle that she would be married to other woman she could call them crazy, now she was and she loved her wife and couldn't think of better situation.

And now Dan'yelle slept behind her with her breasts pressed into her back and Dan'yelle's hands around her.

She loved it.

She loved how Dan'yelle tries to help her around their home and failed miserably in even easiest tasks, how she tries to teach her some English, how delicate she was yesterday while making love to her.

She simply fell in love with Dan'yelle.

Trying not awake her wife Sha're moved to face Dan'yelle and for a while she simply looked at her, she was simply gorgeous. After last night activates, during which Sha're was on receiving end, Sha're decided to return the favour and begun to slowly kiss Dan'yelle's neck.

Both like the way their morning begun and it quickly become standard for them.

.

.

_Thursday, 4. July 1996_

.

Doctor Danielle Jackson couldn't believe how her life changed when Catherine Langford recruited her after her failed lecture in New York. After that failure she was done. She had only two thousands on her account, was evicted from her apartment and lost her job as history teacher in high school because both her orientation and distorted version of her theory about Pyramids become known to headmaster thanks to her former co-worker, doctor Steven Rayner. Catherine changed it all.

First, she managed to decipher how Stargate works, second, she got an address to Abydos, third, she become one of firsts to travel to other planet.

Then because of misunderstanding she was married to an amazing woman both in terms of her looks and her intelligence. At first it was little awkward, especially their first night when she still had troubles at speaking in their language. Fact that Sha're was eight years younger than her also made her uncomfortable for a while after rest of her team left back to Earth even if she was already falling for Sha're and barely managed to stop herself from kissing Sha're after killing Ra in front of everybody. She didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

\- Dan'yelle. Dan'yelle. – Skaara's voice brought her back to reality; he was running toward her where she worked with elders. He looked very excited.

\- Something happen? – She asked concerned. Her knowledge and weird skills she acquired during her time in Egypt with her parents and later on her own and during odd jobs she did as teenager along with her status as slayer of Ra gained respect of many Abydonians.

\- Someone talked thru radio in English. – Skaara said and gave radio to Danielle.

\- Did Gate activated? – She asked concerned. They have laid the Stargate down and covered in stones both inside and outside the ring. She was sure that Stargate would activate under all that stone but to be sure four people were always guarding the Gate working in shifts.

\- No. I checked with guards. – He quickly answered and as he was a leader of Nagada City's militia after defeat of Ra and because of that he and team in Pyramid had few radios that survived thou Danielle wasn't sure how long spare batteries will last.

\- Strange.

\- Did you hear what they said?

\- They sounded like English but I didn't understand it. I'm sorry Dan'yelle.

\- Don't worry about it. – She said reassuring her brother-in-law before activating the radio, from her spot in the city reaching the Pyramid was hard. – This is doctor Danielle Jackson does anybody receives me?

She didn't expect to hear response in British English. – Hello doctor, this is Harry Potter captain of the _Eclipse_. Do you have anything in common with highly irradiated wreck of Ra's yacht in orbit, doctor?

\- He enslaved people of Abydos and wanted to kill us all with that nuke, we just returned it to him. – Was her answer. – I wasn't aware that British have a spaceship.

She heard a laugh, female laugh, before she got a response to that. – They don't have. _Eclipse _is a private ship. Is it possible to land somewhere near you and talk face to face?

\- Don't worry doctor, we're friendly. – Male added.

\- Next to the Pyramid is okay to you? – Danielle asked.

\- Sure it is. – Female assured her. – See you later, doc.

Danielle looked at concerned Skaara. – Get two of your friends and meet me next to the City's gate. Someone who won't panic. Our guests are friendly. I'll meet you at the gate.

\- Of course Dan'yelle. – He didn't understood most of what she said but trusted her completely.

Danielle quickly packed her stuff and got to home for her MP5 and radio, she too had one.

\- Dan'yelle? – Sha're asked concerned seeing her wife getting weapon from chest and fabric she kept it in for protection.

\- Someone is flying here. They asked on radio to land and are talking in English. We'll meet with them next to the pyramid.

\- Be careful, my Dan'yelle. – Sha're basically ordered her before kissing her deeply. Yes, she loved her wife and wouldn't change anything in her life.

\- I'll be, my Sha're. – It was their term of endearment between them. She reassured her wife before letting her go and quickly walking to Skaara and his team.

.

.

Jasmine and Hadrian Potter exchanged surprised look after the conversation with Doctor Jackson. Yes they already intercepted weak radio signals but talking with someone from Earth was a surprise for them.

\- Astrid, what do you have? – Jazz asked from her co-pilot seat at _Eclipse_'s bridge looking at small hologram of the AI.

\- First squad managed to locate ships databanks. – Astrid answered. As Ra's ship was to irradiated for humans to visit for longer than few minutes unless wearing heavy armour and uses shields to protect himself they send squad of Striker Mechs mixed with Cylons they salvaged from old battlefields of Colonial-Cylon War and then modified them both in case of power supply, armour and programming making them advanced VI with option to be remote controlled by Astrid or them.

Jazz sent icy glare at the AI.

Astrid smiled. – Doctor Danielle Jackson, born July 8, 1968, daughter of Melburn and Claire Jackson née Ballard, worked under Dr. David Jordan, ostracized from the scientific community for her radical theorise involving cross-pollination of ancient cultures and believe that Egyptian pyramids being far older than previously thought. Holds Ph.D.s in archaeology, anthropology and linguistics. Our latest data indicated that she worked as history teacher in High School. Since death of her parents in the accident till her sixteen birthday she's in foster care system, after that she lived on her own. During her teens she was arrested two times for simple battery, both times it was her against another teen under influence and both times charges were dropped. Unfortunately I found only mentions of scholarships and later research grants in the database we copied.

Although they left subspace communicators on Earth they didn't use them as they tried to keep radio silence around Sol System for security reasons and they left second Stargate burry in Antarctica to stop anybody from using it. Of course they had inside _Eclipse_'s cargo bay Stargate they took from planet that no longer could support life and their quantum entanglement communicator, QEC, with enough bandwidth for real-time communication including constant sensory data transmission that would allow them to check newest data on the doctor. Now they were already working on upgrading their network to use QEC for communication.

They even had old photo of Doctor Jackson as they simply copied every available database before leaving Earth.

\- She's quite pretty. – Jazz admitted looking at doctor.

\- True. – Harry agreed. They were together and it didn't matter what they said about other people.

\- So, any ideas how she arrived here? – Jazz asked. They both were worried about answer.

\- Looks like we were too optimistic in our predictions.

\- Good thing is that we didn't hear about Ra's death. – Jazz added and Harry had to agree with her.

\- Right, Astrid prepare to fabricate some rumours that Ra was on a planet closer to Cronus' territory. Even if we manage to create enough chaos to hide what happened here for month or two, it won't be enough. – Harry ordered Astrid as most of his attention was focused on scans of the planet.

\- Already on it. – Astrid assured him. It was thanks to her help that they had way to analyse all the data their sensors collected and make something useful out of it.

\- I'll take us around the planet, look for something interesting. – Jazz said to Harry while taking control over _Eclipse_ she loved flying and flying your own spacecraft is just something you have to experience on your own.

They wanted to get as much data on the planet as possible, after all Ra could have hidden facility somewhere on the planet or more dangerously for everybody hidden transmitter that could send a message about Ra's death across Goa'uld space.

.

Nothing as interesting was detected but focused scan on Pyramid reviled shielded rooms inside it and rather robust cave/tunnel system around the city closet to the Pyramid with twenty six other cites and close to a hundred villages and small settlements scattered around the Pyramid close to oasis. In the city closes to Pyramid _Eclipse_'s scans detected massive underground lake with caves and tunnels leading to it. They only suspected that similar systems were under four other cites that lacked oasis in or next to them.

Other set of sensors that were looking for life sings gave them rough estimation of population, over five hundred thousand.

\- There are four people in the Pyramid plus another four riding some animals from the city closest to it. – Harry said still working on the sensors. – Bet, doc Jackson the four arriving from the City.

\- That's a losers bet. – Jazz answered. – I'll land half a klick from the Pyramid.

\- Take us slowly so they won't panic.

\- Don't worry about it. – She said smiling already travelling at subsonic speeds. For _Eclipse_ that was really slow.

\- Good thing we don't have to change that much. – Harry said with a smile.

Although normally while on board _Eclipse _they wore only underwear or nothing at all they stopped by Abydos to plant both space-based sensors and sensors designed to observe Stargate. Because of that they already wore their bodysuits.

\- Some loose trousers and jacket would be our best option but not a uniform. – Jazz proposed. – And only handguns – She added while slowly landing on land she choose. – Hedwig, you're staying here. – She added as an afterthought to snowy owl sitting at her perch in the back. – We don't need a repeat from last time.

Hedwig give an angry hoot but stayed at her perch.

Jazz and Harry simultaneously rolled their eyes. – Hey, don't complain. – Jazz said to their owl.

.

.

Danielle Jackson observed black, predatory-like looking ship slowly landing next to the Pyramid.

\- At least it's not pyramid-shaped. – She said to herself looking at ship with a tingle of fear as landing skid on nose and two closer to the stern of the ship moved out of the hull.

She didn't see any guns on the hull but other than what looked like cockpit similar to ones on ww2 bombers cockpits she saw nothing that could be recognized.

\- Keep your eyes open but don't shoot. – Danielle said to others, they looked fearful for her but not to the point to start shooting blindly.

When they stopped beside Pyramid only Danielle and Skaara moved toward the ship leaving two of Skaara's militia men here. They were equipped with Ra's energy weapons and were good at shooting from them at range.

\- Dan'yelle, is another false god arrived? – Skaara asked holding his M4A1 carbine.

\- I don't think so. They spoke in English with accent I recognized. I think that whoever has that ship is from Earth.

Hearing that Skaara relaxed visibly.

\- They still could be hostile toward us like any other humans but I don't think so. At least they didn't sound like that. – Danielle said checking her MP5A3's safety. When she did that hatch in the belly of the ship opened at set of Transport Rings lowered.

.

.

\- Activating Transport Rings. – Astrid said while Jazz and Harry stood in the middle of circle painted on the floor to help illustrate where rings located are.

They were accustomed to feeling of transportation to not be bothered by it. They were even doing little experimentation with creating the same effect with their magic.

For this occasion they wore over their bodysuits dark brown cargo pants, combat boots, black t-shirt and leather jackets made out of Basilisk's skin.

On their right hip they had their energy version of M-5 Phalanx pistol from Citadel Space.

They both were taller than woman they recognised as Doctor Jackson, they both were taller than her, with Harry being one point eight two meter and Jazz one point eight meter tall even if Jackson was ten years older than them.

\- Hi, I'm Jazz and he's Harry Potter. – She said smiling before going closer to both Skaara and doctor Jackson without care in the world, she had both kinetic barriers and energy shield up in case of any troubles not to mention magic-based protection, and her jacket being bulletproof just like bodysuit.

It was clear that both of Skaara and Jackson were surprised by her open attitude.

\- I'm Doctor Danielle Jackson and this is Skaara. – Doctor introduced Skaara.

\- Nice to meet you. – Jazz said holding her hand to shake his. Skaara who learned the gesture from O'Neill took her hand.

\- Doctor Jackson, Skaara. – Harry said. – As strange as it sounds we were just wanting to check gate address and found wreck of Ra's yacht destroyed from inside. It's your handiwork doctor?

\- I helped. – Jackson answered; she and Jack had the same idea at the same time.

\- Well, good job but do you have any plans toward other Goa'uld? – Jazz asked.

\- Others? – Doctor asked concerned.

\- Ra was Supreme System Lord of all Goa'uld, when others find out that he's dead other System Lords and some underlings that served under Ra will begin fighting over his territory. – Harry answered. – This planet is on the verge of Ra's territory.

\- There are others. – Danielle said with completely white face understanding what they told her. – Just Egyptian or others two?

\- Most deities till Roman's are based on Goa'uld. – Jazz said. – Not adopted by them, they were the Goa'uld. After Ra discovered and conquered Earth he allowed his brethren to use humans, for a price of course. It didn't take that long for us to become their favourite slaves. – There was obvious disgust in Jazz's voice.

\- "You reproduce as fast as bacteria, you can kill hundreds of thousands of you and you'll still survive, you bodies so easy to repair, your minds so easy to conquer." That's what Ra said to me on his ship. – Danielle explained after quoting him.

\- Dan'yelle, there are others like Ra? – Skaara asked, he wanted to be sure and Dan'yelle wouldn't lie to him, she doesn't lie. – Others that would come and enslave us?

\- I'm afraid it's possible. – Danielle admitted. Right now she was terrified. – Could you tell us more about Goa'uld and situation in the Galaxy?

\- Sure. – Jazz answered. – Want to talk on _Eclipse _or somewhere around here?

\- We have small camp in the Pyramid. – Danielle answered.

\- Works for us. – Harry said.

\- So, how did you exactly arrived here doctor? – Jazz asked while they were walking. – Because you are from Earth right? US if I'm right about your accent

\- You are correct. – Danielle confirmed. – After I managed to decipher address from stones that were used to bury the Gate in the February I was part of team send by US Air Force to scout the planet. I went mostly as translator and because someone who could find an address back to Earth and like I said via radio he tried to kill us all, we returned favour. Others returned to Earth while I stayed here, because of some misunderstanding I was married. – She was little embarrassed saying that, on Earth arranged marriages weren't in use not to mention that no country on Earth approved same-sex marriages.

Skaara laughed hearing her last words. – Father was quite surprised when we discovered that you're a woman but Sha're doesn't seem to complain. – He said still smiling. He walked on his sister-in-law and sister once; it was something he still remembers.

\- That was a misunderstanding on both sides. – Danielle admitted before saying to Potters. – When we arrived to Nagada I was wearing an amulet with symbol of Ra and in uniform like others. I didn't find out till later that Sha're and I were married.

\- Any regrets with how it turned out? – Jazz asked with curiosity but no hostility.

\- As strange as its sound no. We have fallen for each other quite quickly.

\- In that case, our congratulations to you and your wife, doctor. – Harry said in slightly formal tone.

\- Thank you. – She said.

\- Abydonian culture has its differences from Earth's? Every culture has its quirks even those that developed next to each other. – Jazz commented remembering how different culture of magicals was from other cultures on Earth. – Trust us on that.

Danielle nodded to that not sure how to answer that. She noticed differences with main of it being the fact that nobody made her any troubles from being woman married to another woman thou she assumed her status was also responsible for that. She also noticed something else when she told them about when they arrived. – You were surprised that we managed to activate the Stargate.

Harry nodded to that. – Because of technology on Earth and what we saw of Dialing computer we thought that you would be able to activate the Gate in late 1998 or early 1999.

Jazz added mostly to Harry. – We didn't take into account that they will dial planet so close to Earth. Remember 300 light years range.

Groan from Harry made Danielle curious at what that means. – 300LY range?

\- Gate can be open manually to other gate in that range. – Jazz answered.

\- There are only two Gates, at Earth and here. – Danielle protested.

\- Yeah, sure. – Sarcasm was evident in Jazz's voice. – How many symbols are on each Gate?

\- Thirty nine. – Danielle answered.

\- At is thirty eight plus point of origin. – Harry said. – Why would you made a lock with 1 987 690 320 combinations to connect only two planets?

\- And because our computer was limited with range even if we would dial an address that works Gate wouldn't connect. – Danielle understood. – How many Gates are in the Galaxy?

\- We know about over two thousands address. – Jazz answered. – And we're receiving on average two new addresses per month.

\- How? If I can know? – Danielle asked.

\- We hacked DHD's address update software. – Harry admitted. – Whoever wrote DHD's software was a genius. It took over seven years to access that function.

\- DHD? That's how you call the device controlling the Gate?

\- Friend called it that and it stuck. – Jazz answered. – Stands for Dial Home Device.

They entered Pyramid with two of militiamen that come with Danielle and Skaara from the city.

\- You wanted to place sensors here, right? – Danielle asked after they all sat on the cushions with some food taken by them from Nagada shared with them according to Abydonians' customs.

\- It's a planet we knew nothing about other than that it's in Goldilocks zone. – Jazz answered and seeing that nobody understood what she means added. – That it can support life and as we were on the way to Earth we decided to make a quick stop.

\- And what do you plan now? – Danielle asked.

\- That depends as everything on the planet belongs to its population. – Harry answered. – We would like to look around the Pyramid; maybe Ra hid something interesting here.

\- You think there are hidden rooms here? – Danielle asked, her curiosity rising, she loved Indiana Jones movies even if they have little in common with reality.

\- We are sure that there are. – Jazz answered. – It's low possibility but Ra could hide here something interesting, you never know.

\- In exchange we're ready to provide solar powered pumps for water extraction, water purifiers, medicine and myriad of other advanced technologies as wells as books on medicine other sciences. – Harry added.

\- That's very generous offer. – Danielle said astonished. She already knew that even early twentieth century medicine would be very helpful not to mention modern Earth's medicine. Other technologies would also be extremely helpful in making live on Abydos a little easier.

\- Depends on the point of view. – Jazz answered.

Their space mining operation provided them with metals that they sold in Citadel Space or in much lower quantities in Hebridan Space with funds they got going mostly towards acquiring technologies and equipment necessary in production of advanced tech independently. Buying what amounted to fairly primitive colonization equipment is easy compared to buying equipment for military-grade shipyard and production lines for weapons.

\- It's just an offer and right now we still have things to do on Earth continued. – With Earth's Stargate being once again operational we'll make an offer for US.

\- Offer? – Danielle asked.

\- We have Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy. – Harry said with smug smile.

\- And here's your copy doctor. – Jazz added giving doctor Jackson what amounted to a roll of thin plastic material that wasn't much bigger than A4 page.

Jackson looked with interties at strange page, it looked more advanced than everything she saw on Earth when words "activate" and "keep hibernate" appeared on it.

\- E-sheet, something we found on other planet and modified it little. – Harry explained. – Flexible touch-screen with few other functions, there's full tutorial on it. You can touch it with your hands but here is pen that works with it. – Harry showed how to take out pen like device similar to pens she had here. – It has camera for taking photos and filming and runs on solar power. Just left it in the sun for an hour and it will recharge while battery holds for ninety six hours. – That wasn't only way to recharge it but others required source of electricity.

Danielle looked with fascination at what she was offered while Abydonians didn't believe in what they saw. For them it was something close to magic.

\- You are giving it to me not knowing whether I won't go thru the Gate and gave it to others? – She asked.

Both Potters just shrugged. – You're free to do what you want with it. – Jazz assured doctor.

\- Just gave us a month before going to Earth. – Harry added. – Let us try with US' president first.

\- Of course. – Danielle answered. – Do you want me to travel with you? – It was clear that she isn't eager to go just like that to Earth but felt obliged to ask.

\- Maybe not now. – Jazz answered.

\- True, they think I died here. – Jackson said not exactly hiding relief from the fact that they didn't asked her for going with them. She'd probably go but she liked her life here and O'Neill, Kawalsky and Ferretti talked about what kind of information their official reports will have and what they will keep for themselves for rest of their lives to protect Abydonians and she wasn't put them in trouble for lying to their superiors. – I'm not sure that I can help you with your idea.

\- Don't worry doctor. – Harry said not carrying that much and still smiling. – We have few aces in our sleeves.

\- Could you help us defend Abydos? – Danielle asked. As much as she was against violence, she knew that it was necessary part of life sometimes and she was ready to defend her family, and her home. – I know we don't have that much to offer but…

\- Doctor Jackson – Jazz interrupted her – right now we don't have exactly means challenge Goa'uld fleets, each System Lord has at least thousand Ha'taks, capital ships, each capable of glassing planet in a matter of weeks not to mention support crafts like bombers of fighters. We can leave sensors that will detect incoming ships and communicator that will allow you to connect to the data from the E-sheet but right now we don't have more.

\- If another Ra will arrive we'll fight him just like we fought Ra. – Skaara said and other Abydonians nodded in grim determination to protect their freedom. Even now their lives were easier with them not being forced to work in the mines they had more time to grow food and work for their lives.

\- With Stargate blocked you are somewhat protected. – Harry assured everybody. – For anything else, we'll have to find a solution. – Never before they were in situation like this, they have few safe houses scattered across the Galaxy for their agents but nothing population this size. – Best solution for us would be Earth helping out, at least in training you how to fight. Other than that…

\- Hiding would be probably best option. We could try move whole population to other planet or if you want to stay on Abydos we could repurpose and expand caves and tunnels to be liveable with air-condition, running water, lighting, underground farming and housing and like that. – Jazz said. They could do it, building habitats inside asteroids is similar. – It would take some time.

\- Around a year or so. – Harry agreed with Jazz, it would take time. – Right now only think we can do is disabling Transportation Rings you have here. – Harry added. – It's not much but should keep people from getting inside that way.

\- We would be grateful. – Danielle answered; she and Jack used Rings to send nuke to Ra's ship so she understood how dangerous having them still active was.

As they were in the room Harry just activated his Omni-tool and used it to connected with Rings and disable them.

Mostly for appearance sake he rolled his sleeve up showing his Omni-tool and flat screen that was now over it. Half a minute later he said smiling. – And done, Rings are disabled. You can activate them back doctor from E-sheet.

\- You did it, just like that? – Danielle couldn't not believe her eyes; they had tech way ahead of Earth's.

\- It's not first time we needed to deactivate the Rings. – Jazz answered leaving other to speculate.

Danielle nodded. – Of course. I'll inform our leaders about our situation and what are our options. – She couldn't exactly decide for them, not to mention the fact that she liked both ideas of going to other planet and staying here. Abydos reminded her of Egypt and time on archaeological digs there.

.

Little over hour later Potters were once again in space and quickly took aboard _Eclipse _their robots and deployed one sensory satellite in the system equipped with new quantum entanglement comms making their communication untraceable, that combined with dedicated stealth systems, including Distortion Device also know as Cloak and heat sinks making satellite almost impossible to detect from range above ten kilometres.

After that _Eclipse_ entered hyperspace but their destination wasn't exactly Earth but a place in Oort cloud 2.6 light-years away from the Sun deep inside outer Oort cloud and outside heliosphere. Place they went was still in the range of tight-beam short range tachyon-based FTL communication from Earth. Use of tight-beam tachyonic particles made it as secure as laser-based comms.

.

.

_Monday, 8. July 1996_

.

President Jack Ryan, he still couldn't get use to that fact, was working over the documents from Department of Agriculture quite happy that whole war with Iran was finished when his phone ranged.

\- Yes? – He asked.

\- Mr. President director Murray is calling. – One of his secretaries said.

\- Put him thru. – Was Ryan's answer. He was curious what exactly Dan wanted to talk him.

Only few second later he was connected on secured line, not that as President he could use other lines.

\- Hello Mr. President. – Said male voice that certainly wasn't Dan's. From Jack's experience as history professor he could say it belonged to someone still young around twenty. – Sorry for the tricking of your staff but I've some information for you.

Jack's mind was working on highest levels and he knew that already Secret Service was tracking his caller probably with NSA's help. He placed accent as British and that made things interesting.

\- How so? Mr…

\- Warren, Cerbin Warren Mr. President. – They both knew that's an alias. – And you would be surprised how much someone with right equipment and good computer can listen to in the ether. Not to mention find information in computer networks. Among other things I knew who's funeral you were attending at Camp David. It was Mikhail Semyonovich "Misha" Filitov also know as Cardinal of the Kremlin, I also know about your little trip to Hungary in 1981 and what it resulted in, you know certain Bulgarian ending dead in Rome.

President Ryan felt like someone punched him in the gut not many people knew what was just told and he never thought that one of them would talk. – What do you want Mr. Warren? – After the fiasco with Red October and Gerasimov relations with Moscow were bad enough.

\- To help you actually. Have someone you trust look into now closed Project Blue Book that US Air Force led from Cheyenne Mountain.

\- And what do you have in common with that project Mr. Warren?

\- I have manual, phonebook and hitchhiker's guide among other things that would be extremely helpful for you.

Ryan to his displeasure didn't know what that meant.

\- Call me if you want what I offer Mr. President or just want to talk and please tell Secret Service, FBI or whoever will be trying to track this number not to call every minute or I'll be connecting them to random people across the globe. Or don't tell them that so I can have some fun. – There was hint of fun in that voice along confidence, lots of confidence. – I hope you will call me, Mr. President.

.

After talk with Andrea about his unexpected phone call and making sure that they won't call this Warren-guy Ryan had his National Security Advisor in his office listen to short conversation. They were alone in the room and every anti-listening devices was engaged, even Secret Services agents weren't listening.

\- Sounds British to me and he apparently knows things he shouldn't. – Goodley commented. – Not to mention that he managed to call you.

\- Andrea is already working on it, along with CIA and FBI but I want you to check this Project in the Pentagon's Archives.

\- Mr. President? – Ben asked curios, it wasn't exactly job for National Security Advisor, more like a job for some assistant.

\- I never heard of it Ben. – Said Ryan. – Not during my time as NSC Advisor and not now. It means Project, if ever existed, was closed during Rodger's presidency or earlier. I want you to check it.

Ben nodded. – Of course Mr. President.

\- Here's order giving you access to every document connected to Project Blue Book, I want to know if it exist as soon as possible and short briefing when you are ready. – Ryan said giving his advisor his order.

.

After moving thru multiple layers of checkpoints doctor Ben Goodley finally was at one of highest security level archives in the Pentagon.

He was little surprise to see young woman, around twenty eight in US Air Force uniform with first lieutenant's bars, she had short blond hairs, baby blue eyes and book on astrophysics on her desk. According to tag on her uniform she was S. Carter.

\- Doctor Ben Goodley, NSC Advisor, I'm looking for documents regarding Project Blue Book. – He said giving orders from President Ryan.

Lieutenant quickly read orders he gave her. – From which year, doctor?

\- I'm sorry?

\- Project begun in 1988 and was closed in February. – Was her response.

\- I need documents on what Project Blue Book really was. – He answered rather surprised at her knowledge on the project.

\- Please come with me doctor. – Carter said taking forms, pad and a trolley with her.

\- Of course. How did you know about Project, lieutenant? – Goodly asked.

Carter answered only after few seconds; he had access to every information on the Project so she could tell him. – I worked on it. – She decided to not mention more than necessary.

Almost minute later they were at right place.

\- Archaeological data, wormhole physics and models, and Dialing computer data are here. – She said pointing at cardboard boxes. – Expenses, personnel data, and video recordings are at section V-31, Abydos mission Z-12.

\- Right now, I'll take those. – Goodly said.

Carter quickly filled forms and put boxes on the trolley before having Goodly sign the forms.

\- If you don't now astrophysics doctor there's synopsis containing both explanation in layman's terms and hundred paged dictionary explaining scientific terms. For better understanding I can recommend few books.

\- You? – NSC Advisor asked sceptically while looking at lieutenant not actually believing her.

She just shrugged nonchalantly before answering. – I created model they used and wrote Synopsis, sir. – With that they returned to Carter's desk where she quickly put everything needed in the computer system.

\- Have a nice day doctor. – She said. Her work was done.

Goodly decided to risk, if she really was part of the Program than he hit jackpot and she could help him save hours of reading thru all those documents, in not than nothing would be lost. – Lieutenant, what manual, phonebook and hitchhiker's guide tell you when thinking of the Project?

He knew he hit jackpot when he saw her face.

\- Well?

\- It could mean nothing but it's if someone really has just manual to It; that would be … wow.

\- Lieutenant?

\- To understand it you need to know what Project Blue Book was working on, doctor. – Carter said to him.

\- Can you explain it to me? I have necessary clearance. – He pointed out his order from the President.

Cater nodded and opened box marked as archaeological. It was one of seventy boxes with that mark but she knew was she was giving him before.

Quickly form them box she removed envelop with photos.

\- In 1928 archaeological expedition under Professor Paul Langford fund It in Giza. – She started giving doctor picture of a strange, round object. – Covered in stones with strange symbols and hieroglyphs that nobody could translate. In 1939, after ww2 begun Object was transported to US and in 1988 Project Blue Book begun with goal of understanding what the Object was and if possible how to activate it under the doctor Catherine Langford, daughter of professor Langford. – She continued to speak while giving doctor next pictures. – They managed to remove extremely small pieces of the Object and check its composition only to find traces of unknown elements next to molybdenum, iridium, gold and carbon. Later they discovered that Object holds electric charge and with sufficient charge inner ring can rotate and chevrons move.

She could see disbelief on Goodly's face.

\- I was assigned to the Project in 1993, in 1994 we managed to create primitive interface between our supercomputer and Object but only in late 1995 we managed to create programmes that could interpret data we received and send data to it. In early 1996 doctor Langford recruited Doctor Danielle Jackson who managed to decipher hieroglyphs on the stones that covered the Object and find out its name, Stargate. She also discovered working address.

\- Stargate? – Goodly repeated.

\- Yes. From our understanding it creates artificial wormholes that allow for near instantaneous travel on interstellar distances. In February eight-man team was send thru the Stargate to address doctor Jackson managed to decipher. Week later three of them returned.

\- So what words I told you mean to you? – Doctor asked.

\- Manual is pretty obvious, somebody knows how to correctly use the Stargate, including how to communicate with it in more advanced way than we could accomplish. Our Dialing computer was so primitive its miracle we managed to get the Gate working. Did you notice how many glyphs there are on the Gate? – She asked doctor.

\- Quite a lot and nine chevrons. – Doctor answered.

\- Address that Doctor Jackson deciphered consisted of six coordinates and point of origin. Its seven glyphs. There are thirty nine glyphs on the Gate. Phonebook could simply mean that someone has possibly multiple addresses for the Gate.

\- We didn't try other combination? – Goodly asked.

\- Before Doctor Jackson' discovery we tired over five hundred combination but with seventh glyph being always the same it means nothing. After we got seventh symbol only two dozen tests were conducted. There are close to two billions combinations of glyphs assuming each glyph can be used only once so those tests mean absolutely nothing. – Carter explained. – Besides it's possible that we don't know something important about how to open the Gate. Like I said our computer is primitive so it's possible that data necessary for other address is simply ignored.

\- And hitchhiker's guide?

Now Carter's eyes were basically glowing. – Douglas Adams created a radio comedy "The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy" that later become a book. I have few ideas what that could mean.

Ben Goodly paled a little in understanding. – I think I too have few ideas. – He agreed. – My I use your phone? – He asked pointing at phone at her desk.

\- Sure. – It's not like she could stop him.

Doctor Goodly quickly dialled White House and not even minute later he was talking to President Ryan.

\- Ben, did you found anything? – President asked.

\- Even better. I have a lieutenant that worked in the Project. She can explain everything better that I could. I also have documents regarding the Project.

\- Give me a second Ben. – Was Ryan's response and Goodly was put on hold. Not even minute later President was back on the phone. – Take her and any documents you think are necessary and get here. Better yet, give me that lieutenant.

\- President for you. – Goodly said giving lieutenant Carter the phone.

\- Mr. President. – She said in formal voice.

\- Lieutenant, doctor Goodly tells me that you were working in the Project, is that true?

\- Yes sir. From November 1993 till project was cancel in February this year. – She answered.

\- Than I want you coming with doctor Goodly to brief me about it.

\- But sir, I've my …

\- That's an order lieutenant. I will take care of that. Is that clear?

\- Yes, sir.

\- Great. Before you gave me doctor Goodly back, I would like to know your name lieutenant.

\- Carter, Samantha Carter, sir.

\- Then I will see you soon Lieutenant Carter.

NSC Advisor took the phone. – Yes, Mr. President?

\- Just how important the project is?

\- Extremely sir.

\- Than get you asses here Ben.

.

To be honest lieutenant Samantha Carter was rather out of her comfort zone when she left Pentagon with doctor Goodly with documents about Project Blue Book, having orders in the Pentagon from the President allowed her to leave even if she was on duty. Not the mention that right now she was in the backseat of governmental SUV driven by Secret Service agent on the way to White House.

Still she kept calm thinking to herself that it's just another briefing for the superior, even if she was in the Air Force for only week. She tried to not think why she was leaving the Air Force. Hell, she already has a great job offer and was already preparing for moving to West Coast.

\- Don't worry lieutenant; just tell the President what you know about project. He will ask you some questions but if you don't know the answer don't worry about it.

\- Yes sir. – She answered calmly.

.

Moving thru White House's security was somewhat easy thanks to Sam's military id and the fact that she was on the orders from the President. After she singed proper security clearances she was let in.

She was rather impressed when along doctor Goodly she entered Oval Office and had to admit it was an impressive room.

\- Mr. President. – She said snapping at attention.

\- At ease Ms. Carter. – Jack Ryan said, she was a lieutenant and it's traditional to talk to lieutenants as Mr. /Ms.

Rather quickly Lieutenant Carter begun informing President about Project Blue Book and Stargate itself to the extent of her knowledge.

\- After colonel O'Neill returned with majors Kawalsky and Ferretti project was put on hold and later disbanded. No more tests with potential address combinations were conducted and I was transferred to the Pentagon's Archives. I'm not sure what exactly happen on their mission but considering that only three people returned from eight-man team and from what I saw they had physics package from B83 nuclear bomb while leaving they've run into something. – Carter seeing rather white face of the President and NSC Advisor told her that they understood what she told them. – I can't say why you weren't informed Mr. President but with President Durling dead along with Chiefs of Staffs it's possible that it's a bureaucratic error.

Jack Ryan remembered to well chaos that accompanied him becoming the President.

While Sam was telling the President what she knew about Project President was looking at the photos made during the Project and thru few some documents, he noticed something interesting.

\- Thank you for your explanation Ms. Carter. – He said in normal voice. – With your explanation I can agree with you what the proposition meant. – She told him her theory. – I have just one question, why were you moved from scientific position to archives and degraded from captain to lieutenant?

\- It has no connection to the Project. – Sam protested, her voice was respectful but with a steel in it.

\- Yes, I'm curious. – President said.

\- Because my assistance could be needed higher-ups decided that keeping me till my contract ends in force instead of dishonourably discharged under DADT. – She said in not carrying voice, long ago she accepted the fact.

Both Ryan and Goodly knew about "Don't ask, don't tell" policy put in place by Bob Fowler during his short stay as the President. Ryan although a catholic had a neutral stance toward the homosexuals, Al Trent was his friend. In Jack's opinion discharging people because of their orientation was stupid, plain and simple.

\- My girlfriend wasn't so lucky but Air Force lost with her great doctor with double specialisation in general surgery and immunology. With Project cancelled I'll be out in a week, free to work on things I like. – She decided against adding that she will be earning more than President does, it wouldn't be good taste.

Jack Ryan nodded. – Already got new job? – He asked in friendly tone.

\- Yes, sir.

\- Well, our loss is your gain Ms. Carter. From my place I'm sorry that your situation was resolved in this way. Please say that I'm sorry for what happen to your girlfriend.

Sam Carter was rather shocked by what she heard. – Thank you sir. I'll.

\- I'll have Secret Service drive you back to the Pentagon. Have a good life Ms. Carter.

\- Thank you sir. Sir, both Janet and I would stay in force if not for DADT. – She added before saluting him once again and going out. Secret Service agent was already waiting to escort her out.

Jack Ryan looked at his NSC Advisor and said. – And thanks to stupid policy we lost someone that was instrumental in opening the Stargate. – Although lieutenant was modest and tried to downplay her part it was obvious for Jack that she was responsible for success of the Project. – I'm curious how many others were lost that way.

\- I don't know sir.

\- Neither do I but even without any moral grounds discharging people based on their sexuality is a waste of resources spent on training them.

\- Something for Secretary Bretano to look into?

\- And Arnie. – Jack agreed. – Now that we knew what Project Blue Book is; I want you to talk with Bretano and Robby Jackson about it. Get bigger picture and have Stargate under constant guard, if there are other address then we need to keep an eye on it.

\- Yes sir. And what about Lieutenant Carter?

\- Leave her alone, she's out of Air Force. Maybe if we could offer her position of civilian consultant later on.

.

.

After that:

* Jack Ryan, Jazz and Harry make a deal about cooperation in exploration

* moving SGC to a base set up in Oort Cloud – 2ly from Earth

* Cheyenne Mountain serves as connection point to SGC; modified programming in DHD allows them to redirect Earth's address to new SGC

* Sam Carter and Janet Frasier are recruited into the program as civilians

* soldiers in the Project get gen therapy like N7 from Mass Effect

* Evacuation of Abydonians

* Exploration of Abydos; they are getting Eye of Ra and plate with clues to Atlantis

* Sha're isn't kidnapped, decided to learn to become M.D; Skaara opts to become solider

* working on supplying exploration teams with equipment including Earth's shuttles based on UH-60 Blackhawks designed to travel thru the Stargate as well as fighter and attack crafts

* raid on Chulak to get slaves free and extract one of Potter's informants – Teal'c of Chulak while leaving Cronus to get the blame

* creating diplomatic ties with Nox, not really good but they don't burry the gate

* when Tollans arrive they help them to the Nox but in the same time teams work on extracting every possible tech from their planet

* Cassandra's civilisation is still destroyed; Cassandra adopted by Janet and Sam

* Apophis doesn't attack the Earth

* Jolinar is easily detected; captured and extracted before contacting the Tok'ra

* Relations with Tok'ra aren't exactly good

* Earth – known as Terrans – starts hit and run attacks on System Lords, Jaffa Rebellion starts earlier

* Citadel Space turns out to be cut off from rest of the Galaxy by Furling's security system against disease that made Ancients to the Pegasus; system "mutated" and started to systematically harvesting every sentient being in their space(Reapers); Potters and some forces from Earth help against them

* Anubis raise is quicker detected thanks to sensors around the galaxy

* Battle against Anubis results in him being trapped in black hole

* Around 2004 is disclosure to people of Earth

* easier war against Wraith


	7. Idea 3 Arcadians and Cylons - part 1

**Author's notes**

I don't own Harry Potter, Battlestar: Galatica or Stargate franchises.

That's all I have. Feel free to adopt this story and develop it on your own without asking for permission.

For explanataion for how magic work you can use my o my other fic Jazz Potter, Harry Nereth and fail of Voldemort.

PS. I'm not native English speaker and while I took my equivalent of A-levels in English and tired to double check my work but grammar mistakes are quite probable.

.

So it's a story after Harry Potter and some of others decided to leave Earth after Voldemort was killed by Harry and Dumbledore moved to get more power. Now Harry's is an admiral and accident leaves ship under his command long way from home at the begining of a Cylon attack. Harry/Daphne/Tracey.

.

_Wednesday, 7. April 2004_

.

Walking Reed Street Harry Potter, age twenty seven but not looking more than twenty four, one pointy eighty three meter high with emerald-green eyes and athletic figure more of runner or swimmer than bodybuilder couldn't help but feel proud in what was accomplished here.

.

He was after all one of key people in creating Arcadia in the first place or for some he was The key person. After all it started as a place for few mugglebornes and half-bloods plus odd pure-bloods with their families that he recruited to help him in trying to change magical Brittan and bring it into twentieth century not to mention twenty first century

Now twenty two million five hundred sixty two thousand people were living here both magical and non-magical and they were prospering having small but robust economy that imported only luxury and high-tech goods from Earth while exporting rear-Earth metals plus gold via shell corporations. Most of their population divided in two groups, adult magicals that wanted to leave or already left magical world from one reasons or families of young magicals that after being informed about magical world before any magical government contacted them and status of their kids there decided to join them.

Arcadia itself was a marvel of non-magical and magical engineering being built inside still unnamed by people of Earth asteroid in Kuiper belt just behind Neptune's orbit. Inside class M, over 1 587km long, 492km wide and 427km high planetoid, was hidden most impressive structure.

Even with planetoid being one piece instead of loosely kept together by gravity boulders like many other they saw they wanted to be safe and with help of magic they managed to do it. Deep inside planetoid was located The Shell, in a shape similar to rectangular cuboid 290km long and 120km wide and high with rounded edges. Shell was made of the same materials as rest of planetoid but twenty times denser thanks to magic and was twenty meters thick. Thanks to density and thickness Shell is capable of shielding its occupants from even highest levels of radiation.

Inside Shell were sixteen cylinders in pairs to counter precession in two levels of eight cylinders, each being 100km in length and diameter of 20km. All but two cylinders at lower level were used as living areas mixed with parks, schools, entertainment, and business areas, stadiums for magical and non-magical sports but no industry. There were also forests, lakes, rivers and beaches on the cylinders. Last two cylinders were used as nature reserves for both magical and non-magical species.

Most space between cylinders was taken by industry, both heavy and light that was automated in most parts. Also in that space were vertical farms, orchards and pastures for farm animals run mostly by House-elves that loved having something to do.

Between the levels of the cylinders, practically in the middle of The Shell, was located city centre of Arcadia, 7 000 square kilometres with administrative, entertainment and business areas with parks in between and only few thousand people living here. Schools as well as University of Arcadia were also located in this area as well as sport stadiums for magical and non-magical sport that could put to shame many stadiums that are back on Earth. With ceiling being 2.8km above ground and illusion wards like those used in Hogwarts' Great Hall combined with technology weather and day cycles were identical like that on Earth eliminating feeling of claustrophobia.

For quick and efficient travel across all areas of Arcadia had robust system of Vanishing Booths that were based on the idea behind Vanishing Cabinets but able to connect other Booths in system like Floo Network and like with Floo Network most people had Booth in their home and only them and people that allowed them or law enforcement could use them.

Cars and motorbikes were also popular, both privately owned and rental self-driving kind, most of them was build here but few were exported and converted to work on electricity, although magic used in some parts made implementing the same technology on Earth impossible right now.

Maglev network is also quite popular as fast way of travel though was mostly used for transporting the cargo.

In addition to that, throughout whole Arcadia was designated apparition points in public areas as apparition to the middle of the sidewalk was considered rude.

It was blend of magic and technology that they were able to create Arcadia as it is today, not just as a small base for few hundred people. It was magic that allowed for Earth-level gravity inside parts of The Shell while inside some factories or spaceport there was no gravity at all. O'Neill cylinders create their own gravity thru spinning but used magic to keep air out of vacuum area that allowed them for near friction-less spin while cylinders are open to allow cars and trains free movement. If magic fails special shutters will close. For the same security reason they didn't use space expansion wards on the cylinders even if they could increase available surface twelvefold.

Also thanks to combination of magic and technology they were able to power Arcadia using fusion reactors. Use of magic in fusion reactors was like using cheats in games allowing them to not only reinforce reactors to survive radiation, higher temperature and pressure than non-magical reactors can but also for heat-electricity converters that have 100% efficiency, something not exactly possible with without it. Even so, with data from working fusion reactors Harry and more importantly doctors Iza and Feliks Twardowski, one of few people that knew of Arcadia since the beginning and live on Earth were close to building pure non-magical fusion reactor.

.

Reed Street was part of rather small area that looked over Arcadia's spaceport located at each of The Shell and connected to outside space via tunnel that was created in the same way as Shell and was 70km long, 9km in diameter and if protected by both magical shields and blast doors that can close tunnel in eight different places. Air was stooping from rushing out at the edge of The Shell by wards based on bubblehead charm though plasma shield, piece of tech that could stop air from leaving was in last stages of development.

Harry really liked this area of Arcadia with cafes, parks and small reminder that they are in fact living in the space.

Walking he nodded and even spoke to few people he didn't know. He had enough time to get used to being one of most respectable people in Arcadia. He was its co-founder after all. He like being respected for that instead the boy-who-lived crap everyone believed in Brittan because he actually did something to earn the respect people were showing to him.

If he wanted to he could easily run for President and possibly win but he had enough politics with him being an Admiral. Luckily Amelia Bones, woman only four years older than his parents, was one of purebloods that supported him back on Earth and now was serving her second turn as the President with bicameral Parliament for six years.

Looking at Arcadia's spaceport Harry always smiled.

He leaned on guardrail and looked at the port that was to his left with tunnel being to his right he had good look at area massive open area 40km long, 30km between tunnel entrance and roads leading inside the Shell and 14km high only partially filled with hangars, landing pads, construction yards and docks located not only at the bottom but across multiple levels. Of course there were wards designed to stop people or object from failing down.

Arcadia's spaceport was actually much bigger than they need right now but it was considered good investment for the future as most of their industrial output was directed to expanding The Shell to add eight new cylinder to as third row making the Shell wider. From what Harry knew at least two cylinders will be used to expand their nature sanctuaries for different climates.

Right now Arcadian Fleet had twenty one _Independence_-class cargo ships that were similar in size to ww2 Victory cargo ships able to carry 9 000t of cargo to and from Earth, six _Janssen_-class tankers, based on _Independence_-class and designed to carry in their tanks deuterium and helium-3 for fusion reactors, ninety eight _Vanguard_-class shuttles being similar both in size and function to V-22 Osprey and thirty six _Albatross_ shuttles that are more similar to Boeing 737 Next Generation airplane that served exactly that role serving as transports between Arcadia and Earth.

More military part of the Fleet was much smaller as they were only people in the Sol System capable of travelling beyond low Earth orbit but their collective experience, Harry's stubbornness and fact that Arcadian's economy is close in some regards to post-scarcity economy allowing them to build ships quickly as long as they have plans for ships.

Right now they had forty eight F/M-02 _Hawk_ multirole fighters, twelve _Vanguard_ shuttles in Sentry version that can serve as both SWACS and EW crafts, eight _Silence_-class stealth frigate, little over 70m long and _Flying Dutchman_ a unique ship that was in fact Harry's flagship that he financed mostly out of his own pocket and serves as Arcadian's exploration ship that already has five successful expeditions to solar systems relatively close to Earth. She was also serving as a carrier for smaller vessels as she was like giant compared to them.

Thinking about ships in the port Harry couldn't help but smile.

Each of them was designed and build with idea of being invisible to anyone on Earth and although they all were equipped with Disillusionment system their hulls were covered in a material similar in principles to Vantablack that absorbs almost all radio waves and visible light with heat sinks and hull cooling system designed to reduce frigate's temperature to match that of an asteroid or even that of background radiation but even with them _Silence _frigates were class in themselves with a angular shape somewhat similar to F-117 Nighthawk but overall shape similar to that of a shark.

In truth frigates were first big scale warships they designed and put into service of Arcadian Navy as their stealth was good enough to work against their magic-based FTL sensors.

_Dutchman_ was much different than frigates but it was something in that mat black ship that …

\- Sometimes I think you love your ship more than your wives. – Familiar voice took him back to the reality.

Turing to his left Harry saw woman that ten years ago would hide behind pink hairs now she kept her mostly natural look with characteristic for Blacks aristocratic features although she still looked somewhat care-free with her wild black hairs that made her look similar to her mother or aunt not that she stopped changing her looks. She just did it less often not that stopped her from looking at most as twenty five years old. It was both her talents and being magical in first place.

\- That's a blunt lie and you know that Dora Bones. – Harry replied smiling at his long time friend and distant cousin thru his grandmother Dorea Black.

\- Yeah, sure. – She didn't compliantly believe him.

Harry smiled.

Nymphadora Bones née Tonks was one his best friends and wife of Amelia Bones who after getting rid of her glamour stopped looking like being only few years younger than McGonagall. As far he knew Tonks and Amelia became an item during their final days on Earth when Tonks served as Amelia's bodyguard and they still had hopes for peaceful reformation of magical Brittan. Since those days both women married and already have four daughters with Dora carrying fifth right now even if right now pregnancy wasn't visible. It was her third pregnancy as Amelia gave birth to two girls.

\- So, where are both Mrs. Potter? – Dora asked leaning on the rail and looking with Harry at the port.

\- Daphne was called in for an emergency at hospital for few hours ago and Tracey should be already onboard. _Dutchman_ will be ready to sail out in two days. Don't worry we will be here when little Sam will be ready to pop out.

Tonks punched him in his arm. – You better. You are her only uncle. – Few seconds later she added. – You really love space don't you? That's why you are still financing sci-fi shows?

\- Of course. Not to mention that I like them. – Harry answered smiling. He was financial power behind sci-fi TV series that could rival many movies in special effects that was based on Arcadia and ships they use though without magic. He also financed two anime series with magic as they knew it in space.

Dora smiled at him. – You like that you are telling everybody where we are and nobody believes in it.

\- Some actually believes. There are websites dedicated to theories about our existence. I mean we shot zero-G some scenes in real zero-G environment or even in space. Studio had to simply change some things during postproduction and with computers TI is producing it wasn't a problem.

Twardowski Twines, Feliks and Wiktoria were Harry's friends and heads of Twardowski Industries, international company working mostly in electronics, aeronautics, motorization and weapons industries provided Arcadians with both industrial bases and knowledge necessary for them to build technological components for Arcadia and their ships in the early days, now they still had a branch here.

\- Luckily you will be in range of the Network so lack of your favourite TV series won't be a problem. – Dora pointed out happily.

\- Once we set up the relays. And I won't be only one happy for it. – Harry answered. – Wanna go with me? – He asked looking at his ship.

\- Sure, I have today's off. – Dora said in care-free tone.

.

Looking for last time from the port and ships he feel pride at small fleet and what it's represents.

After all he built his first spaceship when he was thirteen years old and Apparition Drive at fifteen.

His first ship was one-man fighter-like craft size of F-22 Raptor, second was slightly bigger four-man craft in much different configuration that made it more of a van than plane. Third was a shuttle craft similar in size to Boeing 737-200 that was used in the first year of work on creating Arcadia and served as prototype for _Albatross_ -class.

Compared to them or _Silence_-class _Flying Dutchman_ was something entirely else, something that will serve in the future as base for UNSC Infinity from Halo game series even if _Dutchman _wasn't that big she was biggest ship ever build by humanity with Arcadia being only bigger structure.

She's 2 624.6m long, between 267.2m and 364.4m wide, and 422.8 and 448.68m high smooth, slightly sloped hull on both dorsal and ventral sides and like every other ship operated by Arcadians she too was designed to be extremely hard to detect via radars, LIDARs and thermal observation to a point where even she can become almost indistinguishable from an small asteroid.

Even with _Dutchman _being military ship her armament was hidden under stealth panelling, necessary for keeping low detection profile and to protect weapons from damage. She was armed with 4 spine-mounted, 800m long railguns that use magic to conjure and propel projectiles at .05c with lower each projectile having energy of 12 megatons with one shot per 90s per railgun and range of 5 000km before projectiles will simply disappear. For closer anti-ship engagements _Dutchman _has 32 turrets with 2 4m long railguns in each, five each on dorsal and ventral side of bow and stern with first turret far to the side on sloped part of hull, second on the middle part further behind the first, third being mirrored of the first, fourth being behind second but on the sloped part closer to the middle and fifth being mirrored image of fourth so all five can shoot forward on zero elevation. Only twelve turrets located in the middle were in different position with on ventral, and three on dorsal pointing forward and three pointing backward in a arrowhead formation with one on the middle part being ahead of the turrets on sloped part of hull, these turrets were little higher than those on bow or stern so they too can shoot with zero elevation. Each railgun could fire 2 shots per minute with range of 1 000km, speed of 0.005 and energy of 10kilotons. _Dutchman_ also has 24 exotic particles beam weapon with twelve on port and starboard side, each beam weapon could shoot sustained 1s beams every 30s with range of 15km and speed of 1 500m/s.

For additional firepower _Dutchman_ was equipped 2 banks of 12 missiles launcher on the bow, 4 banks of 8 missiles launcher in each bank per sloped side and 2 banks of 10 launcher on the stern, in total 172 launchers with each bank of launchers connected one arsenal. In all arsenals ready to fire _Dutchman_ has 3 440 flechette missiles, with each carrying 76 smaller anti-fighter missiles with each being equal in power to 81mm mortar round, 1 376 anti-ship missiles equipped with shaped charges capable of piercing up to 6m thick steel armour, 344 missiles equipped with 40 megatons fusion warhead, 16 missiles equipped with Zero-Point Energy crystalline storage, basically batteries for magic, set to realise whole energy in one go with energy being disposable and 1 032 disposable recon drones that are launched from the same system.

_Dutchman _of course was also equipped with robust point-defence system that consists of 336 anti-aircraft railguns in 6barrel Gattling gun configuration with 1m long barrels rate of fire being 900 shots per minute, with range of 5km at speeds of 1 200m/s with 42 each side expect bow and stern where 36 anti-aircraft railguns were located and 144 infrared pulse lasers with effective range of 6km and capable of foreign 15 pluses per minute.

She was protected by advanced shields based on magical shields and an alloy of carbon, iridium, titanium and tungsten that thanks to use of magic in the construction was pure of any unwanted elements and was fused to become single object on molecular levels to create no weak spots

_Dutchman_'s build in a double hull configuration with additional internal support structure with each hull being between 4.5m and 6m thick with space between hulls being between 1.8m to 2.4m thick and was divided into hundreds of thousands of small compartments each coated with a plastic self-sealing material and filled with a mixture of water and one of Twardowski Industries invention that when combined with water creates non-Newtonian fluid capable of stooping shrapnel or small rounds from hitting inner hull but more importantly serves as radiation absorbent providing additional protection for the crew.

She might serve as exploration ship but while designing and building her Harry wanted to create ship that will tell everybody that they don't want to mess with them. After all there's never bad idea to have a big stick while being polite, paraphrasing Theodor Roosevelt.

.

\- Did you heard about situation in Brittan? – Dora asked while they were walking toward nearest Booth that will take them lower, to _Dutchman_'s dock.

She may be first lady but she was also deputy of Deputy Director of Intelligence of ASI, Arcadia Intelligence Service. She achieved this position on her own merit and had access to intelligence they gathered. With Harry holding rang of Admiral he had access to ASI reports as technically whole of Arcadia's Navy was under his command.

\- Us contacting first-gens is progressing rather nicely. – He pointed out. – Were there any troubles?

It was one of operation under ASI that used some of shuttles technically under his command. They contacted first-gen witches and wizards in Brittan and other countries, mostly western countries. Both those that were already adults as well as families of kids attending magical schools and before they were contacted by their magical government.

\- No. It's Dumbledore increasing monitoring of magicals in Brittan. – Dora said. They had privacy charms around them since they started talking. – With new system he will be able to tell when you use even simple lumos.

\- And I thought that Brittan cannot become even more of police state than already was. – He said dejected. – How much trouble it'll cause for us?

\- Nothing significant. – Dora assured him. – Our people are already using masking charms so unless they have massive case of bad luck everything should be alright for them.

\- But we have to focus on getting first-gens out of Brittan ASAP. – Harry finished her thought. They knew what first-gens were for Dumbledore in his greater good shit.

\- Good thing we got registering equipment out of Ministry. – Dora said smiling, she and five aurors that joined them get necessary equipment as well as documents on known mugglebornes and what they couldn't take they've destroyed.

\- Yeah, very good. How many people we have left to contact?

\- Around two thousand from what I remember.

Harry nodded. He was sure that in the end it will be more around ten thousand people after all most of first-gens left have already formed families or are small kids with parents and siblings that are still unaware of magic.

.

When they were at _Dutchman_'s dock they stepped thru first scanners designed to identify people that want to come closer to the ship and if necessary stun them. Scanners were able to properly detect and identify people even if they use invisibility cloaks, spells like glamours, polyjuice potion, transfiguration or those that are Metamorphmagus. Additionally scanners search for traces of potions and spells that could alter one's mind and searched for enchanted objects classifying them and if necessary raising an alarm. Their safety precautions were rather necessary considering their abilities.

Next set of scanners was in front of airlocks when traps from _Dutchman _were extended to the dock. Right now only ten airlocks on port side were open as already every necessary equipment was loaded onboard.

When they stepped into the airlock _Dutchman_'s checked them like scanners outside but also checked them for any diseases before adjusting shield on the other side of airlock that prevents anybody from entering when both sets of doors are open. They used one of main airlock that twenty people could use without any problems there was a chance that someone could try sneak in with them.

With grey-blue metallic walls of the _Dutchman_ that created a feeling that they are on a combat ship made Dora little out of place as she was in a suit that according to her was much better than robes western magical world still clings on to.

Harry one the other hand was wearing dark blue working uniform that consisted of black combat boots, cargo pants and shirt in dark blue and black t-shirt under the shirt. He had four black stars stating his rank on shoulder marks, patch with "H. Potter" over his left breast with Arcadia's flag on left arm and patch showing ghost ship with "Flying Dutchman" under the ship on his right arm.

His uniform was made out of fireproof materials but had sawn into it runs designed to provided him with additional fire and temperature protection, shield capable of withstanding small arms fire or up to medium level spells, provide pressure and atmosphere while in vacuum and to make him invisible both in visible light and infrared making him undetectable for thermal imaging. Of course runs could work only limited amount of time before they burn out under channelled magic. Uniforms of his crew had the same capabilities as his giving them an advantage in case of emergencies.

As they stepped out of the airlock person appeared. She wasn't wearing uniform like Harry but a sundress; she was around one point seven meter tall with long blond hair, grey eyes and looked to be around Harry's age.

\- Admiral. – She said with respect but otherwise friendly voice.

\- Hello Astrid. – Harry said like he was greeting good friend. – How many times I told you to call me by my name?

\- Two thousand seventy six. – Astrid answered.

\- So please do that.

\- Harry you knew that she won't do that. – Dora said knowing _Dutchman_'s AI very well.

\- Yet I'm still trying. – Harry responded. – How's the ship Astrid? – He asked before going toward the aft but ignoring Vanishing Booth, they can walk those few hundred meters.

\- Everything is working just fine. – Astrid assured him. – Commander Potter is currently conducting check of Apparition Drive.

Harry nodded. – And supplies?

\- Everything but crew's personal equipment is loaded and secured. All six vertical farming rooms are in excellent condition just like animal pens with space expansion wards operating without fluctuation with those in animal pens operating at fifteen percent of possible expansion. Magical saturation of rooms four and six is within limits.

\- At least we won't die from hunger. – Harry joked.

Thanks to use of space expansion wards _Dutchman_ had more than enough space to grow vegetables, herbs and some mushrooms in vertical farming as well as raise animal like cows, chickens, sheep, goats and fish in aquaponic section. Vertical farming rooms that were saturated with magic and were used to grow magical plants necessary in potions. Both plants and animals were being cared for by house-elves under Dobby's command even if they also took care of ship as a whole.

\- Even without on-board facilities _Dutchman_ posses enough stored food for whole crew for ten years. – Astrid answered Harry. – Additionally fruit trees in world-room will be ready for picking in next month. Wards in world-room are also working without fluctuations.

World-room was something Harry was rather proud off as it was his design. Thanks to carefully created space expansion wards world-room had 16 square kilometres with artificial lake, park and fruit trees and bees. Although the last ones were controlled via set of wards to stop them from attacking the crew. More impotently world-room had illusionary sky and horizon that makes you feel like you are on a planet.

Space expansions wards were also in liberal use in storage rooms and living quarters providing crew with quarters that are more like flat or apartment rather than crew quarters on military ship. Even with that quarters were design to be able to safely shrunk and become more like quarters expected on military ship as magic is diverted from space expansion wards into more important systems. Ironically doing it in a safe way requires magic but it's a onetime expanse instead of constant usage.

As they walked to main engineering room from which _Dutchman _can be controlled Astrid updated Harry on ship's status. They didn't have to stop and input codes to the doors as they were keyed into system and Astrid was working for them. All these doors were of course designed to prevent ship-wide decompression, spread of fire or boarding actions. Corridors were also designed with a thought about zero-G situations with a rails and marks indicating ceiling and floor.

.

Even with engineering being inside armoured citadel along with bridge/CIC, backup bridge/control room, crew quarters and few other places doors leading to it were meter and a half thick just like to walls around it. And to be honest Main Engineering Room was bigger than CIC being three levels tall. It was like that because while bridge is a brain of a ship this room was his heart or at least brainstem and for safety reasons they were build without any space expansion wards as they need magic for continued work.

They exited a second, middle, level and even with consoles between them was 46m long and 7m wide gap in deck inside which ideal although semitransparent holographic model of _Dutchman_ in 1:64 scale was present with various systems and subsystems being highlighted. Along shorter side of the gap was eight consoles while along longer were thirty four consoles. Harry, who was leading designer of _Dutchman_ knew very wall that most of what looks like lockers along the walls are instead housings for control crystals, both in a form of processors and magical with runes on them, of ship's systems, two other sets of crystals were placed throughout the ship with only one set being required for system to work properly. Only exception to housings were doors on the wall opposite to one they entered, sixteen real lockers holding emergency weapons and spacesuits and 6m wide and 2m high "window" that right now showed what looked like Apparition Drive Core. It was in fact multi-touch screen and one of favourite ways for Tracey Potter to work with on diagnostics. Both upper and lower levels had the same layout

Each console was relatively the same, heavily using technology created by Twardowski Industries and adapted to be used with magic-based systems. Each console had three 21.5-innch flat computer screens made out of glass-like material with outer two being angled toward the user that could also serve as touch-screens with a normal keyboard, although with added keys to the sides and above function keys, mouse and additional multi-touch screen next to it. Each console had an ergonomic chair designed to be comfortable for multiple body types over long term use.

More important part was the fact that each console had a computer more powerful than Intel ASCI White supercomputer and when not in use serves as additional resource for each _Dutchman_'s four computer cores with each of them putting to shame two thousand of Japanese NEC Earth Simulator supercomputers combined. It was possible thanks to excellent cooling system but more importantly crystal-based processors with each crystals having between two hundred and twenty five thousand separate processors, and they were already working on optical-based computing combined with crystals.

Right now only twenty consoles were manned and only other person in the room would be Tracey standard crew for a watch on single level would be twenty eight people, with eighty people working in this room alone but right now most of engineering crew was all over the ship doing final checks.

Seeing Tracey standing in front of the "window" with data displayed on it and FlexPad in her left hand Harry simply smiled. She could be friendlier and open than he or Daphne but when focused on work they were rather similar.

FlexPad Tracey was using was another of TI devices that although only slightly more powerful than standard PC on Earth were portable and with flexible screen that normally is as flexible as paper page that can roll inside the handle but under constant electric charge it becomes hard like plastic and is like a touch-screen. It was popular not only among Arcadians but also among people of Earth. Of course Tracey's FlexPad was connected to _Dutchman_'s computer network.

Only thanks to his control over his emotions Harry could keep himself from staring at her but just barely. For him she and Daphne were perfection. One point seventy three meter high with dark brown hairs she kept in loose ponytail that just reaches her shoulder blades with few loose strands, amber going into gold eyes and athletic body with firm, in the middle of spectrum D size breasts. He was very familiar with her body so he knew that under her uniform, with jacket hanging on a chair, there was gorgeous woman.

\- Hey Harry. – Tracey said giving him quick kiss on the lips before turning her eyes back to her FlexPad and window displaying Apparition Drive's data. – Hi, Dora.

\- Hey Tracey. – Dora said smiling.

\- Drive simulations? – Harry asked looking at window.

\- Yup. We are planning over twenty five hundred light years trip. I don't want to have us stranded in the middle of nowhere. – Tracey responded not carrying to mention that _Dutchman _had in fact two independent drive cores and that both went thorough maintenance under her control. Harry knew that and knew that Tracey was simply cautious, not something he could blame her for.

\- So, how is it?

\- Works like a dream. – Tracey admitted content with data she has. – So what brings you here, Dora?

\- Have free day and wanted to share some rumours with my favourite cousin. – Metamorph replied.

Tracey looked at her. – Considering that I killed Draco myself and your father has no siblings, Harry is your only cousin.

Dora just shrugged, that was true.

\- Anyway, we are finishing with checks on our air wing. – Tracey added. – One Vanguard needed its engine replaced but they should take care of it in an hour.

Harry nodded, it was normal that stuff brakes and for exactly that reason they had big collection of spare parts along the equipment to create more from raw elements. And with Vanguards being extremely useful and versatile single-stage-to-orbit crafts they had few on the _Dutchman_.

For next twenty minutes Harry and Tracy talked business with Dora just standing in the back.

After everything important was discussed Tracey asked something equally important for her but much more personal. – How were kids today? – She asked wanting to know as she left home before they woke as she was needed on the _Dutchman_ even if she hated missing breakfast together.

\- Good as always, Alex is probably even more excited now than before her school trip to Moon landing sites. – He was smiling, their ten years old daughter and only born on Earth was just in love with space as her father and did her best to earn her place at that trip. She was already working on her grades to qualify for Mars trip. – Charlie is almost as excited as Alex – for eight years old boy who loves Star Wars and lives at space station flight to other solar system was something great – and as I was informed. Going with us is great boost for his popularity. – Tracy smiled at that.

\- He's taking after Daph.

\- True. – He agreed still smiling while thinking about his kids. – And El is still mad at Miss Park for not giving her main role. – Six year old Elizabeth was youngest of Potter children.

\- With El being metamorph like Harry she should get that role. – Dora pointed out.

Both Potters nodded to that but Tracey explained for Dora. – Maybe but thing is the performance is while we are out. She's just was angry at it.

Dora laughed at this.

.

Few minutes later, after Harry and Tracey shared quick kiss, Dora and Harry moved to Harry's sea cabin, basically his office on the _Dutchman_ that consisted of main room with desk and sitting area, dining room that double as conference room and bathroom.

Daphne and Tracey were mostly responsible for decorating his office and reason why it resembles in-port cabins of admirals on Earth with wood panels and everything. Most importantly he had two large windows. These window weren't real just illusion as _Dutchman_ has only eight observation room with real windows for safety reason with those rooms being additionally armoured and with shutters ready to deploy and cover the windows.

Of course his office was secured with enough privacy and anti-listing wards on top of technological solutions and scanners to detect any attempts at spying on him that is was one of few most secured rooms in whole Sol System and considering that it was located on the _Dutchman_ it was probably most secured room.

Sitting on a leather couch with tea provided to them by Dobby Harry asked. – You wanted to talk to me about something else, didn't you?

Dora nodded. – There's something our AIs found while monitoring Pentagon's network.

Harry smiled at that, they had access to even most secured networks on Earth with the expectation of TI's and few Polish Networks that use TI's security protocols. Dora in meanwhile removed from her pocket set of documents. Pocket used small scale space expansions wards powered by her own magic.

He quickly read documents. As they use AIs to access almost every network on Earth there was logical conclusion for them to keep their most secure information on paper also with wards printed in invisible ink on the paper that provided them with magic-based security.

\- Project Blue Book? – Harry asked looking at sparse information they got.

\- Yup. – Dora said. – Active for five years already and costing them over two hundred sixty millions a year. Housed in Cheyenne Mountain under NORAD. Whatever it is, it's big.

Harry had to agree with her. – Can we put somebody there? Or plant a bug?

\- Nothing magical will go pass the wards around NORAD. – Dora said resigned. – MACUSA maybe just as stuck in the past as British Ministry but they provide real government with wards against magic around their bases. – She took her FlexPad and activated it showing satellite image of Cheyenne Mountain in Colorado, US courtesy of their own satellite network around Earth with few of them being designed to see thru magical protections.

Looking at image Harry couldn't help but whistle. – With repealing wards around it and so many wards triggered by faintest use of magic even we would be hard pressed to get pass them.

\- I wouldn't even risk my strength against this set. – Dora said. She, Amelia, Daphne, Tracey, Harry and few others among population of Arcadia learned how to bypass most wards. More actually Harry figured out how bypass anti-apparition wards and showed others how to do it before they started working on how to bypass other wards and managed to do it with some. – We can try recruiting someone working on the project but I'm sure they are watched closely.

He nodded, that's a possibility.

\- We are monitoring Pentagon's network already and working on setting cameras contacted to us on road leading to Cheyenne Mountain. This plus our access to Pentagon should help us figure out what are they working on.

That was good idea. – Try to look into their power consumption. – Harry proposed. – We have no reasons to believe that they have nuclear reactor hidden in the mountain.

\- If they are working on something demanding high amount of energy we can find it by comparing how much energy they use right now and in future compared to their past usage. – Dora said happily, they didn't thought about that.

\- You have any ideas what this project is? – Harry asked.

\- No. Theorise we have range from new Star Wars Project to tests of FTL sensors. – Dora said. They managed to build them but only thanks to magic.

\- That was thing you wanted to talk about me? – He made sure.

Dora nodded. – Yeah, info is classified so someone had to deliver it to you personally.

\- You could send a currier. – He pointed out.

\- Yeah, but I wanted to see you. – She admitted. – You are getting yourself into troubles.

\- What troubles? It's sixth time we are leaving Sol.

\- Maybe but with you there are always troubles. – Dora tried to joke. – Just be careful out there little bro. – Since they met once again in his first and Dora's seventh year they were like sibling to each other. – And this trip will be longest.

\- We will be alright. – He assured her.

\- I know.

.

.

_Friday, 9. April 2004_

.

Looking around _Dutchman_'s bridge Harry couldn't help but pride directed at his crew.

All of them were veterans of previous expiration trips to systems in thirty five light years radius around Sol System unfortunately even planets like Gliese 832 c weren't habitable or had any signs of being in the past. At least as much as they were able to check for any sings.

They still didn't lose any hopes and even had a possible candidate in HD 85512 b, planet they knew about thanks to much better telescopes hidden at the outer edges of Sol System and few placed in other systems during their previous trips giving them more data than anyone on Earth has.

Bridge was rather spacious room and designed that way without use of space expansion wards, for safety reasons but incorporated illusion on the walls and ceiling to act show area around the ship like windows would, useful considering that bridge was buried deep inside. Additional data to images of the space outside could be displayed allowing them to use illusion as Head Up Display for things like artificial horizon and targeting data.

In front of the "window" was navigational area that consisted of three consoles that were the same in design to consoles in engineering only with added joystick and pedals for hands-on piloting when necessary, with a middle one being for the Helmsman that actually pilots the ship, one to the left and slightly back for FTL drive control, including making astronavigational calculations necessary for the jump, and one on the right for sublight navigation and occasionally as co-pilot.

To the left was communication area with once again three consoles but only one was pointing to the bow with two others being pointed at port side.

Right side was a mirrored image of the left side with only difference being purpose as these consoles were dedicated to controlling the sensors, both magic-based FTL kind as well as normal and recon drones.

These three sections were two steps lower than rest of the bridge, mostly to allow people behind them to get a look on the "window" or set of four screens being above field of vision for the crew manning these stations. Screens were used partially as backup in case "windows" are disable but also to display data concerning communication, one screen on the left, flight, two middle screens, and energy, one screen on the right.

There on a hexagonal 20cm tall and 1.8m wide platform was Control Chair that Daphne, Tracey and Harry managed to evacuate from ruined Potter Manor before Dumbledore's forces managed to break the wards. Chair was made out of greyish blue metal with padding and strange gelatinous-like, electroconductive substance on armrests. In the backrest, base of the chair and platform were crystals with runes that were inside the crystals they couldn't replicate and something more that they still couldn't find as Chair could interact with both technological and magical systems. Additionally when used crystal-like panels of the platform glowed slightly. Right now they had no means of replicating the chair but they were working on the substance. It was Harry's chair as he was _Dutchman_'s CO. Harry assumed that it was the chair that inspired Potters to create neural control over wards.

Behind the chair was quite big tactical table with multi-touch screen and option to present all data in a holographic form, above the table from the ceiling hung twelve 20-inch screens. Right now above the table was hologram of the _Dutchman _with data about most important systems displayed next to it.

Starting at the same line as Control Chair three consoles facing forward on both sides with six other consoles facing the sides.

Three forward facing consoles on the left side were for controlling shields, both internal, if necessary, but mostly external and all stealth systems as disillusionment system works only with shields offline. Next three consoles behind them were dedicated to energy management but during normal operation, combat and damage with users rerouting energy flow and control over life support and artificial gravity.

Last three consoles were for Damage Control, both coordinating with damage controls teams all over the ship, medical teams and more direct actions like controlling fire prevention and suppression, anti-decompression measures, and repair boats.

Whole right side was designed for weapons control, including Electronic and Cyberwarfare weapons with weapons being control mostly by computers controlled by bridge's crew but every weapon on the _Dutchman_ can be controlled from backup control room and weapons control station near each weapon or Engineering in case of Electronic and Cyberwarfare. These stations require knowledge how to access them as normally access doors are hidden from the view and control codes to activate.

Then there were two sets of heavy doors to left and right that moved inwards and to the sides. Doors like walls of the bridge were half a meter thick and if necessary bridge could be completely self-sufficient and have higher pressure than other parts of ships to protect crew from chemical or biological weapons.

Further toward the aft were another holographic table and two sets of three consoles pointed toward the sides. It was area designed for controlling _Dutchman_ fighter complement.

After that there was an entrance to a toilet and lockers with weapons, spacesuits and rations. Backup life support equipment was installed in the floor. Also in the floor were hidden chairs that can be deployed next to the holographic tables as well as supplies of water, long term MREs, CO2 scrubbers, weapons and ammunition, just in case crew would need it.

Of course all in all functions crew was assisted by dedicated Virtual Intelligences and most of the time Astrid, ship's AI, as on normal watch only one in three consoles were manned with rest being fully manned when general quarters are sound.

When pre-jump checklist was finished captain Oliver Wood, _Dutchman_'s XO, said while sitting next to the holographic table – We are go for jump Admiral.

It was standard operation procedure for whole crew to be strapped to the chair.

\- Copy that. – Harry said with a smile while sitting in the Control Chair. From here he had direct access to each and every of _Dutchman_'s systems without it being straining on his brain. – Comms, get me intercom, ship wide. – He ordered.

Few seconds later communication officer said. – Ready Admiral.

\- Attention all crew, it's Potter, we are go for jump. – He said. He had speech before they left the port with President Bones talking about need for exploration in every human and all of that. Not that he didn't agree with her, he felt a strong need to go out there. Leaving intercom working he ordered. – Navigation, commence jump.

\- Copy that Admiral. – Helmsman replied. – Coordinates looked, charge holding. – Added before activating last final and in normal situation completely automatic sequence. – Jump in three, two, one. Jump.

They all felt familiar felling of Apparition Drive, it wasn't being squeezed in the tube like normal apparition but still little disconcerting unless you are used to. Even civilians onboard were used to it. Requirement for everybody to be strapped in was from a time when jumping was more disorienting but stayed as safety precaution just in case.

\- Jump complete. – Helmsman stated. – Core recharging. – She quickly checked data. – We are in position, drift one hundred kilometres. – It was acceptably drift considering that they just travelled fifteen light years.

\- Good work. – Harry said. There was clock counting down from twenty minutes, time necessary for drive to recharge.

They could use Second Drive right now but another SOP required for them to use that option only in a dire situation. So they waited till first drive will recharge before activating second one.

Next jump will also be to fifteen light years while third jump will be shorter only five light years with much lower drift.

Next stop, in a deep space will take little longer as they will deploy Communication Satellite size of Boring 747 that has onboard magic-based tachyon communication system and FLT sensors using similar properties to the comms. Network they gave them real-time comms with Sol System and sensory coverage just in case.

.

Six hours later Admiral Harry Potter happily gave command to officer of third watch and went to his and Daphne, and Tracey, and kids quarters.

Their quarters consisted of main room that was sitting room combined with kitchen, thanks to large windows reaching from ceiling to half a meter above floor they had amazing view at large lake and woods around it. Illusion created even sunrays reaching parts of sitting room. Sitting room had a friendly feel to it with warms colours, aside from something as normal as TV connect to gaming console in sitting room were two couches, two armchairs, coffee table, wooden dinner table for six people with wooden chairs and bookshelf covering whole one wall. On other walls there pictures were hanging. They also had in here but everything somehow managed to blend really well together. It will be their home for next six months. Because of that they had four bedrooms, three for the kids with one bathroom they had to share and master bedroom for Daphne, Tracey and him with their own, private bathroom.

Walking in Harry noticed that Daphne was sitting on a couch reading something on a FlexPad. Harry was happy that their quarters had rather nice set of wards that prevents anybody not keyed into them from seeing certain things inside. That meant only Potters plus Dora and few others close friends would notice one important thing, that Daphne was naked. Anyone else could see into their quarters from the corridor or walk inside and talk to her without noticing anything. For Harry it wasn't exactly a surprise as they were nudists, mostly being able to be naked only in home or their property on Arcadia but that wasn't exactly a problem for them.

Looking at his wife Harry couldn't believe his luck.

Daphne was simply beautiful with long blond hairs, ice blue eyes, one point seventy six meters in high and athletic figure thanks to her physical training. She had bigger breasts than Tracey being at bigger spectrum of D size but they both were stunning for Harry. He could watch two of them for eternity.

Walking in he moved his right hand over his clothes casting a non-verbal and wandless charms that removed his clothes and moved them to clothes basket connected to laundry room staffed by house-elves. Because of requirement for specified runic array sawn into the clothes and corresponding array in place were clothes are required to be send made it impossible to use it in the battle.

\- Hey honey. – He said before kissing Daphne.

\- Hello handsome. – She responded happily after ending the kiss.

He couldn't not look at his wife. She could give any supermodel run for their money and won in Harry's opinion. Because of her training regime there was no traces of her ever being pregnant. Not that surprising considering that it was ten years ago.

\- Everything okay? – Daphne asked.

\- Yeah, probes are deployed. – He answered while he gently moved his hand thru Daphne's hairs.

He knew very well that Daphne can get rather aroused by that. Something easy to notice considered that she was a hermaphrodite, a futanari if you go by more prevalent among Arcadians or internet users' definition.

Daphne was simply born with both sets of genitalia and was capable of giving a birth or fathering a child without any problem. Her being a futa was an effect of dozens of genes possessing mutation that was very rare and required to create a futa. She wasn't first, especially not in magical Brittan where inbreeding gave a lot of chances for these particular gens to spread out across the population but people like here were existing across the Earth both in magical and non-magical world. They weren't wide spread by any means but existed. Considering that Daphne's born in magical Brittan she was rather lucky as quite often girls like her died at birth as they were viewed as stain on family honour.

Daphne's parents weren't ready to kill their firstborn but hide her status from others and even her via ritual that stopped working on her eleven birthday surprising her. Only Tracey, her best friend since childhood knew about it at least till their third year when she, Tracey and Harry got together and she told Harry. She was rather surprised that he didn't run away screaming and instead showed them his Metamorphmagus talents that he kept from everybody except Dora as she helped him with some aspects of his talents.

\- Kids should be busy for next three hours. – Daphne pointed out while turning out towards Harry.

\- And Tracey should be back in few minutes. – Harry agreed before they started the kiss. They were only twenty seven, VERY sexually active and were talking about having fourth child.

.

.

_Sunday, 11. July 2004_

.

Walking up Harry was in rather good mood that may have something in common with rather long love making session between three of them. Somehow ending at the left side of the bed with Tracey between him and Daphne after taking her from both sides; Harry left bed.

Harry quickly and silently went to bathroom to take quick shower with silencing charms preventing Daphne and Tracey from hearing him. Shower and some charms help him to get over some soreness from the night.

After shower looking full body length mirror in bathroom Harry adjusted his look for today.

He lost eight centimetres, his face become more feminine, hair become longer, past shoulders and got hint of red in them, his body shrunk also becoming more feminine while growing firm breasts on bigger end of C size, smaller than Daphne's or Tracey and getting wider hips. All in all Harry simply changed his gender, still looking to be at most twenty four, just like Daphne and Tracey.

It wasn't something new for Harry as he spent most of his time between June before his eight birthday when he run away from Dursleys and going to Hogwart hiding as girl and even during his time at Hogwart he changed into nondescript girl while wanting to get some time alone. Dora was similar to him with changing her gender as she pleased while she spend most time as female just like he spends more time as male. Probably longest time Harry spent as woman without changing back was close to two years when he was pregnant with Elizabeth, their youngest and only metamorph among them, and during time while she was breast feed.

Harry was humming when she got to kitchen and put on an apron before getting breakfast ready, she already had her hair tied in a ponytail. She liked doing breakfast for her family. Not that Daphne or Tracey didn't do it; as a matter of fact they did while only on rare occasions Dobby prepared breakfast for them.

She was in the middle of work when she heard someone walking inside.

\- Hey kiddo, slept well? – She asked looking at her oldest daughter.

Alexandra Isabella Potter was a ten years old with Daphne's blond hairs and facial features although Alex had Harry's nose, one of her most recognisable trait were her mismatched eyes as she had heterochromia resoling in having one ice blue eyes that could belonged to Daphne and one emerald green that could be Harry's. She was also rather tall and athletic and in time will grow into beautiful woman though she took one other trait after Daphne, namely she was a futanari but they didn't do anything to hide it from their daughter. While physically she took after Daphne and Harry, her friendly, extroverted personality made her more similar to Tracey. Not that surprising as Tracey was also her mother, not only legally but also biologically thanks to a potion Daphne took while being pregnant with her.

In the same manner Daphne was also mother to their son or Tracey to their youngest.

\- Hi dad. – Alex said. – Yeah, I was really tiered after the tournament. – She responded thinking about martial art tournament for kids between eight and sixteen years old in which she got second place. – Want some help?

\- Sure, get your apron, Squirt. – Alex and her younger sibling were helping their parents in the kitchen even if eight years old Charlie and six years old Eli weren't allowed to do too much without constant supervisions of sometimes overprotective parental trio.

Harry liked cooking with Alex, it was something hard to describe, and it just felt right.

\- Daddy, can I ask you something? – Alex asked smiling; they quite often prepared whole breakfast without saying more than few words and felt like it was better than talking thru hours.

\- Sure thing but be warned. If you want help with pranking your sibling or mothers count me out. – She warned Alex. – After last time I was warned not to help you with that.

Alex smiled knowingly. – They threatened to cut you off from sex, didn't they?

Harry sighed, that was trouble with having daughter that is ten and already at high school level. For Harry she lost her innocence far too quickly. Not to mention that the Talk two years ago was outright uncomfortable because how in hell; are you to explain sex to eight years old? – Yes. – She said. Harry was already dreading time they will have to give the Talk to Charlie or Eli.

\- Don't worry. I'm not planning anything. – Alex promised sweetly.

\- Just please be careful Squirt.

\- Sure daddy. – She promised. With having two mothers Harry was called dad regardless of current gender. – I was thinking, is it possible to make someone a metamorph? I mean you and aunt Dora can change in almost everybody. Even Eli can do really cool stuff with her talent and she's not even six. – Eli's birthday was in November after all.

\- I'm not sure if it's possible. – Harry replied after thinking about metamorphic abilities. – Even if it's a genetic trait that can be isolated giving it to someone could be rather difficult.

\- Could you check it? – She asked hopefully.

\- It's more of your mum's department than mine. – Harry pointed out. – You should ask her.

Alex's answer was rather surprising for Harry. – I didn't want to think that I want to be metamorph to hide who I am. – She said pointing at her crotch. – Because I like that and even if I would change to have some fun around this is who I am.

\- You didn't want to hurt her feelings. I get it Alex but she would understand you. – Harry assured her daughter. – I will talk with her.

\- Thanks daddy. – Alex said kissing Harry's cheek.

\- Any time Squirt. – Harry promised, Squirt was their endearment term for her and she liked it.

Few minutes later Alex asked another question. – Dad, would you teach me how to become Animagus? Mom said you taught them.

\- Did Tracey say you can become one? – Harry asked curiously. He used ritual known to Potters to allow Tracey and Daphne to become an Animagi.

\- No but she didn't say I can't become one. – Was her daughter reply.

\- When you are thirteen. – Harry said. – It's too dangerous to become one before that.

\- But you become one when you were nine. You told us that.

Harry nodded. That was true. – My transformation was accidental and believe me when I tell you controlling instincts I got was very hard. Being physically able to transform is easy if you know how, maintaining control over your own instincts is much harder and something still bleed thru.

\- Like you three eat rare meat.

\- Yes and little more.

\- Do you think I would be Royal Chimera like you or something different? – Alex asked curiously. – I mean mum is a Deinonychus and mom is a Jaguar but Royal Chimera is quite often among Potters, right? That's why we have it on our Coat of Arms.

\- Not sure if that's why or because we created them and we will see when you change but it'll defiantly be something intelligent and probably predator too. – Harry admitted. – And after seeing you flying I wouldn't be surprised if you were some kind of bird of prey.

Alex smiled at that. She loved flying on broom and already could give her parents, even Harry who was known for death-defying stunts on the broom, heart attack even with all security measures designed specifically to prevent users from receiving any injuries if they fell of their brooms.

Daphne was next to come of the bedroom and it was rather obvious that she too took shower before showing up. After saying hello to Alex Daphne hugged her husband/wife from behind with her hands going under Harry's apron while doing so she kissed Harry on her neck. If not for kissing Harry she would commented on Harry rubbing her ass against her.

\- Welcome to you too honey. – Harry said turning enough to kiss Daphne on her lips.

Alex just rolled her eyes while observing her parents. She knew that they loved each other and more than few times walked on her parents having sex even in some interesting positions.

.

Sunday was a free day for almost on onboard _Dutchman_ excluding minimal crew necessary for the _Dutchman_ to fly and even science crew was greatly reduced to few people that wanted to check last time readings and data before they will leave this system tomorrow and those people were doing that on their own will not of out order.

Free Sundays were something out of necessity as everybody needs at least some free time and it lets people to relax. Most people tend to spend their time in world room relaxing, taking with friends, playing, flying on brooms, swimming in the lake, playing football, the real one, taking part of competitions or once a month were attending a play. They also had open air screening of movies.

As almost everybody onboard _Dutchman_ was a veteran of exploration trips and knew Harry at least little better than average person from Arcadia they knew about Harry being metamorph and that he sometimes changes between genders. It was in fact common knowledge about him and nobody actually cared that much. It was still an interesting titbit about The Harry Potter. That didn't mean that Harry's female form didn't turn heads of both ganders. She's after all strikingly beautiful woman in her own regards and married to two other and Harry wearing sundress reaching just past half of her thighs it was quite obvious. Not that any of the Potters cared about that, they were just one of families having a free day with eating lunch with friends and simply relaxing.

All three Potters loved their free day, just to relax and not care about many things.

They had nice lunch with friends, that is, Longbottoms, both Neville and Hanna were civilian biologists while their son Frank was Charlie's best friend while Anna, their daughter was Elizabeth's friend, Mark and Katie Anders née Bell, engineer and _Dutchman_'s CAG respectively, and doctors Maria and Radek Zelenka with their two magical daughters, she was a surgeon while Radek was chief scientist aboard the _Dutchman_ and was also working on creating purely technological substitutes for systems they are using magic to create focusing mostly but not completely on Apparition Drives and shields.

.

After all that while simply sitting with her back to the tree Tracey couldn't help but feel happy with her life. She had Harry's head on her lap and Daphne was sitting next to her with hand on Tracey's back under her shirt, she liked to tease them and from what Tracey could see Daphne was also teasing Harry just with her feet touching Harry's legs.

Little teasing like that wasn't exactly uncommon for them.

Nor was the topic they were discussing, topic that was on their mind for quite some time. With Eli being six in November they were talking on having at least two more children and only question was who should be the mother.

.

.

_Monday, 12. July 2004_

.

Waking up Harry couldn't help but smile and once again be thankful that all adults in Arcadia can go thru a ritual that cuts down on time they need to sleep properly from eight hours to only three/four hours and also gives them more time till sleep deprivation kicks in, once she was awake for fourteen days without any side effects.

Moving just slightly she felt something that made her smile.

Apparently both Daphne and Tracey were still inside her with Tracey's strapless dildo still in her ass, thank you lubrication charms, and Daphne's half-hard cook in her pussy not to mention slight aftertaste of Daphne's cum in her mouth not to mention that she felt Tracey's breasts on her back and Daphne's on hers. Yeah, Harry Potter felt heavenly right now. It was something not many people knew but while being woman Harry was a bit submissive toward her wives while they had sex.

Rather quickly she begun moving, just so slightly but it was enough to wake up Daphne.

\- Morning. – Blond-haired goddess said to Harry before

\- Hi. – Harry replayed before deeply kissing Daphne.

When over two hours later all three women left their bedroom, already after helping each other shower, they all had shagged-silly grins as Dora named that specific kind of grin.

.

With kids' school starting at eight just like morning watch on _Dutchman_ begun as they had traditional system with three sections and four hour dog watch split in two two-hour watches. Not that Daphne, Tracey and Harry were completely bound by this system as Daphne was ship's CMO, Tracey was Chief Engineer, and Harry was admiral and they both were on duty from 0800 to 1800 including two hours for meals and breaks in that time. That of course doesn't include any time they spend working with the crew, especially during emergencies or as replacement for somebody that cannot take his watch for various reasons.

After quickly changing into their uniforms, Harry had clothes and uniforms for his both forms she usually takes plus few that would require her to change some parts of her body, and making sure that kids are dressed six Potters left their quarters.

.

Harry arrived at bridge along change of watch and both she and Oliver were informed by Lt. Cdr Higgins about situation during his watch before they begun preparation for the Jump. Procedure takes twenty minutes with Apparition Drive needing fifteen minutes to charge up.

She was present on the bridge during every Jump of _Dutchman _and in cockpit of every smaller craft that she used. It was habit of her to be on bridge during jumps.

So she observed sitting next to holographic table while letting Oliver run the show, he could very well be captain of his own ship but when Harry gave him a offer he chose to stay. She trusted him with her ship. Olli was with them trying to reform magical Brittan and after that building Arcadia.

Today they're only planning on single to next solar system so they don't have to even deploy Comm. Satellite between them so it was something simple.

They all knew what to do have done it tens of thousands of times during simulations and over thousand times in real live on board the _Dutchman_.

As they walked thru each step of procedure with clam confidence Harry couldn't find anything to complain about. She had well trained crew.

At a minute to Jump specific alarm was sounded across the ship as a warning but nobody was exactly concerned even if they made sure to act accordingly to SOP for Jumping.

Jump was a normal one, nothing particularly exiting happen, which was good from everyone's point of view as they didn't want anything unexpected to happen during FTL travel.

.

It was later the same day when Harry felt something strange. Although as a Metamorphmagus she has much greater control over her body to a cellular level with enough concentration she didn't bothered with that much control. In fact even her changing genders for her was nothing more than flipping a switch between two bodies she's most commonly uses even if she can change her body in much more ways. Her mind was subconsciously monitoring her baseline and now when something outside of it happen she had that feeling that something isn't exactly right.

Concentrating on her body she rather quickly discovered the reason for strange feeling.

After finding it she couldn't help but smile.

Quickly contacting Tracey she went to onboard hospital.

Daphne, even wearing simple medical scrubs with white lab coat looked great in Harry's opinion, not to mention stirred few doctor fantasies in her mind. Daphne as _Dutchman_'s CMO practically had a whole hospital under her considering crew complement but with magic allowing them for extremely quick treatment of most injuries or diseases her workload wasn't that big, she still worked at doctor not only administrator, she had dedicated VI on permanent administrative work not to mention help of Galen, an AI based on ancient Greek physician, surgeon, philosopher and wizard in the Roman Empire, serving as help for medical staff.

CMO also had rather comfortable office.

\- So what's so important Admiral that you are disturb my duties? – Daphne asked with playful voice, they had a rule about no sex during work no matter how much they wanted to.

Smiling Harry and still setting at edge of Daphne's desk she answered. – You have to wait just a little longer.

Few seconds later Tracey walked inside, they had rules about apparition inside ship, it was clear for both Daphne and Harry that she ran. – What's the emergency?

\- Harry didn't tell me. – Daphne said looking at her husband, well right now more of a wife.

\- Daphne dear, would you mind casting pregnancy detection spell? – Harry asked in innocent voice.

Daphne quickly cast the spell.

It was positive.

They also got gander of their child and full genetic code.

Harry was pregnant with a girl that will be futa just like her mother.

After little of squalling from Daphne and Tracey, Harry wasn't prone to squalling even as woman, trio sat comfortable next to each other with Harry in the middle.

\- So, any idea how did you got pregnant? – Tracey asked. – It's not like you can't control whether you are fertile or not.

Harry nodded. – But I have to make conscious decision and you know that sometimes subconscious has an impact on my talents. We were talking about having more children. It's not like anything bad happen. – Smiling Harry added. – We still can make you pregnant Daphne.

\- One kid at a time. – Daphne pointed out. – But I'm pregnant next.

They all wanted to have big family and it wasn't like money or lack of space was problem for them. In fact they were debating having more kids since Elizabeth turned two but they were rather involved in other matter and felt like it wasn't right time. Besides with them being magical middle age kicks in only around seventy so they had time. Hell, they will look like they are in their twenties for next thirty years.

\- We gonna need potion for me. – Harry pointed out when their short brake was ending.

\- I'll work on it; don't worry your pretty little head. – Daphne assured Harry before kissing her head. – It's not like we gonna have much to do in next week.

Harry rolled her eyes. – Daphne, it's not like we have military exercises all the time. – She protested.

\- But it's mostly just for fun. – Daphne pointed out.

\- It's not. We don't know whether there are other civilisations out there Daph. – Harry said. – We're just exploring our front yard.

Opinions like Daphne's were popular among citizens of Arcadia. After all, only they have means for space travel in Sol System and that their exercises are just games. Not that anybody, other than Daphne, was willing to tell that to Harry or suggest that they stop doing that.

\- And you are our defender. – Daphne said not exactly joking.

For millions of Arcadians Harry was their defender, Arcadia was after all his idea and not many knew that at first her idea was to build ship for herself and closest friends and simply start exploring never looking back at Earth more than to get entertainment from the planet.

\- Well, your defender has to go. – Harry said checking the hour on her watch; it was just a habit as her mental connection to _Dutchman_'s systems gave her access to data from eight atomic clocks onboard. – I have last briefing before we start the manoeuvres. Should be back by dinner. – She reassured her wives before sharing few kisses.

She was happy for the pregnancy, little surprised but happy nonetheless. Luckily her occlumency gave her a way to keep behavioural changes from hormones at bay, important thing for a leader. With her abilities as metamorph she can manipulate her body structure to mineralise discomfort later on. Last time she even reworked her bladder. For others there are luckily potions some known to magicals for years, some created rather recently, few were made by Daphne after her pregnancy.

Right now she had more pressing matters as tomorrow eight day long military exercises will begun and unlike in Sol System here they could really let loose and fire at will without fear of being discovered.

She liked that although _Dutchman_ was used for exploration she had a big teeth both in form of her own weapons but also in form of squadrons of Hawks, Vanguards, Sentries and Owls, twelve _Silence_ -class stealth frigates and two thousand strong marine complement with heavy weapons including tanks, self-propelled and rocket artery, APs and everything in between. Designs for their equipment were once again supplied by Twardowski Industries and though based on equipment used by Polish and by extension Visegrád Group Armed Forces was modified to be used in hard vacuum and with strong magic nearby. All her marines were trained for fighting in zero-G, boarding actions against other ships and anti-boarding actions.

All in all she had enough armed personnel onboard to occupy Paris, or some medium sized city in Texas.

.

Conference room 2 aboard _Dutchman_ was designed for only thirty six people but was of course equipped with holographic projector in the middle of the table contacted to ship's systems. Room was kept in simple but elegant style.

Today's conference was last one before exercise and thirty people will take part in it, that people being.

Admiral Harry Potter, commander of Arcadian Navy and CO of _Dutchman_, Captain Oliver Wood XO aboard the _Dutchman_, commodore Thomas Hackett CO of _Silence_ and commander of 1st Stealth Squadron, commander Philip Thomson _Silence_'s XO, captain Henry Fulton CO of a _Tranquillity_, commander Julia Perez _Tranquillity' _s XO, captain Mei Nakamura CO of _Whisper_, commander Ike Toshiharu _Whisper_'s XO, commodore Kelly Lewis CO of _Huntress _and commander of 4nd Stealth Squadron, commander Marco Saelices _Huntress_' XO, captain Agatha Schultz CO of _Predator_, commander Celeste Cappadona _Predator_'s XO, captain Édouard Delacour CO of _Raptor_, commander Estelle Benett _Raptor_'s XO, commodore Xawery Adamowicz CO of _Phantom _and commander of 5rd Stealth Squadron, commander Oleg Timofey Filitov _Phantom_'s XO, captain Calliope Alexide CO of _Banshee_, commander Evy Kvamme _Banshee_'s XO, captain Rodrigo Moura CO of _Ghost_, commander Samuel Fernandes Silveira _Ghost's_ XO, commodore Chloe Jacobs captain of _Nightfall_ and commander of 7th Stealth Squadron, commander Annie O'Malley _Nightfall_'s XO, captain Christian Holgersson CO of _Eclipse_, commander Mikael Karlsen _Eclipse_'s XO, captain Krishna Dalavi CO of _Twilight_, commander Ren Kun _Twilight_'s XO, colonel Frank Evans commander of marine detachment, lieutenant colonel Robert Anderson colonel's Evans XO, commander Katie Anders _Dutchman's _CAG and lieutenant commander Nicole Martin commander Anders' XO.

And most of them excluding Hackett who was CO onboard HMS Trafalgar and Colonels Evans and Anderson weren't before joining Arcadian Navy in the military. It was Harry, Hackett, and few retired officers and enlisted personnel that they was a family member of somebody they recruited and was asked to join them working themselves they managed to create navy they have today. Both Evans and Anderson did the same with marines creating a fighting force that combines both technology and magic although they had help form aurors that joined the Arcadia.

It was thanks to exercises like one they panned and thousands of hours spend on training that they were at level equal to or surpassing militaries on Earth. All people that joined were volunteers that wanted to explore the space but more importantly make sure that their loved ones and family is safe. Both those living in Arcadian and on Earth so they trained and learned and hoped that skill they learn won't be needed beyond exercises.

For three hours they discussed last details about exercises as they will tests everything from anti-ship weapons, anti-air weapons, boarding and anti-boarding tactics, ship-to-ship combat and everything in between including exercises for civilians.

They had a lot to targets for their fighters and ships from small not being much more than a buoy emitting small extremely weak signals, modified recon drones to simulate missiles and fighter attacks to big and dens targets for anti-ship weapons including parts designed like _Dutchman_'s hull to test their anti-ship missiles.

.

.

_Wednesday, 21. July 2004_

.

Harry walked to one of almost hundred laboratories aboard _Dutchman_ having been called by Radek, well right now doctor Zelenka that they discovered something interesting.

She was in excellent humour as their exercises were a success with _Dutchman _suffering only heavy damage to sneak attack from commodore Hackett and his 1st squadron that resulted in subsequent destruction of two frigates and crippling damage to last one. Damage that _Dutchman_ sustained was thanks to ship's construction contained to outer parts of the hull leaving internal citadel where all most important rooms and components were located intact. Luckily this part was only in simulations.

Now with internal manufactures located on two of _Dutchman_'s levels needing only twelve more hours to replenish spend rockets and drones they were back to scientific work though she and senior officers were going thru all data collected and some people will get a promotions in the near future.

Among those will be commodore Hackett that will receive promotion to Rear admiral and command over his own _Flying Dutchman_-class ship, to be named by him along with all support vessels.

Docks in Arcadia were already working on new vessel that will be slightly different from _Dutchman_ as some modification will be installed.

They could build things quite quickly and with only limited number of people involved thanks to a method they used. It was similar to Replicator from Star Trek but used magic and raw material to build the ship atom by atom. Depending on access to material necessary to build ship and how much magic was diverted controlled how fast ship would be build. They used this production system for almost everything, thou while electronic was possible though harder to made than a steel amour plate much harder to made were plastics and organic materials with food being extremely hard to do and more expensive in terms of time and magic than simple acceleration of growth in plants and animals. Repair-bots were using smaller version of this system to conduct repairs.

It was still rather funny for Harry, sometimes at least, to think about magic as finite resource but in some part it was. Each magical had a small structure in their brain connected to some part of it and its own conductive system that allowed them to control magic but also "bleed off" extremely small part of their own magic all the time. On Earth were over thousands of years if not longer magic was generated and simply stuck there it was easy to use proper runic arrays to gather magic and use it to power up a ward. In space they had to look for other source and while magicals as a whole generated some that were collected it was extremely small amount compared to how much they needed.

Harry's first apparition-capable ship used simple crystal batteries charged on Earth but that wasn't enough. Second try was to duplicate their "magical cores" on larger scale and although done required time to grow, required sustenance like all organic beings and generate the same toxins their cores generated while using magic.

Third attempted was more successful and resulted in ZPEC, zero-point energy collectors, crystals grown in a carefully controlled environment with modified runic arrays grown inside crystalline structure.

Each main ZPEC powering _Dutchman_ was size of a van and most important parts of the ship with secondary and tertiary ZPEC serving as backups next to massive crystal batteries that were charged when _Dutchman's _energy requirements were low to serve in case of emergency. On batteries alone _Dutchman_ could use her Apparition Drive six times.

Going back to reality from her wandering mind while she walked inside a geological lab Harry noticed that both doctor Zelenka and two others were looking at three glass-like screens with samples of rocks in proper storage of course.

\- So doc, what do you wanted me to see? – Harry asked. She recognized two other doctors, both were, surprisingly, geologist.

\- Admiral. – One of geologist said. – Looks like we can add two new elements to the periodic table.

\- I'm sorry? – Harry asked not sure if she heard right. – Two new elements?

\- Looks like it. – Second geologist answered. – We discovered them in three different minerals. Right now they have designation UEX-1 and UEX-2 but between magic allowing us easy access to pure samples for study, equipment we have here and access to supercomputer we should get more data on them soon enough. Right now we know that UEX-1 has at least two stable isotopes.

\- Do we have enough material for testing? – Harry asked.

\- We just took three small asteroids, little less than twenty tones combined. – Radek said.

\- Should be enough. – Harry agreed rather sarcastically. – Just keep the samples you are using for the testing under one gram, less if possible. I like the _Dutchman_ as she is. Explosive remodelling isn't welcome.

\- Of course. – Was answer she got. She was rather sure that both geologists want to check those two elements as soon as possible and if possible even name them. She knew because she would do that at their place. She may be an Admiral but she still worked on some of her projects in a free time. It was relaxing. – So any bets what those two can do? – Harry asked Radek.

\- Doctors or the elements? – Zelenka asked with amusement in his voice, those two were rather fresh additions to the _Dutchman_ and easy to excite. – Remember they are Star Trek fans.

Harry groaned. – Please, you don't want to know how many e-mails I got to change her name to Enterprise.

Doctor Zelenka smiled; quite a lot of their crew was fans of Star Trek and almost constantly had some

\- At least Astrid and Nikola will have something to do with new data. – Radek commented.

\- True. – Harry agreed thinking about Astrid, AI that was mostly focused on piloting the ship and operating Dutchman's cyberwarfare systems but also was Harry's assistant and liked to double in science while Nikola was purely scientific AI that based his appearance on Nikola Tesla. – How are your projects going?

\- Slowly. – Radek answered. – With crystal-based computers processing power isn't exactly problem but I'm afraid without room temperature superconductors I'm stuck. Maybe we can construct purely technological Apparition Drive using rear earth elements, there's possibility that alloy of gold, molybdenum, neodymium, and terbium can be used but it will still take use close to two years before working prototype.

\- Than we have to find a superconductor. – Harry said not even bothered that room temperature superconductors were Holy Grail of scientists from Earth for decades.

.

.

_Thursday, 22. July 2004_

.

\- I still think that's a bad idea. – Harry commented while being examined by Daphne. – I'm always at bridge during the jump.

\- Everything will be fine honey. – Daphne reassured her wife, she knew how much Harry wanted to be at bridge. – Your crew is properly trained by they have to work without you being next to them.

\- I know but I like to be there just in case. – Was Harry's response. She was sitting at a diagnostic bed with her jacket laying nearby on a chair.

Daphne smiled while continuing her exam not only because Harry was pregnant but because she was due for medical exam, exam she was trying to avoid for last few days.

\- Daph, do you really have to poke me for a hole on duty?

\- Just behave yourself Harry.

\- You know I'm as healthy as possible. – Harry pointed out.

Daphne Potter M.D. rolled her eyes at her wife's attempts to get out of her physical.

.

It was because of this physical that Harry for the first time missed her place on a bridge during Jump. And just like she worried something went wrong.

She knew it by the fact that Jump instead of being slightly uncomfortable was not only distinctively unpleasant for even most experienced crewmen. It was only because requirement for the crew to be strapped in that nobody was injured.

\- Something went wrong. – Harry said to her wife before giving her quick kiss. – Love you, talk later.

Than Harry did something extremely dangerous and possible only to few people.

She apparated directly to the bridge.

\- Sitrep. – She ordered when Oliver quickly get up of control chair to give her much safer access to _Dutchman_'s systems than her magic-based connection.

Navigational officer was first reporting in calm voice thanks to his training kicking in. – We missed the target. Drive is offline.

\- Repair-bots already deployed Core 1 is offline, engineering teams are already working. – Damage control added.

Harry was registering answers but most of her focus was directed to _Dutchman _systems.

Already terabytes of data were coming from sensors, everything from cameras working in infrared, visible light, ultraviolet, gamma and X-rays both short range high resolution and long range telescopes, systems designed to measure electromagnetic and gravitational fields, advanced radars and LIDARs, hundreds of antennas registering even faintest radio signals, remote spectroscopy equipment as well as magic based biosensors, structural scanners and magic based FTL sensors, also short and long ranged.

From what it looked like they were at fringes of a star system but no of constellation around them matched data from their maps. Considering that they had star charts for every position within radius of thousand light years from Earth something that was dangerous as without knowing where they are they are stuck here.

\- Astrid work out our relative position. – Harry ordered via control chair before giving orders to her crew. Sensors get a picture around us, Shields activate disillusionment and hull cooling, we're going Cold, Navigation curse 210 point 90 degrees, anti-grav only take us twenty thousand klicks from here and keep Drive 2 ready and holding. – She ordered not even raising her voice, it would be counterproductive. Course she ordered will move them to port side and "lower" of their current position on the plane.

Focusing much again on data from sensors she noticed that they are getting from sensors.

Sensors also indicated that space 50mln km in radius were empty not counting small micrometeorites. She noticed that there are at least five planets in the system, two Mercury-like, one like Mars, and two gas giants, none of the planet was in the Goldilocks zone for G5 star, There were also at least two asteroid belts but she wanted more data.

\- Engineering, bridge, what's the situation with Apparition Drive? – She asked after contacting main engineering room.

\- Core 1 is offline; Core 2 is fully working and holding charge admiral. – Was Tracey's response. They were on duty right now so certain decorum was to be maintained. – Team is already checking data from the drive but looks like too much energy went thru it, control crystals are burned along with stabilizers. We're still not sure from where additional energy came but doctor Zelenka is already on it. In five hours Core 1 should be repaired.

\- Copy that. Keep me posted. – Harry said.

\- Admiral. – Astrid contacted her via _Dutchman_'s computer. – I'm not getting even faint signal from the Network but our Quantum Entanglement Communicator is still working. I'm already working on getting fix on our position with known pulsars. In eight minutes I'll have ruff fix on our position, Jump-grade coordinates will be ready in thirty two minutes later.

They considered using pulsars like lighthouses in space and mapped as much signals as possible with every stop, now they will use every bit of information about every pulsar they know to establish their location.

\- Launch frigates, defence formation Beta-3. – Harry ordered. She had a bad feeling and with being stuck her almost an hour they may need them deployed.

While most of Harry's attention was focused on data from sensors it also included cameras that gave her quite spectacular sight of twelve _Silence_-class frigates being deployed form their hangar.

Even of cameras they were just moving black shapes.

Extremely dangerous shapes, sharks designed to fight and kill in space without being noticed.

Beta-3 formation called for frigates to move into V-shape formation around _Dutchman_ allowing for overlap of their point-defence weapons for maximal protection. With secure comm. established between them by tightbeam laser links that was practically impossible to detect.

\- Admiral, I'm getting radio waves from the System. – Comm. said she noticed it but not all. – They don't look to be natural. – While saying that surprise in his voice was clear. – I'm running it thru computer right now.

\- Sensors? – Harry asked.

\- Radio waves confirmed. In ten minutes we'll have more but I'm getting something that could be distorted radar waves. VI is working on it.

They've considered possibility that they might meet an aliens but it wasn't exactly big possibility.

Harry considered their situation for a second before turning to Katie. – Commander Anders, prepare and launch six Stealth Drone for extended reconnaissance into the system.

Katie immediately set to follow that orders.

Stealth Drones were unlike disposable recon drones weren't designed to be extension of _Dutchman_'s sensor range and act as decoys if necessary but as long range reconnaissance crafts. Being the size of a fighter jet they were full with as much passive sensors as possible besides disillusionment systems, tightbeam tachyon FTL comm. system, anti-grav drives next to metallic hydrogen ones, advanced heat sinks, the same absorbent material used on every their ship, angular shapes designed to further decrease chance of detection and advanced VI piloting them Stealth Drones were extremely capable.

As they were around the same distance from local star as Neptune is from Sol even if they would send a drone at it max speed of .04c id would take over four days for it to reach the star. Instead when drones were two hundred kilometres from each other and other ships they activated their Apparition Drives and Jump to position that will get them much more data. Their Apparition Drives were designed in a way to be as hard to detect as possible.

After drones jumped and made sure that there's nobody in their vicinity they accelerated to their max speed and started listening sending data they gather over secured link to the _Dutchman_.

Right now Harry didn't raise readiness level from standard condition four she had a feeling that it will be necessary.

\- Admiral. – Comms said. – Radio waves are artificial in nature. – Everyone was listening to him even if they still were working on their job. – We've detected at least seventy different signals, all digital transmissions, at least eight of them are encrypted and … - He swallowed before continuing. – For computer language they use sounds similar to ancient Greek. Preliminary translation should be ready in five minutes. Multiple sources in inner system, still working on location.

\- Good work. – Harry said thinking over what she was told. They had digital radio signals, proof that there's advanced life as probes wouldn't use spoken language. That was something they all thought about but to find out they speak ancient Greek? That wasn't something they took into account. – Sensors?

\- Area around us is clear, getting single from Drones and radar singles, highly advanced probably on par of better than our radars. – They of course had much better radars than rest of Earth and not only because of better computers. – Still well in range of our stealth plaiting. – Their plaiting absorbed different spectrum of EM waves at different levels. – Two Drones are getting traces of radiation, source unknown.

\- Admiral, – Tracey contacted him – we have some information on how we got here. – When Harry didn't say anything she continued. – Our course was dangerous close to a star, looks like our Jump got gravitational slingshot. I got team working on corrections for navigational software to keep us from doing it again.

\- Copy that, I'm sending you something. Look in yourself, I'll be calling staff meeting in half an hour.

\- Okay. – She didn't say more, they both were busy.

Harry did what he said and send a message for staff meeting in half an hour. Meeting will be attend by heads of departments from _Dutchman¸_ her, Oliver and captains of frigates under her command. Last ones will be present via holograms.

When they've got preliminary translations of few of open transmissions and played it on the bridge. Because of their distance from the source they only heard parts of the transmissions but voices were, well human.

\- Caprican Mover 213 ready to … what the… control do …

\- They just ju… …

\- Kypt… ter… Kypt …

\- I los… it's t…

\- … pate… it's … est… Cylo… they've …

They had over twenty transmissions like this, all indicating some sort of crisis.

\- Admiral, – Man operating sensors broke the silence. – Traces of radiations Drones are registering are consisted with explosion of nuclear warheads in space.

\- Fuck. – Katie said rather quietly but everyone heard her. She said only what everybody on bridge of _Dutchman_ and frigates, as they had open channel and heard it, was thinking.

\- Comms, get me shipwide intercom and connect me to frigates. – Harry said. – Looks like I have an announcement to make. – _That's why you are an Admiral, Harry. _She thought while checking data from navigation, they had some idea where they are right now.

\- Ready ma'am. – Was the response.

With simple thought Harry activated her intercom.

\- Attention all crew this is Admiral Potter, as you all know our last Jump was more bumpy than usual, we are still working on exact cause but gravitational slingshot from a star is most likely explanation. We've arrived at fringes of a solar system that's not within one thousand light years radius from Sol. In next four minuets we'll have more accurate data but it looks like we're over four thousand light years from home. That's well within our range, it makes our trip little longer than planed but we will return home, never believes otherwise but there's something more. Our sensors detected digital transmission as well as radar emission coming from inside the system. We've also detect traces of radiation consisted with nuclear explosions. – She made few seconds pause before speaking further. – We managed to decode some of the transmissions and identify language they were spoken in. It was a variation of Ancient Greek. Right now we don't know what exactly have happened here nor how language from Earth was used here but we have a Stealth Drones gathering more information every second. Right now please remain calm, our stealth systems are working. Just six days ago we conducted drills for situation like that. Don't panic and trust each other. With that I'm setting condition three throughout the ship.


	8. Idea 3 Arcadians and Cylons - part 2

**Author's notes**

I don't own Harry Potter, Battlestar: Galatica or Stargate franchises.

That's all I have. Feel free to adopt this story and develop it on your own without asking for permission.

PS. I'm not native English speaker and while I took my equivalent of A-levels in English and tired to double check my work but grammar mistakes are quite probable.

.

So this is continuation of what happens:

* Team of marines finds few survives under command of lieutenant Zak Adama

* Hacking wracked of few Cylons fighter gave Arcadians some intelligence

* Frigates are send to scout the Cyrannus System and find out that attack already begun.

* After deciding to help out(contacting Amelia and some discussion with others) _Dutchman _is modified to be able to handle few thousand refugees

* Arcadian's attack focus on Helios Gama(Sagittaron, Libran and Scorpia); mostly on still fighting Libran

* AI attacks against Cylons result in system being cut off, robotic Cylons are taken control off and use to hunt humanoid Cylons and help evacuate planets

* Cylon's Battlestars from First War now used as troop transports are commandeered by Colonials

* in other systems frigates are used to conduct sneak attacks on Cylons and transmit rendezvous coordinates(I'm sure both sides have some kind of FTL comm. but Colonials is really short range and only dedicated comm. satellites allow for longer range communication)

* fleet escorted by Arcadians, with Libran's king on board, mostly from Libra, Aerlion, Aquaria and Virgon to a secure location these planets set up in outer systems under their control without knowledge of Colonial Government

* Hackett's squadron with Zak Adama onboard is sent to intercept Galatica and her fleet

* Harry agrees only to provide escort to their secure location, not fighting their war but builds indie _Dutchman_'s hangar refugee ship – size around Titanic

* During AI attack Cylons network were infiltrated giving Arcadians knowledge of who the Cylons are; some latter one decided to defect and were given refugee status in Arcadia

* Arcadians begun massive production of drones equipped with fusion bombs as defence

* when _Dutchman_ returns to Earth they stop by at Abydos where US expedition needed help with killing Ra

* Later on cooperation in exploration; Earth is in better position than in Stargate

.

Scene from ending of it:

.

\- Bloody American's have to put everyone at risk. – President Amelia Bones complained to her wife Nymphadora.

\- Some could say that Harry's stay in the Colonies put everyone at risk. – Dora answered. – They did a number on the Cylons.

\- True, but he took precautions. – Amelia pointed out. – You could say even drastic. All data about Earth's and our location erased from computers, false constellations used as night sky in illusions plus false memories implanted in everyone. And he made those standard procedures for everyone that goes beyond twenty light years from Sol.

\- What can you say; she's almost as paranoid as Mad-Eye but can't say I don't agree with her. We're building new ships but it's not like we could stop actual attack from Ra's people. _Dutchman_'s main railguns were useless against that ship; they had to use fusion warheads.

\- That's why I didn't put a veto on that order. – Amelia answered. – And why we are putting all those drones around Sol. We are putting enough firepower to glass Earth multiple times over and I'm not sure it's a good idea.

\- And that's why you Amelia Bones are right person to have control over it. – Dora said looking at her wife; she knew why she was having doubts about the drones. – And it's not like we didn't made it secure to hell and back.

\- I hope it will be enough. – Said Amelia knowing that access to that kind of firepower is dangerous. There was a reason why use of fusion and magic warheads has to be authorized by two officers before they can be armed.

\- By the way, I'm coming to your meeting with President Bartlett. – Dora said.

\- With a different face I assume.

Smiling roguishly Dora replayed. – You didn't complain about my abilities before.

\- Never. – Amelia assured her. She was lucky to survive being futa like Daphne but before she fallen for Dora she believed that she will be always alone.

\- That's good because I want to keep an eye on my wife. – Dora said while sitting on Amelia's lap. – I need to keep you safe after all Madam President.

\- Of course. Did any of you, spooks, have something on what Bartlett reaction was after our talk?

With Dora working for AIS calling her a spook was justified.

\- There will be exercises for two E-3 Sentries plus squadron of F-15s and F-22s plus whatever they will give us as escort. Not that we can't clear it all from orbit if necessary.

\- Let's try and keep our presence under wrap. We don't need everybody on Earth panicking about spaceships over their homes.

.

Owls used by Arcadians were at first designed to provide _Silence_-class frigates with stealth shuttle craft but quickly evolved into general purpose shuttle for travel between ships when use of Vanishing Booths isn't an option and smaller brother of Vanguards for planet operation. Unlike Vanguards Owls had completely no wings and used magic-based anti-gravity drive for flight with two main engines for achieving better speeds and manoeuvre thrusters for better agility. With rather open front canopy similar to that of a Huey or Blackhawk with two side-by-side seats and seats of twelve people in back area Owl wasn't much bigger than main hull of a Huey not to mention Blackhawk.

Now three were flying toward from _ANS Thestral_ to Camp David, officially Naval Support Facility Thurmont, these three versions were modified VIP versions but in keeping with Arcadian philosophy kept all stealth features making them undetectable for any sensors employed by Earth. At least till two hundred kilometres from Camp David they activated their transponders thou with them flying in tight formation they could easily be recognized as one signal. They weren't exactly afraid of someone opening fire at them, even if they were unarmed, thanks to shields and disillusionment system.


	9. Idea 4 Reality Travel - part 1

**Author's notes**

I don't own Harry Potter and Stargate franchises or Tom Clancy's Jack Ryan series.

**Warring! Incest/twincest**

For explanataion for how magic work you can use my o my other fic Jazz Potter, Harry Nereth and fail of Voldemort.

That's all I have. Feel free to adopt this story and develop it on your own without asking for permission.

PS. I'm not native English speaker and while I took my equivalent of A-levels in English and tired to double check my work but grammar mistakes are quite probable.

.

.

_Friday, 6. March, 1998_

.

Since coming to this reality in late October 1996 Hadrian Potter, Harry for friends, sometimes still couldn't believe that they managed to survive. Yes, they took care of Moldishort and his Shiteaters but Moldi in this reality wasn't worth a shit. They killed him without a trouble. Unfortunately this realty Dumbledore was a good man and they couldn't kill him for his counterparts actions. That coward choose to end his life denying them any opportunity to get their revenge.

In the same time they created their new home, _Arcadia_ using technology they managed to preserve from their reality and found on Earth in this reality.

But after over a year spend travelling across small part of the Galaxy they knew about threats to the people of Earth. Not to mention that their current home feels to artificial. They wanted something more and had most of the means to create it. So they begun construction of something bigger, an _Olympus._

With construction of their new home came a need for advanced equipment they weren't able to manufacture right now or even buy on Earth.

They already made plans to do something many said to be complete suicide.

But then one of sensors they left in Solar System send a signal to them.

Something they all were afraid off happened.

Two Ha'taks had arrived.

Only volunteers boarded both ships.

Thanks to one of their tricks they took control over both ships without even a single injury.

Right now both ships were filed with almost four hundred people each. They had to check and secure every room on each ship and transfer their prisoners to secure holding places created inside ships' crew quarters that were temporally expanded. Additionally special team was already interrogating everyone of any importance. Cooperation of the interrogated wasn't exactly necessary. Legilimency was very useful in getting information they wanted from the enemy after all and they had experience necessary to get information they wanted.

It was thanks to interrogation of Krorel's first prime, Bra'tac, they found out about Earth's Stargate Program and his desire to free his fellow Jaffa. His memories were instrumental in identifying members of SG-1 that were aboard Krorel's Ha'tak and were placing C4 all over the ship.

Right now twenty one years old Harry Potter, military co-leader of his people, was doing one of most boring thing possible. He was doing paper work.

\- Hermione, Draco, Mike and Steven will interrogate SG-1. – He heard familiar voice coming from the door.

He smiled to Jasmine Potter, Jazz for friends, Lady Potter for some in their reality, commander of the Partisans along him and more important to him. His sister and wife.

One point eighty six meter in height, just like him, even in black cargo pants, t-shirt and brow-green jacket made from basilisk's skin she was the most beautiful person in the whole universe. They both had emerald-green eyes and quite similar facial features, they were twins after all but hers were of course more delicate but they both had aristocratic faces and pale skin of people who don't spend too much time outside.

He was wearing practically the same clothes as Jazz and had his short, black hair sticking in all directions as usual.

\- Let's hope they give us some insight into Earth's program. – He said closing the book he was writing on. – Are you going to Master Bra'tac with me?

\- No, I got call from Dean. One of the Jaffa on Apophis' ship was in fact a Goa'uld and we don't have anyone free to check him. – She explained.

\- Interesting. – Harry said. – Maybe a spy of other System Lord.

\- Probably. – She agreed. – There's only one way to found out. Have a nice talk with the Jaffa.

\- I'm sure I will. – He said getting up. – Will you be there to talk to SG-1?

\- Sure I will. – Was Jazz answerer before they kissed. – See you handsome.

\- You to beautiful. – He reapplied when Jazz apparated to other ship. Distance over fife thousands kilometres wasn't really much for them to travel. They both and close to two hundred other of their people managed first to travel form Edinburg to Auckland in New Zealand without having to stop on the way and further one hundred managed to travel to geostationary orbit from the ground. They decided to stop testing after that afraid of getting themselves killed.

.

Harry, after pocketing the book connected to books used by his people and being more like small computer than normal book apparated to corridor close to apartment that previously belonged to minor Goa'uld and now they used it to keep Master Bra'tac under lock after his interrogation.

Guard, one eighteen years old Daniel Matthews, simply smiled seeing his commander appearing out of thin air without as much as little sound. As a first-gen wizard and student of a day school he was rescued by Partisans shortly before the End and decided to join them. After training he too was proficient in both silent and battle apparition as well as combat with magic or firearms.

\- He didn't try to escape. – Daniel said. Unlike Jazz and Harry aside from pistol on the thigh he was wearing tactical vest and SMG of their own design.

\- Thanks Danny. – Harry said before knocking.

He waited five second before entering.

As apartment belonged to minor Goa'uld it was luxurious even compared to quarters that Bra'tac had as first prime.

Master Bra'tac was standing in his armour ready to fight.

\- Tek'ma'te Master Bra'tac. – Harry said nodding. He was respecting the man but not bowing to him. He was controlling this ship. – I'm commander Harry Potter. I hope my people treated you well. – He said knowing that old warrior was judging him.

\- Who do you serve? – He asked.

\- My wife and people. – Harry responded. – Our reason to be here is similar to yours. To stop Apophis and Krorel from attacking Earth. If I may, why were you ready to risk your life for this world?

Bra'tac's answer surprised Harry in some ways. – Tau'ri may appear to be weak but they value freedom and Apophis was afraid of what they might become. If me death in protection of this world could help my brothers and sisters in gaining their freedom; so be it.

Harry smiled in his mind he didn't detect any lies. Old Jaffa was telling him only what he believed to be the truth. He liked that man. – Luckily neither you nor your two students had to die. If we could sit for a while. – He pointed at small table.

Jaffa nodded and they both sat.

\- Now that dying to protect this world is off the table may I propose something that could help your fellow Jaffa.

\- And what would that be? – Bra'tac asked still worried of this man and his people. It didn't surprised Harry. After all when he lost conscious he was doing his job as first prime and then suddenly he's sitting next to some human asking him questions about himself and what he thinks about Goa'uld before he says that after he meet with their commander he and his two students will be free.

\- Teaching your fellow Jaffa about freedom and Goa'uld. – Harry offered. – You are highly respected among all Jaffa not only those serving Apophis. Jaffa cannot rebel if they still don't believe that they can be free. – He said with conviction. – Convincing them that freedom is possible, well it's task that only few can succeed in right now.

\- That's not an easy task. – Bra'tac pointed out.

\- Unfortunately. – Harry agreed. – My people and I would happily help Jaffa with getting their freedom but right now our resources are limited and no matter how much working Ha'tak would help future rebellion two ships we captured are needed to protect both us and Earth. – Bra'tac nodded slightly. Ha'tak was a powerful ship, that's true and these two ships where newest, fastest and most powerful Ha'taks in Apophis' fleet. – We can however give you one of Al'kesh class bombers that these ships were carrying.

Bra'tac know that Al'kesh isn't exactly powerful ship but bombers inside these ships were also newer, more powerful models developed by Apophis after Ra's death.

\- We can also provide you with equipment for three hundred warriors including weapons and food. We found shesh'ta onboard as we don't need it. Last I checked there was over five million shesh'ta. I truly don't know how much it is – right now, thanks to passive legilimency he know that five millions were quite a big fortune – but maybe you could use it for your cause.

\- That's a lot of money. – Bra'tac said.

\- Than I hope you will use it well. There's something you should know about rebellions in general. They fell if people are starving or without proper equipment. – Harry said. – Your students will be brought here. If you want you will be free to leave right there but I ask you to stay a little longer. I'm sure Teal'c and other members of SG-1 will be happy to see you.

\- You are of the Tau'ri? – Bra'tac asked shocked. He didn't thought about that option earlier.

\- No but my people believe that Tau'ri are a force that could topple Goa'uld in the future. – What Harry said wasn't exactly truth but sometimes little disinformation was necessary. – Both my people and Tau'ri would appreciate if both you and your students would keep what really happen here to yourself. Tau'ri don't need more attention from the Goa'uld right now.

\- What will happen to other Jaffa onboard? – He asked looking at Harry.

\- They will be held in secure place until news of what happen here won't cause troubles for Tau'ri. After that they will be realised and free to wherever they want. They won't be tortured in any way. – Harry assured old warrior. This time he was saying truth and only truth.

\- Thank you. – Jaffa said, what Harry said was much more than he hoped for. Goa'uld would simply kill these Jaffa as precaution. – We will keep truth to ourselves but what should we tell.

Harry grinned at him. – That Krorel attacked Apophis and his ship was destroyed but Apophis was able to escape in a Tel'tak.

\- You plan to release him? – Although his voice was low he could hear anger in it.

\- We have technology to modify his memories. – Harry said. – When he return after losing his newest ships and close to ten thousand of his Jaffa other System Lords will attack him. He will be weak and they will make him even weaker. But if he was to die other System Lord will come here with hundred ships and nothing will stop them from conquering Tau'ri.

Bra'tac nodded. – That's not decision I like but I have to agree.

\- Thank you. – Harry nodded before he heard someone trying to contact him on his earpiece. – Your students will be here shortly. I'm sorry but I have to attend other matters.

\- That's understandable. – Bra'tac said. – I would like to meet with Teal'c and other members of the SG-1.

\- Then I will see to that. – Harry replied before walking away.

.

When he was on corridor he touched his earpiece

\- Harry, it's Jazz you may want to come here. – Her voice was calm and she didn't use any of the code words so he knew she was safe.

\- What's the matter? – He asked.

\- The guy I was interrogating. He's a spy but he's not working for other System Lord. There's other group trying to kill them. – She replied.

\- I'll getting there. – Was his answerer before he apparated to other ship and then after quick look at his book he went to Jazz.

She was currently sitting on the small metal table and was writing in book she used to write information she got from the spy. Of course she didn't wrote it herself. There was a charm that could be used on pens just as well as on quills while spy was still sitting cuffed to the chair that was fused to the floor. Right now spy was unconscious again.

\- So what's the matter with fake Jaffa here? – Harry asked smiling.

\- He's Goa'uld or at least the same species. His race calls themselves Tok'ra and apparently they co-exist with their hosts. – She summarised. – It'll be quicker if I show you that.

Harry nodded and looked into her eyes.

He didn't need to lower his mental shields as Jazz has access to his mind. They trusted each other completely and when necessary used their thoughts as a way to communicate. When doing so they of course had their thoughts ciphered in a way only the other could understood. Showing each other memories was also something they did on many occasions.

Harry watched memories of both symbiote Alexios and his hosts Darius. Unfortunately for Potters neither host nor symbiote possessed technical knowledge about Goa'uld or Tok'ra technology. They simply knew how to use it. On the other hand as they were spies so they managed to get their communication protocols and way in which they gather information.

After few hours they spent inside Harry's mind of one second outside Harry asked knowing what answer will be but had to ask. – You ordered to find these trackers, right?

\- Of course. They were ordered to deactivate them. – She said smiling. – If we could get into their network we should get location of every Ha'tak they tagged.

\- Could be useful. – Harry agreed. – Good thing they don't plant trackers on smaller ships.

Jazz nodded. – There's possibility that there are other spies on both ships and he didn't know about them.

Harry shrugged. – We already planned on interrogating every snake onboard. Question with him and eventual other is; what to do with them?

\- Yeah, they are making us only troubles. If we let them go free we are risking Earth and if we would let him go with Apophis he could simply kill him. – Jazz voiced their thoughts.

He just nodded. – An with him being snake compulsion won't work on him as good as on humans or Jaffa. We would need to reprogram him.

\- On the other hand. If we or Earth stumbles upon Tok'ra it could be little difficult. – Once again Harry nodded. – Maybe we should let SG-1 took care of things.

\- Maybe. – Harry agreed. – My conversation with Bra'tac was surprisingly good. He could be a good ally if Jaffa ever get freedom.

\- That's good. I was afraid that without me or Daphne you would end up killing him. – Jazz said smiling innocently.

\- I'm not that bad. – Harry protested. – He had good memory of SG-1 but before we talk with them we should get more info.

\- Agreed. – Jazz said. – So this guy lands back in holding room.

\- Yup. – Harry agreed and make quick note in his book while Jazz took small bottle from pocket inside her jacket and give measured dose of Draught of Living Death to the Tok'ra. he then quickly checked other page in his book. – Okay. They are moving SG-1 to their room.

\- Okay. – Jazz said before opening the door. – Take him back to the rest. – She ordered.

Guard quickly nodded. Not of the fear but of the respect he and everyone held towards these two. Hell, on their order he would go through hell.

.

After quick trip to other Ha'tak and getting info from their friends who worked as interrogators pair went to talk with SG-1 armed with knowledge they held about the SGC and political situation they were involved. NID in particular were troubling.

They entered in similar fashion to when Harry met with Bra'tac. That is they knocked, waited five second and entered.

This apartment also belong to minor Goa'uld that served under Krorel but table here was big enough to accommodate every member of SG-1 and both Potters with space for two other people.

\- Greeting SG-1. – Harry begun. – This is commander Jasmine Potter, I'm commander Hadrian Potter. Currently we have both Ha'taks under our command.

\- As our people said to you. We don't have hostile intention towards you. – Jazz said. – In fact we have very lucrative proposition for people in charge of Earth's defence.

\- Colonel Jack O'Neill. – Colonel said. – My team: captain Samantha Carter, doctor Daniel Jackson and Teal'c.

\- A pleasure. – Jazz said.

\- Let's sit. – Harry proposed moving towards the table to sit with his and Jazz's back to the window that showed both other Ha'tak and part of Saturn and his rings. – Just so you are sure. We don't plan on keeping you hostage or something like that. If you want to go just now I'm sure Bra'tac will give you a lift.

Jazz continued from there. – But in doing so you will miss chance to get Earth some very useful tech.

\- Master Bra'tac is here? – Teal'c asked first.

\- Just spoke with him. – Harry said appearing to be compactly relaxed and carefree. – He and his two students were planning to attack Apophis in Krorel's name to turn them on each other. He chose to stay for a while and talk to you.

They were using passive legilimency to find out who was thinking what.

Teal'c seemed to trust them, at least in some way. O'Neill almost compliantly didn't. Captain Carter was curious what technology they would offer. _Typical Sam. _They both thought at the same time sending that thought to each other. Doctor Jackson was mostly curious about them.

\- What technology you offer? – Captain Carter asked. She couldn't stop herself from asking and was silently cursing herself for that.

Jazz with stoic face said. – One Ha'tak, two Al'kesh class bombers, three Tel'tak class light transport/ scout ships, eighteen dropships and all Death Gliders that are inside this Ha'tak.

_That should get their attention. _Jazz send to her husband.

_Yeah, there's nothing better than an offer of getting your own spaceships._

\- You are offering this Ha'tak? – O'Neill said slowly.

\- Among other ships. – Harry confirmed and over table two holograms appeared.

First, to his left was an Al'kesh having thirty five meters in length, thirty two in widest point and fifteen in highest point. Tel'tak was more in form of small pyramid than more elliptic in shape Al'kesh with fifteen meters in length, ten in width and six point five in height.

\- Wow. – Carter said looking at holograms and even moving her hand trough them. – A projected holograms with no silver-halide coated plates, no photo-polymer film, I don't even see projectors. How are you creating them?

Both Jazz and Harry smiled mischievously. – Right now it's for as to know. – Jazz replied.

\- Let me get that straight. – O'Neill tied once again. – You want to give us spaceship?

\- Sell them to be exact. – Harry replied. – We need supplies that Earth can provide.

\- You have control over Ha'tak and need supplies from Earth? – Carter asked not believing in it.

\- And we are already working on dismantling it. – Jazz answered. – Goa'uld just don't produce certain items. Look we get that you don't have power to agree to any deal but you can get our offer to higher ups.

\- Besides we need to ask about your friend Skaara. – Harry added.

\- What about him? – O'Neill ask. Skaara remind him his own son Charlie for better and worse.

\- We captured both Goa'uld. – Jazz said calmly. – We are interrogating them right now.

At that Teal'c said in his stoic, low voice. – Goa'uld won't revile any information.

Potter smiled at his words it was rather disturbing smile. – We only need them conscious. Nothing more. – Harry said.

\- We want to know whether you want to give Skaara lift to his planet or you want us to do it? – Jazz clarified.

\- You can safely remove symbiote? – Daniel asked. That would mean that there's still hope for Sha're, his wife.

\- Not exactly. – Harry answered. – We won't remove symbiote but we'll make it similar to being brain dead. Symbiote will become nothing more than additional organ in Skaara's body.

\- He will retain better health and faster reactions that symbiote provides. – Jazz added. – But he will have no knowledge that Goa'uld had.

\- And what do you plan with main snake? – Colonel ask.

\- After we get every information we can form him we will let him go in one of Tel'taks. – Harry replied knowing very well that they won't like it.

\- ARE YOU SERIOUS?! – O'Neill practically roared.

Potters didn't care about his outburst.

Harry looked at Jazz and with straight face said. – I'm Harry not Sirius, did you changed your name?

\- No, last I checked I still was Jazz. – She added before looking at Jack O'Neill she added. – Sorry but we don't have Sirius right now.

Colonel looked at them like they were crazy while captain Carter tied not to laugh and doctor Jackson snickered. Teal'c just raised his eyebrow.

Jazz now more serious spoke further. – If Apophis was to disappear after attacking Earth all other System Lords would send a task force here to find out what happened. Normally they don't cooperate but they all would send two ships and unless Earth has some secret fleet we won't stand a chance against twelve Ha'taks.

Harry continued from there. – And that's optimistic. They could very well send hundred Ha'taks with enough Jaffa to conquer whole world. Sure Earth has advantage in ground combat but you don't stand a chance against enemy with space superiority and capability to destroy whole cites from orbit.

\- So you know. – Jazz took over. – Sending Apophis back with modified memories of Krorel's betrayal and subtle programming to believe Earth isn't exactly a threat to him and other Goa'uld isn't exactly stupid. This should be enough to not be detected by him and to stop him from sending other ships here.

\- Add to that other System Lords attacking him now when he's weak and Earth should be somewhat safe. – Making few seconds pause Harry added. – We will also plant a tracker in him.

\- Tracker? – Captain said. – What kind of tracker? – She asked wanting to know what type of tech they had access to.

\- It's as big as grain of rice and it's quantum tracker. – Jazz said smiling.

Harry added proud of his invention. – Tracker compose of six individual quantum entangled parts. They are entangled to special receivers that allows us to get distance and bearing.

They both seen understanding on captain's face. Not surprising considering that doctor Samantha Black née Carter was working on that technology with them.

\- Damn. – She said astonished. Looking at colonel she explained. – Sir. Assuming at all six receivers are on different planets or at least different part of the a planet they can track Apophis whenever he goes in real time.

\- And hyperspace travel has no effect on their work. – Harry added. – We have seventh part in the tracker that detects natural electricity in the body to detect if tracker was removed. – He know that removed tracker could led them into a trap.

\- We placed receivers on separate planets to get most efficient reading. – Jazz supplied.

They both choose to keep to themselves that every person in their group had similar tracker that allows them to turn it off and on at will thank to their magic. That addition allows them emergency, one-way communication.

\- So you can spy on old bastard? Nice. – O'Neill said, they really impressed him. – Did you plant a bug on him too?

\- No. – Jazz said. – We can only track his location. Nothing more.

\- It still nice. – Colonel said.

Other members of SG-1 to were impressed. – If I may ask. – Daniel Jackson started. – Why are you helping us? Don't get me wrong. I'm grateful for what you did and your offer to sell us these ships but why exactly you are doing it?

Potters exchanged quick looks and Jazz answered. – Back home we called ourselves the Partisans but we still didn't decide what we should name ourselves. Believe it or not but we come from Earth. Just not this Earth. After we found out what's in the Galaxy; we vote and everybody agreed that we should help and do what we can to protect Earth. Back then we didn't know about US sending people through Stargate.

\- You are from alternative reality. – Daniel said before stopping himself. – Did you travelled through Reality Mirror?

\- There's Mirror that allows you to travel between realities? – Harry asked surprised. – That's crazy idea to do. No, our approach was more of the brute force style.

\- You used brute force approach to travel between realities? – Captain asked shocked. – Energies required to do something like this should be enormous.

\- And were. – Harry assured her.

\- So what's your reality? – Colonel asked relaxed. – You must have some super tech to do stuff like that.

Jazz replied with barely contained sadness in her voice. – It's radioactive pile of rubble. – She wasn't completely lying. – We killed ourselves. In late 1996 nukes were launched. With cobalt bombs mix with everything else; welcome to Mad Max.

Three humans paled considerably. Atomic bomb that detonated in Denver in 1989 scared everybody and by now they know how close their Earth was to becoming similar pile of radioactive rubble.

\- How many people survived? – Captain Carter asked with weak voice.

\- Don't know exactly. – Harry said with sombre tone. – We managed to protect and evacuate with us five thousand four hundred and twelve people. Close to two thousands of them are kids. We lost seventeen hundred sixty five people when our hideout was discovered in November 1998. They stayed and fought to allow us evacuate kids. When we lost Azkaban we lost ship we were building there.

\- It's march. – O'Neill pointed out.

\- I know. – Harry said. – We travelled from October 1999 to October 1996.

\- Mirror transported me to exactly same date. – Daniel pointed out.

Harry just shrugged. – Like I said our method wasn't exactly refined.

\- Wait a minute. – O'Neill said. – You said nukes were launched in 1996. – Jazz and Harry nodded. – And someone attacked you in 1998?

Jazz answered that. – Person responsible for all that survived just like his followers around the world.

\- One guy? – Colonel ask irritated. – One guy started nuclear holocaust?

\- He was smart. – Jazz said. – At first he tried to took control over Brittan using terrorist methods in 1970ies but that didn't pan out. He was presumed dead in 1981. In 1992 he managed to create financial crisis and no one was able to figure that out in years.

Harry took over. – In 1994 when rumours of his return begun to circulating his followers begun terrorists attacks all over the world. All of them were falls flag operation. He managed to start a world war and later pushed it further.

\- You are saying that one fucking guy was responsible for nuclear war? – O'Neill asked. This situation was eerie similar to events from Denver.

\- He wanted to conquer the world. – Harry answered. – You have to give it to the bastard. He was ambitious. We tried to kill him five times. All we managed to do was cut his fucking arm.

\- With all technology you have? – Captain asked not believing.

\- All sided had the same abilities. – Harry responded remembering too well that by the tam non-magical war started magical world was already on fire and Moldie had more supporters than any other side. Add into the mix Albus-fucking-Dumbledore with his views on reforming people and incompetent Ministry and you have three later four side war.

For minutes entire room was silent.

\- So now you know it. – Jazz said breaking the silence.

\- Why didn't you stayed on Earth? – Doctor Jackson asked. – With your technology you could to advanced us.

\- After we come here all of us had a choice to stay on Earth. – Harry said. – Nobody choose that. So as soon as _Arcadia _was finished we left Earth.

\- It wasn't as if we all could go to our families here. – Jazz pointed out. – Our counterparts from this reality were alive. Well mostly.

\- You managed to build a spaceship on Earth? – Captain asked.

\- We were building one after nuclear war. – Harry responded. – Building one here was easy. And we had access to ship from Egypt that was destroyed with Azkaban.

\- What ship? – Colonel asked.

\- There was an archaic Tel'tak like ship hidden in Egypt close to Temple devoted to Osiris and Isis discovered by Stewart's expedition in 1931. – Jazz replied. – In the Temple were located Transportation Rings and Goa'uld hand device. We didn't found anything else there but you should check what the Expedition brought with them.

\- Their ship sunk off the cost of New Jersey. – Daniel Jackson replied.

\- It's possible something survived. – Harry pointed out. – And it's not like US don't have divers capable of retrieving everything without anyone else noticing.

O'Neill just nodded. – We'll have to tell that to the General and he will get it to higher ups.

\- Let's hope it don't turn into another Hathor incident. – Captain Carter said although that incident ended up with her dating doctor Fraiser. Quite pleasant memory for her and something both Potters managed to detect with their passive legilimency.

_So she's like our Sam. _Jazz thought to Harry.

_Looks like it._ He responded.

They did read her other thoughts. Like her moving into Janet's house to help her with raising Cassie.

\- What do you mean by that? – Jazz faked ignorance.

Captain replied. – Let's just say we found out that Hathor, another Goa'uld was trapped on Earth and managed to escape through Stargate.

\- Hathor, as in Egyptian goddess, wife to Ra, mother of Heru'ur? That Hathor? – Jazz asked.

\- Indeed. – Teal'c said.

\- We will have to be careful with that Expedition. – Daniel proposed.

\- And look through your history. Maybe other Goa'uld is sitting here. – Harry proposed. – Earth is nice hideout if you have a bounty on your head.

\- We should at least check for something like that sir. – Captain Carter agreed with Potters.

\- I agree but we'll have to talk with General Hammond about that. – Colonel responded. – Do you have anything else to relay to General Hammond? – He asked sarcastically.

\- Not to him. – Jazz said ignoring his sarcasm. – But we have other offer that probably President Durling will have to agree to.

\- I'm afraid to ask. – Colonel said.

\- We want technology you get from Stargate Program. – Harry said.

All three humans were surprised when Jaffa only raised his eyebrow.

\- And what would we get in exchange? – Daniel asked. He was diplomat in SG-1. – Hypothetically speaking of course.

\- Depends what we would agree upon. – Jazz replied. – Assuming we would get access to technology obtained during Program and our people in your Stargate Program. We would of course chip in to the budget and help in establishing of-world bases.

\- How would you do that? – Colonel asked. – Get money I mean.

Smiling at him Jazz replied. – We have access to quite a large number amounts of metals that would generate nice profit on Earth. We could sell them through US government or create shell corporation to handle it.

\- Our only concern would be only keeping prices at the same rate. There's no need to crash whole economy. – Harry added.

Jazz nodded. – That and we are capable of providing Earth as a whole and right now Program with refined naquadah and trinium.

\- What's trinium? – Captain Carter asked, she didn't knew that metal.

\- Metal as necessary in advanced technologies as naquadah. – Harry explained. – Properly refined is twelve times lighter and sixteen times stronger than steel and can be used in multiple alloys. Goa'uld are using ally of trinium, one of naquadah isotopes and carbon in their hulls.

\- One of isotopes? – Once again Carter asked. That was new information for her.

Harry nodded. – Naquadah is similar to uranium in many ways. Where on isotope is useful both in weapons, generators, reactors and as liquid naquadah but that's something I won't come into now; other much less active isotope is used in construction and as superconductor after refining it and adding other metals like neodymium. We only know that thanks to our access to already created materials and few of our tricks. It would took as ages to come up with process of refining naquadah without them.

\- What do you mean you had access to already created … - Captain asked before stopping herself. – The ship.

\- And quite a lot of other stuff that Goa'uld left on Earth. – Jazz added.

\- Just how would four thousand people be able to … - Carter thought at loud. – You have some advanced technology to do it, right?

Still smiling Jazz replied. – Not exactly. We are quite good in space mining. It's quite easy to tear asteroids apart, at least for us. And we need materials to build our new home.

\- You can mine asteroids. – Carter repeated impressed. – What do you want for that tech? I will go talk to the President myself for that.

\- It's not something you can recreate. – Harry said. – But like we said if we make a deal we can supply you with materials. We would of course negotiate how much later and renegotiate it when Earth will be ready to build space ships assuming that it will be necessary.

Captain deflated clearly disappointed.

It was doctor Jackson who summarised Potter's position. – You want to protect Earth but you also want to protect your people so you offer us deal that according to Sam's reaction we cannot refuse in right mind.

\- Basically yes. – Harry said. He wasn't really a diplomat.

\- Like we said earlier we all have families back on Earth. – Jazz added solemnly. – We cannot exactly live with them but we want to protect them.

\- We will get your proposition to the President. – Colonel assured them. – We can't exactly promise that he will agree to it but we will recommend that he does. Looking how you managed to capture two Ha'taks I'm curious what else you can do.

\- Just few tricks. – Harry responded.

Colonel smiled. – Yeah, sure. Just out of curiosity. How much you would be able to chip in to our budget.

\- Quite a lot. I assure you. – Harry said before adding quickly. – I'm sure captain already knew why.

SG-1 looked at Sam and she nodded. – Assuming they mined at least one asteroid. – At that both Potters nodded. – It's possible that they already have more gold, silver and platinum than mined in all human history on Earth.

\- We are using both gold and silver quite extensively, especially in wiring but we still have a lot. – Jazz said with a smile. – It's not like we have that many uses for it.

Colonel O'Neill wanted to say something but he quickly closed his mouth when he saw something thru the window. Between both Ha'taks other ship appeared. Just like that. No movement. One second she wasn't there and now she is.

Look of shock on all of their faces was something that both Potter liked.

\- I take it that _Arcadia _has arrived. – Harry said calmly. His words brake everyone out of their shock only to made them step to the window. Sure they were talking on friendly terms but still wanted to make on their quests an impression.

They were looking at side of the ship.

\- How big is she? – Colonel asked.

\- Five hundred meters in length, between sixty eight and ninety five meters in width and seventy nine meters in height. – Harry said smugly before adding. – Like I said earlier, we are currently building something bigger. She's too small for our needs. In comparisons both this an Apophis' Ha'taks are slightly bigger than most and are kilometre in length, eight hundred meters in width and six hundred twenty meters high. – Hologram of a Ha'tak in scale appeared next to _Arcadia _and this Ha'tak had regular square-based pyramid in the middle.

Harry didn't care to mention that many rooms inside _Arcadia_ were expanded thanks to carefully placed wards that provided space expansion used also in magical trunks and tents making her five times bigger in volume than her real dimensions would allow to.

\- Just how big are you building? – Sam asked curiously. She liked them already and to be honest she envied them their technology. Also knowing that they are able to mine asteroids she was pretty sure that they will build big.

\- I'm sure you heard about O'Neill cylinders. – Harry said and she nodded weakly. Yup, she knew it. They are building big.

Both Potters really enjoyed Sam's expression. She really had the same reactions as their Sam when they first told her about their plans to build a space ship.

\- I am not familiar with that term. – Teal'c said in his normal voice.

Sam supplied explanation before Daniel could ask what it is. – It's a space habitat proposed by physicist Gerard K. O'Neill in his book as a way to colonize space. It uses centrifugal force provide artificial gravity. He proposed cylinder with eight kilometres in diameter and thirty two long. Single cylinder could support eight hundred fifty thousand people living there.

\- That's with using food grown there without means like aqua or aeroponics. – Jazz supplied.

\- If people would live inside one with population density from some cities ten million people could comfortably live there. – Harry added.

O'Neill whistled. – You build big.

Harry corrected him smiling. – We aren't building something like that.

Hologram over the table appeared once again and it's didn't looked like much.

Just a box with rounded edges.

\- Doesn't look like much. – Colonel said.

\- We don't know what scale it is in. – Captain Carter pointed out looking at hologram not bigger than a shoebox.

\- Just how big it is? – O'Neill asked clearly impressed.

\- Forty two kilometres in length and nineteen point five in width and height. – Jazz said and with a simple gesture hologram got bigger and become partial transparent so they could see two cylinders inside the box. They even rotate, in opposite directions to eliminate precession. Cylinders were only thirty two kilometres long.

SG-1 looked at them like they were crazy, with the exception of captain Carter. She looked with mixture of wonder and envy.

\- You can build something that big? – Doctor Jackson asked not believing in what he was told.

\- Both cylinders and three fourth of superstructure are already complete. – Harry said. – Right now we need means to power it. Also means to provide propulsion, sensor et cetera.

\- You are capable of creating hull but not … - Carter smiled. – Of course. You can mine metals from asteroids but you are mostly on our technological level with anything else.

Potters nodded.

\- How are you powering _Arcadia_? – She asked. – I don't think that small Tel'tak could provide enough power for your ship. Are you using fission reactors? Or fusion?

\- Neither. – Harry answered. – Our advanced technology uses exotic energy. We lost all but one cores necessary to generate that energy to allow us travel to this reality.

\- But you are capable of creating more? – Sam asked curios.

\- It's work in progress. – Jazz responded. They still need three years to have first core ready.

\- You need Ha'tak's equipment for your new home. – Doctor Jackson said with understanding.

\- _Olympus _will be habitable in three months. – Harry said. – Till we manage to create proper shield systems we will need to trust in hers armour. Our FLT drive should be sufficient for now and Ha'tak's sublight drive will be enough to propel her even if she will be slower than Ha'tak by wide margin. _Arcadia _will act as power plant although we'll use Death Gilders' power plants to generate electricity.

\- She will be able to dock? – Carter asked.

\- How much armour? – O'Neill asked curiously just second slower than captain.

\- _Arcadia _will be housed inside and will serve us as a power plant and eventual escape ship. – Harry said before answering colonel's question. – _Olympus_ outer hull is four meters thick and should be able to withstand prolonged bombarded from multiple Ha'taks and both cylinders will be protected by another five meters thick inner hull, engineering section will be housed between both cylinders and protected by that layer too.

\- Additionally – Jazz continued – there are numerous compartments that will also provide protection against bombardment.

Colonel had to admit them. They thought it trough. He would do the same being in their shoes. – It's really something.

\- Indeed. – Teal'c agree. – I don't believe anything I know of would be able to breach these kind of armour.

Carter nodded. – You require equipment on scale much bigger than used in Ha'taks. Everything from reactors to shield emitters but even now with just her hulls she will be tough to crack.

\- That's the idea. – Jazz explained. – We will be ready to jump away from the threat with her or on _Arcadia _before any attacker will manage to get to us.

The degree of protection designated for _Olympus _was one of mental scars on all of them. They suffered from war and now they want to protect themselves. With _Olympus _they will be protected much better than if they choose to live on a planet. Even if that planet was unknown to Goa'uld.

\- You know. – O'Neill started. – Not that talking to you isn't fun and all but we should get our asses to SGC and tell everybody that we are okay and invasion is cancelled.

Sam sigh. – Colonel is right.

\- Okay. – Jazz replied. – Do you want to talk with Bra'tac first or just say hello and tell him to call you once he have time?

\- I would like to talk with Master Bra'tac. – Teal'c said.

Harry proposed something he knew Sam Carter won't refuse. – So if you don't mind we show captain Carter how to pilot your ride home while to talk with Master Bra'tac.

\- Pilot? – Both colonel and captain asked equally surprised.

Jazz answered them. – One Tel'tak is for you not matter what you choose. We know how to pilot Goa'uld's ships but we still don't have technical knowledge how they function. If captain agree we can give her knowledge necessary to take you back to Earth.

\- I agree. – Sam Carter said imminently. She wanted to be an astronaut since her childhood and now she got an opportunity to pilot real spaceship.

\- Your equipment is already there. – Harry said. – Mark will take you to Master Bra'tac. – He added standing up walking to the doors before stopping. – Before I forget. Our e-mail if you want to make the deal. – He said giving piece of paper to colonel O'Neill.

\- You have Internet on your ship? – O'Neill asked.

\- And TV. – Jazz said enjoying surprised looks. – What? You thought that we can build a massive spaceship but making sure we have TV and Internet is beyond us?

.

Escorted by Mark members of SG-1 not including captain Carter went to talk with Master Bra'tac while Jazz and Harry took captain to one of internal hangars when their people were preparing both Bra'tac's Al'kesh and SG-1's Tel'tak.

Walking Jazz decided to tell captain her options. – Captain, depending on your choice we can give you all information necessary to pilot Tel'tak and operate every system in it or quickly tell you how to pilot it and land.

\- Where's the difference? – Sam Carter asked.

\- Latter will be us showing you which button do what. – Harry answered. – Former requires uploading information directly into your brain.

\- Procedure is harmless when done by someone experienced and careful. – Jazz added. – Memory gained in that way gives you knowledge but not experience.

\- And it's safe? – Sam asked, she really wanted to know everything they know about ship Earth is getting.

\- Yes. – Jazz assured her.

\- So I go with option one. – She said when they were stepping inside hangar. – What do I do?

\- Just look me in the eyes. – Jazz instructed Sam.

She did it and second later she had all knowledge Jazz had on Tel'tak.

\- Wow. That's … just wow. – She said.

\- Want to check Earth's newest ship? – Jazz asked.

\- Hell yes.

Captain armed with her newly acquired knowledge opened ship's door before quickly steeping inside.

Bow part of Tel'tak was empty but cargo hold was full with Goa'uld storage crates.

\- We packed one hundred Zat's as something SGC could use. You know, non-lethal sidearm. – Harry explained.

Twenty minutes later both SG-1 and Master Bra'tac left to go their own way.

When Potters were watching both ships leaving the hangar Harry asked. – I bet Sam will scan _Arcadia _before they fly to Earth.

\- That's a fools bet Harry. – Jazz replied. – Come one. We have to start transferring equipment.

\- Aye, aye ma'am. – He said smiling and Jazz swatted him in the arm. – On more serious note. We need to take care of NID.

\- I'll get everyone ready. – Jazz proposed in much more serious voice. Harry just nodded.

.

After they left Ha'tak colonel O'Neill asked standing behind Sam as Teal'c was faster than him and sat on only free chair left. – So how fast can we get home?

\- Eighteen hours on sublight or few seconds if we execute hyperspace microjump to Earth. – Carter said flying her Tel'tak over _Arcadia _to get a reading on sensors.

\- Nice. – O'Neill said before looking at _Arcadia._ – That's a beauty. – He was right. Her lines made her look similar to private yachts on Earth. She looked elegant and fast.

\- Indeed, _Arcadia _is a beautiful ship. – Teal'c agreed.

\- Yes, she is. – Captain Carter agreed. – Strange. Our sensor cannot penetrate her hull deeper than twenty centimetres. – She said looking at HUD. Before noticing something even stranger than that. – What the hell? How?

\- Carter? – Colonel asked. – Something to share with the class?

\- It's _Arcadia_'s hull sir. – She explained. – Our sensor could only penetrate it twenty centimetres deep but there's more to that. Hull is made out of dense cobalt, carbon, titanium, tungsten and iridium alloy but … - she manipulated few things at her console to get better resolution and confirm her findings – that cannot be right. – She conducted scan again. – Her whole hull is … it's a single element. There aren't any signs of welding or any seams. Like it was created in the foundry as one piece.

\- And? – Colonel prompted her.

\- It shouldn't be possible sir. – She said. – They must have some advanced technology that allows to manipulate mater on molecular level. It's incredible. Even Tollan's tech had sings of joints, really advanced method of joining parts of the casing but there still were there and we were able to detect them with our equipment.

\- It is possible that they posses technology that is beyond that of the Tollans. – Teal' said in his usual calm voice. – In that case an alliance between SGC and them could be vital in wining against Goa'uld.

Daniel nodded in agreement. – Have to agree with Teal'c. Not to mention that they have method to free the hosts. They are going to free Skaara. Who knows how advanced they really are.

\- Advanced enough to get to our reality without the Mirror. – Carter pointed out. – I can't even speculate how much energy they needed to do that.

\- Okay Carter, take us to Earth, fast route. – Colonel ordered.

\- Yes sir. – She said with a huge smile on her face. She was actually in space and she was piloting a spaceship.

Few seconds later Tel'tak emerged from hyperspace over the dark side of the Moon.

\- I cloaked us so nobody on Earth will detect us. – She informed her teammates.

\- We have a cloak? – O'Neill said with childish smile before adding. – Cool.

\- How do we contact general Hammond? – Daniel asked. – We can't just land on first airport.

\- I can patch us to our satellite network. – Carter responded.

Few minutes later Carter manage to patch them in.

Two minutes later they colonel were able to talk to general.

\- Hello general, how are you this beautiful invasion-free day? – He asked smiling.

\- Colonel O'Neill, where are you? – General asked with tiered voice. He didn't slept since SG-1 went on her unauthorised mission. Not to mention they detected two and now three large objects orbiting Saturn.

\- We are on artificial geostationary orbit over SGC, sir. – Captain said knowing that colonel didn't know that.

\- Our satellites didn't detected anything and all three Goa'uld ships are in orbit around Saturn. – General pointed out.

\- Yeah, about that sir. – Colonel started and general knew in that moment that he will get a new, big headache really soon. – Both ships aren't under Goa'uld control. You can say a third party showed up and took control over both ships. Third ship is theirs.

\- Third party? – General wasn't sure if he heard him right. – What third party?

\- They … - Colonel wasn't sure how to call them. – That's a long story sir. Where they come from they were calling themselves Partisans. They wanted to help us and took control over both Ha'taks. They gave us small ship and an offer. We can buy from them one Ha'tak and twenty three other ships, fighters that are onboard Ha'tak are included. – He said in happy voice.

\- Colonel are you sure they said that.

\- I'm sure sir. – Colonel replied. – They said that right guys?

\- Indeed, that was their offer. – Teal'c said.

\- Colonel is telling the truth sir. – Carter added.

\- They really said that General. – Daniel Jackson added.

\- We can talk about it in the base sir. – Colonel O'Neill replied. – Where can we land sir?

\- I will send you coordinates. – General replied.

.

.

_Saturday, 7. March, 1998_

.

Both Ha'taks and _Arcadia _left Solar System two hours after SG-1 landed on Earth but right now when there was night in US over the dark side of the Moon hyperspace window appeared and from rift ship appeared. Compared to Ha'tak or _Arcadia _she was small. Only one hundred twenty meters long, forty two meters in height and ninety meters in width when one include wings on ships stern, without them hull has from twenty eight to forty meters. Whole ship was dark bronze and right now only nine people were onboard.

Seconds later ship activated one of few systems that were running on magic. Mobile and runic based version of Fidelius Charm design to prevent ship from detection. As their only core was powering _Arcadia_, she had to rely on massive batteries made from synthetic diamonds to power all magical features. Without the core, that was size of big van, they had to treat magic as limited resource. With their current set of batteries they had enough magic to power Fidelius for seventy two hours but that will leave them without power for shields as right now she wasn't armed. Another drawback of the Fidelius was that it cut all of their sensors and communicators with the exception of quantum entangled systems and optics strangely they cannot use radar or even LIDAR system with Fidelius active.

Ship, called _Chimera_ was something they found in this reality Azkaban, highly damaged and stripped of almost all systems and components with only seats on the bridge, broken hyperdrive and crystal based navigational computer left. They used parts from archaic Tel'tak to replace hyperdrive as they had no idea how to repair it, and installed other systems from it including very weak shields designed to protect ship from micrometeoroids and space debris, of course they also installed naquadah reactor and sensors. Later, after they managed to steal from a Goa'uld modern Tel'tak they once again installed new equipment.

Since that refit they were making plans for the next one and now with access to new ships _Chimera _will once again gain newer, more powerful equipment. One Al'kesh, five dropships and four Death Gilders will be striped of every useful part. Thanks to that she will have much faster hyperdrive, more powerful shields, sensors and computer equipment. What's more _Chimera _will finally gain her fangs back with both Al'kesh's armament but also armament from Death Gilders. With this refits she should be useful in their exploration of space and more important will be more reliant on technology than magic as they were limited with batteries powering her.

On the ship's bridge located about 1/3 from the bow of the ship. There were two pilot's consoles with two others behind them and half a meter lower. Another meter lower and more to the aft was living area.

Harry setting on the left looked at Jazz who was sitting on the left and smiled to her. They both loved flying.

\- We'll be in position in a five. – He said looking back.

Behind him doctor Samantha Black née Carter, and ex-captain in US Air Force was monitoring ship's systems before she will take act as their controller and hacker. She not including few new scars and having a son she changed little since meeting Potters and starting her work with them.

In living area, still Spartan in design six people begun to once again check their equipment.

He traded a look with Jazz who like him was looking at their family. Ironically they only shared any meaningful blood relation with each other and they were married.

_We sure changed from kids we were during our first trip on the train. _Jazz send a thought to her brother.

_Yeah, we all changed. We need to._ He replied once again looking at his new family. All of them were seasoned solders.

Neville, once shy and slightly overweight boy right now was taller than they with his one point ninety two meter frame, he kept his sandy hair shorter than Harry and was little heavier build than Harry but only slightly and of course he was sure of himself and confident to lead people on numerous operation.

Hermione also changed. She developed attractive figure with feminine curves and that coupled with having her teeth shrunken during their second year. She ended being one point seventy six meter tall and since 1996 she was keeping her hairs just touching her shoulder blades. Most importantly she managed to curb more annoying part of her personality.

Daphne Greengrass, two centimetres taller than Hermione with blond hairs past her shoulder blades and ice-blue eyes she was testament to her mother Scandinavian descent. Naturally elegant and very beautiful. Raised in pureblood though neutral family was in Hogwart nicknamed Ice Princess because of her cold personality towards most people was with Neville their second in command since the beginning of their operations during their third year.

Tracy Davis being one point seventy two she was shortest here with light brown hairs and grey eyes, half-blood in Slytherin and friend to Daphne since always. Just as elegant as Daphne when she wanted but she almost never cared about proper etiquette back home. Very beautiful in her own right had happy personality but was also an expert in hand to hand combat.

Blaise Zabini, was now one point eighty meters tall with black hairs and eyes looked like most people of Italian descent. Almost always silent he preferred to watch from the sideway but his sarcastic comments were something they all learned to appreciate.

Draco Malfoy with his platinum blond hair, grey eyes and one point seventy nine meters tall was similar to his father but only for someone who didn't know him. He was their friend since first year and was as loyal as Neville or Hermione. There was nothing of the spoiled brat that he appeared to be during their first meeting left in him.

Now they all were wearing black clothes with runes generating shield around them stitched into their clothes. They were all ready to neutralise NID before they can become a threat to their people.

When they achieved planned orbit Jazz and Harry joined their friends.

\- First target is senator Robert Kinsey. – Jazz once again repeated their plan. – We neutralize any surveillance equipment he has, than we make sure his family will be asleep. After that we pomp him with veritaserum and use legilimency on him to get everything he knows about NID. After we have everything we put compulsion on him to stop him from every reviling Stargate and desire to remove himself from politics after his term ends. When we are done with him we repeat it on everyone else. If we need any info Sam will get it. That's why we are also copying everything they have on their computers. – All people nodded. – We did ops like that before and this time we are against normal people so it shouldn't be as dangerous though we still have to be careful.

Everyone nodded.

\- Okay people. – Harry said. – Let's go.

They already know coordinates for their blind apparition and being only five thousand kilometres they had no troubles with travel. Samantha Black smiled at their disappearance. Potters were her family and right now she had to agree that their plan was something necessary to do.

.

Twenty minutes after they left _Chimera_ senator Robert Kinsey was being interrogate by people who learned how to get every little secret out of minds protected by years of occlumency. After two hours of carefully asked questions and constant legilimency they had enough on senator to make sure he will land in jail with death penalty on him. Unfortunately this could be detrimental to their goals so they settled on making sure he won't be making SGC any problems and even reluctantly agreed to any proposition to develop Program before moving to next targets, this time in two men teams.

Their next eight targets won't have as much luck as senator and they all will die in next three months on various natural causes. Group decided in unanimous decision that these eight businessmen would create too much troubles if their actions would be showed to the public. To be sure they won't make any problems they too were placed under compulsion charms to prevent them from acting against SGC. They were of course interrogated with legilimency before having knowledge of the Project removed from their minds.

Using Senator's knowledge Sam managed to hack into NID database and get not only confirmation on the intel they got from senator but also targets he didn't know about and blackmail on important people in the government. Simply something they really needed. Among information she found was blackmail on current vice-president Edward Kealty who was man no one in the group wouldn't mind to make disappear but as he was current vice-president they couldn't do that so blackmail will just go to current president.

After dealing with senator Kinsey and background financial backers of NID illegal operations that called themselves The Committee they worked down to NID leadership. These were people who will stand a trial, but military one so after integration and placing compulsion charms they were left intact but without knowledge of them being interrogated.

Thanks to today being Saturday and energy potion based on Pepper-Up Potion but much more powerful they were able to work through whole day and night but they were able to interrogate and put compulsion charms on key NID agents involved in illegal operations. NID supporters inside armed forces were also targeted and taken care of with compulsion charms before they'll be court-martial.

They also took care of six assassins employed by NID and The Committee, with them they took faster way and after interrogation they stunned them and send via portkey to the middle of the Atlantic.

After sending copies of information gathered to the President and the people in FBI that weren't on any lists they found they left Sol System.

.

.

_Monday, 9. March, 1998_

.

President Roger Durling was quite happy with his current situation. Ed Kealty was out of his cabinet and what's more important war with Japan was practically ended. That's because of the war he had to agree with senator Kinsey actions but when he was informed about detection of two ships around Saturn he immediately ordered sending people to Alpha Site.

But then on Friday he was informed by General Hammond, current commander of the SGC, about new developments. Apparently both Ha'taks were captured by group of humans that wanted to help Earth and were offering them one of two Ha'taks with hers Death Gliders and twenty three other ships. He knew right in that moment that US will be taking that deal. His next call from General Hammond after first debriefing of SG-1, team that went against orders to try and save Earth and meet their saviours, left him completely shocked.

Apparently group that helped them came from alternative reality and after constructing in utmost secret spaceship here on Earth choose to explore the Galaxy. What's more these people want to be part of Stargate Program and are ready to pay for part of it. With raw metals or with currency after selling metals they mine from asteroids on Earth. Information he got during weekend including captain Carter suspicions about their technology convinced him to allow them access to the Program. Hell, he was already ready to give them their own SG team.

So he just need people to negotiate official agreement. He already had ambassador that could be trusted, one Joseph Faxon but he also wanted someone that understands both finances and military matters. That someone was his National Security Advisor Jack Ryan who was right now entering his office.

\- How was your weekend Jack? – President asked smiling.

\- Relaxing, Mister President and yours?

\- Quite good. – He replied. – You are probably wondering why I asked you to come, don't you?

\- A little. – Jack answering, only right now he noticed that there aren't any Secret Service agents in the room. That wasn't normal.

\- There's something I want you to do. There's treaty to negotiate and I need you on our team. – He said and seeing as Ryan wanted to protest he added. – It isn't normal situation Jack. We aren't negotiating with anyone on Earth. – That sentence made Jack Ryan look at the President completely surprised. – Since July 1997 we are regularly sending exploration teams to other planets in Milky Way and last Thursday we were under attack from dominant species in the Galaxy.

\- I'm sorry?

\- You heard right Jack. We were lucky because group I want to send you to stopped that attack.

This made Jack Ryan, ex-marine and man who killed in battle as well as to save his family nervous. - I'm not a diplomat sir.

\- I'm sending diplomat with you. People you are going to are humans just like you and I. Hell, they even come from Earth but they aren't from our Earth. I know, it's confusing. From what I understand they came from alternative reality where in 1996 world war escalated and nukes were launched. – At that Jack Ryan looked really nervous. He still had nightmares about situation with Denver attack and former president Fowler. – From their 1999 they travelled to our 1996 and here they build their current spaceship. That's what they told our team when they meet.

\- What would be required from me? – Jack asked.

\- They want to sell us one of enemy motherships they captured and twenty three smaller ships. In exchange they want supplies to finish construction of their new home. We accept that deal even if we were to pay like for new aircraft carrier. It will be worth it.

Jack nodded at that.

\- They also give as another proposition. They want to be part of our Stargate Program, that's name of our exploration program by the way, levels of involvement are to be discussed but they offer to cover part of SGC running costs in raw metals or in currency after covertly selling these metals on Earth. Apparently they are capable of mining asteroids and from report I read single asteroid can hold more gold and platinum then we ever extracted.

\- And what will be our response to that? – Ryan asked curiously.

\- Assuming they won't make some outrageous demands we agree to that. I'll send you reports about the Program. So, are you going?

\- I am sir. – He replied. – Aliens, humans from other reality. Sir you wanted me to take care of international problems not interplanetary. – Ryan said trying to joke.

\- Take it as a promotion Jack. – He said and when Ryan walked out of oval office he called SGC to arrange a meeting with Potters.

.

.

Said Potters were right now relaxing in their bed after close to three hours of love making when they heard alarm from a laptop that was laying in the living room of their four room, plus a bathroom, standard apartment on _Arcadia._

\- I should gave them phone number. – Harry commented still lying with his arms around Jazz.

\- With our luck they would call hour ago.

\- Like we would have answer then. – He replied. – Do you see the laptop?

\- I think so. – Jazz said before concentrating on levitating laptop to her.

Offending device floated slowly but as soon as it was over the bed she stopped and allowed it to fail on the bed.

\- Thank you. – Harry said to his sister before kissing her. – Want to see their answer?

\- I will tell you it right now. – Jazz said little angry that her pillow aka as Harry's chest moved away. – They want to buy all ships and agree to negotiating our involvement in the SGC. With what we are offering they would be crazy or stupid if they declined.

\- And you are right. – He said. – Why didn't you choose divination?

\- You said it as it was a surprise and don't start with that. – She said sitting up and before blowing away strand of her hairs that was before her eyes. – Did they write who will represent them?

\- They did. Ambassador Joseph Faxon and National Security Advisor Jack Ryan with SG-1 as their escort.

\- Hmm. Didn't Jack Ryan save prince Charles in 1981? – She remembered reading about it. After all Queen Elizabeth was their cousin through Quen Victoria in both realities.

Of course in this reality Charles Potter still holds title of Duke of Dorset along title of Lord Potter and although they both retain their rings they agreed that they won't seek the titles unless Potters from this reality will die. Considering that although their counterpart from this reality was dead there were three younger Potters it's not something that could happen quickly. For them finding out there was no Jazz in this reality was greater shock than finding out that this reality Harry was liked by Shiteaters in 1981. For twins idea of being alone for longer than few hours felt just plain wrong. Idea that not being born as twins utterly terrified them.

\- So six people. – Jazz though out loud. – Who will go from our end?

\- Daphne and Hermione were eager to join SGC. – Harry pointed out. – Daphne could serve as 2IC, she's good at that. – Jazz nodded. Yes, Daphne was excellent 2IC, they both knew it. – And Hermione always loved history and languages. Jackson's department could use her help.

\- So, with us that's four. I'm thinking Sam and Tonks.

\- You want to see this reality Sam's reaction, don't you?

\- Maybe. – She said faking innocents. Not that Harry believed her. After all he knew her for all her life.

\- It should be interesting considering they are quite similar.

\- To put it mildly. – Jazz responded. – Send them our price for ships.

\- Already did it. – List was over forty pages long and contained hundred forty two attachments that were technical specifications of certain items. They estimated that buying everything will be equal to price of single Arleigh Burke class guided missile destroy at one point eight billion dollars. Not exactly big price for mothership and twenty three other ships. – I'm also sending them address.

\- As symbols or numbers? – Jazz asked.

Harry looked at her offended. – Numbers of course. Who do you think I am?

\- My private sex-toy with an additional brain? – She asked with saucy smirk.

\- Keep it up and I stop using parseltongue on you.

\- You wouldn't dare.

Harry put laptop down on the floor before looking at Jazz. – Wanna find out?

They finally left their quarters two hours later with a smiles mile wide.

.

Captain Carter was surprised when General Hammond called her to his office.

\- General. – She said entering.

\- Come in Sam. And close the door.

She nodded and did that.

\- I received e-mail from the Potters. – He said giving paper page to captain. – That's their message. With it they send list of supplies they want in exchange for ships. It's … an extensive one.

\- They are practically building a city sir. – She said. – "Remind captain Carter that we are from alternative reality. If she chooses not to come we'll understand." – She read at loud underlined by General passage.

\- Any idea why they would write something like that?

Sam was thoughtful for a while before answering the question. – There's Sam Carter with them and they want to take her for the talks with us. There's probably only explanation. – After being silent for a few second she though at loud. – She probably know about their technology maybe even helped them develop some. It could be interesting to meet other version of oneself.

\- I won't prohibit you being a part of the negotiations. – General assured her before deactivating all listening devices in his office. – How's my grandniece doing in school? – He asked. He know about Sam's orientation. After all at sixteen she decided to talk with her godfather about her problems.

Sam smiled at the mention of Cassie, she and Janet had joint custody over Cassandra Fraiser.

\- She's doing great and have friends even outside her class. Her nightmares are also far less common than at the beginning. Once a month at maximum. I told you already about situation with school, right?

General nodded smiling. Both Janet Frasier and Sam Carter were ask to come to Cassie's school to talk about her and her mothers because while Janet was mum and Sam was Sam when she talk about both of them she talk about her mothers.

It was few days after that when everybody at SGC know about that and as everybody know how much young girl bonded with both women nobody was surprised by it. Colonel O'Neill begun even asking Sam how's wife and kid. After at first blushing like a tomato Sam decided to take it and replied that both are good. Since then it become something of a standard greeting between them. And everyone on the base know about it was taking it as example of SG-1 banter. Threat of Janet using extra dull needles during their stay in infirmary also stopped any negative comments. Not to mention that both captains were well liked in the SGC.

.

.

_Thursday, 12. March, 1998_

.

They had chosen planet that, according to Apophis' and Krorel's memories was long deserted by the Goa'uld as a place to meet and then they put their protections over meeting place that was a large meadow. They checked it from orbit bud found nothing of interests.

When Stargate activated few minutes before arranged time they weren't exactly worried but choose to draw their pistols, they didn't bordered with heavier weapons. They were weapons.

While both Jazz and Harry were wearing the same clothes as on Ha'tak and Sam and Tonks to were wearing the same uniform, their jackets were made from Basilisk's skin and were bulletproof and even are able to stop up to three blasts from Jaffa's Staffs shoot in the same place.

For now Tonks was keeping her natural face, with wild black hairs, dark eyes and fairly light skin she looked like younger version of her aunt, Bellatrix.

Only Daphne and Hermionie were in more formal clothes but with trousers instead of skirts to have more freedom of movement in case they had to fight. To that end they were also carrying both their pistols and wands.

As a place to conduct a meeting they brought a Tel'tak with them. That Tel'tak will be left here with Apophis, after all only thanks to this ship he managed to escape.

When Stargate activated they took defensive position with pistols in their right hands and wands in left, in Sam's case she activated a shield they created for members without magic.

From the Gate small machine rolled out on the treads.

\- Looks like mobile probe. – Sam said immediately.

\- Smart idea. – Jazz admitted and Harry nodded before checking a scanner.

\- We are registering digital radio signal, it's encrypted. – They heard Hermione's voice through their earpiece. She was inside Tel'tak monitoring ship's systems.

\- Probably sending video from cameras, sound from microphones and date from other sensors. – Sam added looking at the probe. That's something she would do.

\- Can we send transmission? – Harry asked.

\- Give me a sec. – Hermione said quickly patching them. Like everybody in the Partisans she received training in using radios. With their limited number everybody was trained in using their equipment. They weren't expected to master it but to use it with at least some proficiency. – Okay. We are in.

Harry opened communication with SGC. – SGC, this is Potter, planet is secure, Tel'tak is our, over.

\- Commander, this is General Hammond. – They all heard General's voice. – Sending probe is our standard procedure. SG-1 and our representatives are ready to depart.

\- Understood. – Harry responded.

They all holstered their weapons and both Hermione stepped out of Tel'tak to watch people walking out of the Stargate.

Just like they predicted both ambassador Faxon and doctor Ryan were wearing suits but Ryan's suit was more informal. Ambassador was unarmed while colonel O'Neill, captain Carter, doctor Jackson and Teal'c were armed with their standard weapons. Doctor Ryan was also carrying a pistol on his hip. From what the know about him he was quite a marksman with it. Though unlike colonel, captain and Teal'c both doctors Jackson and Ryan had their weapons holstered.

Seeing as meadow was secure three members of the SG-1 lowered their weapons.

\- Hi, we're looking for spaceships dealership. – O'Neill said with a smile before anyone could stop him.

\- Sorry, we aren't authorized distributors. – Harry said smiling broadly.

\- Our are more secondhand. – Jazz added.

Colonel could help but respond to that. – D'oh. We were looking for brand new. Looks like we got here for nothing.

\- Perhaps colonel you should stop joking. – Ambassador suggested not impressed.

\- Very well. – Colonel answered. – Commanders, these are ambassador Joseph Faxon and doctor Jack Ryan. We already met.

\- It's good to meet you. – Jazz replied. – Ambassador, doctor. These are our representatives; Daphne and Hermione Greengrass. Also with us doctor Samantha Black and Tonks. – She introduced everybody except herself and Harry, she was sure as hell they know who they are.

\- Unless you don't want to die, you don't use her name. – Harry added happily and for that he received jab form Jazz straight into his ribs.

\- We are also pleased to me you. – Ambassador assured them.

\- We should go to the ship. – Daphne offered. – It's more comfortable place.

\- Of course. – Ambassador replied.

\- How did you managed to get a Tel'tak here? – Captain asked. – It's too slow to travel from Earth that quickly.

\- We used Ha'tak. – Doctor Black responded. – It's nice to meet you captain.

\- You to doctor. – Captain responded accepting the handshake. She wanted to talk with her alternative self. – May I asked what's with the surname? And civilian title?

\- Sure. – Doctor said. – I was discharged from the Air Force. Reductions in personnel due to financial crisis. And I kept surname of my late husband.

\- Oh, sorry , I didn't mean to…

\- It's alright. Sometimes I'm still missing him but I moved on.

Back few steps colonel O'Neill was listening to Daniel talking with Hermione about some archaeological stuff and seen how both ambassador and Daphne were exchanging pleasantries.

\- So, these to Greengrass. – He decided to ask Tonks who was walking nearby. – They don't look like sisters. So what they are? Cousins?

Tonks snorted at that. – No. They're married.

Colonel wasn't sure what to say at that information. He was well aware of things going between Carter and doc Fraiser but casual mention that these two young women, he was sure that they were Potters' age, was surprising to say the least.

\- That's surprising. – He said.

Tonks shrugged. – Not for us. These two were playing around each other for a year before Jazz and Harry thrown them into the broom closet and left them for three hours.

Hearing that O'Neill couldn't help but laugh.

Jazz, who like everybody else was listening to that conversation could help but smile. – We had to help you or we would lose the pool. – She admitted with mischievous smile. Harry to had that smile and both Sam and Tonks were grinning.

Daphne and Hermione just exchanged one look with each other before Daphne said. – November 18th.

In an instant everyone was serious.

\- Right. – Jazz said opening Tel'tak.

\- So why did you need a Ha'tak here? – Captain decided to ask her counterpart. – Aside from getting Tel'tak.

While cockpit wasn't changed they all noticed that cargo hold was temporally changed into meeting room.

\- We had to transport all Jaffa here. – Harry answered that.

\- What was their fate? – Teal'c asked curios of his brothers fate.

\- They are held inside secure facility under mountains not far from here. – Jazz said. – We are keeping them in long term stasis till news of what happened during attack won't compromise Earth's security. After that they will be realised.

\- You are keeping them in stasis? – Captain asked surprised.

\- Other than that our only option was killing them. – Harry said. He didn't like that option. – Now they are monitored and facility is undetectable from Goa'uld sensor even at close ranges. With our limited manpower keeping them in a POW camp isn't an option. Unless you want to take care over eighteen thousand Jaffa. – No one took Harry on that offer.

They quickly sat and begun negotiations.

Ambassador Faxon said in official tone. – US accepts your offer on selling Ha'tak and twenty three other crafts in exchange for supplies on list sent to us.

Daphne nodded. – Ha'tak with smaller crafts docked to her will arrive on planet of your choosing. – She assured Americans. – If we reach agreement between us about joint off-world base I would suggest that we land her there.

\- Where we are require to deliver supplies? – Ambassador.

\- Our joint base or if we don't reach an agreement to a planet of our choice. – Daphne answered. – Doctor Black?

Sam Black put armed suitcase on the table and moved it to her counterpart with a key. Cylinder with number of cavities.

\- Hard drives inside this suitcase contain both technical information on Ha'taks and other crafts that we are offering along with strategic and tactical data on Apophis and Goa'uld in general. – Daphne said happy to see surprise on Americans fasces. – We discovered that Apophis installed recall devices inside his Death Gliders. Because he ordered installing this system to underling we don't know whether it's program or real device but as long as fighters remain within light year distance of the Ha'tak system won't activate.

\- How accurate are your information? – Doctor Ryan asked. He was in his hart analytic and know very well that accurate intelligence is necessary to win a war. Something he saw during last month.

\- We got it from Apophis and Krorel. – Daphne answered. – It's everything they know but what we don't know is whether information they got on other System Lords are right.

\- There are also information about subspace listening stations that are similar in function to radar or sonar stations. – Doctor Black added. – There're ways to detect ships that travel in hyperspace.

Both colonel O'Neill and captain Carter as well as doctor Ryan understood what that could mean for their forces.

\- We are thankful for these information. – Ambassador said. – President Durling authorized me to negotiate your involvement within Stargate Program.

\- But let me guess you want to know more about us? – Harry asked before Daphne could replied.

\- In the essence, yes. – Ambassador confirmed.

\- Very well. – Daphne replied. – Like both commanders informed SG-1 we come here form alternative reality and with the exception of some of world leaders like president of the US, Russia and that in our reality Korea wasn't united there aren't many differences. Not that really matters right now. About us right now. We have are direct democracy similar to Switzerland. – With sadness in her voice she added. – Our low population allows us to do it.

For a moment there was silence before Daphne continued.

\- Right now we have only one judge and although we have judicial system practically the same that is right now in Brittan. Luckily we didn't have to use it right now. Our executive branch is a Council with High Counsellor Darren Warren being our head of state. All members of council are elected by public. Commanders Potter are leaders of our military force and have a single seat on Council. Other council members are focused on education, health, internal affairs and finance. Keep in mind that with our population our departments are few people big. Most of our law are the same that you find in Brittan thou some aren't. Do you have any other questions?

\- High Counsellor Warren named Daphne our ambassador. – Harry added.

\- Your explanations are our sufficient. – Ambassador Faxon assured them. – If I my ask. What of your laws are different then our Brittan?

There were many law different especially for some with connections to wizarding Brittan. Raging from law connected to magic to law that allows marriage between siblings, something that was part of magical Brittan law since ever. And then some of their laws were completely theirs like same-sex marriages being allowed.

\- Like you probably heard already same-sex marriages are legal. – Daphne answered.

Ambassador nodded. He too heard conversation before they stepped into the ship. He was ready to ask what they offer when Jasmine looked at Daphne.

Then Daphne added. – If I may. We will present our idea now and then we will make the details.

\- Of course. – Ambassador agreed.

\- Let's start with our participation in Stargate Program. – Daphne started before looking at Jazz and Harry.

Jazz continued. – We would like to have four six-man team working in SGC. People assigned to that teams received training with SAS members not to mention most of them are fluent in runic alphabets.

\- They'll be armed with our technology. – Harry added. – Like energy-based weapons. Including heavy weapons.

\- How heavy? – Colonel O'Neill asked before captain Carter could ask about how they create energy-based weapons.

\- Mostly Carl Gustaf M3 recoilless rifles, RPG-7 and L16 81mm mortars with modified ammunition having much more powerful warheads and better range but we have few M72A4 and A5. Tough these are normal versions.

Colonel wasn't expecting them to have these type of weapons.

\- Nice collections. – He admitted.

\- We bought RPGs before nukes went flying. Rest we got after that. – Jazz explained. – After our modifications they pack quite a punch.

\- And you can create more? – Captain asked.

\- We modified them to use the same power source that _Arcadia_ is using. We simply modified our batteries to act more like capacitors and rapidly emit whole energy. – Harry explained. – It's surprisingly clean energy.

\- But only you can create this type of ammo. – Captain said.

\- Yes. – Jazz admitted. Although every witch or wizard could create that type of ammunitions they lack their knowledge to do so.

\- Besides them we would like to add several people to SGC. – Harry continued. – Mostly medical staff but also some to your department doctor Jackson. – He said with a smile. – Also if you agree to our proposition Daphne would become SGC's 2IC. – They all know that this part will be the hardest to the to agree.

\- In exchange we will pay three billion dollars. – Jazz added. That was little over 40% of SGC budget to sweeten the deal.

\- President would have to agree to you naming 2IC. – Doctor Ryan said being convinced that they know it. – If I may. Mrs. Greengrass do you have experience necessary to be 2IC of military base?

Before Daphne could say anything Jazz answered that. – Daphne was our 2IC for almost four years and after that she was responsible for all logistic. She managed to do miracles with our limited resources. In both realities.

\- Not to mention that Daphne can play politics better than anyone among us. – Harry added. – And having 2IC that isn't American will be helpful when dealing with other countries because let's be honest. In time you will need to get other countries into the Program.

Doctor Ryan just like members of the SG-1 had to admit it would made their position during disclosure better.

\- We are also ready to create joint off-world base. – Jazz continued. – We have coordinates of nice star cluster on the edge of the galaxy that Goa'uld don't know about and we already found there four habitable planets. – She said smiling.

\- On one of that planet we have fund nice place to set up base there. Close to it there's good place to build hydroelectric power plant. – Harry added. – We can build dam without problems but turbines aren't something we can build. If needed power planet could generate 5GW.

Captain Carter looked at them with wide eyes.

\- If you agree we would transport your ships there. – Jazz continued. – Building landing pyramid and most of infrastructure will be easy.

\- It's gate address you will get only after agreement and we recommend to keep that address secret from your off-world teams. – Harry stated. – There's no need to risk it's address to Goa'uld.

Once again members of the SG-1 and doctor Ryan understood why place that base proposed by them have to be secret.

\- You can use your technology to mine asteroids to build base. – Captain assumed.

\- Something like that. – Admitted Daphne.

\- If need be we could use that method to expand SGC. – Jazz stated. – We could add underground garage for all vehicles that travel between through the gate. Stargate is big enough even for tanks and we add secondary Ha'tak generator to power whole base so electricity bill won't be a problem.

Prospect of armoured support was something colonel really like, even APC could be helpful during fight against Jaffa and Goa'uld.

\- You have some technology to read minds, don't you? – Captain Carter asked. They once again used term that they shouldn't know about.

Ambassador and doctor Ryan looked at her completely surprised. Members of the SG-1 looked instead at Potters and test of their delegation. Both colonel O'Neill and Teal'c ready to draw their pistols.

\- It's natural talent. – Daphne responded. – Talent that requires dozens of hours of training to even began mastering it.

\- Jack, Nox were able to do that. – Doctor Jackson pointed out.

\- If you are afraid we aren't using it on you. – Hermione assured them. – And our talent isn't like mind reading in moves or books. We can detect current thought and use them as a way to hear thought connected to though we used as entry point.

\- Unprotected thought are like spiders web. – Jazz added. – Some parts are connected but not all.

\- We only use these talent on enemies during combat and during interrogation both of the enemy or people we don't know. – Harry continued.

\- Questions we were ask on Ha'tak. – Doctor Jackson understood. – You used these question to direct our thoughts and to be sure that we are who we said we were.

\- You are correct doctor. – Daphne admitted. – And non of our interrogators used that occasion to watch your private life.

\- There's a way to protect ourselves. Isn't it? – Captain asked.

Doctor Black nodded. – Not looking into person eyes is useful to prevent low powered scan. – She admitted. – Against direct tires there's technique called occlumency. Side effect of that technique is almost eidetic memory. Even people like we without ability to read minds can protect ourselves.

\- We also theorise that is should be capable of stopping Goa'uld from taking control. – Hermione added. With these words SG-1 made almost complete 180 degrees turn.

\- If we reach an agreement people we will send to SGC would be able to teach it to volunteers. – Daphne stated.

They were almost completely sure that Americans will agree to their proposition.

Knowing that if necessary they can modify memorise of US delegation Harry added. – We have natural talent that allows us to use zero-point energy to create exotic particles that we can control. Perhaps demonstration would be useful. – He offered.

Quickly they all went outside, Teal'c and Americans were confused what he want to demonstrate. Captain Carter was also thinking about how they can practically manipulate universe.

Outside both Potter were already holding hands and concentrating.

Colonel O'Neill was beginning to ask what they plan to do but earth ahead of them moving up.

It was forming an dome with grass still over it but already dome was three meters over them. Then part of the dome change to become three windows with based on arches and entrance. To entrance part of earth before it become stairs leading down. In this part grass and earth become black stone that shined a little in the sun.

\- Dome is safe to enter. – Harry assured everybody.

\- Damn, why do they always do demonstrations? – Tonks ask loudly.

\- Because we don't want to show off your inappropriate jokes? – Doctor Black answered her.

\- My jokes are always appropriate. – Tonks tried to defend herself when members of the SG-1 stepped inside the dome. Doctor Ryan and ambassador Faxon were behind them.

\- So that's how they do that. – Captain Carter said to herself inside the dome. It was made of the same black stone that steps were made off.

\- Carter? – Colonel asked for clarification.

\- My only explanation is that they can manipulate matter on molecular level thanks to their abilities. – She answered. – That how they made _Arcadia _and are able to mine asteroids. No technology, just their abilities. Sir. I wouldn't be surprised if they could build ship's hull in few days. They only need more complicated equipment. – She turned to ambassador and doctor Ryan – They would will probably agree to build hulls of ships for us.

\- Will we be able to provide necessary parts for ships? – Doctor Ryan asked.

\- Not now. – Captain responded. – I don't know how fast we would be able to do it. But with their help we would be able to eliminate what could become major bottleneck in ship production.

Doctor Ryan nodded. – Thank you captain. Ambassador I will recommend to the President that we agree to their proposition. Including Mrs. Greengrass being 2IC in the SGC.

When they all left the dome Potters make it get back to the ground before two cylinders, ten centimetres in diameters and fifty in height levitated out of the ground. Next to plate two centimetres thick and fifty by fifty in height and width. They levitated it to the MALP.

Seeing questions on Americans' faces Jazz explained. – If you agree to our proposition to remodel the SGC walls will be made of it. As you could see our method removes biggest cost of expanding underground structures. There also won't be any debris to remove.

They were getting back to the Tel'tak when mostly white shape suddenly dive from the sky.

Colonel O'Neill was ready to raise his MP5 but Harry stopped him and raised his hand.

Up close colonel saw that this shape was in fact an owl. White Snow Owl to be precise but this owl had artificial left wing.

\- Had a good flight Hedwig? – Harry asked.

Owl hooted before moving toward his shoulder.

\- Your bird? – Colonel asked looking at grey wing looking like made from some material.

\- Jazz's and mine. Saved my head once. That's when she lost her wing. – Harry said with fondness in his voice. – She likes open spaces so we took her here.

Colonel nodded before asking when everyone else was already inside. – So, you can read minds?

\- Something like that. – Harry agreed.

\- You know, that's funny. – Harry looked at him and colonel continued. – Day after we talked NID got their head cut off.

\- NID? I'm not aware of any organisation with that name. – Harry lied smoothly.

\- It's intelligence organisation that supervised secret projects. – O'Neill answered. – They tried to put Tollans to practically slave labour.

\- Tollans?

\- People with really advanced technology we rescued from their planet.

\- So they would try to do something like that to us? – He asked with little fear in his voice. He of course faked it.

\- They could try. – Colonel admitted. – But someone took care of them.

\- Well. Then it looks like we are lucky.

\- Yeah. – O'Neill agreed. – We got very lucky. – He was almost sure that Potters and their people had their hand in neutralizing NID but he honestly didn't care.

Three hours later ambassador Faxon, doctor Ryan and SG-1 left planet.

Although they still need president Durling to agree to their proposition.

.

.

_Friday , 13. March, 1998_

.

General Hammond looked up at captain Carter after she entered his office, she was clearly excited. – Yes captain?

\- I just finished testing of the samples Harry gave us. – She explained handing over report to general.

\- And?

\- We cannot identify mineral they are made off not to mention they are incredibly dense. We put them under pres and got nothing. We shoot plate form Teal'c' staff only to get carbon on it. It survived shoot from fifty cal. rifle with armour pricing round to make one milometer deep hole in it. After that we shoot it form AT-4 and make almost centimetre deep hole.

\- Can we replicate it? – General asked. Something like that would be ideal in building bunkers.

\- No. I think they are able to manipulate density. We would need means to manipulate gravity. Maybe after we manage to replicate artificial gravity that Goa'uld use but not now.

\- I understand. – General sated. – Off the record captain. Do you think we should take them on the offer of remodelling SGC?

\- Yes. We should. We could place more labs here, garage for vehicles and let's be honest. There will be situations when amour will save us. Not to mention ability to transport tons of materials with trucks.

\- I think the same. – General agreed. – And I recommended that to the President.

\- If I may general. We should consult plans for the SGC expansion with them. They may want to add something with stationing their people here.

.

.

_Tuesday, 17. March, 1998_

.

President agreed to their offer surprisingly quickly and after quick signing of the documents between ambassador Faxon representing US with SG-1 as his guard and Daphne representing her people with Potters, Hermione and doctor Black as her guard everything was ready. Doctor Ryan was called back to Washington. Not surprising considering that US was still in the war against Japan.

\- Inside is address of our new base. – Daphne stated handing over an envelope to the ambassador.

\- I will give it to general Hammond. – Ambassador assured her when Jazz's phone ranged.

\- Sorry. Forgot to silence it. – She said quickly reading the massage. – Good news. Skaara is ready to get here.

Jack and Daniel were first to practically jump out of the ships to meet him.

He was wearing normal, Earth clothes but he was still Skaara they know.

.

.

_Thursday, 2. April, 1998_

.

SG-1, 3, 4 and 5 were escorting over forty engineers and scientists on planet they simply called Planet Nowhere or Base Beta where ships they bought were landed. These engineers and scientists were first of many as civilians who were evacuated during the attack to Alpha Site after being taken back to Earth declared that they would be happy to join the Program. Considering that many of them were brilliant in their respective fields they were accepted.

For now, till Planet Nowhere become will fully functioning base in next few months thanks to Magicals and their abilities, exploration was put on hold and every available team was sent to help. Both in setting up the base and examining technology they got.

Both captain Carter and doctor Black showed why calling them geniuses was an insult to them. They were beyond brilliant and were quickly advancing in understanding of Goa'uld technology. Unfortunately with every new piece of technology they look at they become more and more convinced that neither Erath nor Magicals were able to replicate it right now or in next few years.

Both Potters also showed why they were able to design and build not only technology based on completely other energy but create fully working spaceship with FLT drive being different than these used by Goa'uld and their results were similar to both captain's and doctor's.

Building base on planet was already advanced and they estimated that in two months base will be ready.

On the other hand all members of the SG teams no matter what else they were doing here were taking lessons in occlumency. Ability to block Goa'uld from controlling them was enough to keep them all interested. Additional benefits like almost perfect memory interested mostly scientist but not only as soldiers in the Program were taken from Special Forces and weren't stupid either.

.

On Earth three of Potter's people, including two magical with one of them being an architect just like non-magical while second wizard was a builder were working on modifying the SGC. All of them had to learn during the war about defence and now they were cooperating with military engineers and architects on modifications. Both magical managed to master manipulating earth and metals that Potter's pioneered while non-magical architect had perspective that both magical didn't have.

Aside from creating massive underground garages, repair workshops, armoury for Tomahawk guided missiles as well as other missiles that new SGC will be able to send through the gate Magicals will create underground park with artificial pond and fake sky like in Hogwart's Great Wall. They will of course shield that piece of magic to prevent it from interfering with electronics. They also wanted to add swimming pool for peoples working in the SGC as well as new living quarters and reactor room for secondary naquadah reactor from former Apophis' Ha'tak that will power new SGC.

.

It was in the Thursday when they all got news about Japanese plane crashing into the Capitol killing almost everybody including President Durling with doctor Ryan becoming new US President. That he had knowledge about Stargate and their new deal made thinks for the Program easier. They had their budget approved and with new source of funding agreed upon whole Stargate Program was strong and was working on new ships even if they were privately mourning their leaders.

.

.

_Wednesday, 15. April, 1998_

.

Jazz looked from TV that right now was emitting Jack's Ryan interview. With quantum based transmitters they had Earth's TV, internet and telephones working everywhere they are. – He could use some control over his emotions.

\- Yup. If not for the occlumency we would be like him. – Harry agreed knowingly.

\- Maybe we should send him a book about it.

Harry shrugged. – Why not. He probably connected the dots about us but is playing it cool.

\- Or he forgot about us.

\- it's kind of hard to forget about us.

\- With everything he has to do right now? – Jazz responded. – No matter how interesting our work is, right now it's kind a boring. I mean, we're only taking stuff apart.

He nodded. – True. And what we learn from it isn't exactly the best news.

\- Hoping that we'll be able to produce our own battleships in a matter of months would be stupid. We have to admit it. We aren't advanced enough.

\- I know. – He admitted. – Even magic can't compensate for it. We'll have to do it normal way.

\- And we will do it. – Jazz said with confidence in her voice before looking at watch. – We have hour before we have to babysit James. Any ideas how to pass the time? – She asked with seductive voice.

\- Only an hour? That's so little time. – Harry responded.

.

Hour and a quarter later six year old James Regulus Black couldn't understood why his aunty Jazz and uncle Harry were smiling so much but being six year old he didn't care. He like to spend his time with them. Sure he liked being with his mummy Sam but he liked aunt Tonks and saw how happy mummy was with her so he did nothing to stop them from having time alone.

.

.

_Tuesday, 19. May, 1998_

.

When presidential executive order was issued on Planet Nowhere were almost two thousand people working on US newest fleet while SGC was getting ready for remodelling. With order issued SGC was under lockdown with no one going in or out of the base. Luckily for doctor Fraiser her daughter Cassandra was on the base during that.

With base on lockdown Planet Nowhere was also cut off from Earth but with _Arcadia _being in orbit they didn't have to worry about food but that didn't stop people from worrying about their family and friends. Luckily for them thanks to quantum communicators they were able to call them.

They had nothing that could help people on Earth so they all tried to concentrate on their work but for the first time since getting here people weren't excited about technology they had much darker things on their minds.

.

While people on the planet were thinking about biological attack on the US Arcadians, as people from alternative reality decided to call themselves, were working on their new home.

With their Ha'tak safely kept in one of _Olympus_ cargo bays they were mostly concentrating on finishing outer hull and bulkheads while Jazz, Harry and twenty others were disassembling their Ha'tak. _Olympus_' hull was based on _Chimera_'s and was made of dense cobalt, carbon, trinium, iridium and naquadah alloy that made it much more resistant than standard Ha'tak's hull made of trinium/naquadah/iridium alloy. Especially considering the fact that Ha'tak's hull isn't designed to serve as armour against capital ship weapons.

Next to Ha'tak in the hangar they kept rest of their ships including _Chimera _that was getting much need refit. They changed their original plan and now _Chimera _will receive Ha'tak's tertiary reactor and two main cannons in addition to four Al'kesh's cannons, two Al'kesh's plasma charge weapons and six Death Glider's staff cannons. Of course when they design their version of energy weapons these weapons will be replaced.

\- If we keep the speed _Olympus _should be ready in about three months. – Jazz stated when she and Harry were working Ha'tak's hyperdrive.

\- That's better than we thought. – He admitted. – In two years max we should be able to design our own hyperdrive.

\- I sense but.

He nodded. – Using our tech, even with access to REMs, trinium and naquadah we won't get as good results as Goa'uld tech.

\- So we need to upgrade? – Jazz said. – We mostly need crystal based computers. Ours are too slow.

\- Even with using superconductors, yes. Our main bottleneck is processing speed and power of our computers.

\- So we need crystal-based computers and few specific elements made of crystals that are necessary for shield emitters, reactors, hyperdrives and faster-than-late sensors. – She recapped. – Shit.

\- Exactly. Unless someone on Earth have a way to produce perfect crystals made of REMs and naquadah we can build parts but nothing more.

Jazz nodded in understanding. – And trying to replicate these parts while possible won't be useful in any way.

\- Other than taking control over Goa'uld facility that produce them we have to wait.

\- And nothing we got from our interrogations explains us how they make them. Add to that, that Apophis never his shipyards open to slaves we can't just go them. – Jazz added. Heaving access to Goa'uld infrastructure would allow them to produce necessary parts not to mention they could observe production process and replicate it. – Our only hope is that SGC finds something.

Harry nodded. – Hopefully. Did you seen plans for the SGC? – He asked still working on the hyperdrive.

\- Yup. Looks great but Nev will have to work on the park.

\- He proposed building it.

\- Didn't know about that. – She admitted. – Have any idea how long SGC will be in lockdown?

\- I talked with Andi. She said something about month is most probable.

Jazz nodded still working on her part. They were extremely good at multitasking. – We should talk to council about getting people from Earth to help us.

\- They won't agree to that before _Olympus _is ready. – Harry said. – At first we should get people out of the schools.

\- Year or two out of the school. – Jazz replied. – They should already know how much pureblood screwed them over.

\- True. We could later try with families before they are contacted by Hogwart. – He added.

They both had to admit that their grandparents make situation of first-gen witches and wizards better than it was in their reality they still were used and mostly ignored afterwards.

\- In a year we'll probably start recruiting. – Jazz stated. – With money we'll get from US and goblins we'll have enough to make an offer most of them cannot refuse.

Harry smiled agreeing. – True. Million pounds for a year is enough to convince most people.

\- More like three quarters for first five years. After all we'll have to teach them our methods.

\- And a contract for five years. Everyone we would recruit would become millionaire. – They had way to make many. A lot of many thanks to their ability to mine asteroids and goblins are happy to buy construction grade naquadah for far more money than they could get by selling gold in non-magical world. Considering that there's very little naquadah in Earth crust on depths that are hard to mine even for Goblins it wasn't surprising that they could get so much money for it.

.

.

_Monday, 22. June, 1998_

.

Biological attack on US by Iran throw a spanner into remodelling of the SGC putting it almost month behind the pre-attack schedule. After all they had new twenty four levels now to their use and each of that level had twice the surface area of original ones. With more people involved in the Program expansion was necessary. While underground parts of remodelling were complete NORAD was still working on creating their own base and leaving whole Mountain for SGC.

This Monday was first day when Arcadians started their normal work in the base and in a week Stargate Program will resume it's normal exploration.

SG-11 and SG-12 were theirs and in contrary to most SG teams these teams were six man instead of standard four. These teams were exploration teams like most of SG teams but they were also useful in combat situation. In both teams to people were non-magical but had access to special amulets that allows them to have shield and become invisible. After negotiation Arcadians decided to field only two SG teams with retaining right to field two more teams later on.

Additionally they had twelve people on three shifts working everyday in SGC's new and much bigger ambulatory for four days each before going back to home for three days while twelve other people came in for three days work. They of course will swap people on each of six shifts. Additionally healer Andromeda Tonks and healer Jane Wood, older sister of Oliver Wood, will be heads of magical shift. Everybody that works in ambulatory will of course be skilled in both words. They will also be only people with access to potions and paste.

Also in SGC will be working six people under doctor Jackson and Hermione in archaeology/linguistic department working five days a week.

Daphne and Hermione will of course work in five days a week schedule.

Thanks to remodelling of the SGC everyone of the Arcadians had access to their own room or like in case of Daphne and Hermione three room apartment with their own bathroom. Rooms for Arcadians were furnished from their own budget allowing them to have better furniture and more personal rooms. This was necessary as they were living on the base. Because of that Teal'c receive one of this rooms.

Both magical and non-magical Arcadians were highly trained in occlumency and legilimency and they will be training people who want to learn occlumency. Most of people who were already stationed on Planet Nowhere started to learn it and even colonel O'Neill was diligent in learning the art with captain Carter and Teal'c being one of the best in it with doctor Jackson being close behind them.

Another addition make by Arcadians was simple tracker that every member of the SG team will be implanted with. Tracker will be size of a grain of rice and will be quantum locked to six receivers that were located on six different planets across the galaxy in underground, unmanned facilities. Using direction and distance from each planet along with quite simple math trackers will allow to locate people across the galaxy. Useful thing when someone can be kidnap by the Goa'uld and quickly moved to another planet. What's more had also seventh part that informed about health status of person. Everyone hoped that their implant won't change to show them as dead but understood why implant had that function.

.

Doctor Fraiser walked into doctor Tonks office after knocking and getting reply.

Doctor Tonks was quite tall with light brown hairs and brown eyes with aristocratic features that combined with her pose made doctor think about royalty. Her office to looked like it belonged to office of some British professor.

\- Doctor Fraiser. – Andromeda Tonks greeted SGC's head doctor.

\- Doctor Tonks. I just wanted to greet you in the base. – She said looking at books covering two walls of doctor Tonks' office. – That's an impressive collection.

Andromeda nodded. – With our limited numbers we needed to learn different areas of medicine. –She admitted. – With our talents we managed to get data that are unobtainable right now without it. We wrote even few books.

\- Something we could use? – Doctor Frasier asked. She was a doctor and she always wanted to expand her medical knowledge.

\- I wouldn't be surprise. – Tonks admitted before giving to doctor Fraiser one of the books. – One of my first projects, before the war. We mapped out human genome.

\- You mapped human genome? – Doctor Fraiser asked not believing completely.

\- Jasmine and Harry mostly did that. I was just helping them. Believe or not doctor, but they did it in a two months being eleven and later twelve years old. – She remembered their enthusiasm and how after conversation with them she decided to learn non-magical medicine. – Trackers we'll be implanting in SG teams are all of their design.

Doctor Fraiser nodded. Quantum based trackers will be implanted in all members of the SG teams and will serve as a way to locate people if they are kidnapped. There were also plans on giving them to everybody that travels thru gate as safety precaution later on.

.

At the same time doctor Jackson visited his 2IC one Hermione Greengrass née Granger that already moved into her office and was working on an artefact he recovered from one planet. Currently uninhabited. He noticed that asides from books she had two photos. One was of Daphne Greengrass, her wife while on second he recognised both women, Potters and four other people all in their age.

\- Doctor Jackson, - she said surprised – I didn't notice you.

\- I'm sorry. – He replied. – I didn't want to startle you. I just wanted to ask if you need anything. And it's Daniel Mrs. Greengrass.

\- Thank you. And it's Hermione. With both Daphne and me here using our surname could be confusing.

\- True. – He had to admit. – I don't know if you heard that but I travelled to alternative reality once. There were many elements that I found hard to believe like Jack begin a general… What I wanted to say is. Do you find something about this reality surprising?

Hermione consider his question before responding. – In many instances this reality is far more peaceful than one I came from. – She admitted. – You made peace in Jerusalem and later even though you were on the brink of nuclear war you didn't fall into that trap.

\- We still had our wars but considering what you lived though I have to agree. After I learned that Daniel Jackson in that reality choose to refuse Catherine's offer I spend hours thinking about my life and my decisions. Were you curious about decision your counterpart made in this reality?

\- Yes, actually before going here most of us made bets about our counterparts in this reality. – She admitted with a smile.

\- Really?

Hermione nodded. – Yes and we all decided to discreetly found out about our counterparts here. Most of us was eerie accurate in their predictions. For most of them their predictions were positive.

\- But not you?

She looked at photos on her desk. – Depends how you look at it. Hermione Granger here still have her parents and even has a four years younger sister while I lost my family when I was fourteen. On the other hand when we arrived here she was and possibly still is a loner without any friends. For her peoples with any authority cannot be wrong.

For doctor Jackson such blind faith in authority wasn't healthy.

\- Truth be told if not for Jazz and Harry I could end up like her. – Hermione admitted. – They broke me out of my shell in school and were later responsible for me spending time with Daphne. With them out of the picture in these reality Know-it-all-Granger probably never talk with Ice Queen. – She said with a warm and loving smile she only got when thinking about Daphne or her parents.

\- That bad? – Daniel asked.

\- Worse. – She admitted. – Anything else you want to talk about doctor?

.

In the meantime colonel O'Neill was talking with members of SG-11 and SG-12 to found out that commander of SG-11 was ex-SAS member colonel Robert McCoy with staff sergeant Mark Evans also being from SAS. Both were old and experienced solider that made him looking like a kid. Four other members of their teams were in age similar to Potters or slightly older but even they behaved in a way that made him treat them like soldiers not kids.

SG-12 wasn't particularly different from SG-11 but in their case kid named Tim Baker about twenty five was leading the team with a rang of a major with staff sergeant Peter Smith from SAS helping him. Like in most armies sergeants were mostly leading the men and Peter Smith was a type of man that everybody listen when he talks.

\- So what's with leather vest you are using? – O'Neill asked colonel McCoy after they stored their equipment in one of the main armouries. Now they were simply talking in a mess over a meal.

\- Think of them colonel as bulletproof vests that can stop our weapons as well as bullets and shots from Jaffa's Staffs. – McCoy explained. – Our jackets are made from the same stuff just less robust. 7.62 armour pricing won't make a dent in it but two shots from Staffs will.

O'Neill looked at Brit with a disbelief on his face.

\- Yeah. After Commanders found us in Hereford I too was suspicious but it's true.

\- And you don't have troubles with listing to kids?

\- No. They are good in their job and they listen when others talk. None of us have troubles with them being in command. They are more capable in a fight than most soldiers I known.

O'Neill nodded. – Just wanted to know. – He said. – Out of curiosity where did you get these vests. If they are as good as you said they are.

McCoy smiled at that. – It's real leather. But from what I heard they are working on cloning it. So maybe other teams will get them too.

\- Would be great. – O'Neill admitted. Everything that gives you better protection is a good thing in his opinion.

.

.

_Wednesday, 1. July, 1998_

.

It was suppose to be a simple trade mission to convince Nasyan, people of this world, to allow SGC to set up research base here but now Goa'uld were attacking them from orbit.

Captain Carter was focused on giving one of the natives CPR while other members of the SG-1 help with evacuation but when she was ready to give a man mouth to mouth she felt something enter her mouth and moments later pain in her throat.

Then she felt it. Someone was trying to take control over her body. She fully focused on her mental shields and counterattacking the intruder despite the pain she felt.

She managed to cut the intruder and isolate it when she heard colonel O'Neill.

\- Carter! We've got to go!

She turned to face him still dazed from her fight against an intruder.

\- You alright? – He asked.

\- No. – She answered keeping intruder at bay. – He was a Goa'uld. – She said pointing at man she tried to rescue. – It infected me. … I keeping it at bay but it's tiring.

Colonel looked at her and her weapons before dragging her to the gate. – Keep fighting it and let's go.

She could only nod and mostly concentrate on keeping Goa'uld at bay while colonel guided her to the gate.

After stepping out of the Gate in new Stargate room to see medics helping wounded colonel quickly help Carter to get out of her vest and weapons.

\- Colonel O'Neill? – General asked looking at strange behaviour of his colonel.

\- I'm infected sir. – Carter said weakly.

\- Isolation room. – General ordered.

\- It came thru my mouth. – She added while being escorted by colonel O'Neill and two MPs to room specially designed for these kind of situation. His only good news was that captain Carter seemed to fighting it.

\- Doctor Fraiser – general called his CMO – I want everyone checked for a Goa'uld. Use a x-ray if you want.

\- Yes sir. – She replied. She will check everyone for a Goa'uld and then she'll find a way to cut that thing out of her lover. If not. Well, Arcadians will destroy it's brain living Sam healthy.

.

Hour later members of the SG-1, general Hammond, ambassador Greengrass and doctor Fraiser and Tonks were sitting in a briefing room that was overlooking gate just like previous one.

\- Doctor what's the situation with our guests? – General asked.

\- They are good general. – Doctor Fraiser assured him. – Thanks to doctor Tonks and her team they'll be back to health in few days. Our search reviled another Goa'uld hiding among Nasyan. Badly burned man. After searching him we found small device probably Goa'uld in origin. He was transferred to isolation room and two armed guards are monitoring him.

\- Good. – General said coldly. Having his goddaughter infected with Goa'uld wasn't something to make him happy. – What about captain Carter?

\- She's still dazed but from what I understand she's still in control. – Doctor replied.

\- Doctor Tonks? Ambassador? – General asked them.

\- If you agree I suggest that Daphne helps captain Carter. – Andromeda Tonks suggested.

\- What do you mean exactly? – General asked.

Daphne answered. – It's similar to our test with me trying to break thru mental defaces but instead of attacking captain Carter defences I'll help her fight against the Goa'uld. We should be able to get some information from it before neutralizing it. Unless you want to take your chances with surgery.

\- Even with our abilities I don't recommend surgery. – Andromeda supplied her opinion.

General nodded. – Do it ambassador. Teal'c will go with you if Goa'uld try something stupid.

Daphne nodded. – I'm good in hand to hand combat but Teal'c's knowledge could be useful. – She agreed.

.

Daphne and Teal'c stepped inside an isolation room with bars between their part and simple bed, urinal and sink designed in a way to prevent prisoners from using them to create weapons or kill themselves.

\- Ambassador, Teal'c. – Captain said in a normal voice. She looked quite normal.

\- Captain Carter I hope. – Daphne replied looking in Sam's eyes.

\- Yes. Jolinar and I came to understanding after she found out I won't be controlled. – Sam said with a fire in her voice. Legilimency assured Daphne that yes, Sam was in control and other consciousness was locked away.

\- That's good to hear Sam. Does she has access to your memory? – Daphne asked.

\- No. I have my memorise on lockdown but she showed me some of hers. – Sam said. – Her name is Jolinar of Malkshur, member of the Tok'ra.

Daphne recognised both name of a Goa'uld and organisation she belonged to thanks to her interrogating Apophis but her face kept stoic when she asked. – Teal'c do you recognise any of these names?

\- I do. – He said in his calm manner. – Apophis had me searching for Tok'ra bases for many years. It is said that Tok'ra are Goa'uld who rebelled against System Lords.

\- She showed me something similar. – Sam confirmed. – Thy apparently take only willing hosts. Jolinar jumped into me because she was hunted by an Ashrak.

\- Hunter. – Teal'c translated. – Probably other Goa'uld we captured.

\- You captured him? – Sam asked excited.

\- He's under guard. – Daphne assured her. – If you becoming host was misunderstanding is Jolinar willing to free you?

Sam answered her after few seconds. – She is but to do that she would need to contact other Tok'ra.

\- We'll talk with general Hammond. – Daphne stated.

When outside Teal'c asked. – Do you believe captain Carter was free?

\- She is. – Daphne assured him. – She's in control of her body and I checked her mind. Her memories are in lockdown just as she said. Jolinar didn't see anything captain didn't want her to see.

.

They quickly briefed General and after Teal'c left his office General asked. – There's something more, isn't it?

Daphne nodded. – I can confirm that Tok'ra are fighting against Goa'uld and Jolinar of Malkshur tried to rebel against Cronus when he was fighting against Apophis and they both joined forces against her.

\- From your integration of Apophis? – General asked.

\- Yes. – She answered. – We also found three Tok'ra on Ha'taks we took control of. We kept them in stasis like everyone else but now we have and occasion to give them back to Tok'ra.

\- Why didn't you just let them go? – Hammond asked curiously. He already had respect for Daphne and Arcadians in general.

\- To much troubles with making their cover story. With somebody from the Tok'ra here we can spin a story about Earth's ally that searched the wrecks and found unusual bodies.

\- What do you mean by that?

\- All three of them were pretending to be Jaffa. – She replied smiling. – We can tell them that our ally found them among other Jaffa in sealed compartments unconscious and close to death from carbon poisoning and simply put them all in stasis but give us a photos of these strange Jaffa.

\- You interrogated them like Apophis and Krorel, didn't you?

\- Yes. – She admitted. – Thanks to them we know that Tok'ra put trackers on Ha'taks but we are still working on proper receivers. Other than protocols on communication and outdated intel we got nothing useful from them. Not that surprising. They were filed agents.

\- And you don't inform them about things they don't have to know. – Hammond finished her thought. He had some knowledge about intelligence and counterintelligence practices. – You can talk with her about that and give her a chance to contact other Tok'ra but to get here they will have to go planet of our choosing to be searched. Could Arcadians secure that planet and search them?

\- Shouldn't be a problem. – She assured general. – Then I better go to talk with our resident Tok'ra.

She didn't feel a need to inform General that they placed trackers inside their bodies. Unfortunately they couldn't risk mental programming with them to get anything else out of them.

\- Ambassador. – General stopped her.

\- Yes?

\- Could your talents be use to build something to detect Goa'uld around the Stargate? – He asked.

Daphne had to think about that. – I'm not sure but I'll contact _Arcadia _ and ask few questions. I'm sure Jazz and Harry will be happy to design something like that. – She stopped for few seconds. – When they made it. All of our off-world facilities should be equipped with it.

.

After quick talk with Sam and informing her about Generals instructions came a time for something really tricky. Sam had to allow Jolinar access to her body but only temporally and limited.

\- **It's a different filling. **– Said Jolinar in typical deep voice of the Goa'uld. – **I'm Jolinar of Malkshur and you are?**

**_\- _**Daphne Greengrass. – Daphne said in even voice. – From what Teal'c told us about Tok'ra I assume you have operatives hidden among Goa'uld, am I right? – She asked before adding. – I'm not interested in their names or location beyond this: did you had operatives onboard Ha'taks that belonged to Apophis and Krorel?

\- **Why do you asked? **

\- Because our ally searched wrecks of both ships and found few survivors dying slowly from carbon dioxide build-up in few compartments that survived. – She stated. – They have no use for prisoners of war or slaves so they put them in stasis but five of them were special. They were hosts to fully developed Goa'uld. – Saying that she reached to paper folder she had and gave pictures to Jolinar. – If they are your people we can contact our ally and they will realise them to you.

Jolinar looked at the pictured and yes. She recognised all three agents Tok'ra had onboard both ships and pointed them to Daphne.

\- **I won't contact Tok'ra before I'll talk to them. **– She sated.

\- Understandable. – Daphne agreed. – Unless Tok'ra decide that lives of four of their agents aren't worth interacting with us it won't take long captain.

\- I know. – Sam answered taking back full control over her body.

.

Tok'ra were brought on stretchers and only after they were placed in secure room inside infirmary antidote to Draught of Living Death was administered to them by doctor Tonks. After that captain Carter in escort of SG-11 was brought to the same room. They used SG-11 because of Arcadians' abilities.

When Tok'ra started to wake up Sam allowed Jolinar some control but not full.

Tok'ra with modified memories confirmed story Daphne gave to Jolinar and what Jolinar heard about whole battle from Tok'ra' sources in Apophis ranks that weren't on these ships.

\- **I'm ready to send the message. **– Said Jolinar for her this situation was completely now as never before she wasn't in control of her body. Even when she shared body with a willing host she had ability to take complete control. Now she had as much control as Sam Carter gave her and she did not liked that feeling.

.

.

_Friday, 3. July, 1998_

.

SG-12 had the honour of meeting two Tok'ra and one human woman around thirty that was send by them to retrieve their people.

As both captain Carter and new host for Jolinar were healthy nothing stood against Jolinar switching hosts on that planet so after sending quick message via Quantum Entangled Communicator SGC opened the wormhole and send SG-1, SG-2 and SG-11 escorting three of the Tok'ra and captain Carter.

After blending Jolinar said to her former host.

\- **I hope that my actions won't make you hate the Tok'ra.**

\- You did that to survive. – Carter responded.

\- **Nonetheless I'm sorry. **

\- Perhaps than you could talk to you leaders about making contact with us. – Sam proposed.

-** I cannot promise anything but I will do that. Of that you have my word. **– Jolinar said before dialling the gate.

After all Tok'ra left colonel asked. – So how long till Potters gave us their Goa'uld finder?

\- They should come to the SGC in four hours. – Replied colonel McCoy. – Something about testing it with Goa'uld we have in stasis.

\- Good. At least we'll have one less thing to do after every mission.

.

Goa'uld Finder as colonel O'Neill nicknamed device created by Potters looked like two metal bars and simple matt mirror. They installed bars on other sides of the gate room perfectly in line with a Gate's horizon and mirror was installed in a Control Room next to dialling computer and looked like small screen.

\- So how does it works? – Colonel O'Neill asked.

\- It's based on our abilities like hologram in the Park. If Goa'uld steps between bars there will be alarm on the mirror and we made it so Jaffa won't activate an alarm. With Teal'c working here it could give to many false positives and Goa'uld might use it to get thru. – Jazz replied. – We decided that right now you need quick solution.

\- Working on normal technology will take time. – Harry added. – The best idea we have right now is with device to monitor electricity generated by nervous system. In few month we might make one that detects humans or Jaffa but to detect Goa'uld we still have a lot work ahead of us.

\- Sill. With these device we'll be at least little more secure. – General stated. To be honest he was reviled that they had a way to detect Goa'uld right at the gate.

\- True. – Jazz agreed. – So, Daphne did you interrogated the Ashrak?

That was one of reasons why Daphne was here. She was one of the best in legilimency even better than they.

\- He knows nothing important. – Daphne answered. – He's a assassin and aside from some info on Cronus and minor Goa'uld he killed, he's useless. Also his host is practically dead. His body may function but he died long time ago.

General Hammond added. – Right now we are keeping him in the cell but some higher ups wants to transfer him to Area 51 for questioning.

\- If you want we can throw him with the Goa'uld we captured on Ha'taks. – Harry proposed.

.

.

_Tuesday, 6. July, 1998_

.

SG-1 just went to world that according to colonel O'Neill was world that has nothing to offer but trees and moss when meeting between general Hammond, ambassador Daphne Greengrass and Hermione Greengrass.

\- So Hermione, what do you have for us? – Daphne asked knowingly. She knew her wife enough to read her with legilimency.

\- If I'm right I've found a Goa'uld hiding on Earth. – Hermione said.

\- Goa'uld? – General asked. Sure they had Hathor but she was trapped.

\- Yes. Seth if I'm correct.

\- And knowing your research you are. – Daphne said. Hermione nodded. – So what do you have?

\- Small cults of gods that have very similar back story from ancient Egypt around five thousand years ago through Greece when god called Typhon showed up with fictitious animal as his symbol just like Seth's. In one of last legends about him, he killed three hundred followers and disappeared from Greece to showed about forty years later in today's France to repeat whole process. His trail ends in early 1800s England close to Stonehenge with cult leader named Seth. Like in previous instances all followers were found dead but his body was never found.

\- So we know nothing more about him? – General asked. Daphne know enough to be sure that Hermione found something more.

\- No. He disappears from history but thanks to access to US database I managed find him. ATF is currently investigating cult whose leader is named Seth, just North of Seattle. Apparently cult is heavily armed and fortified. He has about fifty followers, who are all ready to die for him.

\- And you are sure, his Goa'uld? – General asked.

To this Hermione read from her notes. – Deprogrammed ex-members of the cult describe Seth as having magical powers and the ability to heal. They also claim he's murdered several members in front of the others. Several independent report stated that the cult leader can make his own eyes glow.

\- I have to contact the president. – General stated. – We don't have jurisdiction over him.

Both women understood what he meant. Daphne was first to find a solution. – General, what about quick and cover operation by SG-4, 11 and 12. With our abilities we can secure the compound and clear if of all Goa'uld technology Seth seams to posses. After everything cultist will be find by ATF while Seth disappears to land himself in Area 51 or just dies.

General noticed that neither Daphne nor Hermione really cared about Seth and he was sure that if necessary they would go there without any authorization. He like colonel O'Neill believed that Potters with some of Arcadians were responsible for the demise of NID.

\- I will give that propositions to the president.

Hour later three SG teams under command of Daphne Greengrass were dispatched from SGC.

.

When SG-1 left prison they were throw because they talk to a guy they working with accordance to new SGC standard operating procedure they opened a gate to Alpha Site that after creating base on Planet Nowhere started to act as backup dialling address that don't use iris to protect their Stargate.

Surprisingly not only SG-1 arrived to Alpha Site but also Linea women that helped them and Simian man who escaped after them. He was quickly interrogated and after what he said about Linea he was quickly interrogated by Hermione Granger who confirmed his story.

Unfortunately Linea managed to get access to Alpha Site dialling computer and managed to escape via their Stargate.

In the same time SG-4, 11 and 12 managed to take care of Seth, unfortunately he died during their attack but he was the only casualty on both sites. Teams used Tel'tak that was based in Area 51 to transport every Goa'uld piece of tech except Transportation Rings that they will transport later one when ATF will stop working on a mansion.

.

.

_Wednesday, 30. September, 1998_

.

Last two months were rather eventful for SGC with SG-1 encountering race stuck in virtual reality with AI keeping an eye and were even trapped for a while but with occlumency their memories were protected and they managed to quickly escape and free the population. They were able to create diplomatic relations and secure access to virtual reality pods that will be beyond useful in training people.

Next was SG-12 that create troubles for themselves on planet Terella after stopping local process from committing suicide. It resulted rather peacefully thou local king that abused Sarcophagus to sustain himself died from heat attack. SGC managed to secure treaty with Terellans and their new queen Shyla. In exchange for mining equipment, food and medicine SGC got old Tel'tak, forty Death Gilders and Sarcophagus. Fighter and Tel'tak were dismantled and moved to Planet Nowhere just like Sarcophagus.

Of course then one of SG-1 decision came to bite them in the ass with Goa'uld attacking Cimmerian, a planet protected by Asgard. SG-1, SG-3 and SG-11 were sent to check the situation while Arcadians mobilised their rather small forces, that is _Chimera_ and one Al'kesh and two hundred soldiers. Luckily captain Carter and doctor Jackson managed to contact Asgard named Thor and he took care of Goa'uld.

Next troublesome event came to SGC in the form of Orb from P5C-353 and destroyed world but luckily for everybody bacteria and virus detecting wards that were set up in Gate Room during remodelling detected microorganisms inside the Orb. Orb was moved back to the planet and disinfection protocols were activated.

Then Bra'tac came to SGC and informed Teal'c of Apophis kidnapping his son Rya'c. Despite being betrayed by Fro'tak, Teal'c's friend they managed to take both Rya'c and Drey'auc Teal'c's wife from Chulak. When they arrived back in SGC virus detecting ward set of alarm. Apparently Rya'c two teeth were hollow and contained two viruses. After Rya'c was stunned by one of two magicals serving as security in Gate Room both teeth were removed. Unfortunately for Rya'c single shot from Zat was necessary to remove Nish'ta that Apophis used to control Rya'c.

After that Teal'c and doctor Jackson returned to Abydos where they encountered Daniel's wife Sha're but because of Heru'ur they didn't managed to get her to SGC and she once again was taken by Apophis and Amaunet. During that time Skaara was in a city two months away from the Gate and couldn't help them in any way.

During time when Teal'c and doctor Jackson were on Abydos captain Carter and colonel O'Neill were in Washington to receive medals for their actions including their attempt to stop Apophis and help in securing alliance with Arcadians when they meet general Jacob Carter, Sam's father that was dying from cancer.

In the same time Jolinar contacted SGC with an offer of negotiating eventual alliance, provided that SGC will manage to get them a host for one of their oldest. Because of rather unfortunate turn of events Jacob Carter heard conversation between Sam and general Hammond about becoming host and offered his help. With president's Ryan approval general Carter was briefed and taken to SGC where his treatment and more importantly lessons in occlumency begun. His lessons were much more intense than normal as he didn't have as much time as others as meeting between Tau'ri and Tok'ra was in two months. It was fortunate that he was rather intelligent man, an idiot wouldn't become general and learned quickly.

Then they have almost one month of rather peaceful work before another incident happened and Teal'c was bitten by a bug and quickly become ill with his symbiote unable to heal him. But where symbiote was incapable magic wasn't and doctor Tonks managed to heal him after discovering that Bug's venom was in fact reworking his DNA so that Teal'c would become incubator for new bugs. They were working on a airborne toxin that targets the bug so they could explore infested planet that appeared to be rather advanced. Till they find a way to kill the bugs planet will be off-limits.

.

Now with meeting with Tok'ra in two days Daphne and Hermione were invited to White House by current and according to newest polls future president of United States, Jack Ryan. They like most people back on _Arcadia _were quite sure what topics president will want to talk about.

They predicted correctly his questions whether or not Arcadians are magical but were quite surprised by his question about helping with creating new command bunker under White House as well as help with creating shipyards for future Earth's ships when they will be ready for it. He also asked for creating magical protections around SGC as US magical government known as MACUSA wasn't exactly helpful. Both women knew about that very well. There wasn't magical government on the planet that wasn't stuck behind real world.

Another part of the talks was Arcadian's contribution to Stargate Program as he wanted to expand SGC in not so long future and considered even moving Stargate to far more secluded location like in Alaska or some remote island in the Pacific. Both women assured him that Arcadians can dug even deeper than now and so plan for next round of SGC remodelling was agreed upon. Now they had enough time to properly plan expansion. That will provide SGC with another twenty levels.

.

.

_Thursday, 8. October, 1998_

.

Signing the treaty between Tau'ri and Tok'ra Daphne Greengrass, Tau'ri ambassador was rather satisfied with what she achieved. Of course what they managed to negotiate and what will actually happen were to different things.

None the less Earth will get access to Tok'ra intelligence and they will provide them help with knowledge on how to replicate Goa'uld tech while Earth will provide food for Tok'ra, industrial base as Tok'ra had none and people to act on intelligence they gather.

With general Carter serving as host for Selmak they got spy inside as general managed to get enough proficiently in occlumency to keep control over his body thou he was instructed to act like he was incapable of doing that for now. With him having quantum tracker implanted they had a method of finding him across the galaxy. This tracker also had an option of sending messages in Morse code without use of magic giving him a way to communicate with Earth in case he couldn't use Gate.

It was at his direct request that false memories of his timer before being asked to become host were planted, he will use this memories to cover his training in occlumency.

.

.

_Friday, 23. October, 1998_

.

It was only a week after SGC dialled Black Hole and barely managed to serve connection thanks to Potters that were visiting both Greengrasses and captain Carter when another troublesome situation happened.

SG-11 returned from PXY-887 much before their time after meeting race called Spirits that protected human population living there that were decedents of native Americans. With access to magic SG-11 managed to defend themselves and get necessary information about both groups before leaving planet in peace.

Only thing that was of any note was that Spirits were able to change into animals just like Arcadians but they weren't sure whether it was their natural ability or advanced technology.

After return to SGC PXY-897 was declared off-limits with exception to diplomatic teams or botanists.

.

.

_Monday, 14. December, 1998_

.

Doctor Fraiser finished her examinations but to colonel's grief she was replaced by doctor Tonks who started doing her magic. Literality.

\- So colonel. Did you felt anything during the incident? – Andromeda asked concentrating her magic on colonel's head. She was getting some strange readings.

Jack thought for few seconds before answering. – I think I felt something getting past my shields. It was something I can't really describe.

\- Then, if you agree I would like to check your mind. – Andi proposed.

\- Don't think it's necessary but if that's something to get me out of here? Sure, take a look.

Even with his laidback attitude colonel took his occlumency training seriously. That was something he needed to stop snake taking over his body like it did to his friends.

Andromeda looked in colonel's eyes and focused on getting inside his mind.

After minutes for her but split second for anybody else she finished her examination. – Everything seems good.

\- So, I'm free. – He said smiling before swinging off of the bed and leaving infirmary.

Both captain Carter and doctor Fraiser traded concerned looks.

.

Even though Daphne was present during briefing concerning what happened to colonel she wasn't exactly worried but now after he translated inscription from planet he had his newest accident she started to worry.

\- Colonel, would you mind if I take a look at you mind? – Daphne asked concerned about him.

\- Doc Tonks, already did that. – He defended himself.

\- Just to be sure everything is alright.

\- Do your thing. – He ordered.

Daphne did only to be violently repelled.

\- That's new. – Colonel commented.

Daphne felt headache coming. – For me not so much. We need to get Jazz or Harry here.

\- Why? – Colonel asked. Now he was beginning to worry.

\- You thoughts are much faster than were before. Trying to read them now is like trying to jump into speeding train. It's like trying to get into their mind once again.

.

Colonel was once again in infirmary when both Potters stepped in.

\- Hey Jack. How are you? – Harry asked stopping colonel from writing down something.

\- Had a head stuck in something. Now I'm talking strange. And you?

\- We are quite good. – Jazz replied. – Daphne briefed us. Can we take a look?

\- Sure.

Jazz and Harry worked together.

For them his thoughts weren't too fast. In fact his thoughts had almost the same speed as theirs. Then things started to get strange.

His subconscious wasn't affected by whatever happened to him but now he got millions of new memories but when they tried to look into them something expelled them.

\- Commanders, do you know what happened? – General Hammond asked them after they return to real world.

\- Something was download into colonel's mind. – Jazz replied.

Harry added. – It didn't look like other conscious more like whole library was simply dumped there.

\- We tried to read these information but something was protecting them. Like antivirus.

\- Can you do something? – General asked.

Potter exchanged quick look with each other. – Not likely. – Harry admitted.

\- We will stay and observe him. If colonel agree we would like to try entering his mind later. Maybe we find something more. – Jazz added. – We don't know how our try to erase his memories could end right now.

\- There're good news to it. – Harry said surprising everyone.

Jazz ended his thought. – For what we know only knowledge was downloaded into colonel's brain.

Seeing as nobody understood what they meant Harry added. – It's still the colonel behind the wheel. He just have access to new information.

\- At least we that's what we think.

It wasn't something anyone wanted to hear but that was the truth.

So that how they ended up in a one of SGC secure computer labs.

\- Jack do you know what are you doing? – Jazz asked observing him writing machine code.

\- No. I think. It's good. – He assured them.

\- If you say so.

Fifteen minutes later colonel's work was done.

And immediately system shout down to reboot itself.

Accessing computers here and not in the Control Room like colonel originally planned allowed him to do more than simply add new Stargates into their system and update navigational data. He wrote from scratch safety protocols that weren't here making their system as safe as if with DHD and helped with handshake protocols between Stargate and computer system speeding up dialling the Gate to speed with normal DHD. He also modified their firewalls to become effective even against attacks by AIs.

\- Wow. Jack, that's big. – Jazz said looking at new Stargate map.

Colonel nodded before first putting hand on her arm and then Harry's.

That caused them to look at him.

When their eyes met they saw something.

Project of an generator if they understood it correctly but they weren't sure.

Both Potter nodded. – I'll get parts. – Harry said before quickly going toward the elevator.

\- Looks like you stuck with me, Jack. – Jazz commented with a smile.

Colonel nodded before going out of computer room to Sam Carter's lab. He had something to build.

.

While members of the SG-1 where on a mission to check one of new planet that colonel added to their system, Jazz was helping colonel with writing a project down.

Right now she could say whatever he was writing down they could build with Earth's technology.

\- You are creating automatic switchboard for Quantum Entangled Communicators. – She said look at him with impression clear in her voice. – It will have much bigger capacity than ours.

Colonel just nodded.

He finished working on switchboard and started to work on modification for standard radios used by SG teams. He was also working on providing them with much better security.

.

When Harry returned with parts that colonel wanted including twenty five kilos of pure naquadah that can be use in power generation, ninety seven kilos of superconductive naquadah alloy and one hundred eighty four of trinium/titanium/carbon alloy. Jack finished working on their new radios and plans for DHD that were necessary to save SG-1 and major Castleman when DHD on planet they were stopped working.

\- Do you know what colonel want you to build? – Captain asked both Potters who were working with colonel.

\- It's generator. – Harry answered.

\- From what we gathered colonels needs to get somewhere else, right? – Jazz started.

\- That's what we think. – Daniel Jackson answered. General Hammond, captain Carter and Teal'c had to agree with that statement.

\- He already made plans for much better Quantum Entangled Communicators than we made. – Harry continued. – Not to mention he remade whole programming in the base.

\- And his addition to dialling computer made our use of Stargate safer. – Captain Carter had to agree.

\- What if he need more power than our generator can provide. – Jazz proposed.

.

In three hours new generator was ready and after quick test was hooked up to the Gate.

Immediately Gate started dialling sequence that surprised everybody when wormhole wasn't standard intragalactic but was intergalactic. At least new tracking system said that.

Potters wanted to walk one look into colonel's eyes was enough to stop them.

As soon as wormhole was established colonel jumped into the gate.

After ten seconds after activation gate shout down.

Potter looked at generator. – It's already used. – Harry stated.

\- Twenty five kilos for ten second of work? – Jazz asked. It was rhetorical question.

\- Using its design for making our generators won't help us.

\- Pity. – Jazz agreed before looking at general. – After colonel returns we should open gate to the planet with device colonel used.

\- You want to use it? – Captain Carter asked not believing in what she heard.

\- If colonel survived we should with ease. – Jazz answered her.

\- Colonels thoughts were as fast after he used that thing as ours right now. – Harry added.

.

Colonel returned without the knowledge, unfortunately but he meet Asgard so that was good. Other bad news were from P3R-272, planet were colonel got that knowledge. Apparently device used its last power and even colonel couldn't activate it. None the less they started work on removing device from the wall and transporting it to Planet Nowhere.

So after agreeing that if other device will be found SGC will contact Potter and give them chance to use device Potters returned home.

.

.

_Friday, 18. December, 1998_

.

Jazz, Harry and Samantha Black all stood behind reinforced with magic bulletproof window ready to observe their newest creation.

\- Ready? – Jazz asked as Harry checked one last time reading from computers monitoring everything. Luckily these project didn't required advanced computers or crystals.

\- Ready. – Harry responded. – Starting charging sequence. – He added monitoring readings. Five second later he added. – Capacitors at fifty percent.

\- Fire. – Jazz ordered.

Harry pressed enter and single dart made of construction grade naquadah with trinium coating with weight of only seventy five grams was inserted between two rails made of superconductive naquadah alloy.

Instantly arch was closed and dart propelled between two half a meter long rails to hit a target twenty meters later.

\- Speed 3200m/s, muzzle energy 384kJ. – Doctor Black stated. – Good enough result considering that Gau-8 Avenger has energy of just over 200Kj.

Both Potter had to agree with her.

\- So shall we test at full power? – Harry asked already knowing their answer.

\- We shall. – Jazz answered just as he was sure she will.

In the end first prototype of anti-fighter railgun had muzzle energy of 765kJ.

Their last test was test of the rate of fire. They achieved six hundred shots per minute before they ended tests for today. With start of Christmas Holidays next tests will begun after New Year.

\- At least one of our projects works. – Jazz said when trio walked towards their ship _Chimera. _Seeing look on Sam's face she explained. – Our tries to understand and replicate Goa'uld healing device are getting us nowhere. And I don' want to think about our tries with cloning dragon's skin for leather or Acromantula's silk. With the way we're stuck I'm ready to splice genes to sheep and use them for production.

\- Want me to take a look? – Harry asked.

Jazz looked at him with a raised eyebrow. – Let you play with genetics? Again?

\- I'm not as good as you but come one. It wasn't that bad. – He protested.

\- Harry no. – Jazz said firmly. – I love you and yes, you aren't exactly bad but after last time I'm not letting you to my lab.

\- I can always sneak there. – He pointed out with a little pout.

\- Do that and you'll sleep on a couch for month. And I'll make sure that you can't transfigure it.

\- Just wanted to help. – He defended himself pouting. – You know offer other perspective.

\- Sure honey.

Sam just smiled hearing them talking. She too remembered Harry's last adventure with genetic engineering. He knew a lot more than most people but it was Jazz's domain like he was better at physics.

.

.

_Wednesday, 13. January, 1999_

.

SG-1 stepped into a somewhat advanced looking facility that their probe found on one of new addresses provided by colonel O'Neill.

\- Try not to touch anything. – Colonel said still having in his memory his accident. Sure it turned out quite well but what's to say that this time it to will end up good.

\- What's that smell? – Doctor Jackson asked.

Both colonel and Teal'c recognised that smell.

\- Corpses, decomposing. – Teal'c stated.

\- All right people. Biohazard suits everyone. – Colonel ordered. Hankan with all of population killed with except of Cassie was also quite fresh in his memory.

Based they found contained many pieces of advanced technologies that were transported to SGC and Planet Nowhere. Unfortunately data base was encrypted and man who could probably help them was dead. Device that was meant to keep him alive failed.

.

.

_Thursday, 28. January, 1999_

.

General Hammond was once again thinking about security issue that was discovered during incident with Reetou and once again he turned to Arcadians for help.

\- You were able to discovered them during their attack. – General said looking at ambassador Greengrass. – Would you be able to make something like that for our Gate Room?

Daphne nodded. – It shouldn't be a problem. It will be based on our abilities like Goa'uld scanner. I already contacted Jazz. They are working on it already.

\- We'll be able to detect Reetou if their infiltrate us again?

\- Even better General. – Daphne responded. – We'll be able to detect people using invisibility and Reetou and if they succeed people trying illusions. Not sure if it would work on disguises based on holograms but we aren't sure it's possible to create them.

General smiled. That should eliminate their problem quite well.

\- They will also install similar devices on Alpha Site and Planet Nowhere. – Daphne added.

\- That's good news. – He admitted before asking. – Did you heard that Navy recovered items from Stewart expedition?

\- I did not. Did they found anything of Goa'uld origins?

\- We will get everything in Monday. – General said. – Everything is packed hermetically.

.

.

_Friday, 12. of February, 1999_

.

\- Teal'c will recover but even with our abilities he will be in bed for at least week. – Doctor Tonks said during the briefing between her, Daphne, Jazz and Harry, doctor Frasier and General Hammond.

\- Thank you doctor. – General said looking at her.

Harry was first to break the silence after that. – Implants were created for exactly that kind of situation and now that we have their location we can plan rescue mission.

Jazz continued after him. – Although, we shouldn't risk using Gate for the mission.

\- Why not? – General asked.

\- Gate on other side will be guarded. – Harry answered. – Goa'uld don't know that we have FTL capable ships so they will fortify area around Stargate to prevent our attack from that side.

\- What do you propose? Our Ha'tak isn't flight ready. Scientists are still working on its parts. Right now we have only two Tel'taks.

Jazz answered that. – We will use our ship, _Chimera._ We'll take SG-3, 10, 11 and 12 plus forty men platoon from _Arcadia_. We should have enough forces to quietly rescue SG-1.

\- We might even manage to take control over whole base. That depends on number of Jaffa stationed there and size of base itself. – Harry added. – If we managed to gain control over whole base without alerting other Goa'uld we should move as many people as possible to secure whole base and quickly move everything from there to Alpha Site.

General couldn't believe in what he hears. They proposed to rob Goa'uld that kidnapped SG-1.

\- I agree. How soon you want teams ready? – General asked.

\- Thirty hours. – Jazz said before explaining to surprised General. – We'll scout uninhabited planet close to our target. We will take _Chimera _there before teams will board the ship for final journey.

\- We have to assume that Goa'uld base is equipped with hyperspace sensors so last leg of the journey will take us twelve hours. – Harry explained.

\- Hyperspace sensors? – General heard that term for the first time.

Daphne explained that. – They allow to scan hyperspace, passively or actively, for ships travelling in it. They act similar to sonar on ships. Ships that travel thru hyperspace emit "noise" that sensors can pick up. With good enough sensors they can estimate speed at which ship is travelling as well as its mass. Also like with sonar the slower ship travels the less noise it's produce.

\- Sensors on Ha'taks are able to detect ships only a light year away but according to Apophis, planet based sensors have a range of up to fifteen light years. – Jazz added.

.

.

_Monday, 15. February, 1999_

.

_Chimera _exited hyperspace on the edge of System that was their destination and her pilot, Oliver Wood, immediately activated Fidelius System to prevent everybody from finding her. Thanks to more batteries they can keep it on for ninety six hours.

After that he piloted _Chimera _to their target. They will be there in four hours.

\- Orbit looks clear. – Jazz said after checking sensors. Due to Fidelius they could only use visual scanning even with visual light being only part of electromagnetic spectrum but like almost always with magic it wasn't easily to understand.

\- Good news for us. – Harry said from consol next to Jazz's. They both trusted Oliver and Katie Bell to pilot _Chimera_ during this operation.

.

When they finally achieved orbit around the planet powerful cameras that made even cameras on spy satellites look like toys begun filming compound on the planet.

It was simple outpost with Stargate, one primary pyramid, of older design with four sides instead of more modern with three sided, and three smaller pyramids also of older design with paths between them. They luckily didn't detect many guards. If fact they spotted surprisingly small number of them.

After quick discussion with leaders of each team under their command and quick call via QEC to General Hammond they had plan of attack with SGC dialling the Gate at their signal to block any escape attempt. _Chimera _will be providing them with air support if needed but her primary role will be taking care of any ships trying to leave the planet.

For this mission SG-3 and 10 were equipped with Arcadian's weapons that were based on magic and were capable of firing stunners, more compact and powerful versions of reducto and pricing spelse. Thanks to their design spelse reached speed close to Mach 1. Both teams were also given their vests and amulets that provided them with shield.

Plan of attack was quite simple.

SG-3 with six men from Arcadian's platoon will infiltrate and secure one of smaller pyramids. SG-10 will do the same too other. Last of smaller pyramids will be infiltrate by twelve Arcadians while large pyramid will be secure by Jazz, Harry and fourteen other Arcadians.

SG-11 and 12 will in the mean time secure Gate and paths between the pyramids.

With droop points checked by _Chimera_'s cameras and begin only three hundred kilometres above the ground every member of their group apparated down. Some were taking non-magicals with them.

Chameleon and silencing spelse used by Arcadians made infiltrations and taking control over whole base seamed easy with no casualties on their side. Their success could be mostly attributed to their weapons and experience but lack of internal sensors and communication between Jaffa helped them a lot.

Unfortunately for Goa'uld it wasn't that good and most of the Jaffa were killed, Goa'uld responsible for kidnapping of the SG-1 Hathor was killed by Harry and Jazz after extracting every bit of information from here. Unfortunately like most of Goa'uld she wasn't scientist and didn't know how their technology worked. But they got gate addresses for her hideout where she was stockpiling weapons.

They also managed to rescue SG-1 and meet Tok'ra agent that work for Hathor. While SG-1 was quickly send back to Earth agent got her memory modified, just a little, to convince Tok'ra that Tau'ri didn't took anything from that base and simply destroyed it with a nuke.

In reality they needed week to dismantle everything that was is the base including massive shield generator that was housed in main pyramid. Generator like every other bit of equipment was send via Alpha Site to Planet Nowhere were scientist could work on it without troubles. They also managed to gain forty six new Death Gilders that were dismantled and transported there.

After they got everything they could naquadah-enhanced nuke was detonated in the main pyramid and took everything in twenty kilometres radius.

.

.

_Tuesday, 6. April, 1999_

.

General George Hammond travelled to Planet Nowhere quite regularly as all off-world base were under his command but this planet was most important. Here was located most of Earth's Research and Development Department as well as here will be build first true spaceships when they finally manage to create necessary parts.

Gate on Planet Nowhere were located in facility similar to SGC but outside the mountain there was small city and in the sky without any help he could see almost finished _Olympus. _

Today was also quite special day because today Earth's first prototype space fighter will end his tests.

Fighter was in fact heavily modified Goa'uld Death Gilder. It had more elongated nose that housed powerful radar and lidar equipment. They also added new communication systems, avionics and two missiles hard points at each wing capable of caring nuclear missiles. X-201 as fighter was now known and F-201 if fighter will be produce was a stop gap measure till they found a way to produce necessary equipment for entirely Earth-made fighters. Because of that they didn't even had plans for new fighters.

.

.

_Wednesday, 12. May, 1999_

.

As a president of the US Jack Ryan had to get use to formal parties. It was necessary part of his job. Today's part wasn't even in Washington but in Warsaw, Poland and they were celebrating entry of Poland, Hungary, Czech Republic and Slovak Republic into the NATO.

These four countries free of communism developed at astonishing speed already becoming major power in Europe both in economical, military and politics as four members of Visegrád Group had strongest military after Russia in Europe and unlike Russia they were modernising it.

He read reports about new polish fighter PZL-236 Hummingbird that according to intelligence reports were able to go toe to toe with US F-22 Raptor. Now these fighter become mainstay in Air Forces of all four countries and members of the Group were providing Baltic States with air patrols. Everyone who was interested knew that these patrols were geared against Russia.

His thoughts were concentrated more on China and war that can soon begin between China and Russia and he didn't believe that Russia's government wanted to take any actions against any countries in Europe but they had common history of wars and wanted to be prepared.

\- Sir. – His ambassador to Poland said to him.

\- Yes?

\- I've got message to you from president Grocholski. – He said. – He wants to talk with you, unofficially.

\- Do you know why?

\- He just said to told you this, I quote "You are guarding the Gate, we have a Backdoor." I don't know what he meant by this.

Doctor Ryan understood it and was afraid. Stargate was closely guarded secret and for now only US knew about them. Or he think that.

\- When he wants to meet?

\- After the banquet.

\- Make it happen.

.

Meeting was a type of meeting behind the closed doors without any translator, thank to president Grocholski being fluent in English, and more important without any recording equipment.

President Jerzy Grocholski of Poland had practically the same status as president Ryan in his country thanks to new constitution. Forty five years old doctor in military history from Warsaw University and with diploma from Harvard Business School was a man responsible for modernisation of Polish army while his predecessors made sure Polish economy will be working. Ryan remembered from intelligence reports that president still trained boxing like during his student's year and it showed in his silhouette, quite tall with intelligent brown eyes.

After pleasantries that are necessary during meeting at this level president Grocholski moved to the reason for this meeting.

\- Mister president, let's make it easy for both of us. We know that you have a Stargate under NORAD in Cheyenne Mountain and that you are using it. We, as Poland and other members of V4 want to be part of the Program. And don't worry we don't have plans of leaking this information to the media.

\- Assuming that what you said is true. How did you know it? – Ryan asked mostly out of curiosity.

\- NID was quite corrupt agency. Your cleaning took care of our informants. – President admitted. He left out that his intelligence agency managed to infiltrate Pentagon's computer systems. – But even without these we would begun our own exploration. – He gave Ryan simple paper folder without any signatures. – Inside are photos of an artefact that was found somewhere in Poland and a off-world base we got access to thank to that artefact.

Jack Ryan opened a folder. First few photos were of an object looking similar to two Stargates on a platform inside some cave but next ones were of some base with architecture he never saw before. But then he saw pictures he couldn't believe.

There was a spaceship in completely different design than Goa'uld ships.

Other photos showed a surface of the planet with five towers standing tall while surface next to them was being cleared from vegetation.

\- You have a spaceship? – Doctor Ryan asked.

\- Two to be exact. Both are inoperable. According to our scientist they were never finished but are in surprisingly good condition considering that both are seven million years old. Give or take few thousands.

\- Seven million years? – Ryan asked to be sure.

\- Yes. And have hulls that are more durable than anything we can make. – Grocholski said.

\- Mister president. – Jack Ryan started. – I never planned on keeping Stargate secret from other countries on Earth. If not for troubles with China I would already talk to Great Brittan, Canada and probably Russia about them joining the Stargate Program. I have no troubles with sharing Stargate with other counties but for now Stargate will remain in US possession. Bunker under NORAD was recently extensively modified to better protect both Earth from anything that can came from Stargate as well as to allow best possible methods of exploration.

\- We don't plan on taking control over Earth's Stargate. – Grocholski assured him. – Our Corridor is good enough for us but all members of V4 want to add our teams to exploration program and of course we will provide scientist and technicians along with necessary financial costs. But we already have established research base.

\- Understandable, we too created off-world research base. It's easier to protect secrets off the planet. There's something more you and other members of Visegrád Group should be aware. During our exploration we made both enemies and allies. Our main ally isn't from other planet but from alternative reality.

Grocholski only nodded encouraging Ryan to speak.

\- These people came here after nuclear war destroyed their world and while they are mostly on our technological level they gained access to few advanced technologies that were left on Earth as well as they have certain natural talents. Talents that allow them to manipulate world around them.

\- I believe I know who are these people. It's good to know that at least some have moved along with time. – President said understanding what Ryan meant. – How did you explained their talent to your soldiers?

\- They are from different reality where some people evolved certain talents. – It was really good excuse. – They stopped attack on Earth from one of our enemies and managed to capture two capital ships. They sold us one of them along with smaller ships and fighters.

\- You have working spaceships? – President Grocholski asked.

\- Right now we only have two scout ships and one bomber in working condition, other ships are in our research base and are being worked on by our scientists. We are starting large scale modification of fighters we acquired to provide Earth with at least some defence but we won't use them in conflict on the Earth.

\- Then you better help Russians with China. – President Grocholski said before giving Ryan a hard drive. – Chinese attack plans are on it. – He stated. – Let's just say it's a gesture of good will towards Russia.

Ryan didn't asked how he got the plan. Poland always had good intelligence but now he suspected that they didn't report everything to Russians during cold war.

\- I'll pass it on.

\- That's your decision mister president. I hope we can talk over details of our cooperation on later date.

\- So do I.

They were ready to leave when Grocholski added. – If you propose to admit Russian into NATO, we will agree to that.

Once again Ryan didn't ask how he got these information. He also didn't respond to that.

Both presidents said goodbye to each other and left. Both were rather happy with the outcome.

.

.

_Monday, 24. May, 1999_

.

While on Earth China fought war against China with Russia that had help from US on Planet Nowhere meeting between lead scientific minds was taking place.

Doctor Samantha Black and Jasmine and Hadrian Potter for Arcadians, captain Samantha Carter and doctor Bill Lee who was leading scientists working on Ha'tak and doctors Wiktoria and Feliks Twardowski and doctor Izabela Wolińska for V4.

While doctor Lee was a middle age man and was quite good with advanced technology he was on the meeting more to explain everybody involved what people under his command already are working on.

Three representatives from Poland were in fact only two years older than Jazz and Harry. Wiktoria and Feliks were also twins just like Jazz and Harry but unlike them they weren't as identical or in romantic relationship. As a matter of fact Feliks was deeply involved with Iza. Both twins were the same height having one point seventy eight meter but she had dark red hairs she kept in loose ponytail and dark brown eyes while Feliks had dark blond hairs he kept short on sides on his head and longer on the top of his head and green-blue eyes with spots of blue in green. Izabela Wolińska was only two centimetres shorter than her boyfriend with grey eyes and long blond hairs.

What was more important all Wiktoria and Feliks were co-owners of Twardowski Industries, a Polish corporation with their grandfather and co-founder being presses of the company. Twardowski Industries was main rival of companies like Microsoft, Apple and Samsung in electronic in Europe had also contracts with military of all V4 nations providing them with PZL-236 Hummingbird fighters that twins created as well as having stocks and even control shears in many companies working in military industries. These three had behind them company that specialised in advanced technologies. They had hundreds of people who could provide them with research assistance without even knowing what they are precisely working on.

During their exchange of knowledge and discussing what they are working on Arcadians quickly agreed to help Visegrád with removing earth that covers underground docks. They already help move Stargate from other side of their planet to V4's base. They also agreed in helping them finish hulls of two ships they had after checking that hulls are still in good conditions.

\- So do you have plans for any spaceships yet? – Feliks asked. Potters quickly liked all three poles and as they didn't asked whether Jazz and Harry are sibling they didn't tell that. As a matter of fact Americans also didn't asked about that preferring to believe that they are simply quite similar to each other.

\- Without crystals we can't exactly plan anything. – Harry answered. – F-201 are just refurbish and modified Death Gliders.

\- What about recreating their technology with our? – Iza asked.

\- We are still working on it. – Doctor Black said. – With luck in a year we should be able to produce inertial compensators that could be used in a fighter but making anti-gravity propulsion system like that in Death Gliders is at least four years away.

\- In three years we should be able to make hyperdrives or even shields generators and emitters with only our technology. – Captain Carter added. – But they won't be as good as Goa'uld's.

\- We are still working on making naquadah generators and reactors. – Jazz added. – With them we could think about making our own fighters. Thanks to generator colonel O'Neill made we should have working prototype in a year.

\- And for fighters we don't need crystal based computers to work on data necessary to keep shields and other equipment working. – Feliks added. – Our own computer should be good enough to do it.

\- If we make them without shield, yes. – Harry agreed. – What do you propose?

\- We make fighter that can travel thru the Gate. – Felix said with a predatory smile. – They will be able to provide SG teams with air support if necessary but will also serve as light interceptors. We should easily equip them with two railguns you developed and still have a place for four rockets.

\- Useful against Death Gilders but not against capital ships. – Captain Carter responded. – Even with naquadah warhead that could breach Ha'tak's shield missile will be too big for small fighter.

Feliks had to agree with that.

\- Pity that we can't make them like shape charges we used. – Jazz said.

Feliks thought for few second before asking. – Why not? With new alloys we should be able to make them.

\- You sure? – Harry asked.

\- I'll need to make math but it's possible. – Feliks assured him.

Both Sams smiled at that.

Doctor Black added. – With naquadah we could make warhead in range of gigatones.

\- Few such missiles should be able to take care of Ha'tak's shields. – Captain Carter added.

\- Poor's man energy weapons. – Iza commented. – With access to MREs we could try and build laser based weapons. – She proposed.

\- It'd be possible. – Captain Carter agreed. – Won't be exactly easy but with naquadah generators power shouldn't be a problem.

Iza nodded to that. – If we can make lasers than Death Gilders won't be a problem. What about Goa'uld energy weapons?

\- No way. – Doctor Black answered. – In a two years we could start making Goa'uld weapons but it would take us even more time to create something more efficient.

Jazz added to that. – We can scale up railguns for bigger ships without too much troubles but nothing more.

Thinking out loud Harry said. – We lack advanced parts necessary to build faster-than-light sensors and communicators, shields, sublight drive, hyperdrives and most important crystal computers.

\- We can help with computers. – Iza told surprising everybody but Wiktoria and Feliks. – Project is still in early stages but we are working on processors with up to sixty cores each about 3.5GHz.

\- Add to that use of superconductor and we should be able to make computers powerful enough to control shields, reactors and every other piece of equipment you put on a ship as long as there will be enough space for computers. – Feliks added.

\- How long? – Captain Carter asked, mostly out of curiosity.

\- I would say two to two and a half years before we could make something stable enough for ships. – Iza estimated.

\- Maybe capital ships but we can't have only one class of ships. – Harry pointed out.

Doctor Lee decided to add something from himself. – But wouldn't creating battleships would be easier for us than building small corvettes. – That gathered everyone attention. – We already establish that we don't have good enough and more importantly small enough computers to control systems we will be able to make. – At that both Sams nodded. – How long would take us to build hull of a battleship?

\- Depends how big we want it. – Jazz answered. – But with materials and making only hull without installing any equipment right now would take us a week.

\- I know, it may sound stupid but for me at least, we should concentrate on building our battleships and later on smaller ships. – Doctor Lee stated and was ready to be called idiot for that but other had to agree with him.

\- Maybe not a pure battleship but more of battleship/carrier hybrid. – Harry proposed. – And we should also made second type of fighter. Bigger and capable of carrying much more weapons and later even shields.

\- Other than that we should also made some kind of shuttle. – Wiktoria added. – Something that could fly thru Stargate. It would improve what we could explore.

\- We could place cheap satellites in the orbit and have them gather data. – Captain Carter said excited. – Who knows what we never saw on planets we already explored. Whole fleets of ships could be left on planets we said aren't important or even intact Goa'uld shipyard.

Once again everyone had to agree with that.

\- But how will be propel them? – Jazz asked. – We won't have Goa'uld anti-gravity drives.

\- Ion drives won't be effective enough. – Feliks said talking out loud.

\- We'll have a lot of energy. – Iza pointed out. – What about plasma drives like VASIMR. Besides them I can only think of antimatter or metallic hydrogen drives.

\- Antimatter drives would be probably the best but we still don't know how to create it in any real quantities not to mention how to store it. – Feliks pointed out clearly disappointed. – And we don't even know how to make metallic hydrogen although it would make great manoeuvring thrusters.

\- With equipment to create artificial gravity we could have bigger chances now to create it. – Doctor Black noted. – Something else to look into.

\- VASIMR though could be a viable option. – Captain Carter added. – With access to superconductor, construction grade naquadah alloys, trinium and some of the RMEs we could probably make something that is powerful enough to propel a spaceship.

\- Ad to that inertial dampeners to the equation and we could have reliable sublight drive. – Iza added to that.

Everyone after quick thinking agreed that it was probably their best way.

\- Just so you know it now. – Harry started with a mischievous smile. – Jazz and I are working on plans for our future shipyards.

\- We will incorporate everything we have access to into them but don't worry are already have great idea about them. – Jazz continued. – It's something that will have enough space to accommodate both ship production and all equipment necessary to make every part of them.

\- Including weapons factory but to that we will need projects. – Harry said once again before looking at Poles. – With you using your company recourses some of things we were talking about will be your private property.

\- Already taking care off. – Wiktoria assured everybody. – Program has free access to all tech and from what I heard your ambassador proposed to create international company that will release to the public tech we gain thanks to the Program. We will cooperate with have shares in that company. So you know some piece of tech we discover or make will probably be released under our names.

\- Will you tell us what exactly you plan for our shipyards? – Samantha Carter asked looking at twins and here counterpart from alternative reality.

\- Don't look at me. – Doctor Black said raising her hands. – I already have too much on my head.

\- Tonks is on your head, isn't she? – Jazz asked with a smile.

\- You really want to go there Jazz? – Doctor Black asked. – I can make few jokes about you two and everybody will be uncomfortable.

\- Probably only older generation doc. – Feliks responded to that. – Would you give us any hints about your idea?

Both Potters ginned at that. – You will like it. – They said together.

.

.

_Tuesday, 8. July, 1999_

.

Daphne Greengrass was extremely happy that all things with getting members of Visegrád Group incorporated into Stargate Program were finally done in every way that required her personally or Arcadians in general. Finally she was back in SGC and she could spend more time with her very hot wife.

Now she was waiting for a Tok'ra to get thru the Gate. It was little surprising but that was her first time she will meet Tok'ra after making an alliance with them. That meant she couldn't scan his mind.

She wouldn't do anything that could be detect but after general Jacob Carter stepped thru she knew even doing that would be too much. He was their agent and had a knowledge of occlumency.

\- George. – Jacob Carter said with a smile.

\- Jacob. – General responded shaking hands with a old friend.

\- Ambassador. – Jacob said to Daphne.

\- General. – Daphne said with a smile.

\- It's a pleasure. – He said before giving control back to Selmak. – **For me also. Ambassador. **– Said Selmak before giving control back to Jacob. – Colonel O'Neill, Teal'c, Daniel, Sam. – He said and with that he hugged his daughter. – How you doing, kid?

Smiling Carter replied. – Ok, dad. – With project she was working on and her relationship with Janet she was doing great. Especially considering that SG-1 had lately a lot of simple mission that weren't exactly that dangerous.

\- So, you guys are the talk of the Tok'ra water-cooler. – Jacob said with a smile.

\- For what? – Colonel O'Neill asked.

\- Kicking some major Hathor behind.

\- Yes, we do take pride in good work. – He said briefly looking at Daphne, officially only SG teams were part of the death of Hathor and even SG-1 took part in it while in reality they were woken up after the fact. – But that's not why you're here.

Smiled left Jacob's face. – No. We need your help.

\- You need our help? With what?

\- Let's just call it a Goa'uld hunt.

.

They quickly moved to the Briefing Room where Jacob placed a small device on the table that emitted rather small holographic pyramid.

\- It's fascinating. – Daniel said looking at hologram.

\- No kidding. – Captain Carter agreed for different reasons. – A projected hologram with no silver-halide coated plates, no photo-polymer film, no…

At this Daniel cut her off. – Actually, I was talking about what's being projected. It's like a family tree of the ancient Egyptian gods.

\- Actually, of the Goa'uld System Lords. – Jacob corrected him.

Daniel still looking at hologram recited. – Ra, Apophis, Hathor, Heru'ur …

\- The symbol of Setesh is oscillating. – Teal'c stated in calm voice.

\- That is symbol of Setesh. – Daniel agreed.

\- Have you met him, Teal'c? – Jacob asked the Jaffa.

\- I have met descendants of his Jaffa.

At that O'Neill asked. – All right, who's the Setesh fella?

\- You heard of heard of him. – Daniel responded. – Or at least should have read a report.

\- Why? – Colonel asked.

\- He was otherwise known as Setec, Set, Seti, Seth. – At that everybody aside from colonel understood why. – Ancient Egyptian god of chaos, embodiment of hostility and outright evil.

\- And Goa'uld System Lord. – Jacob added to the titles.

\- How many are them, anyway? – Colonel O'Neill asked.

\- Not even a dozen in a rank of System Lords. Thousands of Goa'uld in general. – Jacob answered. – Many of them serves other more powerful Goa'uld after they were defeated in combat or as a way to gain power and advance in the hierarchy.

What he said confirmed information Arcadians gained from Apophis' and Krorel's minds.

\- What's so important about this one? – George Hammond asked.

\- The Tok'ra Council has been taking a Goa'uld census, of sorts. Where the System Lords have positioned themselves, what domain they rule, who serves under them, that sort of thing. But there's one Goa'uld we've lost track off. – Senior Carter explained.

\- Seth? – O'Neill asked.

\- Our record of him ends when the Earth's gate was buried in ancient Egypt. – Tok'ra confirmed.

\- Out of curiosity what your records says about Isis and Osiris? – Daphne Greengrass asked looking at general. She may not be using legilimency but she could read people in normal way.

Now he looked surprised of here question and little ashamed but the Tok'ra answered that. – **According to our knowledge they were taken out of their hosts and imprisoned in one of their temple on Earth. Why do you ask about them? **

General Hammond answered that. His response shocked the Tok'ra. – Because we found jars they were imprisoned in. We were lucky with them.

\- **What happened to them? ** – Tok'ra asked.

\- They were send to be studied. – General replied. – With any luck we can use them for something.

He read the report about how Goa'uld replace immune system in the Jaffa and strengths host's immune system to a surprising degree. They hoped to create some sort of replacement for the Jaffa and drugs for humans to use. After all these kind of drugs could be a way to cure AIDS or fight against other dangerous diseases like Ebola virus that was used during the attack on US.

\- **And you know what happened to Seth?** – Tok'ra asked.

\- He's dead. I killed him myself. – Daphne Greengrass stated. Looking at here now both Selmak and Jacob Carter had to reconsider their opinion on her as just a figurehead eventually some smart girl that was send here as a favour for someone. Looking at her now they saw w solder who killed many times and wasn't particularly bothered by the act.

\- **And you are sure, he was Seth?**

Daphne shrugged. – He had a tone of Goa'uld equipment, including a rather nasty microbe and rings, guy was almost one hundred years old and looked no more than forty, had a symbiote in his neck and called himself Seth.

\- If you want, you can study everything we got from him. – General Hammond proposed.

\- **I would be grateful.** – Selmak assured him.

\- If I may. – Daphne said before anyone could say something. – Do you have records about other Goa'uld that were imprisoned on Earth? So we won't have troubles with them in future.

Selmak though for a while. – **It's possible that other Goa'uld was imprisoned on Earth. I will check our records and inform you of it. **

\- We will be grateful. – General Hammond said although he wanted to say that information like that would be useful for them already. He also wanted to ask about access for Tau'ri to census of the Goa'uld but knew their answer. Even with treaty Tok'ra will find a way to not give it to them.

.

Captain Carter was escorting her father to an officer where he'll get access to date they gathered on Seth, Osiris and Isis.

\- So you are Goa'uld hunting now, dad? – Sam asked.

\- It's the mission Garshaw assigned me.

Sam raised her brow. – You didn't request it? – She asked and when Jacob failed to answer she added. – Dad?

\- Why would I request it, huh?

\- Come one, would it be so awful to admit that you just wanted a chance to see me? – She asked.

Jacob immediately went to defend himself. – Of course not. You're right, that's why I requested it.

Sam didn't buy it. – Ok, so that's obviously not the reason. What's going on?

As they entered an elevator Selmak took control.

\- **It is I who requested this assignment.**

\- Selmak. – Captain said with a smile.

\- **Nice to see you once again, Captain Carter.**

\- Likewise. So, let me ask you the same question.

\- **Your father has an unresolved issue here on your planet, and frankly it's beginning to irritate me.**

She knew what Selmak meant. – Mark.

\- **Yes. Your father's a proud man. He refuses to seek out your brother and mend their relationship.**

\- Yeah. Mark's as stubborn as dad is. Even when we though Dad was going to die, he wasn't too kin on visiting him.

\- **It hurt your father deeply when his son didn't come to him on his deathbed.**

Jacob took control here to add his response to it. – Now, why would it hurt? As far as I was concerned, the kid wasn't my son anymore. It didn't hurt a bit.

He didn't convince her. – Dad. I have a number for Mark in San Diego.

\- So?

\- I just thought you might want to know.

\- When was the last time you saw him?

His try didn't worked up. – Last month. – She answered surprising him. – After Cassie asked me about my family I contacted him. Few weeks later we started to talk again.

\- Who's Cassie? – Jacob ask.

\- My adopted daughter. Everyone on her planet was killed by Nirrti and she was a bomb to destroy us. Janet and I are raising her together. My lifestyle isn't the best for being single-mother. – She said calmly stopping before an office he could use. – I tried to tell you but it's not like you were answering when I called. About Mark. If you ask me, there's fault on both you and him.

With that the left him deciding that she could spend a while talking to Janet.


	10. Idea 4 Reality Travel - part 2

**Author's notes**

I don't own Harry Potter, Stargate and Mass Effect franchise or Tom Clancy's Jack Ryan series.

**Warring! Incest/twincest**

For explanataion for how magic work you can use my o my other fic Jazz Potter, Harry Nereth and fail of Voldemort.

That's all I have. Feel free to adopt this story and develop it on your own without asking for permission.

Inspired by Reaper's Origin by prometheus55 that I recommend.

PS. I'm not native English speaker and while I took my equivalent of A-levels in English and tired to double check my work but grammar mistakes are quite probable.

.

.

_Tuesday, 13. December 2185_

.

Commander Kris Shepard silently watched coffins drift closer to event horizon of the black hole, now they were just dots, twenty eight of them, most of them empty. They died because she made wrong decision and wasn't quick enough. She was wearing not her amour or N7 sweatshirt she preferred over Cerberus' clothes but an Alliance Dress Blue, one point seventy five meter tall she looked great in her uniform with her dark red hair just over her shoulders and her green eyes focused on the coffins.

Twenty eight people, not all of them human, dead because they followed her orders.

\- It's not your fault Kris. – She heard a familiar voice before slender arms of one Miranda Lawson embraced her from behind. – We all choose to go on that mission; both the crew and our squadmates.

\- Now they are dead Mira. – She responded before turning to look at Miranda who was only two centimetres taller than she. Green eyes met blue and for seconds they were just standing. Miranda Lawson was wearing her standard, black Cerberus outfit that left little to imagination about her figure. She could easily work as supermodel on Earth and with light skin and long black hairs she really looked perfect. – They trusted me to lead them, to protect them and now they are all dead.

\- You saved more than half of _Normandy_'s crew and stopped the Collectors from attacking others. – Miranda remained her. She knew that Kris hadn't any troubles with making tough decisions; immoral for many but she also knew that at her core Kris Shepard was a good person that cared about others especially those that were loyal to her. – Now, your crew is finishing repairs to cargo hold and in half an hour we'll be ready to depart. We stopped the Collectors but Reapers are still out there. We need to stop them.

Kris nodded. – Right. And what's a better way to commemorate those we lost than with making sure we stop them. – She sounded more like trying to reassure herself than anything else.

\- Jacob knew the mission and its cost, Samara would agree with you while Zaeed would just want you to destroy everything. – Miranda responded.

Kris smiled weakly. – True. Thank you.

Miranda raised her hand to touch Kris' cheek. – Any time honey, any time.

.

Hour later commander stood in her normal clothes on Deck 3 looking at almost all of her crew with only Joker in pilot's seat. It was a strange combination. Next to humans from Cerberus, now loyal to Shepard more than to an organisation were standing an aliens.

Garrus Vakarian, a Turian that helped her during her fight against Saren and an old and trusted friend. Ex-member of C-Sec, man responsible for death of countless mercenaries and gangsters on Omega as Archangel and if scuttlebutt held true more than a friend with Tali.

Tali'Zorah vas Normandy, Quarian and very talent engineer that may or may not be with Garrus. Also very good at hacking and with shotgun that like Garrus was with her during mission against Saren.

Urdnot Grunt, a tank-bred Krogan she helped with Rite of Passage and genetically engineered to exemplify the best traits of his race. For her he was sometimes behaving like a teenager forcing her to act like his mother. Miranda had a laugh when she told her about that before agreeing that the two of them act like mother and son.

Jack, also known as Subject Zero, powerful biotic and someone you don't want to piss of unless you are very capable in combat. Also subject of brutal experimentation and someone that learned to trust Shepard.

Mordin Solus, Salarian and ex-STG member, doctor responsible for modification of the genophage, brilliant scientist that if she trusted the story he told after one drink to many; was only person to break Omega one rule in more ways than one.

Thane Krios, Drell and an assassin highly skilled in combat. One of few assassins that prefers killing at close distance. Also terminally ill with Kepral's Syndrome that decided to go down doing something big.

Legion, Geth platform that can be surprisingly innocent and was sent by Geths to better understood Commander Shepard and organics in general. She already learned to trust him despite her previous contact with Geths.

She just ended her speech and surprisingly nobody wanted to leave.

They all knew that their true mission didn't end here.

\- We are sticking with you commander. – Said Kenneth Donnelly voicing everybody's thoughts. – We still have job to do.

\- In that case dismissed. – Commander said.

She quickly moved to second deck and to the bridge. Miranda was right behind her.

\- Nice speech commander. – Joker said as she entered. – Just so you know. I'm not leaving you alone with my ship.

\- Your ship Joker? – Miranda asked. Because of Kris she was more personal toward the crew.

\- Sure. – He answered with his characteristic grin. – So where to now?

\- Omega than Tuchanka.

\- Aye, aye.

\- EDI, how's _Normandy_? – Commander asked the AI. She started to trust her.

\- Repairs will hold but without a time in dry-dock there'll be structural weakness in the hull. – EDI explained.

Kris nodded before inquiring. – And your mission?

Both Joker and Miranda knew what she ordered EDI to do.

\- I managed to hack Cerberus' files using Quantum Entanglement Communicator. You were right among other things Illusive Man was working with Henry Lawson as well as was fully aware of experimentation conducted on Jack. – EDI answered. – Using his access codes I copied every filed and stored them on my memory banks.

\- Good work EDI.

\- Thank you commander. – AI responded. – Additionally I changed ownership over _Normandy_ from Cerberus' shell corporation to you commander and transferred his accounts to account I created in your name.

\- Impressive. – Miranda admitted though she was mostly focused on Illusive Man's contacts with her father. She felt betrayed. – Do his files have something about moles inside _Normandy_'s crew?

\- Four people reported to him besides data from listening devices on _Normandy_ that you coopted commander with you VI program. – EDI referred to program that Kris installed soon after getting onboard _Normandy_.

\- Good to know I didn't lose my touch. – Kris said with a weak grin. She had some skills she acquired during her youth on Los Angeles' streets.

Miranda looked at Kris. – You managed to create VI? – She was shocked and impressed.

\- You remember that I was an officer in System Alliance, okay? There's a requirement for officer to have a masters degree. I have degree in software engineering, your files didn't mentioned it?

\- There was note there. – She admitted. – But with you being Vanguard and using Tali I didn't think much of that.

\- Tali's much better than I in programming or hacking. And don't worry Miri, you aren't first to ignore that part. So EDI, about moles?

\- Yes of course. Of those four people, Miss Lawson stopped revelling any information about you after you entered into sexual relationship and other three were killed by the Collectors. It appears that _Normandy_'s crew was selected among people working for Cerberus but not involved in more dirty parts of it.

Miranda nodded. – Psychological criteria were one of more important. – She admitted. – We wanted to be sure that Kris will be able to work with them.

\- Okay, entering Collector's Relay. – Joker stated when _Normandy_ accelerated toward the Relay with red energy discharged from the Relay toward the _Normandy_.

With that _Normandy_ shot at incredible speed but something was wrong as _Normandy_ shook violently throwing people around. With inhuman speed commander Shepard managed to grab Miranda before she hit the wall.

.

.

_Tuesday, 2nd of March, 2004_

.

\- I hate Tuesdays. – Moaned commander Shepard while laying on the deck with Miranda on her. She didn't blackout but it's possible that she bruised few ribs. – EDI, situation. Miranda, Joker you okay?

\- Yeah, but I think I broke my leg. Again. – Joker answered.

\- I'm okay. Thank you Kris. – Miranda answered before helping Kris to get up.

\- EDI, how's crew? – Commander asked.

\- Two people appeared to lost their consciousness and three others broken a bone but I already informed doctor Chakwas. – EDI responded. – _Normandy_ appears to be undamaged but we aren't in Sahrabarik System. – She paused for few seconds. – If sensors reading are correct we are in Sol System.

\- Why? – Joker asked.

\- It's possible that Collector's Relay works different. – Miranda theorised. – If it connected only to Sahrabarik System Collectors would be spotted with much more ease during their raiding parties.

\- If that's Sol System than why I don't get any communication? – Joker asked. – It's like whole System gone dark.

That got attention from both women.

\- That's not completely true Jeff. – EDI corrected him. – We are detecting multiple radio signals originating from Earth but we don't detect any communication buoys. Even QEC isn't working which shouldn't be possible. Unless …

\- EDI? – Joker asked surprised that EDI broke off like that when both Miranda and Shepard were reading the scans.

\- This is Shepard. – Kris said over ship-wide intercom. – All hands man you battle stations. Weapons online but cold. – She ordered while activating Cyclonic Kinetic Barriers. – EDI talk to us.

\- Sorry commander, I required whole processing power. – She said with her hologram active once again. – Stars' alignment is off.

\- There's bigger problem. – Joker stated. – Charon Relay is gone. – He said and turned _Normandy_ little on her axis to get Charon the Moon into windows.

EDI activated powerful radars and LADARs as well as Argus Advanced Mineral Scanner.

\- Relay is still trapped under the ice and dust. – EDI answered.

\- But Charon Relay was discovered in 2149. – Miranda pointed out.

\- It being encased in ice may confirm my findings. – EDI stated. – I crossed referenced alignment of the stars with _Normandy_'s navigational database. Based on that, radio signals we detect from Earth and still dormant Relay I believe we are in year 2004, second of March to be precise, Tuesday.

\- I hate Tuesdays. – Commander said once again. – You sure EDI?

\- Time travel is impossible. – Miranda added.

\- I'm 98% sure that we in fact travelled back in time. – EDI answered.

\- And that 2%? – Kris inquired.

\- We are detecting energy reading our sensors can't identify at these ranges from Earth. It appears to be some sort of subspace signals.

\- Subspace? – Joker asked surprising everybody. – Back in Alliance I heard a rumour that they were working on subspace communicators.

\- There's a prevailing theory that subspace could be used for faster-than-light communication without mass effect communication buoys. – Miranda confirmed once again proving that she wasn't only an administrator. – Although I don't think Alliance had any luck with creating them.

\- Cerberus also worked on subspace communication as cheaper and more robust alterative to QEC. – EDI added.

Kris was thinking about every alternative she had right now. _Normandy_'s FTL drive is too slow to even think about travelling to closest Relay. Not to mention static charge that accumulates during the FTL travel. That meant they were bound to Sol System and Charon Relay but other than shooting at Charon in hope of excavating the Relay they had no means of clearing it while Earth had no means that could be useful for them in doing that. Well maybe outside of using all nuclear devices on Earth plus their stockpile after drilling them into the moon.

\- We need more information. – Kris sated. – Joker take use to Earth, stealth systems on.

\- Unknown vessel appeared directly behind us. – EDI stated.

\- Shit. Show me it in CIC. – Commanded ordered before running to her consol in CIS.

\- Our orders Commander? – Asked Sarah Patel working in CIC

\- Hold your fire. Jokers turn as around.

\- Aye, aye. – Said pilot.

Commander looked at hologram of unknown spaceship that temporally replaced hologram of _Normandy_.

It ship was about twenty eight meters high, sixteen meters wide on the bow and thirty six in widest spot and was eighty meters long. It had relatively long and narrow forward half of a hull but had to small perfusions pointing to the sides and behind them hall handed to whole width with two perfusions pointing backward with six engine nozzles between them and two between these perfusions and ending of the hull. Ship was also growing taller from the bow toward rear.

\- EDI, what do you have?

\- Not much. – AI responded. – I located fifteen gun implements across the hull with most of them allowing to focus firepower in front of the ship. Energy readings are also strange. Too big for ship these size.

\- There's faint radiological alarm commander. – Added a crewman working on sensors. – It's hard to pick but they are carrying nukes.

Commanded touched her holographic screen and before her she had accurate hologram of position that _Normandy_ has toward these unknown ship. It looked like both ship were dancing. Each trying to get behind each other to get best firing solution. She was surprised to find someone who could fly as well as Joker.

\- Commander we are getting transponder signal. – Said other crewmember.

\- What it's says? – Shepard asked.

\- TSS Charles Kawalsky. Never heard about ship with that name.

\- They are transmitting on radio. – Added sensor officer. – We are being hailed.

\- What do they say? – Commander asked.

\- Putting it on speakers. – Responded EDI.

\- _Repeat. This is major Robert Henderson of the TSS Charles Kawalsky to unknown vessel. You have entered restricted space. Please respond or we will presume you're hostile and take action. _– EDI played the message.

\- They are also transmitting it in several different languages. One of it is similar to Latin and other to Ancient Egyptian.

Kris nodded she didn't like her current situation but she didn't want to fight. – Joker, full stop, be ready to go in FTL to other side of system. EDI, open the channel.

\- Channel open commander. – EDI said after few seconds when to ships tried to synchronize their com systems. In front of Kris appeared 2D holographic screen showing a middle aged man with dark hair and light skin setting inside a room that although kept in grey. It looked like he was wearing a space suit without a helmet but it wasn't like the spacesuit in museums or on historical vids, it was more similar to suits they were using right now. – This is commander Kris Shepard of _Normandy_ to _TSS Charles Kawalsky _we mean you no harm. Please respond.

\- _Did you say Normandy? They only put a keel for her and I'm sure as hell she'll be bigger than yours ship_. – He said in English with an American accent. While there was a note of disbelief he wasn't outright hostile towards her.

\- Believe or not major but she's really _Normandy. _And it looks like we travelled from a future.

She seen shocked faces on her craw but major although looked surprised he didn't look like was to call her nuts.

\- _Sir, I've triple checked the scans. They have no traces of naquadah_. – She heard a voice coming from other ship. Nobody on _Normandy _knew what naquadah was but major faces showed surprise.

\- _You sure Mike?_ – Major asked like he was asking a friend.

\- _Absolutely. No naquadah or trinium in whole structure._

Major nodded. – _Commander, let me ask you a question. Does word Goa'uld means anything to you?_ – He asked looking straight into the camera.

\- No. – She responded. – EDI, do you have any info on them?

\- Negative commander. – EDI answered.

\- _It's above my pay grade._ – Major said mostly to himself but commander heard that. – _Billy stop dancing with them._ – He ordered and his ship stopped. – _Mike get on the radio and call General Hammond, it's a Priority One. _

\- _On it._

\- _Commander_. – Major looked at camera again and said in calm voice. – _For what we know right now you didn't just travelled in time but also to other reality._

Before Shepard could respond to that she once again heard voice of Mike from _TSS Charles Kawalsky. _– _We have answer from General Hammond._

\- _Commander, is your ship capable of travelling to other systems?_ – Major asked.

\- No. – She hated to admit it but that was the truth.

\- _Well, we're expecting to be attacked in a day or so. _– He said once again surprising commander and whole crew of the _Normand_. Commander tried to understand how it's possible for an Earth in 2004 to be under attack. Even if she's really in alternative reality. – _As you can't leave the Sol, we are transmitting landing coordinates. Someone from Command will be there to talk to you._

\- Commander, these coordinates are for dark side of the Moon. – Joker said.

\- Take us there Joker. – Commander ordered. – Major what can you tell me about the attack?

\- _We are expecting around five hundred capital ships plus about twice as much bombers._ – Major said, these numbers alone made everyone on _Normandy _listing to the conversation to have their blood turn ice. – _Someone from Command will tell you more commander. Kawalsky out._

\- Commander we just lost _Kawalsky _from sensors. – EDI stated. – Including visual.

_I really, really hate Tuesdays. _Commander thought before activating intercom. – Attention all crew, somehow we landed ourselves in March 2004 in Solar System and apparently we are in alternative reality to our own. We know that Relays exist in these reality and we will find a way to return to our reality. Earth of this reality is currently expecting an attack with about two hounded capital ships. I will keep you updated.

After that Kris looked at Miranda. – We may land in bigger troubles than we already were. I have no idea how Earth can defend against two hundred ships.

\- We'll talk to them. Maybe we can help them.

\- Or they can help us. – Kris answered looking at map of Solar System. – They already have a way to cloak a ship. They are using materials we don't. Maybe they have what we need to defeat the Reapers.

\- Let's hope so. – Miranda responded when they both moved back to the bridge.

.

They were nearing to the Moon when Mordin, Garrus, Tali and Legion stepped on the bridge.

\- There's a ship orbiting in Langrage Point 2. – EDI said before showing a hologram of the ship.

\- Looks like Salarian. – Garrus commented.

\- Similar yes but not our design. – Mordin answered.

\- EDI, how big is she? – Joker asked.

\- Sixteen hundred meters in length, three hundred sixty meters wide on bow, six hundred eighty on the wings and five hundred seventy on the stern. Height between hundred eighty meters and four hundred twenty. – EDI answered while everybody looked at hologram of the ship that had some gentle curves characteristic for Salarian's ships with bow extending to maximal width on twelve hundred meter from the bow.

\- We were not aware humans had dreadnoughts during these time Shepard- Commander. – Legion sated.

\- We didn't. – Kris answered.

\- At least in our reality. – Joker added. – Say what you want but she's a beauty. Not like _Normandy _but still.

\- Yes, she is. – Tali agreed. This ship was beautiful.

\- Our sensors are detecting multiple weapons emplacement. – EDI added.

\- How many? – Garrus asked.

\- Right now twenty four weapons turret with three guns in each turret, eighteen turrets with two guns each are probably anti-ship weapons thou they are small in calibre. One hundred fifty five millimetres in three gun turrets and two hundred eighty in two guns. Additionally hundred smaller turrets with double guns in triple Gattling system. Probably anti-aircraft weapons.

\- Do you have IFF signature? – Miranda asked.

\- Yes. – EDI answered. – _TSS_ _Kursk_.

\- We are getting landing directions commander. – Joker stated. – They want us to land on the Moon.

\- Do it. – Commander said. – We can't exactly escape them anyway; Garrus after we land you will go with me to speak with whoever they want us to speak. We'll try to keep channel open, Miranda you have the ship. If ordered get the hell out of here and try to hide.

Miranda nodded, not that she would do that.

\- We should probably suit up. – Garrus proposed looking at feed from external cameras that showed them entrance to the hangar. It was big enough for the _Kursk_ to land inside.

When they moved inside the hangar they could see that not one but four ships equal to _Kursk _would fit inside with a room to spare.

\- There's Earth like atmosphere inside and local gravity appears to be higher, equal to Earth's. – EDI added. – I'm detecting eight people inside. Seven of them are wearing space suit similar in design to one major Henderson was wearing.

\- Okay. Let's say hello to our hosts. – Commander said.

.

Ten minutes later _Normandy_'s trap was lowered and Commander Shepard and Garrus stepped out of cargo bay. They were armed but had their weapons on their backs. She was wearing her dark grey armour while Garrus was using his dark blue armour.

In front of the trap one man in simple uniform and two man in spacesuit with rifles in their hands but lowered were waiting.

When they were down man waiting for them saluted. – Welcome to Luna Base 3 Commander Shepard. I'm lieutenant commander Coleman. – He said with British accent.

\- Thank you commander. My weapons officer Garrus Vakarian. – She noticed that both guards slinged their rifles to their backs.

\- A pleasure. – Commander Coleman said. – Doctor Greengrass should arrive in two minutes. Do you prefer to meet with here on your ship or base briefing room?

\- Doctor Greengrass? – She asked, major Henderson said about someone from Command so she expected military officer not a civilian.

Commander nodded. – Yes. Current head of SGC. – He quickly added. – Most of our off-world bases including this are under her authority.

\- Briefing room would be good. – Kris assured the commander.

\- These way please. – He said pointing to small golf car. – We have to travel ten kilometres to command centre.

\- How big is this base? – Shepard asked curious.

Coleman thought quickly before answering. – There are four hangars like this one plus main area with command centre and living quarters. Around forty square kilometres not including maglev rail system to other bases of course.

Shepard whistled at this. – Quite impressive. – She said when golf car drove thru empty road. – But quite empty.

\- Yeah. With Anubis coming practically everyone who can pilot a ship was send to man them.

\- Anubis? – Commander asked.

\- Goa'uld that plans to attack us. Anyway you have a beautiful ship commander thou she looked like she could use we repairs.

\- We were going back after an attack when we travelled here. – She responded.

Coleman nodded.

Rest of the trip was spent in silence with Shepard and Garrus looking at grey walls before Coleman stopped their golf car on a parking and took them on a minute walk to the briefing room.

Before entrance a women with long blond hair in a suit was talking with an army captain, she was around twenty six. She was quite tall, around one seventy eight meter tall so taller than Shepard and having around her an air of elegance.

To both Shepard's and Garrus' surprise Coleman saluted her. – Doctor Greengrass.

\- At ease commander – She responded. – Commander Shepard and?

\- Garrus Vakarian, _Normandy's_ weapons officer.

\- Doctor Daphne Greengrass, head of SGC. – Daphne said before turning back to captain. – For now it will be all captain.

\- Yes, ma'am. – Captain said.

\- So, please come inside. – Daphne said before stepping inside the briefing room. Quite simple room with a table for twelve people and two screens on the wall.

After they were seated Daphne started. – From what major Henderson sent to us, I assume your travel here was an accident.

\- Yes. – Shepard answered. – Would somebody travelled between realities on purpose?

\- I know of few people, myself included that did exactly that. – Daphne said surprising both. – But I'm afraid method we used wasn't yours and right now we can't help you with finding a way back.

\- Because of the attack? – Shepard guessed.

\- Yes. – Daphne confirmed it. – We are ready to render any assistance you may need but we'll need more information about how you arrived here.

\- Understandable. – Shepard agreed. – We were travelling from Collector's Relay and instead of System we thought we would end up travelled here.

\- Collector's Relay?

\- That's what we called Relay that liked to a base of our enemy, race called Collectors, they were kidnapping human colonists and later my crew.

\- Did you managed to rescue them? – Doctor Greengrass asked with concern.

\- Some.

\- My condolences. – She said. Her voice was enough to tell both Shepard and Garrus that she knew how it was to lost people and considering she was only in her twenties was surprising.

Shepard only nodded before moving on. – We managed to destroy their base, so that's something.

\- Yes. And these Relays, they allow travel between each other?

\- In an essence. – Shepard confirmed. – But you don't use them, don't you? You have independent system.

\- You are right commander. Our ships can travel without them across the galaxy but network like that could be useful. – Daphne admitted.

\- Would you be willing to trade with us? – Sheppard asked.

\- What do you propose commander? – In that instance Daphne knew she will like that woman.

Smiling Shepard answered that. – We will give you our knowledge about Mass Relays and even samples of our technology while you give us yours. If our tech is as different as I think we should have something you will like and vice versa.

\- I can already agree to that. – Daphne agreed. – But any exchange other than data will have to wait.

\- Till you manage to win against your enemy? – Commander asked.

\- Hopefully. – Daphne agreed.

\- Who is your enemy anyway? Maybe we could help?

Daphne smiled weakly. – Our enemy is Anubis, ex-member of race called Goa'uld.

\- Ex-member? – Garrus asked. – How's that possible.

\- He managed to evolve beyond the need for physical body but now he's something akin to energy being and contained thanks to special force filed. He's practically immortal.

\- How do you fight against being like him? – Shepard asked not knowing what she would do.

There was a vicious smile on Daphne's face. – We have prepared to contain him. After that we will toss him into a black hole. He will be trapped. But Anubis posses a substantial fleet at his disposal. – Over the table appeared a hologram of Ha'tak with now standard three sided pyramid. – That's Ha'tak class warship, mainstay of Goa'uld fleet, seven hundred meters in length, six hundred fifty in width and three hundred fifteen in height. Armed with sixty ship-to-ship plasma cannons.

\- You have bigger ships. – Garrus pointed out. – At least your _Kursk_ is.

\- True. – Daphne agreed. – Our CA-304 Daedalus class cruisers are bigger but each Goa'uld System Lord posses close to thousand of them. Anubis' Ha'taks are more powerful and have better shields than others while we posses only thirty two cruisers, one hounded eight FS-303 Skrzetuski class corvettes, _TSS Charles Kawalsky _is of that type, one X-301 Prometheus ship and few hundred fighters while according to our newest reports he will come with close to five hundred capital ships and almost thousand Al'kesh class bombers – much smaller hologram appeared next to the Ha'tak – they may not me much in one on one but in groups they are dangerous. Additionally each Ha'tak carry from one hundred forty to two hundred fighters. And that's not including Anubis Mothership.

Seeing that hologram both Shepard and Garrus felt their blood turned into ice.

These was true monstrosity with almost ten kilometres in diameter and abut four kilometres in height.

\- Luckily last September we managed to destroy his first Mothership. – Daphne said.

\- How did you do that? – Commander asked. Even Reapers were smaller than this monster.

\- We rammed it. – She answered simply. – _TSS Nemesis_, Daedalus class, rammed it at full sublight. Crew managed to escape in pods.

\- You plan to do it again? – Garrus asked.

\- If necessary. – Daphne answered. – We have seven point five billion people to protect but we have range advantage over them.

\- Can we help? – Shepard asked. – _Normandy _may not be biggest of ships but she can punch hard.

Garrus nodded to that. – Our Thanix cannons destroyed Collector's cruiser in two shoot and that ship was a kilometre long.

\- If you gave us date EDI can analyse it, maybe our cannons can be effective against them or at least our disrupter torpedoes. – Kris added.

\- EDI? – Daphne asked.

\- Our AI responsible for cyber and electronic warfare suites. – Commander responded. – She's loyal to us. – She added to calm the doctor.

\- How advanced are your cyberwarfare suites? – Daphne asked an idea was forming in her head.

\- Pretty advanced but we don't know how our systems will work against Goa'uld's. – Shepard pointed out.

\- Understandable. Their short ranged communication systems are tachyon based but our ships are equipped with necessary technology to interfere with their communication and sensors. – Daphne said. – But if your AI could get access into their systems.

\- We could went atmosphere or overload their power systems. – Commander understood at once.

Daphne took a phone from a pocket. She made a quick call. – I need two builders in Luna 3 to repair _Normandy_ and quantum communicator. After that I want a meeting between General Hammond, admiral Hackett, commanders Potter, myself and commander Shepard. We may have other ace at our disposal. … In four hours.

\- You have admiral Hackett? – Sheppard asked.

\- Admiral David Hackett, Canadian admiral and man in charge over whole Terran fleet. – Daphne said. – General Hammond is a leader our space arms both fleet and bases.

\- And these two builders? – Shepard asked once again.

Daphne smiled at that. – _Kawalsky _scans showed us that you ship was damaged. They will repair her.

\- You need a lot more than just two people to do that. – Shepard countered.

\- Depends on the people. – Daphne smiled before getting up. – You will see commander.

.

Half an hour later commander Shepard saw two men, one around forty and one around thirty that first simply raised their hands toward Normandy before looking at each other few seconds later.

\- Nice design. – Said the younger one.

\- Add to that trinium and naquadah and thirty centimetres of that armour will be more resistant that twice as much of normal. – Agreed the older one.

\- We will have to work on the proportions. – Added younger one.

\- True. – He said before ordering supplies to be delivered here.

When they arrived they simply moved and mixed them simply by holding their hands towards materials that levitated towards each other before mixing like they were fluids.

\- Who are these people? – Kris asked.

\- Probably these reality version of biotics. – Miranda supplied.

She had to agree. It was a probable answer.

\- What do you think about out hosts? – Miranda asked.

\- They are focused on wining current battle but I think they are someone we can trust. – Kris said and she didn't trust easily. – Also their tech may be something we need to stop the Reapers. That's why I proposed to trade.

\- And the fighting with them?

\- Gives us a plus in their book, we can show off our equipment and even if this isn't our Earth it's still an Earth. Crew seems to agree with me on that.

Miranda couldn't help but smile, Kris had a natural talent to inspire people so that they follow her everywhere.

\- EDI is already working on the data they provided us with. – Kris added. EDI wasn't alone in working on the data they got.

Twenty minute later two technicians showed up to the _Normandy_ with their version QEC as well as Goa'uld tachyon FTL communicators and electronic warfare systems designed against Goa'uld.

After technicians left Shepard and Miranda met with Garrus, Tali, Legion, Mordin, Jack, Thane and Grunt in _Normandy_'s briefing room.

\- So, what do we have? – Kris asked.

Garrus started. – Goa'uld weapons are based on plasma and while being energy based weapons each shot carry enough kinetic energy for our barriers to stop them. Our shields will hold for some time but we don't want to be hit multiple times.

\- What about our armour? – Miranda asked.

\- Normal amour would be pierced quite easily but new Silaris Armour should stop two to three shots to the same place. – Garrus added.

\- And our weapons? – Kris asked; she studied mostly tactics used by Goa'uld.

\- Hard to say. – Admitted Garrus, weapons were his speciality after all. – Our spinal mass accelerator cannon is similar to railguns this Earth is using but our is much weaker.

\- They have bigger guns. – Grunt pointed out.

\- Not exactly. – Garrus replied. – Four main cannons on their cruisers are eleven hundred meters long but secondary weapons have only nine meters long barrel. Anti-armour round from main cannon weighs twenty four hundred kilos and has muzzle energy of one point three gigatones. Standard rounds weigh thirty six hundreds kilograms one point ninety six gigatones. From smaller cannons one hundred kilos for anti-armour and energy of ten megatons and standard one hundred eighty kilos and nineteen megatons. Each of their main cannons can fire thirty times a minute and secondary cannons have firing rate of one hundred twenty rounds per minute.

Everybody was stunted at power ships of this Earth posse.

\- Our mass accelerator cannon will be able to do substantial damage to Ha'tak's without the shields.

\- Would Thanix cannons do better? – Mordin asked interested.

\- Yes, based on data we got they will work. – Garrus assured them. – But to breach the shields we need to hit relatively small area. Once again without shields Thanix cannons will easily destroy a Ha'tak. I have better news with our Disruptor Torpedoes. Goa'uld shields are configured to stop energy weapons and kinetic weapons to lesser degree. Gravity effect of our torpedoes should strain their shields quite quickly and gave us an opening.

\- I concur. – EDI added. – In most simulations two torpedoes were enough to deactivate shields for an average of minute and twenty three seconds with four percent of simulations shields were disabled completely and in twelve others shields held.

\- Other good news is our GARDIAN systems. Goa'uld fighters, Death Gliders, and Al'kesh class bombers will be easy targets for us. Gliders are lacking shields and while bombers have shields they are weak enough for few quick shots to destroy them. – Garrus added.

\- What about nuclear option? – Kris asked knowing that _Normandy _was equipped with thirty six nuclear torpedoes each having twenty eight megatons warhead.

\- Compared to theirs our are weak. – Garrus admitted. – Too weak for using them to breach the shields but good enough to destroy Ha'tak after its shield is down.

\- Aren't our nukes one of most powerful? – Tali asked.

\- Not here. – Garrus answered. – They made twenty gigatones nuclear warhead that acts like shape charge. They use them as their shield-breaching weapons, they have them installed in their standard ship-to-ship missile called Perun-1. From what they gathered two warheads can breach standard Goa'uld shields between three to four for Anubis' Ha'tak's.

\- Does _Normandy_ have any chances against Ha'tak's? – Miranda asked not liking what she heard.

\- As bad as it sounds yes. – Garrus answered. – In one-on-one combat against a Ha'tak _Normandy_ has an advantage. Both thank to our torpedoes and _Normandy_'s agility. Not to mention EDI. Fight against more opponents would be harder.

\- But not impossible. – EDI added.

\- We agree Shepard-Commander. – Legion added. – Goa'uld systems are surprisingly easy to infiltrate and disable.

\- Did you try it in simulations? – Kris asked.

\- We did Commander. – EDI answered. – Both Legion and I managed to take control over numerous systems in simulations.

Everybody except Kris and to lesser extent Miranda wasn't exactly comfortable with an idea of AI and their capabilities.

\- How will it work during combat? – Kris asked.

\- Because of my limited capabilities I'll be able to only attack three to five ships in the same time. – EDI answered.

\- We will be able to attack one additional ship. – Legion added.

\- So six ships at max. – Kris summarized. – During attacks you should be concentrated at venting atmospheres if possible, disabling shields or overloading major systems.

\- Understood Commander. – EDI answered.

\- We'll see what they will want us to do. – Kris continued. – It's possible that we will simply sit here and let EDI use their ships as transmitters during attacks.

\- Without powerful computers to supplement my processing power it will be impossible. – EDI responded to that.

.

\- Commander, do you have a minute? – Kenneth Donnelly asked her with Gabriella Daniels next to him.

Kris looked at her two engineers, they were lucky to survive and if what she was right they finally become a couple.

\- Even more than a minute. – She assured them. – What's the matter?

\- We were looking at date we got from other Earth. – Gabriella started. – Mostly parts important in engineering. With access to superconductive alloy of naquadah they have we could make our FTL much faster.

\- How much?

\- IF my math is right, two light years per hour and we could minimize static charge. Instead off four days we would have sixteen before discharge. And that's without using superconductors to make better way of storing it. With superconductors month or even longer.

\- We could travel real distances without Mass Relays with those speeds. – She said with excitement sipping in her voice. Right now they were able to travel between systems that were close together in cosmic terms. – How many modifications we need to make?

\- Not many but we need the material.

\- That's not all commander. – Kenneth added. – Using superconductor with our thermonuclear reactors designs we could double energy we get. – He was after all power engineer while Gabriella specialized in propulsion. – But there's more than that.

\- Okay, what else do you have?

Daniels answered that. – We only looked at it but with superconductor we could make most of our systems more efficient including weapons and stealth systems. But we still have to look at it.

\- Take your time to look at it but we should get their help. – Shepard said. – And guys, good work.

\- Thanks commander. – Kenneth said.

\- Thank you, commander. – Gabriella added more officially.

.

.

Commander Shepard and operative Miranda Lawson, _Normandy_'s XO, were escorted by commander Coleman to Ring Room where they met with doctor Greengrass.

\- Why are we here? – Commander asked. Just like last time she was in her amour but unlike during previous meeting she was carrying only simple pistol. Miranda too was wearing her black armour with yellow accents but she already removed logo of the Cerberus, she too was armed with her pistol.

\- We have access to transportation technology. – Doctor Greengrass said. – In its basic form it's wide spread across the galaxy. To quote Douglas Adams "Don't panic."

From the floor five rings rose and three women diapered in a flash of light only to appear in very similar room.

\- Where are we? – Shepard asked.

\- _TSS Daedalus_, Earth's current flagship. – Doctor Greengrass explained. – Ring rooms are controlled from outside to prevent anyone from using them without authorization.

With that words doors opened up.

Both Kris and Miranda noticed that the door was almost half a meter thick.

\- Ma'am, welcome aboard _Daedalus_. – Said lieutenant on the other said of the doors.

\- Thank you lieutenant. Is everybody here?

\- Yes, commanders Potter arrived five minutes ago.

Daphne nodded. – Commander, miss Lawson I'm afraid tour of the ship will have to wait.

\- After you doctor. – Kris said.

\- Very well, after me.

Doctor Greengrass took them through mostly empty grey corridors.

\- Looks similar to Alliance's ships, just less crew and different colours. – Shepard commented.

\- Two thirds of the crew were moved to crew other ships. – Daphne explained.

\- You have more ships than crewmembers? – Miranda asked. For every power she knew of there was other way around. – How's that possible?

\- Simple, most of Earth's population doesn't even know about life on other planets not to mention that we are involved in galaxy-wide war.

\- Then how did you managed to build over hundred ships and base on the Moon? – Kris couldn't believe in what she heard. After all Alliance has much bigger economy and industry and has troubles with building powerful fleet.

\- You saw it commander. – Doctor answered. – Two men were able to repair your ship. Using the same methods we can mine asteroids in mere days, smaller ones in hours and get refine metal in megatons. Our bottleneck isn't in production of the hulls but advanced components. We have forty CA-304 hulls in a shipyard waiting to be completed. Sixteen of ships that we'll take a part in the battle aren't even fully completed.

\- You are taking incomplete ships into battle? – Commander asked worried.

\- Their weapon, shields and drives were finished. We don't need much life support, hangars or living quarters on them. – Daphne retorted. – These ships will be first we'll sacrifice if needed.

Both women were quite after that before they stepped into room were four people looking at holographic image of Sol System.

First was bald man in US Air Force service dress uniform with distinctions of lieutenant general.

Second was man in Canadian naval combat uniform with distinctions of vice-admiral, he unlike air force general still had his hair, brown with grey and was slimmer.

Last two were different than rest. First they were younger, twenty six like doctor Greengrass, were in civilian clothes, both had black hairs, were of equal height and were man and woman.

\- Our guests, Daph? – Women asked.

\- Yes Jazz. – Doctor Greengrass answered to her friend. – General, admiral, Jazz, Harry, these are commander Kris Shepard and operative Miranda Lawson. Commander, operative these are lieutenant general George S. Hammond, vice-admiral David Hackett and supreme-commanders of Arcadian forces Jasmine and Hadrian Potter.

\- Sirs. – Kris said saluting.

Both general and admiral saluted her back.

\- Commander. – Both Potters said simultaneously. – Operative.

Harry started. – Let's start working on incorporating _Normandy _into our plans. – He proposed.

\- That is if you want to. – Jazz added. – From our understanding your main weapon will be EDI.

\- We too came to those conclusions. – Shepard agreed. – And people under my command agreed with me that we should help you. In exchange for your help with understanding your technology and helping us in incorporating it with ours. – They may already exchanged data but without help they will need time to fully understand it.

\- We too will need your help. – Doctor Greengrass assured commander. – Cooperation between your crew commander and our forces will help both sides. We'll of course help you with finding a way back to your reality.

\- We'll be grateful for that. – Miranda assured everyone.

\- Now that's this out of the way let's get back to our planning. – Admiral Hackett said.

Half hour later they modified plan for _Normandy_, she will fight with corvettes in close quarters as at close distance EDI and Legion will have best chances to disable enemy ships. Unfortunately they couldn't use EDI or Legion with their computers to give both AIs more processing power. Shepard agreed to have one officer from the Terran as observant and to explain any information she wanted.

She had to agree that Terran's plan was probably the best that could be considering their situation but what intrigued her was short and surprisingly cryptic order from Hackett "if you get message that Mjölnir is coming immediately disengage from enemy forces and get at least thousand kilometres between them and yourself". Harry's word of "that should be enough" weren't exactly comforting even if faces of all Terrans weren't exactly concerned, Potters were strangely happy.

\- I will be commanding whole fleet from _Daedalus _while general Hammond will be on Earth coordinating our last line of defences. – Hackett said mostly for Shepard and Lawson before looking at Potters. – Will you be taking _Dragon_?

\- Nah. – Harry responded.

\- For our part _Chimera _will be better option. – Jazz added.

\- Won't they spot you? – Hackett asked.

\- No. With added core and batteries at full we should be completely undetectable, for some time at least. – Harry explained.

\- Some time? I thought that it works as long as has power. – Admiral answered.

This time Jazz responded. – Fidelius takes more power the more people are looking. With simple eye contact or even radar required power isn't exactly a problem but for a fleet of ships with advanced sensors? It will be a power hog.

It was obvious for both Miranda and Kris that they were discussing something they didn't know about.

\- Will it interfere with your trap? – Hackett asked to be certain.

\- No. – Harry answered. – For that we'll have to be detectable no matter what.

Jazz added to that. – Our shields powered by Core should be strong enough.

\- Very well. – Hackett answered.

When everybody was going to back to their ships Shepard asked. – Commanders, what Mjölnir is for you?

In response both Potters gave her their best shit-eating smiles.

\- You will see commander. – Jazz assured commander.

\- You will like it, Anubis not so much. – Harry added.

\- By the way. – Jazz started. – After the battle we will give you a lift to our shipyard.

\- It's not here? – Miranda asked surprised.

\- No. – Harry answered. – We have nice star cluster on the edge of the galaxy. Terra Nova is our main shipyard.

Jazz couldn't help but snort. – Our only real shipyard is there. – She explained to both women.

\- You will see later. – Daphne assured Miranda and Kris before looking at Potters. – So, how's my godson?

Both had smile of proud parents and Jazz answered. – He finally sleeps somewhat normally.

\- I still can't understand how kid can make us sleep deprived; we need only four hours a day. – Harry added.

Daphne couldn't help but smirk. – Well, you wanted second child and brought it upon yourself.

\- Yeah, yeah. We'll talk when you'll be mother. – Jazz answered.

\- So, where're they?

\- With Sam and Tonks. – Harry answered. – They'll be safe no matter what.

Kris and Miranda were sure that Greengrass and Potters are close friends probably really close considering their conversation.

.

.

Five hours after their meeting _Normandy_ got message to get ready as Anubis' scout force was twenty light years away from Sol. With better hyperdrive three ships will be in Sol thirty four minutes. For Kris being able to detect ships travelling in FTL was new and interesting technology that powers in her reality would be willing to kill to get their hands on it.

Now she and her team were in _Normandy_'s briefing room talking with, general Hammond, admiral Hackett and both Potters.

\- So, what's the plan with taking care of them? – Shepard asked.

At that question Harry smiled. – We're boarding and taking control of them.

\- You want to board ship with two thousand people on each of them? – Garrus asked not believing in what he heard.

\- No. – Jazz replied to that. – We board ships after EDI and Legion takes control over their systems. Five corvettes will provide support necessary to destroy bombers and fighters as well as they will jam their sensors and communicators allowing both EDI and Legion to attack their systems and take control over them.

\- As soon as we will chive control over them we'll start sending boarding parties. – Harry added. – With ships under our control it shouldn't be as hard as it might been but still we should secure both engineering and bridge of all ships to prevent crew from cutting us from their systems.

\- That and ship's captains may hold intelligence about Anubis's fleet. – Admiral Hackett added.

\- Do you have enough people to board all ships? – Kris asked, with them putting everybody on ships she wouldn't be surprised if they had troubles with sending enough people.

General Hammond answered that question although he didn't want to admit what he had to say. – We should have enough.

\- If you accept my team and I could help. – Kris proposed.

Hammond nodded. – We would appreciate help.

\- We will deliver rings to _Normandy_. – Harry said.

\- And six men squad to work with you commander. – Jazz added. – They will be under your command during boarding.

Kris understood message hidden in that sentence. – I'm sure their knowledge will be necessary for our success. – Looking at her teammates and knowing that if ordered they would follow her thru hell, they did it. – Jack, Garrus, Grunt, Tali, Thane, Mordin and Legion you are going with me. Hevy load-out, Miranda you have command over _Normandy_.

Everyone nodded.

\- Have _Normandy _ready to fly in twenty minutes commander. – Hackett ordered before disconnecting.

Everyone of Kris' team went to the armoury with an exception of Miranda. – Be careful out there, okay?

\- I'm always careful Miri. – Kris answered.

\- Of course. – Sarcasm was clear in voice. – I can't lose you Kris.

\- You won't. – Kris assured here before kissing her girlfriend. – We both knew that I'm not easy to kill.

\- You better. Or I'll resurrect you once again just to kill you myself. – Miranda threatened her.

.

Ten minutes later independent ring platform was already installed in _Normandy_'s cargo hold. Kris was already wearing her Terminus Amour.

\- Commander, permission to come aboard? – Major in charge asked.

Sheppard looked at six of them.

They all were wearing amour similar to amour used by System Alliance but it looked like parts of their armour moved on small actuators. It was different armour than hers and looked to more like armour exoskeleton than simple even if advanced armour. They had spare magazines and grenades strapped to their amour and rifles on their backs.

\- Granted. – Kris answered noticing that there are two women in the squad.

\- Major Richard Freeman, SG-16.

\- Welcome on _Normandy_. Did they take you from one of corvettes?

\- No ma'am. We didn't have our training on them.

Kris nodded. – Would you like to be in CIC during the operation?

\- Yes, I would. Thank you commander.

.

Five minutes later _Normandy_ was back in the space hiding between Earth and Moon so coming Ha'taks won't detect her.

\- Major, do you know anything about something called Mjölnir? – Kris asked wanting to know what is it.

\- I heard rumours. – He answered. – They want to deploy it here? I didn't know it was ready.

\- Can you tell me what is it?

\- Only that's something commanders Potter are working on. – Freeman answered. – So anything that was in science fiction books. Wouldn't be surprised if they made a Death Star.

\- Death Star? – Shepard asked, she remembered it from somewhere.

\- It's a superweapon from Star Wars. – EDI supplied. – Appears in episode IV, VI and XII.

\- You have twelve episodes? – Major asked.

\- There are fifteen episodes and twenty four TV series. – EDI supplied.

\- If you have them on your computers some people will build you statues. – Major said with excitement.

\- We have. – EDI answered.

\- You think Potters would build it? – Kris asked.

\- Don't know but they build orbital ring over Terra Nova. – Freeman admitted.

\- Orbital ring? – She sure as hell remembered something but wasn't sure where.

\- It's an artificial ring placed around a planet that could serve in similar why to space elevator, first concepts proposed by Nikola Tesla in 1870s and Arthur C. Clark in 1979. – Miranda said stepping behind her girlfriend; she too was in her armour just like everybody on board.

\- The Fountains of Paradise. – Kris said remembering the title. – You managed to build it?

\- Heard that Potters build it when we were finishing with designs for our ships. That was before I joined the Program. – He admitted. – Heard that we only use ten percent of it.

\- Major, are you authorized to disclosure information about your production capabilities? – EDI asked.

\- Doc Greengrass checked you and approved for standard information. – Major admitted.

\- How did she do that? – Kris asked.

\- She can read mind, should be in the packet you got.

\- You have people who can read minds? – Miranda asked; that kind of abilities could be very useful as well as very dangerous.

\- Most of Arcadians can. – Major admitted.

\- So who they are? We don't have exactly people that can read minds. – Kris just like Miranda was both curious and careful about people with that kind of abilities.

\- They are from alternative reality. – Freeman answered. – Some people in their reality have talents like that. Check for occlumency in data you got, it's a way to stop people from reading your mind. Not to mention you can stop Goa'uld from controlling you and you get almost photographic memory.

\- I can confirm. – EDI added. – Data we got provide information necessary for protecting one's mind.

\- Doc probably just checked if you are who you are and would you attack us. – Major said. – After that there are rules.

\- Good to know. – Kris answered not really sure she believed in what she heard though it explained why she was so easily trusted.

.

\- We have three Ha'taks coming behind the Moon. – EDI said, _Normandy_ had access to sensors from other ships being in Terran Fleet and thanks to Quantum Communicator that network is almost completely secure and undetectable.

\- Okay people we are starting. – Kris said over the intercom. – EDI prepare yourself. – She added watching how five corvettes manoeuvre to get closer to Ha'taks with their electronic warfare suites active.

\- Ready commander. – EDI said.

\- Joker take us closer, EDI do your thing. – Kris said before looking at Miranda. – _Normandy _is yours.

\- Good luck Kris. – Miranda said.

Kris nodded before walking to the cargo hold.

Joker flying like always managed to manoeuvre _Normandy_ in range and as soon as possible EDI attack all three ships. First focusing on hyperdrive and long range communicators later on blocking hangars, sublight, alternating shields to allow ring transport, then on weapons and internal bulkheads.

Shepard was first to ring with Grunt, major Freeman and other marine. All of them, even Grunt, were wearing helmets and full armour.

Three of four Jaffa inside the ring room were shoot but fourth was thrown into the wall by Shepard whose left hand was inside some strange blue light.

\- Nice. – Major said looking at Shepard she was currently using Geth Plasma Shotgun but had four other weapons including Collector Particle Beam.

Kris just nodded when rest of her team ringed to the room.

\- Okay, we know our targets, let's get moving. – Kris said taking point with Grunt.

She, Grunt, Mordin, major Freeman and Legion will secure the bridge while second team under Garrus will secure engine room.

With EDI leading them thru fastest route and being miles ahead in terms of armour and armament Shepard's team destroyed every Jaffa and even two Kull Super Soldiers in their way. Hypersonic rounds used by Shepard and her team were as effective as slower but heavier armour-piercing rounds from major Freeman railgun carbine. Kull's armour was design mostly to stop energy weapons not high energy kinetic rounds.

In thirteen minutes three Ha'taks were secured with their crew put to sleep thanks to airborne version of Draught of Living Death, Arcadians used the same method to get control over two ships Apophis used to attack Earth back in 1998. They will be transported of the ship after the battle.

All three ships after EDI changed all of their security codes were crewed by Terrans and incorporated into their fleet. With Goa'uld designing them to be piloted by almost illiterate soldiers they were very easy to pilot.

There was also bad news.

According to sensors from Ha'taks Anubis fleet was made of his Flagship, five Ran'tak ships based on Apophis' mothership, eight hundred twenty two Ha'taks and over seventeen hundred Al'kesh bombers.

Between general Hammond, admiral Hackett, both Potters and commander Shepard decision was made to try and fool Anubis into cancelling his attack. Nobody believed that he would do that but they hoped that he will exit hyperspace further from Earth than Moon's orbit. With help of EDI they faked message from commander of Ha'taks they captured and waited.

.

With access to hyperspace sensors covering all of Local Star Cluster Sol System was in transmitting data in real time thanks to Quantum Communicators and working like space-based version of SOSUS system back on Earth they knew that Anubis had his fleet waiting in Abydos System were remains of planet were located. Not that they could risk attacking him and his fleet there only to open Earth to the attack.

So everybody waited to see whether Anubis call off the attack which us highly unlikely or proceed with his plan now knowing that his advanced guard was destroyed.

\- Any information about SG-1? – Admiral Hackett asked his aid.

Colonel O'Neill once again had Ancient knowledge downloaded into his brain because general Bauer who until recently was head of the SGC after general Hammond was promoted to being head of all Terran forces showed his attitude and prevented Potter or Twardowski twins from trying. Both set of twins had proven to have more developed brains and given DNA to the Asgard, after all Potters had their magic while Wiktoria Twardowska could heal with a touch and Feliks had telekinesis like Ancients according to the Asgard. Even Asgard admitted that they could handle download better than O'Neill.

What's worse SG-1 was forced to destroy repository to prevent Anubis from taking it and now they were on the mission to find Lost City of the Ancients using one of Tel'taks that Terran's had. Even X-301 Prometheus was needed in defending Earth and couldn't be spared.

\- No sir. – Aid, major of Russian Air Force answered with only slight accent.

Hackett wanted to answer to that but HSUS, Hyperspace Surveillance System, detected that Anubis' fleet moved out.

It was hour and twenty six minutes after sending false message.

\- Signal the fleet. – Admiral ordered. _One way or another today we'll finish it. _Hackett thought. – Get the fighters into position. – From what HSUS gathered Anubis travelled surprisingly slowly and will enter Sol System in thirty minutes. Hackett assumed that he did that to have his bombers keep up with capital ships.

.

Anubis fleet emerged between Earth and Mars without any resistance but what Anubis didn't know was that he was in range of special sensor satellite that begun passively scanning his fleet.

This satellite provided Earth with first images of invading fleet that consisted of Anubis Mothership, five Ran'tak capital-ships based on built by Sokar Apophis' Mothership eight hundred twenty five standard Ha'tak capital-ship and seventeen hundred fifty Al'kesh bombers.

Thanks to that satellite they could observe Death Gilders being deployed from capital ships to provide fighter screen.

There was almost one hundred thousand Death Gliders.

Admiral Hackett looked at hologram and smiled.

There was little over thirty million kilometres between fleet current position and what looked to Earth's only defence consisting of X-301 Prometheus, six CA-304 Daedalus class cruisers and ninety four F-202 Razor, fighters designed to travel between planets using Stargates and because of that being quite lightly armed.

Hackett knew that he can't move his fleet to much beyond Moon's orbit and that was risking unless he wants Anubis to jump between his forces and Earth. So he waited.

Of course he could order his ships to fire right now, physical projectiles unlike energy based weapons were effective in space till they hit something but at this distances they wouldn't hit anything. To fight against Ha'taks main railguns had effective range of six point seventy five million kilometres.

That didn't mean he will let him get so close without any resistance.

Quite quickly as Anubis' fleet travelled at one percent of the speed of light what meant he will over Earth in little over two and a half hour.

Hackett waited for a half a hour simply observing fleet via sensor satellites and faster than light sensors on his ships transmitted to the battle network via quantum communication.

\- Phase one is a go. – Hackett said.

Simple order started whole battle.

.

Hidden in Jupiter's orbit seven hundred thirty six F-204 Lighting fighters were ready to fight. They were big brothers of F-202, design for space combat they were much bigger than Death Gilders being twenty six meters long, twenty meters wide and six point four meters high compared to Gliders eight point five meters in length, thirteen point nine meters in width and four point forty nine meters in height. But Lightings had much better acceleration, and max speed, something that existed with anti-gravity engines and inertial dampeners and were more agile thanks to real RCS that coupled with anti-grav engines and inertial dampeners. Not to mention Lightings were far better armed, had better amour and more importantly short-ranged hyperdrive and shields.

Now in addition to two nose-mounted railguns and two anti-fighter energy weapons in ventral turret based on Eurondan's energy weapons each fighter carried eight missiles mounted to hard points and twenty two missiles in internal bays.

Now that they received signals pilots last time checked every system before pushing their fighters to max speed of point zero two speed of light before activating their hyperdrives for micro jump.

They exited hyperspace hundred eighty thousand kilometres from the fleet giving them little over thirty seconds to their targets.

Almost immediately they fire all of missiles they carried under their fuselage. These missiles were quite big being seventy centimetres in diameter and ten meter long but with simple engine and inertial dampener they quickly accelerate to point zero three speed of light quickly distance between them and Death Gilders. After lunch all hard points retracted

Then something happened.

Each of five thousand eight hundred eighty eight missiles lost two meter long part of their hull but that was necessary for next part. Each missile was in essence a carrier for eight hundred micro-missiles that were only thirty centimetres long, four centimetres in diameter and equipped with small engine, liquid naquadah conventional explosive and targeting system.

There were four million seven hundred ten thousand four hundred micro-missiles each being similar in power to eighty one millimetre M252 mortar high explosive round against one hundred thousand Death Gilders. With average of forty seven micro-missiles against single Glider Anubis' fighter stood no chances even when some missiles hit Al'keshs and Ha'taks. Two Al'kesh were hit with enough micro-missiles to be disabled.

With that first shoots were traded in a battle of Earth.

.

After attack Terran fighters quickly disengaged and once again using their hyperdrive they quickly jumped to Earth and begun landing procedures all over the world. They were needed for the next part.

In the meantime eighty four FS-303 Skrzetuski class corvettes begun quit slash attacks on Anubis's fleet before main part of the trap arrived. While both kinetic and energy weapons on corvettes weren't enough to punch through Ha'taks shields they were enough to begun destroying bombers by the dozens. For bigger ships there were Perun-1 missiles as each corvette had six launchers on the bow and carried forty two missiles. It was unfortunate but this time there was impossible to simply fire every missile they carried and destroy all Ha'taks. Both Al'kesh and newly launched Death Gilders, now being once gain decimated were both destroying incoming missiles and as a shield against them. With addition of Ha'taks plasma cannons only eighteen Ha'taks were now destroyed or disabled for a price of four corvettes already.

Between the corvettes hidden in the electronic noise made by them there was a single ship unique in the entire universe that was flying between both sides and although was fighters and Anubis' fighter and bombers was attacking the enemy in much more important way. Cyberattack that were emerging from that ship already crippled eight and help in destruction of twenty Ha'taks. Additionally disruptor torpedoes allowed _Normandy_' Thanix and mass accelerators cannons to take out six more.

The last ten of corvettes that were busy placing naquadah mines behind the fleet. In case Anubis will try to escape one hundred mines, each forty gigatones should prevent that.

Anubis lost another two Ha'taks when main part of the attack arrived.

Twenty six CA-304 Daedalus class cruisers that were hiding two light years away from Earth above and under Earth's orbit arrived and moved to box the attacking fleet with the addition of six cruisers that were over the Earth and the Prometheus. Place of these ships over the Earth took five Ha'taks that were under Terran command, three captured earlier today, one captured from Cronus and one from Apophis during his first attack, these two were equipped with Terran systems.

Three groups took positions between the Earth and Anubis' fleet.

Smallest of the group was on the same plane as Anubis' fleet, while second and third were to the right and above and to the left and under the attacking fleet. Their position allowed them to get better angle of the attacks without risking being shoot by their own forces.

When all ships closed to less than six and a half million kilometres corvettes and Normandy were warned that cruisers will open fire.

All of them were still flying toward the attacking fleet at max speed of point zero fifteen of the speed of light thanks to gravity engines, inertial dampeners and main plasma engines and with inertial dampeners for both main cannons and railguns turrets deactivated each round fired had speed of the ship added to their own speed. Coupled with the fact that Anubis' fleet was still flying toward the Earth at max speed and main railguns having rate of fire of thirty shoot per minute and smaller having rate of one hundred twenty rounds per minute more and more Ha'taks were destroyed or disabled.

As each round flown through the near vacuum of space they lit up after hitting atoms floating in the space.

Right now Anubis still had his Mothership and five Ran'tak callas ships but instead of eight hundred twenty five Ha'taks and one hundred seven hundred fifty Al'keshs he six hundred forty eight Ha'taks and hundred twenty Al'keshs not including his most powerful ships and he lost almost all of his fighters.

And then F-204 Lightening returned this time each was carrying four Perun-1 missiles and with cruisers adding to electronic warfare most of Al'kesh and some of Ha'taks completely lost their sensors making them easy targets. All Al'keshs were destroyed and forty six Ha'taks with ten of them crippled but sixteen fighters were also destroyed with forty others being damaged.

Cruisers were shooting and flying toward the Ha'taks till they were only million kilometres away. Then twelve plasma engines being more advanced form of VASIMR engines on the stern was deactivated and six located on the bow went active. With them inertial dampeners of cannons went active so they can fire without losing any speed because of the vector they were travelling at.

.

Anubis even after destruction of his fighters and bombers wasn't concerned about his chances. He still had almost six hundred Ha'taks and even with Terrans using electronic warfare he had nothing to defend against these kinds of attacks except keeping his fleet in close formation and strengthening the com signal. Close formation was beneficial for Terrans who were keeping well outside his weapons range.

Seeing as humans were committed to stop his forces before they get to the planet he ordered hundred fifty Ha'taks to travel there with their hyperdrives. Doing that was dangerous as Goa'uld hyperdrives aren't designed for intrasystem travel.

.

Detecting that Goa'uld are preparing their hyperdrives admiral Hackett had no other choice than close in and try to prevent that.

Cruisers and Prometheus once again activated their main plasma thrusters moving toward the enemy. They were equipped not only with railguns but also missiles including Perun-1 missiles and energy weapons for anti-capital ship role that were based on Goa'uld and Eurondan technology with some elements from Tollan's Ion Cannons they recovered from their original planet the Tollan. Each of seventy two cannons grouped in thirty two two-cannon turrets had the same power as cannons on Anubis' Ha'taks but had faster rate of fire. To power all of that each cruiser had four naquadah reactors generating thousand two hundred fifty gigawatts each and two thermonuclear reactors with power output of three hundred fifty gigawatts. Prometheus had only two naquadah reactors and one thermonuclear reactor as she was smaller and even then she needed more power than average country.

When they closed distance to thousand kilometres four ships _TSS Dragon, Hippogriff, Manticore _and_ Basilisk _being under Arcadian control opened fire from their exotic particle cannon created upon much smaller heavy infantry weapon that Arcadians used to destroy shields powered by Zero Point Core, these four were and _Chimera _were only ships that were equipped with cores as growing them takes three years and will be much useful on _Olympus _or in shipyards than in ships. But now particle cannon showed what power it holds cutting thru two fully shielded Ha'taks each. Only downside was rate of fire being one shot per two minutes.

After cannons main energy weapons opened fire but this time Goa'uld were in range to return fire.

Anubis didn't know that Terrans managed to capture the Ha'tak he held Thor and used his shied upgrades to upgrade their own shields. He also didn't know that Terran had access to two Alteran cruisers with designation ANC-001 that although still months before being flight ready gave them good technology base. That alone made their shield more powerful than shields on his standard Ha'tak but thanks to their ships having enough internal space each Terran ship possessed to independent shield generators that provided them with much better protection.

Add to that double hull of all of Earths ships that was capable of withstanding prolong bombardment from plasma weapons with special form between both hulls and each ship was extremely resistant to Goa'uld weapons. And now it showed when Terrans were destroying Ha'taks without losing their ships.

\- Admiral we have message from SG-1. – Aid said to Hackett.

\- What its say? – Hackett asked.

\- They have power source for the weapons platform that's located in Antarctica.

\- Have to corvettes ready to step in and cover them. Warn our forces above Earth. – Hackett ordered. He kept those five Ha'taks in case some of Anubis forces would manage to get to Earth.

.

Unfortunately for Terrans Anubis forces detected Tel'tak that SG-1 was using on their hyperspace sensors and managed to find it in their FTL sensors in real space. Fearing that Tau'ri will get their hands on Ancient weapon Anubis sacrificed forty Ha'taks so twenty others could jump to Earth and engaged Terran's Ha'taks supported by ninety four F-202 Razor all equipped with two Perun-1 missiles with thirty six corvettes jumping in to help with the defence.

During this _Normandy _finally managed to manoeuvre close enough to Ran'tak class ships to conduct cyberwarfare on them. EDI and Legion managed to went atmosphere on all five ships and disable self-destruction system.

It was then when a message was send to all Terran forces. – Mjölnir, Mjölnir, Mjölnir.

All Terran ships including _Normandy _managed to disengage when four hyperspace windows opened above Anubis' forces.

From every window and object emerged.

Two hundred meters long, thirty meters in diameter with a point having only a meter in diameter. Made almost completely from depleted naquadah with tip being made out of trinium, naquadah, carbon, iridium alloy. Inside was housed small hyperdrive, power source and Arcadian crystals they use to store Zero Point Energy that was necessary to violate laws of physics and minimise their mass during acceleration to ninety nine point five speed of light before real mass was restored and speed preserved incising kinetic energy of each object. Each of these object had enough energy to destroy a planet and now four went thru Ha'taks like there were a piece of paper before hitting Anubis' Mothership vaporizing it and forty Ha'taks that were closest to it. Another hundred was crippled.

Before anybody could react ship that was little bigger than FS-303 but much different in design appeared from nothing inside Goa'uld fleet. It was _Chimera _that recently went thru yet another refit and Zero Point Core was finally installed.

Now all power from the Core was transferred to trap they created for probably the most dangerous being in the know to them universe.

It was rather anticlimactic when Anubis was trapped inside a two meters tall and meter wide crystal that turned from transparent to almost black.

\- Sent message to Hackett, we have him. – Harry Potter ordered.

\- Activating hyperdrive. – Jazz added sitting behind the controls. Their plan was simple. Capture Anubis and not carrying about anything else fly to nearest black hole to dump him there.

When Potter were taking care of Anubis colonel O'Neill activated Alteran Defense Platform and thanks to having better control over his actions send less than a thousand drones to disable Ha'taks with the exception of ten still in the orbit of Earth, these were destroyed without a mercy while Ha'taks engaged by fleet were disabled with precision strikes. Almost hundred drones returned to the outpost to recharge.

With that battle was over.

.

Meanwhile inside Alteran Outpost colonel O'Neill smiled to his friends before saying in ancient, language that every member of the SG-1 learned. – _Daniel, camera._

Daniel took out his camera when colonel O'Neill projected map of the galaxy over control chair he used. After a second four dozens of coordinates appeared. Most of them were in Local Cluster just like Base Delta or New Lviv, Nowy Lwów, as Poles were calling their base, was located.

\- This is Taonas. – Daniel pointed out one of the coordinates after he recorded them.

\- This one is an address for a planet Dakara, according to legends fist Jaffa were created there. – Teal'c added pointing at other address. – Ba'al is currently in control of this planet.

\- Jack, why do you us it? – Daniel asked.

\- _Important, outposts, search, learn. _– O'Neill continued before stepping out the chair.

He went to small space in the pillar he previously identified as hibernation pod.

\- _Goodbye friends. _– He said before pod activated encasing him in something that looked like ice.

\- We need to look for something. – Major Carter said.

\- We'll get him back Sam. – Daniel said. – We have time to get Thor here, he can help him. We will get him out.

\- I agree major. – Teal'c added.

Sam nodded. – We should send ships to coordinates colonel gave us. Maybe we can find something there.

.

.

Terrans lost six F-202 Razor fighters, ninety five F-204 Lighting, forty two FS-303 Skrzetuski class corvettes and two Ha'taks with nine other F-202, hundred five F-204, twenty one FS-303 and sixteen CA-304 Daedalus class being damaged or heavily damaged. It was testament to how resistant Daedalus class was that none was destroyed and only one had his inner hull pierced.

In exchanged for their losses Anubis was contained and lost his Mothership, all of his seventeen hundred fifty Al'kesh, all of his Death Gliders and six hundred forty Ha'taks were destroyed with five Ran'tak class and one hundred eighty five disabled.

No one in Terran Command cared that four Tel'taks that observed the battle went into hyperspace to their respective bases to inform their bosses of what happened and that Tau'ri possessed a space fleet. Both Tok'ra and System Lords all needed to know that you don't want to fuck with Terrans. System Lords to be more careful with attacking Terrans and Tok'ra to learn some respect so they will understand that Earth isn't their vassal.

More important for Terran Command was the fact that part of the battle over Earth was visible just as explosions of the Ha'taks. Main part of the battle was also seen from Earth.

Immediately countries involved in the Stargate Program that is US, Russian Federation, Poland, Great Brittan, Hungary, Japan, Germany, Korea, France, Canada, Australia, Czech Republic, Slovak Republic, Italy, New Zealand and Brazil were immediately enacted plan Disclosure that they planned for years and updated constantly even when they wanted to tell the world about the Stargate in a year.

As agreed president Jack Ryan will be first to confirm what happened. It was US after all that started it all.

Another plan was also put in place. This plan was to have crew from most damaged ships after parking them in stable and safe orbit around the Moon to go to Terran Nova and get from there MCS-302 Atlas class military cargo ships that were designed to transport thousands of tons of equipment or in current case salvage. After all even if Earth has more powerful ships than Goa'uld their allies don't and giving few ships to each of them would cement their alliances.


	11. Idea 4 Reality Travel - part 3

**Author's notes**

I don't own Harry Potter, Stargate and Mass Effect franchise or Tom Clancy's Jack Ryan series.

For explanataion for how magic work you can use my o my other fic Jazz Potter, Harry Nereth and fail of Voldemort.

That's all I have. Feel free to adopt this story and develop it on your own without asking for permission.

PS. I'm not native English speaker and while I took my equivalent of A-levels in English and tired to double check my work but grammar mistakes are quite probable.

.

.

_Monday, 9. January 2006_

.

Colonel Paul Davis, formerly known as Disaster Davis, was quite happy with his life right know. After all he is captain of new Terran cruiser, _TSS Acheron_, a CA-304 Flight II that was fresh out of shipyard over Terra Nova.

Compared to Flight I models that were already upgraded Flight II were faster both in real space and in hyperspace, were equipped with mass effect FLT that allows them to travel at eight light years per hour without being detected by hyperspace sensors giving Terrans a tactical and strategic advantages against Goa'uld or Lucian Alliance. Her hyperdrive was also faster with maximal speed of twelve thousand five hundred light years per hour with normal speed of ten thousand. In real space she could accelerate to three percent of the speed of light making her faster than any Ha'tak or Wraith's ship in existence. She could also travel via Furling's Mass Relays, it was yet another advantage in Terran's sleeve.

All Flight II models had better railguns, installed three anti-replicator cannons designed by Asgard and based on weapon created by colonel O'Neill also capable of disabling advanced technology like that on ships allowing them to be used like Ion Cannons from Star Wars , thirty six upgraded Thanix cannons, upgraded point defence lasers, more ammo and weapons storage, equipment that allows them to stop hyperspace travel around them like in Star Wars ships and much more advanced electronic and cyberwarfare system now augmented by an AI.

Ships armour was also upgraded and now fifty six centimetre thick armour based on _Normandy_'s Silaris Armour but with added naquadah and trinium was additionally covered in two centimetres thick layer of material based on Vantablack, a material that absorbed almost all visible light. Thanks to that material all Terran ships were now black. This material absorbed 99.98% of visible light as well as ultraviolet and infrared, 99.96% of radar signals as well as particles used in faster-than-light sensors with 89% for Goa'uld systems(74% for systems with Anubis' upgrades), 73% for Wraith systems, 16% Replicators when they were still around and 8% for Asgard systems that Terrans also used. Coupled with heat sinks and systems to cool outer hull _Acheron _as well as others Terran ships were practically invisible for almost every civilization in the Milky Way even if they are still working on integrating invisible devices but it's still in early stages. Ship's coating also masked 37% of her energy emissions once again making her harder to detect while carefully used mass effect core allowed them to reduce her gravitational signature.

_Acheron_'s shields were also upgraded with help from Asgard and technology from the _Normandy _adding Cyclonic Kinetic Barriers to protection giving them next advantage.

Now _Acheron _and her crew had an easy mission inside Local Cluster. They were on a patrol mission combined with conducting survey of star systems inside Terran space. Previously during race to deploy hyperspace sensor along Cluster borders they only checked for signs of intelligent life in the Cluster, they found none. Now _Acheron_ and over forty other ships including FF-307 _Icarus_-class frigates based on _Normandy _SR-2 and DD-308 _Achilles_-class destroyers were on the mission to map out Local Cluster for possible bases but more importantly to upgrade sensor grid and look for bases that belonged to Ancients.

Colonel sitting in his chair looked around CIC located deep within _Acheron._ Thanks to holographic projectors walls and ceiling projected space around them. In the middle of the room was a half a meter sink in a shape of a Gate's chevron that right now projected dilated hologram of _Acheron _with stations around the hologram and walls. They used a lot of technology provided to them by the _Normandy'_s crew that was mixed with technology they created or discovered by Terrans. Thanks to that all consoles had a rudimentary neural control system that helped the users with control.

Colonel Davis was rather proud of his still little green crew.

\- Minute to exit from hyperspace sir. – Said ships XO, commander Alexandra Blake from Royal Navy, at thirty she was quite young but extremely capable officer.

\- Sir, sensors, we are detecting ships in system. – Said sensor operator.

They were ten light years inside Terran Space, well inside their space.

\- Get us out of hyperspace behind gas giant so they don't detect us. – Colonel ordered looking at system's hologram.

System was an average with three rocky planet the biggest being two times Earth, two asteroids belts and four gas giants. Hologram already showed position of detected ships but as they were still in hyperspace resolution of scans was low. Nonetheless they were detecting a quite a big fleet.

\- Sensor, how many ships? – Commander asked.

\- Around hundred, similar in size to _Acheron_, unknown class.– That wasn't something they wanted to hear.

\- Invasion fleet. – Commander said to her CO.

\- Probably but they could be colonization fleet or refugee fleet fleeing Goa'uld. – Davis answered. – As soon as we get out of hyperspace we are going cold people. Passive scans only and get Stealth Probe ready to launch.

People under his command may be little green in space operations but they all went thru their training and he trained them extensively to make a cohesive crew before departure from Terra Nova and now they did exactly what he ordered them with cold efficiency required of them.

As soon as _Acheron _exited hyperspace and took position behind a gas giant four naquadah reactors were deactivated while thermonuclear reactors were put on lowest setting without deactivating them to minimise energy signature generate by _Acheron_.

Sensors were working in passive mode that while less powerful were also impossible to detect. That coupled with Stealth Probe already launched from ship and transmitting in microburst transmissions thru subspace communicator encrypted with one-time codes made detecting transmissions almost impossible and decrypting completely impossible as each set of codes was used only once and was used by only one probe. Only thanks to massive power of computers used by Terrans communication could be encrypted in that way without hampering speed of communication.

As probe, coated in the same substance as _Acheron_, moved to see the fleet sensors begun to get better scans.

\- Sir, their energy signatures are really low. – Operator said. – We don't detect shields.

\- Mr. Cooley – colonel said to Acheron's AI that looked like average thirty years old man – compare ships profile to our database.

\- You recognize them sir? – Commander asked.

\- Unfortunately. It seems that Colonies of Kobol moved out of their systems. – Colonel answered looking at hologram. – Is it me or are there two fleets? – Before Blake could answer Davis gave another order. – Have probe send a single ping on Asgard sensors.

\- You were correct colonel. – Mr. Cooley said. – Most of ships we're detecting are of Colonial design.

\- Most? – Davis asked looking at updated hologram.

This time it was clear that there were two fleets moving to attack each other.

Bigger one was composed of over hundred ships similar in size or little smaller to _Acheron _with three hundred smaller ships but none were smaller than five hundred meters. With a exception of fighters, they were detecting thousands of them.

Second fleet, that was moving into defence position composed of one truly enormous ship that only Arcadian _Olympus _or based on it _Mulberry_-class forward operation base could beat. Even Anubis' Mothership or Atlantis were smaller.

On the other hand static object like orbital rings around Earth, Terran Nova and New Lviv were much bigger than that ship. Banks' Orbital that Arcadians were building in Sol System was on other scale as well as it's diameter is one million eight hundred fifty three thousand seven hundred seventy seven kilometres, only hundred forty thousand kilometres in width and eight hundred kilometres in depth. From what Davis heard in three years orbital should be ready for colonist. Sometimes he still couldn't believe in scale of some of Potters' projects.

Ship in second fleet was sixty kilometres long, thirty kilometres wide and seven kilometres high with a shape of six arm star from the top. Around this ship there was six other that looked like two Ys connected to each other and only two kilometres in length and around seven hundred meters in width and five hundred in height. Fighters in this fleet were also different and looked much more like Goa'uld Death Gliders than Colonial Vipers. It was obvious that this fleet seen better days with scorch marks on hulls and missing section on the biggest ship.

\- We are detecting humans in Colonial fleet. – Sensor operator said. – Life signs in second fleet are different. Their fighters have a biological signature but it's not human.

\- Wraith? – Commander asked wanted to be on a safe side.

\- No ma'am. It's nothing we have in a database. There are human life signs in bigger ships.

\- It appears that second fleet belongs to Cylons. – Mr. Cooley said, he was among other things monitoring detected transmissions. – According to transmissions between ships Colonials launched pre-emptive strike against Cylons after detecting infiltrators in the Colonies. These ships are last of Cylon Fleet.

\- Do we have structural scans? – Commander asked.

\- Yes. – Sensors operator answered. – Colonial ships registered for naquadah based armour sir.

\- That's something new. – Davis admitted.

\- You met them colonel? – Commander Blake asked.

Davis nodded. – How far apart they are?

\- They are almost ten million kilometres apart and decreasing sir. – Sensors answered.

_Both sides are keeping their FTLs ready. _Davis thought.

\- Keep looking at them. Begun launching fighters, mixed anti-fighter and anti-ship ordinance. Comms, get admiral Roberts on QEC, code theta-27-omega. – After orders were issued he looked at his XO. – Potters stumbled upon their derelict ship few months before Battle of Earth, we're still keeping it in Orbital Ring around Nova mostly as museum piece. After the Battle _Normandy _was send to check them and I got roped into as one of observers. With EDI being back then being our only AI she was best ship for the job. Colonials are spacefaring civilization, their FTL drive has much shorter range than hyperdrive but is almost instantaneous. More important last we checked on them they were comparable to religious nutjobs on Earth with their religion saying out right that universe was created by their gods for humans and without any knowledge of life in wider galaxy.

\- They were transplanted by Goa'uld?

\- Yeah. We found abounded Goa'uld outpost on planet that could be their Kobol. – Davis said. – We cleared facility from anything important including Stargate but wouldn't be surprised if we missed something. We were needed in other places.

\- Or they come up with naquadah armour on their own. – XO pointed out. – Though it's too much like standard Goa'uld armour to be coincident. Command decided to be quiet around them, then?

Davis nodded. – We planted few questions on their version of Internet about possibility of alien life. There was hysteria. We even put some boots on the ground to get access to their databases.

\- I can imagine. – On Earth after the Battle and Disclosure many religious nutjobs were also going crazy about aliens and life in the galaxy few even committed mass suicides.

\- Sir, all fighters launched.

Davis nodded. – Have them circle around to get behind and below Colonial fleet but keep five light minutes away in Ghost mode.

Blake understood why colonel gave that order. F-204 were equipped with the same stealth tech as CA-304 making them practically invisible and their small size was also helping in making them undetectable.

\- Sir. We are detecting Goa'uld based sensor and communication suites and shields on four Colonial ships, _Mercury_-class. – Sensors said.

\- How advanced? – Blake asked.

\- Primitive. According to database two thousand years old. Two armour-piercing round from main cannons will be enough. Sensors are also subclass, they won't be able to detect us.

\- Looks like they found something on Kobol. – Davis said. – Helm, get us fifteen light seconds from both fleets. Take a longer rout so they won't see us with planet in the background.

\- Aye, aye sir. – Helmsman answered. _Acheron _was after all a black mass, easy to see if you are looking at a planet with good enough telescopes.

\- Sir. Cylons also have FTL communication, we are detecting both tachyon and subspace systems. Also primitive. More so than Goa'uld.

\- Understood. – Colonel answered.

Blake after looking at sensor data said to colonel. – Even with their upgrades we still can take care of their fleet without damages.

\- This fleet sure unless they start kamikaze attacks on us. But they are twelve words and two years ago had over seven thousand warships, one third of them were their Battlestars, similar in size to our _Daedalus_-class plus orbital defences. Even now our fleet would be hard pressed to eliminate theirs in straight battles.

\- Never was a fan of that kind of battles. – Commander answered. There was one of primary rules of combat. You don't fight fair.

\- Me neither. – Colonel agreed thinking about their production capabilities.

Right now most of Terran production was focused on defence satellite to fortify their solar systems mostly Sol, Terra Nova's and New Lviv's, Widow's were Citadel was located in Milky Way and Lantea's systems in Pegasus Galaxy. They were also producing in thousands sensor/communication satellites that will allow them to monitor ships movement and communication in Milky Way and later in Pegasus.

Having to fortify five star systems to a degree Terrans deemed good enough was an enormous undertaking that could build them fleets of cruisers and battleships even with a fleet of Ha'taks taken from Anubis used as defence force after giving few to their allies.

Banks' Orbital was also expensive in advanced equipment like shield generators and emitters or energy weapons but in the long run it was cheaper than having to fortify more star systems with colonies especially that Asgard were already helping them in terraforming of Mars and Venus.

And that was just with Earth holdings as they were sending military equipment to planets like Langara, Pangar, Orban and Galar not to mention other planets in Protected Planets Treaty that Earth choose to help Asgard in upholding. These projects resulted in their fleet being not as big as some would wanted it to be but was centrally most advanced after Asgard Fleet. Use of Furling's Mass Relays gave them tactical and strategic advantage that no other civilization in the Galaxy had giving them an option to move their ships throughout the Galaxy in a matter of minutes instead of hours or days.

\- Sir, Fleet HQ on QEC. – Communication officer said.

\- Put it on. – Colonel said.

Holographic 2D image appeared before CO chair.

\- Admiral. – Davis said with a respect, Vice Admiral Sarah Roberts from US Navy was head of Terran 1st Fleet assigned to defence of Earth and Local Cluster. As _Acheron _was assign to 1st Fleet she was Davis direct superior.

\- Colonel Davis. What's the situation?

\- We are sending data from our sensors. It appears that Colonies of Kobol in their war against Cylons managed to get into our space. Additionally it seems that Cylons evolved from robots into biological forms. – Davis summarized. – Colonials will be able to destroy all what's left of Cylons and they have access to Goa'uld technology: including old shields generators, communications and sensors. All of their ships have naquadah-based armour.

Admiral understood. – Genocide on our doorstep. – She said resigned. – If you believe you can win do what you think is necessary colonel. I'll send _Dragon'_s Battlegroup to reinforce _Acheron_. We don't want them in our space and although diplomatic means are advisable we have warnings along our border for a reason. – With Goa'uld tech there was no way for them to not detect the message.

\- Understood, thank you admiral.

Connection was disabled. Davis looked at hologram once again.

They were four point five million kilometres, fifteen light seconds away from both Colonial and Cylon forces.

\- Did they noticed us? – Davis asked.

\- Doesn't look like that sir. – Sensors reported.

\- Mr. Cooley?

\- Their transmission don't indicate that colonel. – AI answered.

\- Helm bring us one second away. – Colonel ordered. – Get shields up and bring weapons online but keep them cold.

With weapons cold there will be three second delay before first shots could be fire. With double shields and Cyclonic Kinetic Barriers on top the outer shields Colonials will need all of their forces here to start hitting the hull. Especially as they had FTL jammer designed specifically to prevent use of point-to-point FTL Colonials and Cylons are using within _Acheron_'s shields.

Colonel looked at commander Blake. – During talks with Colonials and Cylons we are telling that we are from Terra never Earth. For them Earth is their 13th colony.

Commander nodded and quickly typed her omni-tool to send message among the crew.

\- We are in the position. – Helmsman said.

\- Did they notice us? – Colonel asked.

\- Doesn't appear sir. – Mr. Cooley informed colonel. Even with modern Goa'uld sensors they were hard to notice so old tech was even weaker.

Davis smiled. – Sensors, send two radar impulses, wide band and activate our transponder. Comms send a message on open channel, all radio frequencies. Standard translation. Message says: This is colonel Paul Davis, commanding officer of _TSS Acheron_, to unidentified vessels you have entered Terran space. Any hostile actions within our boards will be met with immediate response.

\- This should catch their attention. – Davis said with a smile to commander.

\- If they don't start shooting at us. – Commander answered also smiling.

\- Mr. Cooley? – Davis asked.

AI replied after few second. – There's increase communication in both fleets.

\- Part of Colonial fleet is moving on intercept course towards us.

This time colonel only touched icon on the hologram. – Repeat, you entered Terran space. We will respond against any hostile actions. Do not do anything stupid. – He turned to commander. – I really hope that people in charge of both fleets are reasonable.

\- Sir, we are receiving message from Colonial ship. – Communication officer reported.

Davis looked at hologram, ship that send message was highlighted. It was bigger than most. Four kilometres long, according to Colonial IFF it was Warstar_ Zeus_.

\- On speakers. – Davis said.

\- This is admiral Nikos Tsipras in charge of Colonial Fleet. – He said emphasising his rank. – We are here in our war against Cylon, threat to all humanity. Stand down colonel.

\- Open channel, kept it free so Cylons can hear us. – Colonel said before responding to admiral. – We do not know about Cylons or your war with them admiral. – He lied at least partially. – Terrans are not a side in your war and as you entered our space we are well within our rights to detain both fleets till we receive satisfying explanation. Right now you can speak with us or leave our space in peace admiral but if you start shooting you will lose that options.

\- Colonel you are forgetting yourself. – Admiral warned him.

\- Admiral, you are in Terran space and I'm not under your command. – Davis warned him with ice in his voice before looking at his XO. – They could use a demonstration, don't you think?

Blake nodded slightly. – Could be useful. – She knew that Terrans reputation in the Galaxy kept most of scumbags from even trying their strengths against them.

Colonials had no idea how badly they were outmatched. She was certain that if necessary _Acheron_ would be sufficient to destroy their whole fleet without even a scratch on her hull.

\- Weapons, load normal round into the railgun one, speed fifteen percent light, try not hit any of their ships. – Colonel ordered.

\- Aye sir. – Responded weapons officer before relaying orders.

Ten seconds later single round left the _Acheron _flying thru space towards a system's star. They had orders to try and keep space free of dangers and that round was more powerful than non-naquadah nuclear weapons.

_That should cool them. _Davis thought.

\- Mr. Cooley, are they talking about something interesting?

\- They are still debating our round speed and how much power it has. Some pilots are reporting that we are hard to see in space. Some are believing that we are their thirteenth tribe.

\- And Cylons?

\- They seem to communicate via subspace transmissions, very primitive system. Nothing conclusive, just whether they should contact us and if such would we be willing to listen to them. It appears that biggest ship is their Colony and a capital. They are truly last of their race.

\- Sir, we receiving message from Cylons it's on open. – Communication operator said.

\- Play it. – Colonel said not surprised that Cylons send a message in the open allowing Colonials to hear it too.

\- To _TSS Acheron_, we mean you no harm. Please don't shoot. We were unaware that we trespassed in your space. We are willing to talk to you. – Was the message and although translated by computer still had a feminine voice of the sender.

\- They seem peaceful. – Alex said. – In their position I too would be.

Davis nodded. – How long till _Dragon _arrives? – He asked.

\- Twenty minutes sir. – Was answer.

Davis knew that they will be taking nearest Mass Relay and then travel rest of the distance in hyperspace. It was fastest way.

\- Sir. We have message from Colonials.

Davis just nodded to have it played. – Colonel, do not trust these toasters! They are a threat to all humanity. – Was Tsipras response.

\- This will be a long day. – Davis said before transmitting. – I'm happy that we can talk instead of having to fight. Admiral, Terrans aren't at war with Cylons. If you want to talk I'm more than willing to have your delegation on _Acheron_ and mediate between your sides. If not you can begun your journey to leave this Star Cluster as it's Terran Space. – He said before ordering. – Helm, bring us between both fleets but keep our bow toward the Colonials.

He wasn't exactly afraid about having Cylon behind his back, _Acheron _has enough firepower than can fire to the rear that even _Colony _with her meters of armour won't stand a chance for long.

\- Comms. Send a message to Earth. We need a diplomat team to speak with the Cylons and maybe Colonials. – Davis ordered.

Having a Stargate onboard was beyond useful as with it they were never cut off from resupply or like in case toady receiving experts. Having a diplomat onboard every ship would be wasteful and with their abilities to build new Stargates thanks to Alteran production facility discovered on New Lviv they had no shortage of Stargates. With factory working on full power every Terran cruiser, carrier and battleship was equipped with Stargate. Additionally many of corvettes FS-303 Skrzetuski as well as FF-307 Icarus frigates and DD-308 Achilles destroyers used for special operations were equipped with onboard Stargate.

\- They might request asylum from us. – He said to his XO.

She nodded. – And we probably gave it to them. We have enough planets and with what Potters are doing it's more probable that we all won't be living on planets for much longer.

Davis nodded. – They certainly are making thinks interesting. And higher ups will probably help them settle a planet close to our borders but not inside.

\- There're plenty of planets for them to choose from. – She Alex agreed. Earth had six star clusters plus a nebula as their territory and it wasn't exactly big in comparison to Free Jaffa Nation or Lucian Alliance holdings thou unlike them Terrans weren't bound by need for planets capable of supporting life.

.

Next twenty minutes colonel Davis spend on talking with both sides and hoping that he won't be forced to open fire on either side.

_Dragon_'s Battlegroup wasn't exactly big with three CA-304 cruisers with _Dragon _being equipped with exotic particle beam, six DD-308 and eight FF-307.

FF-307 Icarus frigates were based on _Normandy _SR-2 big slightly bigger with two hundred thirty meters in length compared to two hundred sixteen of SR-2 and equipped with Terran technology including Vantablack based stealth coating and weapons.

DD-308 Achilles destroyers were only four hundred thirty meters long, ninety five meters wide with two flight bays on the sides and seventy five meter high. Achilles class was something Earth would design if not for help from Potters and other Arcadians. She was also equipped with thirty six F-204 Lightning fighters, six MPV-203 Jumpers that were Terran's equivalent to Lantian's Jumpers eerie similar in shape and just like Lantian equivalents were true multipurpose vehicles and two SR-207 Raven stealth reconnaissance crafts that were space equivalent to old SR-71 Blackbirds.

In comparison CA-304 had standard complement of hundred ninety two F-204, four MPV-203 Jumpers, twelve MPV-205 Owl shuttles that although not capable of travel thru the Gate were also very useful, four ULC-206 Valkyrie utility landing crafts designed to transport full platoon of soldiers in combat armour plus vehicle or company using also main transport area and four SR-207.

Battlegroup moved out of hyperspace in a nearest planet's shadow carefully avoiding detection from both Colonial and Cylon forces.

At the command was a man who started with an Al'kesh they took from Apophis back in 1999 and fought in his share of skirmishes and raids against the Goa'uld. Him getting the _Dragon _was a little joke from his friends but he was commanding this ship during Battle against Anubis over Abydos and later in Battle of Langara. During Battle of Earth he was leading part of Terran's forces just like during Battle of Dakara and five other battles in between against Ba'al with Free Jaffa and one even with other System Lords on his side. He was one of most experienced leaders in space combat in Terran Navy and only because politics he hadn't a Fleet under him. And he didn't care about that preferring to be out on his ship than doing more paperwork.

Twenty nine years, with athletic build, white-blond hairs and air of aristocracy around him Rear Admiral Draco Malfoy was youngest admiral in Terran history being also one of most experienced ones and according to rumours first on the list for command of 7th Fleet in Pegasus. Neither he nor his wife Astoria had anything against his deployment to Pegasus where his sister-in-law and her wife, Daphne and Hermione Greengrass were living. Sure as leader of the Atlantis Daphne would be his superior but he worked with her before.

He was currently sitting in CIC in his standard Terran Navy shipboard working uniform that was similar to US Navy NWU Type I uniform with Terran flag on his left arm and Arcadian phoenix under it. It was a symbol of unification within Terran's structures that was still in progress and will be for few more year.

Admiral watched as his Battlegroup moved to take place between Cylons and Colonials next to _Acheron. _She was already moving into formation. Cruisers were forming single line with two destroyers and four frigates on their flank half of them higher than cruisers but in the same position with other half was lower than cruisers and being relatively upside down compared to them. Last two destroyers were deployed under the cruisers and were also upside down.

Lastly all seven hundred ninety two fighters were deployed inside and on the outside of the formation as well as behind them. Most of fighters were armed to deal with enemy fighters and had to rely on Thanix cannons and gravitational weapons based on commander Shepard's M-490 Blackstorm gun and lasers while rest were equipped with Perun-1 missiles as well as standard naquadah nukes. With their stealth systems Colonials didn't detected them.

Four cruisers, six destroyers eight frigates and nine hundred eighty four fighters, including _Acheron_'s were more than enough to vaporise Colonial fleet. They weren't worried about Cylons because they were behaving and wanted to talk while Colonials were making troubles.

\- Think Colonials will be willing to talk doctor Jackson? – Draco asked man standing next to him.

Doctor Daniel Jackson veteran of Stargate Program was experienced with first contact mission but it was his first meeting with a Colonies of Kobol although he read reports about them and had to agree that they were right with not instigating any contact. At least till today.

\- I hope so. – He admitted. – But I'm afraid chances for that aren't exactly big. if necessary would you be able to transport them closer to their Colonies admiral?

Both men know each other and were on first name basis but in front of the crew they used their respective titles.

\- It will take us few trips but it's doable. – He admitted. – According to simulations anti-replicator guns will deactivate their tech for almost two hour. So it push come to shove it will be rather easy to remove them.

Daniel nodded. – We will be getting Cylon delegation in half an hour.

\- I'll have squad ready to receive them. – Draco assured doctor. – The sad part is, I have to change into dress uniform.


	12. Idea 4 Reality Travel - part 4

**Author's notes**

I don't own Harry Potter, Stargate and Mass Effect franchise or Tom Clancy's Jack Ryan series.

For explanataion for how magic work you can use my o my other fic Jazz Potter, Harry Nereth and fail of Voldemort.

That's all I have. Feel free to adopt this story and develop it on your own without asking for permission.

PS. I'm not native English speaker and while I took my equivalent of A-levels in English and tired to double check my work but grammar mistakes are quite probable.

.

.

Okay, that's all I have. Little more info:

* Jazz and Harry raised by Dursleys; run away when they were around 8 and lived on the streets before they accidently apparated to Gringotts; went to Ravenclaw

* Dumbledore was more dark than normal

* when Arcadians travelled to new reality from theirs they come next to Hogwarts and when they moved to claim sanctuary in the castle Death Eaters attacked Hogsmeade. Most people goes to castle but not all. They easily take care of Death Eaters while Harry and Jazz engage Voldemort and almost kill him when Dumbledore appears and they giving Voldemort chance to escape and they almost kill Dumbledore before apparating to Hogwarts.

* Meeting with Dumbledore, Potters (including Jazz's and Harry's grandparents and parents)

* exploration of safe house under Azkaban

* killing Voldemort and Death Eaters

* Leaving Earth

* Stopping Apophis

* later on magic allows for faster production of ships and weapons

* Jazz and Harry build Orbital Ring around planet they set up base

* magic allow them to make new bodies for Asgard, they agree to help them understand tech they already have

* after Anubis' attack Asgard agree to transfer more tech to Tau'ri

* additional year between Season 8 and 9 of Stargate

* Tau'ri help out the Cylons getting in exchange their resurrection tech

* war against Ori and Wraith still happens

* they conduct expedition to Shepard's universe to help against Reapers


	13. Idea 5 Doctor Potter

**Author's notes**

I don't own Harry Potter and Stargate franchises.

For explanataion for how magic work you can use my o my other fic Jazz Potter, Harry Nereth and fail of Voldemort.

That's all I have. Feel free to adopt this story and develop it on your own without asking for permission.

PS. I'm not native English speaker and while I took my equivalent of A-levels in English and tired to double check my work but grammar mistakes are quite probable.

.

It's idea I worked least on. Basically Harry was hailed a danger by Dumbledore after he killed Voldemort and most of his friends, including Remus and Tonks(only time I would go with that parrying), Sirius, Amelia Bones and few others are killed during attack on Harry's and Daphne's weeding with Ron and Hermione being on Dumbledore's side. Harry leaves Earth, while others like Tracey Davis hid in non-magical world. By accident he bumps into SG-1 and saves Sam Carter who was believed to die in forest fire and gives them a way to contact him.

.

.

_Wednesday, 23. June 2004_

.

Major Samantha Carter was many things, she was fighter pilot with countless of hours in her flight book, she was special forces operator since joining SG-1 with her file being more classified than files of black ops soldiers working around the world, she was astrophysicist that made gate travel possible by blindly recreating control device made by probably oldest race known to Tau'ri, she was an inventor that created technology far beyond Earth's reach but right now she was very frustrated after spending hours thinking about recreating technology she saw.

\- Everything okay major? – General Hammond asked with concern in his voice when she sat in briefing room. He was not only her commanding officer but also her godfather and a man that known her better than her own father.

\- Yes sir. Just thinking.

\- About doctor Potter? – General asked knowing the answer.

SG-1 was known for ding and coming back to life before but her last experience wasn't exactly most pleasant but he was certain that technology was on major's mind.

\- And technology he uses. – She confirmed it. – I hope that higher ups let us contact him.

\- That's why major Davis is here. – General said.

\- Yes sir.

Five minutes later all members of SG-1 that is colonel Jack O'Neill that recently was cloned by rouge Asgard, Loki, doctor Daniel Jackson and Teal'c arrived just like major Davis.

\- Major Davis was working on finding any possible information on doctor Potter. Major if you please. – General said before looking at major and giving him sing to begin his presentation.

\- Of course sir. – Major Paul "Disaster" Davis answered before showing photo on TV screen located in the room. On the photo was young man, around sixteen with black untameable hair and emerald grin eyes. It was photo taken from British id. – Hadrian James Potter born on July 31 1978 to James and Lily Potter née Evans in their home. For first fifteen months his record is rather normal thou his father barely exist in British documents we managed to get access to. His mother had normal education till her eleventh birthday after which she disappeared from records only to reaper with marriage certificate being field after her eighteen birthday. From that point she has spotty record till October 31 1979 when she and her husband died.

\- Do we know how? – O'Neill asked.

\- Apparently gas explosion. – Davis answered but his voice suggested he didn't believe that. – After that record of Harry Potter shows nothing till attending primary school in Surrey. We don't know where he was or who was his guardian but we manage to establish that his maternal aunt and uncle, Petunia and Vernon Dursleys lived there during that time and that their son Dudley attended the same school.

Pictures of three appeared on TV but they were older with Dudley in his late men were overweight and woman looked like she smelled something bad.

\- According Dursleys former neighbours Harry Potter lived with them for all the time.

\- They had him for over five years and never bother to file adoption papers? – General Hammond asked, something was fishy about that situation.

\- Looks like it sir.

\- Why former neighbours? – Doctor Jackson asked.

\- Vernon Dursley was sentenced for corruption, tax evasion and embezzlement back in 1993. Their house was foreclosed and Petunia and Dudley Dursley moved to flat in London but without doctor Potter. – Davis made quick brake to take a sip of water. – Just like with his mother, mister Potter disperse from education system at age of eleven. Neighbours were told that he attended St Brutus's Secure Centre for Incurably Criminal Boys which doesn't exist.

\- And they bought it? – O'Neill asked smiling.

\- Apparently they did as mister Potter had a reputation of troublemaker thou nobody could tell what he did exactly. Anyway. In summer of 1993 mister Potter was emancipated after doing his GCE A-levels, closest American equivalent is finishing High School, with one of biggest scores. In September he begun studies at Oxford University in medicine. He manage to finish his studies in 1995 and begun specialisation in neurology and neurosurgery.

\- He was seventeen when he finished medicine? – Major Carter asked impressed.

\- Yes. According to his professors he was beyond brilliant but rather closed off individual. – Major Davis answered. – He disappears form records in 1996 with nothing more than few calls that he had a family emergency abroad. Nobody was able to locate him since then.

\- They didn't search in space. – O'Neill commented.

\- Apparently sir but we found somebody else connected to him. – Davis said before pictures of two young girls appeared on the screen. They were around six. – Harry Potter is listed as father of Alexandra Jasmine Greengrass born on September 13 1996. – He said pointing at girl with rather wild blond hairs. – We found nothing on her mother Daphne Isabel Greengrass. Second girl is daughter of his cousin, Sarah Rose Dursley that her mother gave to adoption after her birth. Both girls are currently residing in Wool's Orphanage in London. While Ms. Dursley situation is rather normal, – He hated to say that. – Ms. Greengrass situation is rather unusual. She was left with simple letter that provided her name and her parents name along with informing staff that they are dead.

\- A.J.P. – Major Carter said.

\- Major? – General Hammond asked.

\- Sorry sir. Just, like I said some doors that led to crew quarters on _Arcadia _had initials on them and some other markings like a dragon, chimera or even dinosaurs. There were doors marked A.J.P. with jasmine flowers on them. They were next to doors marked D.I.P./H.J.P. it may be nothing but…

\- He may not know that she's alive sir. – Colonel O'Neill finished surpassing Daniel in only seconds. He lost his son while Daniel was orphan alone. – We have to tell him. It may be nothing but…

\- Joint Chiefs agree to contact doctor Potter. – Major Davis added. They kept to themselves that Joint Chiefs will want to milk him for everything he could give them in exchange.

General nodded before looking at major Carter. – Major please get communication equipment he left to you.

\- Yes sir. – She answered before almost running to her lab.

.

Major Carter arrived with looked to be a wooden box made of dark wood with nine symbols on the top of it that were engraved and coated in gold.

According to their tests there was nothing electronic inside.

\- Major, contact doctor Potter. – General ordered her and she touched symbols in correct thirteen symbol combination.

After that hologram appeared over the box. It said simple "connecting".

Two minutes later hologram changed and instead of text hologram of doctor Potter appeared next to the table.

With one point eight meter tall, rather athletic swimmer-body, black and untameable hairs cut short on sides of his had he had a bad-body kind of look if not for white oxford shirt, grey trousers and rectangular glasses without frames and emerald eyes behind them.

\- Hello, you called? – He asked.

\- Hello Harry – Sam started – let me introduce to you general George Hammond commander of SGC, colonel Jack O'Neill leader of SG-1, my teammates doctor Daniel Jackson and Teal'c and major Paul Davis from Pentagon.

\- It's a pleasure. – Harry assured them. – I assume that major Davis was responsible for gathering information on me.

\- Yes, he was. – General answered. – I would like to thank you for rescuing major Carter.

\- It's not necessary. – Harry responded. – I just did what I could to help.

\- Non the less we are thankful for that. – Hammond said.

\- So, did you called for a social talk or something? – Harry asked.

He noticed that all of them even Teal'c appeared to be uncomfortable.

\- About that Harry. – Sam started. – We found something you might want to read. – She turned to major Davis.

\- During our research we found that Harry Potter was listed as father for Alexandra Greengrass that is currently living in Woo's Orphanage in London. – He said placing documents on the table so Harry could read them.

Even with harry as hologram they could feel air getting colder.

\- I don't like that kind of jokes. – He said sharply.

\- I assure you doctor that we are not joking. – General stated calmly.

Harry looked at documents. – It's impossible. – He said quietly while reading. – It's not possible. – He repeated himself before looking at photo of Alex. – I buried you Alex. – He said softly with tears in his eyes but everyone heard that.

\- Doctor? – General asked softly.

\- She and her mother died at her birth – he answered – or at least I was lead to believe that she died. I checked them myself… I… I… - He needed to take few breaths to calm himself. – Who's on the other file? – He asked curiously.

\- Your cousin Dudley Dursley left his daughter Sarah to adoption. Apparently both Alexandra and Sarah are friends.

Harry nodded, that sounded like him. – General. – He said turning toward Hammond. – My I use your Stargate in next two minutes? I'll dial it my way.

General nodded. – Of course.

With that hologram of Harry diapered.

.

Two minutes later gate activated but instead of normal procedure control computer registered an error when green energy started to appear inside the gate before forming horizon with green edges that allowed to see what was on the other side. Now they saw Harry thou without glasses, wearing suit thou without tie and green planet behind him.

\- SGC, it's Potter can I come in? – They heard his voice via com system.

\- Come in doctor. – General said. – Security team stand down.

Harry stepped thru and allowed wormhole to close behind him.

He went with major Carter to briefing room.

As Harry went he barely controlled his emotions.

His daughter was taken from him and forced to live in orphanage.

He buried her, he still mourned her and Daphne.

He was once again introduced to everybody but he worked on autopilot.

\- There are documents you have on Alex and Sarah? – He asked looking at two files.

\- Yes. – Major Davis answered.

\- I gonna need them. – Harry said before giving major Carter crystal and somehow putting both files in his breast pocket. – You'll find some interesting blueprints on it. Including for a compound that acts like vaccine against symbiotes.

\- Mr. Potter you can't… - General begun to protest.

\- I may end up bombarding something in Brittan from space. – Harry warned them. – If you it turn to the other side, I'll get you a spaceship.

\- Big and honking? – Colonel O'Neil asked hopefully. – With big honkin' space guns?

\- Yes, I'll get you big and honking spaceships with big and honking space guns. Better get a hold of few thousand people general. – Harry answered before opening much smaller wormhole to Brittan and disappearing.

Colonel O'Neill looked at the general and said shrugging. – It's not like we can stop him from shooting at them anyway.

General wasn't sure how to respond to that. He was after all just offered a spaceship for looking other way while US ally, informed about Stargate, is bombarded from space. On the other hand somebody took doctor Potter's daughter from him and George Hammond if he was put in the same situation with the same resources would probably do the same to safe his daughter.

.

Harry didn't open wormhole to Brittan but to France and more precisely to Calais as he wanted to check wards around Brittan before going there.

He had no need for wand to check them.

He wasn't surprised to discover anti-apportion wards covering whole country in addition to wards that monitor movement across border to a degree that makes escaping Brittan via both magical and non-magical means pointless. Only good thing was that they didn't set up taboo on his name.

After making patches into wards that masked him from detection and allowed him to monitor them Harry was ready to return to Brittan after all these years and right now he was ready to utterly destroy everybody standing in his way.

They took away his daughter and wife from him and he has few ideas that requires an test subjects.

.

After making sure that he cannot be monitor by the Ministry Harry apparated to London and more precisely near orphanage his daughter and his niece were living but not close enough to trigger any wards around the orphanage.

And there were quite a few.

Among others monitoring wards that tracked location of both Alex and Sarah, another sets making sure that nobody will adopt them, wards looking for Harry and set of wards that made his blood boil. There were designed to make every adult be unkind or at least mistrustful to both Alex and Sarah.

_Trying to make me your puppet wasn't enough Dumbledore? Now you are making my daughter and niece into ones too? You even use the same orphanage Moldishort grown up. I guess you like that you old fuckhead._

If not for the fact that he wanted to take them as soon as possible from that bloody place he would go and unleash few of his more lethal achievements in the Ministry and of course Hogwarts. For eight years he played by his rules, never letting them go, never coming back to get revenge but now situation changed and now he hat to consider changing some of the rules.

Instead he apparated closer to the orphanage and walked toward it.

With _Arcadia _already in the orbit he walked inside the building.

Reception was rather normalwith computer and what Harry assumed was standard governmental pieces of crap he didn't actually cared about. Instead he noticed every possible exit, possible ambush place and dangers.

\- Yes, how can I help you? – Receptionist asked.

\- Yeah, I'm looking of Alexandra Greengrass and Sarah Dursley, can you or someone else point me to them? – Harry asked truing on both his charm and magic to influence her mind. It was something he wouldn't do normally but it wasn't normal situation.

Two minutes later Harry was sitting in a room used for meetings between potential parents and children.

When both girls entered Harry felt like his heart skipped few beats.

Alex was like eight year old Daphne, he had her photos, but with his eyes, she even moved similar to Daphne with her blond hairs kept in a impressive braid.

Sarah had a brown hairs kept in two ponytails and grey eyes, she was similar to Alex and moved less confident.

What made Harry felt like somebody repeatedly punched him in the head was fact that both girls were looking for danger in the room. They were very careful about it but he noticed it. He had the same instincts after his time with Dursleys.

Just on pure willpower Harry stopped himself from hugging both girls right now.

\- Hello, thank you for meeting me. – He started unsure. – I don't know how to say it gently, not sure if it's even possible to be honest, but I think I'm your father Alex and your uncle Sarah.

\- What?! – Both girls asked making Harry grateful that he put privacy wards around.

\- My dad is dead. – Alex said with angry voice.

\- And I was led to believe that you died at birth Alex. – Harry said weakly. – And I didn't even know that Dudley, my cousin and Sarah's father, had a daughter. Last time I saw him we were fourteen. If not for someone looking into my past I wouldn't know that. – He said before pulling out of his pocket files he took from SGC and gave them to girl.

He let them read the files without saying anything.

\- You really are my dad? – Alex asked looking at him, there was a hope in her voice but also fear.

\- I think so, yes. I hope so, if you want me to be.

\- Can you prove it in some way? – Even how she asked questions reminded Harry of Daphne.

\- Probably. – He took from pocket in his jacket three vials and three empty pieces of parchment. – Tell me did you even notice that you can do something strange? Something inexplicable? – There was enough of reaction in both girls for Harry to get the answer. – That's because you can do magic, just like I. – He explained and created above his right hand ball of light size of baseball.

\- We can't do something like that. – Sarah pointed out.

\- That's because you need to learn. – Harry replayed in calm and warm voice. – Inside these three vials is a potion that allows to determine degree of relationships between people, all it's needed is a sample of DNA from both people and then to pure the potion at parchment. There are three vials, it's your decision to which vial I gave sample. Just a little of saliva is enough.

He was giving girl control over test.

.

.

After that:

* Girls move in with Harry

* Harry contacts Tracey(Alex's godmother) and few others before evacuating them

* As promised Harry get SGC big and honking space ships from Twelve Colonies of Cobol plus Mobile Shipyard and 2 Ha'taks he stole from Lucian Alliance.

* After that Harry keeps away from Earth but SGC sometimes contacts him as consultant.


End file.
